Sonic Life
by LycanrocMoon
Summary: Un nuevo inicio, donde una batalla entre la luz y la oscuridad se libra en el mundo, hasta que uno de los dos pueda triunfar. El caos y el orden deben volverse uno, y así, la guerra por fin terminará... Pero hoy, apenas inicia. [AU]
1. Chapter 1: Un inicio veloz

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Saludos! ¿Saben? Hace un tiempo, escribí un fic de Sonic con lo que me entretuve por casi tres años, pero el cruel destino decidió dañar mi vieja computadora para que lo perdiera. Pues, con el ánimo de un amigo, me incliné a rehacerlo desde cero, con una mente mucho más abierta en cuanto a la escritura, y espero que pueda superar lo que antes creé.**_

 _ **Sé que a muchos no les interesa estas "versiones alternas" de la saga de Sonic, pero aun así, espero que tengan la paciencia para leer.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **Temporada 1:**

 **Renacer Azul**

 **Chapter 1: Un inicio veloz.**

Green Hill…

Una paradisiaca hilera de colinas verdes con un particular patrón cuadricular entre dos tonos de marrón, con hermosas cascadas de un cristalino azul. El enorme lugar se extendía a lo largo de la costa de South Island, siendo la Zona más grande de toda la isla.

La paz reinaba ahora en Green Hill, con todos sus habitantes, ya fueran humanos o antropomorfos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su amado hogar…

Que fue abruptamente interrumpida.

Un destello azul avanzó por las colinas, aldeas y bosques de Green Hill, sin distinguirse exactamente quién era. Muchos lo conocían bien, como el protector de las Blue Islands: South Island, North Island, Westside Island y Eastside Island.

Los pocos que alcanzaban a vislumbrar la estela de aquel carismático personaje lo saludaban con euforia, reconociéndolo como La Ráfaga Azul, el héroe que los protegía de las garras del humano más nefasto del planeta…

El Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Eggman.

Con una inteligencia que supera a la de cualquier ser vivo de Mobius, el maligno humano usó su don para crear un ejército de feroces máquinas, que obedecerían sin rechistar las órdenes de su creador.

No obstante, él siempre estaba allí para detenerlo, y siempre estaría allí.

Él resguardaría al planeta que tanto amaba con su vida, y se interpondría en el camino de Eggman tantas veces como fuera necesario.

Y esas serían muchas.

Desde los doce años, él ha estado detrás de Eggman, viajando alrededor del globo para derrotarlo vez tras vez, sin siquiera dudar en arriesgar su vida para proteger a los que lo necesiten.

Ese era su destino, y la única razón que le daba sentido a su vida.

La razón por la que existía.

El ser viviente más rápido del planeta se desplazó a la velocidad del sonido por su amado hogar, Green Hill, con una mirada relajada y sin preocupación, aunque mirada constantemente un objeto en su mano, que se iluminaba en una mística luz verde.

Sonic the Hedgehog frenó, deteniéndose en el borde de una colina que desembocaba al mar. El erizo azul de ojos verdes observó el lugar con seriedad, sin encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –Preguntó Sonic, mirando de reojo

–Es muy simple, erizo. –Aquella voz lo paralizó.

De inmediato, se puso en guardia y encaró a su tan odiado enemigo.

El infame Dr. Eggman apareció descendiendo del cielo en un curioso vehículo en forma de huevo, mientras sonreía siniestramente.

–La trajiste hasta mí.

–Oh, pero si es un huevo gigante que habla. –Se burló Sonic, riendo con diversión.

–¡Mejor deja de molestar y devuélveme esa Esmeralda del Caos! Sabes muy bien que no te pertenece.

–Prefiero conservarla a entregársela a un viejo lunático como tú. –Respondió el erizo, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca burlona. –Además, ¿piensas que te la devolveré después de todo el caos que causaste la última vez?

–Veo que no lo has olvidado… –Sonrió Eggman, causándole un escalofrío a su archirrival. –Solo espera para descubrir lo que pienso hacer ahora con ellas…

–¡Pues no te lo permitiré! –Rugió el erizo, abalanzándose contra Eggman de un salto.

–¡No tan rápido, plaga azul! –Eggman no titubeó, pulsando un botón de los controles de su transporte.

Sonic se detuvo en seco cuando una enorme sombra oscureció el entorno. Retrocedió de golpe, mirando cómo, encima de él, una enorme nave que para él ya era conocida apareció en la nada. La Wing Fortress.

El erizo frunció el ceño, apretando los puños. Mostró levemente los colmillos, y se preparó para una posible confrontación.

–Ahora, ¿piensas entregarme esa Esmeralda del Caos por las buenas, o tendré que obligarte?

–Prefiero luchar que dártela sin más. –Respondió Sonic, inclinándose un poco hacia delante.

–Entonces, ¡sufre la ira de Eggman! –Rugió el doctor, presionando uno de los botones de sus controles.

De pronto, una compuerta se abrió debajo de la Wing Fortress, liberando una legión robótica que caía pesadamente alrededor del erizo. La mayoría resultaban ser Egg Pawn, armados con lanzas, escudos o láseres, pero otros eran Buzz Bomber, abejas armadas con láseres y mortales aguijones metálicos. Sonic observó sin mucho interés a los robots de Eggman. Suspiró y puso manos a la obra.

El erizo se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia sus enemigos. Con veloces movimientos, destrozó a múltiples objetivos en cuestión de segundos. Propinó poderosas patadas que hacían crujir el metal y lo hacía pedazos como si fuera papel. Giró sobre sí mismo a gran velocidad de manera estática, y de un poderoso impulso, se lanzó hacia un batallón de Egg Pawn, haciéndolos pedazos. El erizo aterrizó con una sonrisa, aunque tuvo que acelerar para evadir múltiples bombas de energía de unos Buzz Bomber. Se movió con gran rapidez a través de la zona, esquivando los proyectiles luminosos que las abejas mecánicas, y con divertidos movimientos de Break Dance, evitó varios disparos, mientras sus piernas se iluminaban con un viento azul. De un salto, se impulsó en el aire con sus piernas extendidas, y dando giros suspendido en el cielo, el aire de sus pies se manifestaba como poderosos proyectiles, que salían disparados con sorprendente precisión contra los Buzz Bomber.

Un escuadrón de Egg Pawn disparó a discreción contra el erizo, intentando eliminarlo, pero Sonic, como era obvio, no fue tocado por ni un solo disparo, y con unos fugaces embates, volvió chatarra al grupo de robots.

Miró de reojo hacia Eggman, quien, observando todo con una inusual paciencia, le ordenó a otro grupo de robots atacar. En este, los Egg Pawn y Buzz Bomber venían acompañados por unos extraños cangrejos rojos, que, desde sus pinzas, disparaban poderosos cañonazos de energía. Sonic los evadió a gran velocidad, corriendo en zigzag entre los robots, que estallaban al solo hacer contacto con la luz que rodeaba a Sonic cuando corría a la velocidad del sonido.

Una vez se detuvo, se limpió las manos, mientras miraba de soslayo el cementerio robótico que había creado en cuestión de segundos.

–Los mismos robots, igualmente fáciles de derrotar. –Aseguró Sonic, sonriendo con arrogancia. –¿Algo más que quieras mostrarme?

–En realidad, ¡así es! –Rugió Eggman de pronto, mientras pulsaba un botón de sus controles.

Sin que el erizo azul pudiera predecirlo, el transporte del doctor proyectó un misterioso rayo verde, que rodeó a Sonic unos segundos, antes de desaparecer.

–¿Eso es todo, doc? –Se burló Sonic, sin alcanzar a sentir algún daño en su cuerpo.

–Así es, erizo. –Respondió el doctor, mientras sonreía siniestramente. –Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de entregarme esa Esmeralda del Caos?

–Quítamela si puedes, Eggy. –Fue la respuesta del erizo azul, pero, cuando intentó moverse, supo lo que Eggman le había hecho.

Estaba paralizado.

–¿Qué sucede, mi pequeño hámster azul? ¿No esperabas que mi rayo fuera inofensivo, verdad?

–Me… paralizaste. –Entendió Sonic, frunciendo el ceño. –¿Inmovilizarme es tu manera de acabar conmigo? Que bajo haz caído, doc.

–Sí, nunca pensé que tuviera que recurrir a esto… –Cedió Eggman, conduciendo su vehículo flotante alrededor de su prisionero con un tono burlón, mientras se reía divertido. –Pero bueno, hice lo que había que hacer. Y ahora…

El doctor se acercó peligrosamente a Sonic, quien le fulminó con la mirada. El humano acercó su mano hacia el erizo, acariciándole cómicamente su cabeza, para después arrebatarle la Esmeralda del Caos.

–¡Devuélveme eso, anciano! –Protestó Sonic, retorciéndose para intentar liberarse.

–Por fin… –Susurró Eggman, ignorando por completo a su rival. –Lo que tanto me costó obtener… la primera Esmeralda del Caos.

–¿Primera…? –Murmuró Sonic, dejando de luchar.

–No existe solamente una Esmeralda del Caos. –Explicó el doctor, perdiendo sus ojos en la gema, cuyo brillo se reflejaba en las gafas del doctor. –Son un total de siete, y cada una de ellas posee un poder ilimitado. Fuiste testigo que lo que sucedió cuando usé esta esmeralda para potenciar a mi ejército de robots. Imagina lo que las siete juntas podrían hacer… ¡Seré invencible!

–Sabía que esa gema era peligrosa. Debí deshacerme de ella. –Bufó Sonic, haciendo un puchero. –¿Y ese brillo qué significa?

–Que hay otra Esmeralda del Caos justo aquí. –Respondió el científico, perdiendo sus ojos nuevamente en la joya, que brillaba con fuerza.

Sonic quedó petrificado. Si Eggman consiguió provocar tanto daño con una sola Esmeralda del Caos, no quería ni siquiera averiguar lo que podría hacer con dos de ellas.

¿Y qué ocurriría si obtenía las siete?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de solo imaginarlo. Imaginar como todo lo que tanto se había esforzado por proteger sea destruido frente sus ojos, y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Mi pequeño erizo, temo decirte que ya no te necesito con vida. –Continuó Eggman, llamando la atención de Sonic. –Sin embargo, aún me intriga por qué eres tan especial. ¿Qué es lo que te hace tan veloz? ¿Qué es esa energía que te rodea cuando corres? ¿Cómo un ser ordinario puede poseer una rapidez que rivaliza con la del sonido?

–Si pudieras contestar esas preguntas por ti mismo en vez de preguntármelas a mí usarías mejor tú tiempo. –Respondió el azul, frunciendo el ceño. –No lo sé, y en realidad, no me interesa. Soy así de veloz porque así nací, y no me importa saber de dónde viene mi velocidad. Es lo que me identifica, después de todo.

–Exacto, Sonic. –Repuso Eggman, acercándose de nuevo a su archienemigo. –Eres tan veloz, tienes un poder que muchos solo soñarían alcanzar, y eliges usarlo por el motivo incorrecto. –El doctor se alejó un poco, presionando determinados botones de su Egg Mobile. –Y por eso eres solo un inepto, que fue bendecido con un don que malgasta sin responsabilidad alguna. ¿Crees que detener mis planes es lo mejor para el mundo? Pues déjame decirte que es todo lo contrario.

–¿Qué balbuceas, vejestorio? ¡Tú estás en contra del mundo y solo sigues tus deseos egoístas! Dices que quieres que Mobius sea un lugar mejor, ¡pero ni siquiera es verdad! Y mira quién habla sobre desperdiciar talento. ¿Acaso no has visto todo lo que puedes hacer? ¡Tú solo creaste una legión robótica, y quién sabe que otros inventos que podrías utilizar para ayudar a Mobius! Pero usas tu inteligencia para dañar a los demás, con tus ansias de dominar el mundo. Mejor déjate de hipocresía y escúpelo de una vez: ¿por qué haces todo esto?

–Tienes un punto. –Replicó el científico, ahora serio. –Mis dotes en robótica son más altos que de cualquier otro ser viviente. Mi inteligencia rebasa a las mentes inferiores, como la tuya, y eso me ha hecho entenderlo todo… Este mundo se está llevando poco a poco a su propia destrucción. O mejor dicho: las personas están acabando con su propio hogar con sus estupideces y libertinaje. Ellos son los villanos aquí, no yo. Pero aun así te afirmas a creer lo contrario… Tú eres uno de ellos, Sonic. Tú defiendes la causa equivocada, y sé que nunca lo verás. Pero ten algo en mente: no me he rendido desde hace tres años, y no voy a rendirme ahora. Aún si tengo que luchar contra ti durante años, no pararé hasta que Mobius sea mío, y el Imperio Eggman se alce sobre las cenizas de esta civilización imperfecta. Ya no tengo nada más que decir. Sé que nunca entenderás mi punto de vista, porque tu reducido cerebro te impide ver las cosas con claridad. Es una lástima que no quieras unirte a mi causa… Pero no pienso desaprovechar tu potencial. Tal vez sea lo mejor, así podré extraer la energía que te hace ser quién eres e introducirla en mis robots, sin molestarme en intentar mantenerte con vida durante los experimentos. Nos vemos pronto, Sonic. Ahora, me disculpas, tengo una Esmeralda del Caos que encontrar.

Una vez el doctor soltó estas últimas palabras, presionó varios botones de sus controles. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue que, de la enorme nave encima del campo de batalla, se precipitara una especie de vehículo negro con un taladro enfrente. El Eggman Drill aterrizó ruidosamente cerca del doctor, produciendo un gran estallido de tierra cuando chocó contra el suelo.

Sonic observó la nueva máquina de Eggman con una ceja arqueada, mientras el Egg Mobile se propulsaba hacia el Eggman Drill, ensamblándose con el vehículo-taladro.

–¡No me extrañes mucho, mi odiado rival! No tardaré mucho. –Aseguró el doctor con una siniestra mirada, mientras encendía su transporte y lo ponía en marcha, taladrando el suelo.

Rápidamente, la máquina creó un túnel en el suelo, y tanto el Eggman Drill como el Dr. Ivo Robotnik ingresaron en él, mientras la risa maniática del científico hacía eco en las pareces del hoyo.

Sonic observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, hasta notar como unos brazos metálicos emergían de la Wing Fortress encima suyo, atrapándolo, para llevárselo dentro del enorme buque aéreo.

Sonic bufó con aburrimiento, consciente de que aquello no iba exactamente bien.

Nuevamente, Eggman había aparecido, y ahora parecía tener todas las cartas a su favor.

Tendría que volver a enfrentarlo a él y a su loco séquito de robots asesinos, como siempre.

Otro día normal para este erizo azul.

Por suerte, sabía perfectamente que todo terminaría como inició…

De una manera rápida e súbita.

 ** _Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? A todo aquel que lea este fic, le pido que comente para saber si les resultó al menos aceptable o fue solo una basura que hasta un niño de doce años podría escribir (tenía esa edad cuando inicié esta historia). Pues, sin más, me despido, y espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _Cuídense y nos leemos._**


	2. Chapter 2: Reacción de Caos

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Hola otra vez. Sé que no hace mucho se deshicieron de mí, pero quiero aclarar que, como esta historia será rematadamente larga, decidí que sus actualizaciones serían muy constantes. Puede que al menos tres capítulos a la semana, si mi conexión a internet coopera. Y, como últimamente escribir es uno de mis principales medios de entretenimiento, decidí actualizar cada uno de mis fic en cuanto complete sus capítulos, para así terminar más rápido con ellos.**_

 _ **Así que, sin más, les dejo la segunda parte de este antiguo fic mío, que ahora renuevo con mis actuales conocimientos sobre narración.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 2: Reacción de Caos.**

Sonic, con una mirada fastidiada, era arrastrado por los brazos mecánicos que surgían de la Wing Fortress al interior de ésta. Observó poco interesado las fábricas de robots y los laboratorios por los que pasaba, mientras lo llevaban en dirección al calabozo de la nave.

Bufó con molestia. Aún no se creía que fue capturado con tanta facilidad, pero debía encontrar la forma de librarse del efecto del rayo inmovilizador de Eggman para ir a por él. Miró de reojo a su alrededor, divisando múltiples robots que no conocía exactamente bien, como mantis robóticas, o nuevos modelos de los Egg Pawn.

También observó con curiosidad unos escarabajos metálicos con un extraño fuego en su interior, que expulsaban desde sus cuernos.

Intentó pensar en alguna forma de huir, pero no tenía ningún plan. Volvió a refunfuñar, con un notable malhumor, cuando los brazos metálicos lo lanzaron a una oscura celda. El erizo aterrizó igualmente quieto, sin siquiera mover un músculo, pero todavía de malas.

Una vez estuvo apresado, y sin ninguna salida visible, tuvo por fin unos segundos para elaborar un plan.

Esta vez, Eggman tenía la ventaja.

Tenía la Esmeralda del Caos, y posiblemente conseguiría otra, al menos que encontrara la forma de escapar. Sin embargo, sin siquiera poder moverse, parecía algo imposible.

Además, había bastantes cámaras de seguridad que lo vigilaban desde todos los ángulos, y si tan solo intentaba algo, de seguro todos los robots de la nave irían a por él.

Aunque de seguro podría contra todos, gastaría mucho tiempo y no alcanzaría a Eggman a tiempo.

No tenía más opción que utilizar su última carta.

Sonrió con malicia, mientras su cuerpo adquiría un brillo azuloso, que parecía exterminar la energía residual que quedaba en él. Una vez estuvo libre, las alarmas no tardaron en dispararse.

El erizo no perdió el tiempo, y aún rodeado por esa luz azul, usó su Spin Dash para atravesar los muros metálicos como si fueran papel. Los pocos robots que alcanzaban a interponerse en el camino del erizo azul terminaban hechos pedazos, mientras Sonic, lleno de determinación, continuaba su camino.

Permaneció girando como una rueda mientras avanzaba como un relámpago, que arrasaba con todo a su paso como una bola de demolición.

Pronto, se llevó consigo el núcleo central de la nave, que de a poco empezó a desplomarse hacia la tierra, cuando un destello azulado atravesó la coraza superior de la Wing Fortress. Sonic dejó de girar, usando el impulso que había tomado para suspenderse en el aire, sonriendo antes de dar el golpe final.

–No predigas una confrontación antes de que termine, Eggy. –Dijo Sonic, cerrando los ojos mientras la luz que lo rodeaba se hacía cada vez más intensa. –Porque siempre terminarás decepcionado. ¡Mi Light Speed siempre me impulsará a la victoria! Ahora, Eggman, ¡voy por ti!

El erizo descendió como un cohete, girando de nuevo sobre sí mismo para convertirse en un meteoro que atravesó de arriba abajo la enorme nave, derribándola.

Sonic no se detuvo, y siguió cayendo hacia el vacío a una velocidad alucinante. Precisó su punto de aterrizaje, corrigiéndolo en el aire para aterrizar de pie. Cuando sus pies se estrellaron contra el suelo, una poderosa explosión sónica se desató, provocando una caótica ventisca que sacudió el polvo de alrededor, mientras, en el fondo del firmamento, se contemplaba como la Wing Fortress de Eggman se desplomaba contra el mar, hundiéndose alarmantemente rápido.

El erizo se incorporó con tenacidad brillando en sus ojos, y se precipitó hacia el túnel, decidido a seguir a Eggman. Nuevamente, empezó a desplomarse hacia un vacío, pero esta vez, en completa oscuridad, y no caía a una velocidad peligrosamente alta.

Se preparó para su confrontación contra el doctor Eggman, apretando los puños, y agudizando sus sentidos, en caída libre hacia el campo de batalla.

–En cualquier momento… –Susurró el erizo azul, aguardando…

No obstante, la espera se prolongaría más que lo que suponió. Casi un minuto enteró pasó, y aún caía hacia un lugar indeterminado, y no podía hacer más que esperar.

Empezó a impacientarse, gruñendo por lo bajo.

No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera patear el feo trasero de Eggman fuera de South Island. No pensaba permitir que el doctor se saliera con la suya otra vez. Aunque pudo darle su merecido hace casi una semana, al parecer no fue suficiente para el anciano.

Tendría que ser más rudo esta vez.

Aún no entendía la forma de pensar de Eggman. ¿Qué lo habría impulsado a razonar de esa manera tan despiadada? ¿Eliminar a las formas de vida imperfecta para crear un mundo mejor? ¿Qué tenía eso de coherente? Si tenía algún problema contra Mobius, no tenía derecho alguno de manifestarlo con tales actos de egoísmo y crueldad.

Mostró los colmillos con frustración, mientras su brillo azul volvía con una energía flamante y furiosa. De pronto, se propulsó con un poderoso turbo hacia abajo con más velocidad que nunca, superando sus propios límites gracias al impulso extra de la gravedad. Al superar la velocidad del sonido, la repentina aceleración produjo una explosión sónica bastante sonora, que se extendió tanto hacia arriba como hacia abajo.

Era obvio que Eggman lo escucharía, pero eso ya no le interesaba. Solo quería ponerle las manos encima a ese vetusto…

Y entonces, lo entendió.

Frenó sus poderes y empezó a descender, de a poco, de forma normal, mientras miraba sus propias manos.

–No voy a estresarme por esto. –Se dijo a sí mismo, respirando profundamente para calmarse. –Eggman es Eggman, y siempre será así, así como yo soy yo, y siempre seré así. No hay nada qué hacer al respecto, y debo entenderlo. Lo único que puedo hacer es… –Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del erizo. –Darle su merecido a ese viejo lunático.

El erizo extendió sus extremidades en el aire, pero luego volvió a juntarlas, imitando el paracaidismo, mientras se acercaba segundo tras segundo a su destino…

En lo más profundo de Green Hill, podía apreciarse una misteriosa cueva, con sus paredes decoradas con antiguas pinturas que narraban una historia olvidada. Aquellas ruinas habían estado escondidas durante siglos, pero su quietud y tranquilidad se vería completamente entorpecida por un épico evento, que estaba por transcurrir.

–¡Hola, hola! –Exclamó Eggman, abriendo el techo de la caverna con su peligrosa máquina. –Oh, lindo lugar, pero no es lo que estoy buscando. Ahora, mi amada esmeralda… –Continuó, alzando la Esmeralda del Caos que acababa de conseguir. –¿Dónde está tu amiguita?

La gema verde brilló con una luz mística, sintiendo una energía similar a la suya muy cerca. El doctor sonrió con satisfacción al divisar un brillo amarillo emerger debajo de una pila de rocas, que aparentemente se habían derrumbado del techo de la cueva. El humano condujo su Eggman Drill hacia los pedruscos, apartándolos sin problemas.

Y justo cuando la última roca fue apartada, un poderoso resplandor dorado cegó al doctor, quien se sobresaltó cuando una fuerza irresistible y desconocida le arrebató la Esmeralda del Caos.

–¿Qué rayos…? –Soltó Eggman, alarmado, pero cuando logró observar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar quedarse perplejo.

Las dos Esmeraldas del Caos (una verde y otra amarilla) levitaban por sí solas, girando alrededor de la otra en perfecta armonía, pero provocando un caos que ni siquiera aquel humano con un extraordinario intelecto alcanzó a prevenir.

Una poderosa energía envolvió a ambas joyas, cuyas propiedades energéticas reaccionaban devastadoramente entre sí. Relámpagos de Chaos Energy salieron disparados a todas las direcciones, destruyendo todo alrededor. Eggman retrocedió para evadir múltiples disparos, pero dos de ellos acertaron en su Eggman Drill, averiándolo.

–¿Qué rayos sucede? –Bramó el doctor, trastornado, mientras contemplaba con expectación las lenguas de energía que salían disparadas por doquier.

Antes de ser alcanzado por alguna otra descarga, desacopló su transporte circular del Eggman Drill, esquivando con algo de dificultad los ataques que ambas gemas, que parecían volverse cada vez más poderosas mientras más tiempo pasaban juntas.

El doctor empezó a alarmarse, mientras observaba como la Chaos Energy de las Esmeraldas del Caos se incrementaba más y más, hasta el punto de asemejarse a una nova de poder, que planeaba consumir con todo a su paso.

Lo ineludible finalmente sucedió.

Las descargas de Chaos Energy de ambas joyas que impactaban contra los muros y techos de la cueva provocaron un súbito derrumbe. Grandes peñascos caían en distintos puntos de la caverna, y fue entonces cuando Eggman se percató de que, si no salía de ahí pronto, sería sepultado para siempre.

–Nunca pensé que sucedería esto… –Susurró, mientras conducía su extraño transporte en reversa, sin apartar los ojos del tesoro que estaba por abandonar. –La Chaos Energy es mucho más misteriosa de lo que pensé… Necesito investigar más. Pero por ahora…

Condujo rápidamente su Egg Mobile, dirigiéndolo como un rayo a la abertura que había abierto para ingresar allí en primer lugar. Pero, justo cuando estaba por salvarse, un destello azulado entró por su ruta de escape, cortándole la retirada.

Eggman retrocedió, mientras Sonic aterrizaba enfrente de él con una expresión amenazante.

–¡Sonic! –Exclamó el doctor, nervioso. –¡Que suerte que estás aquí! ¡Las Esmeraldas del Caos se salieron de control! ¡Debes arreglar esto!

–¿Crees que solucionaré tus problemas y tú saldrás impune? –Preguntó Sonic con el ceño fruncido, mientras sus puños se iluminaban con su Light Speed.

–¡Espera, espera! ¡Puedo ayudarte! ¡Puedo…! –Intentó excusarse Eggman, pero fue abruptamente callado por una patada de Sonic, que le hizo rebotar contra el suelo y salir despedido hacia la grieta en el techo de la cueva.

–No te necesito. –Susurró el erizo, observando seriamente su única manera de salir: aquel extenso túnel por el cual había llegado.

No perdió más tiempo y encaró a las dos poderosísimas gemas, que al parecer previeron su presencia.

Ambas esmeraldas descargaron contra el erizo un aluvión de relámpagos de Chaos Energy, que el erizo esquivó con veloces movimientos, eludiendo los disparos con gran habilidad, mientras se acercaba poco a poco a las piedras preciosas.

Sin embargo, no iba a resultarle tan sencillo.

Una poderosa onda de energía se extendió desde el centro de las Esmeraldas del Caos hasta golpear a Sonic y enviarlo a impactarse contra un muro.

La Chaos Energy empezó a volverse cada vez más violenta y peligrosa, mientras cientos de escombros se desprendían de lo alto de la cueva.

Sonic se levantó de un saltó con una expresión más tensa. Si no se apresuraba, toda la caverna se le vendría encima. Decidió no perder más tiempo, acelerando como un meteoro a través de toda la cueva, mientras se movía de un lado al otro para evitar los truenos de energía que obstruían su camino. A medida de que aceleraba, su cuerpo parecía teñirse del mismo color azul claro que le envolvía al correr con toda su velocidad, aumentando el ritmo con cada segundo que transcurría.

Las gemas empezaron a volverse cada vez más peligrosas, irradiando toneladas de energía contra el terreno a su alrededor, mientras que los muros la cueva parecía estar por ceder, cuando el erizo dio un salto final hacia su objetivo.

Accedió al domo de energía que protegía a ambas joyas, resultando invulnerable a la Chaos Energy, ya que su Light Speed parecía protegerlo de ese poderoso halo de luz. Sin embargo, cuando tomó con cada mano una de las esmeraldas, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, mientras la Chaos Energy recorría como electricidad su cuerpo, dañándolo. Respiró profundamente para soportar el dolor, aguantándose las ganas de desplomarse sin fuerzas.

Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, porque lo había hecho antes. Consiguió salvar a todo Green Hill de Eggman en aquella ocasión, y podría lograrlo de nuevo con solo recitar unas palabras.

Abrió la boca, pero de sus labios solo escaparon unas palabras inentendibles. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero no planeaba rendirse por ello. Se tragó los impulsos de darse por vencido, y con un súbito esfuerzo, concentró todas sus energías en un único grito:

–¡CHAOS CONTROL! –Exclamó con sus únicas fuerzas, pero debía hacer algo más antes de caer.

Al decir estas palabras, las Esmeraldas del Caos se iluminaron aún más por unos segundos, casi pareciendo estar hechas de luz de sus respectivos colores. Se deshizo la Chaos Energy que las rodeaba en segundos, mientras el erizo azul hacía galas de sus sorprendentes dotes de controlar el Chaos, fuerzas que se creían indomables.

De pronto, la luz de ambas gemas se desvaneció, pero hubo un notable cambio. La Chaos Energy ahora envolvía a Sonic con una fuerza sin igual, y, concentrando toda la energía obtenida en sus manos, las extendió hacia arriba, mientras toda la caverna se derrumbaba a su alrededor…

Eggman finalmente logró salir de aquel túnel. Aunque se sentía realmente frustrado por haber perdido no una, sino dos Esmeraldas del Caos, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver…

Nunca habría sospechado que las Esmeraldas del Caos escondían tanto poder dentro de sí mismas. Se percató de que aún debía encontrar la forma de canalizar bien sus energías, pero no resultaría fácil. Tendría que conseguir al menos una de ellas e iniciar una serie de cuidadosos experimentos.

Pero primero, se aseguraría de deshacerse de una molesta plaga…

Volteó de nuevo hacia el foso del que acababa de emerger, y no pudo evitar sonreír con perversidad. Apuntó y disparó dos pequeños misiles desde su Egg Mobile contra el agujero, que estalló con una enorme fuerza, cerrándose para siempre…

Eggman soltó una risa maniática, feliz de por fin haber logrado deshacerse de su odiado némesis. Pero, cuando estaba por retirarse, notó como todo el lugar había empezado a vibrar.

Pensó que se trataba de las Esmeraldas del Caos, reventando con enorme fuerza miles de metros bajo de sus pies, pero, cuando la intensidad del temblor se incrementó, supo que era algo más.

Cuando tuvo una idea de qué se trataba, fue demasiado tarde como para escapar.

El suelo a un radio de diez metros, justo debajo de él estalló con la fuerza de una docena de granadas. El doctor Eggman salió despedido por los aires, y solo se le escuchó gritar unas últimas palabras antes de desaparecer a la distancia:

–¡Pagarás por esto, Soniiiiiic!

Un enorme haz de luz blanca destrozó el terreno, y cuando la Chaos Energy se desvaneció, un veloz destello azul emergió del enorme foso que se había producido.

Sonic the Hedgehog logró salir con vida de ahí por poco, sonriendo lleno de paz, mientras sostenía en cada mano una de aquellas peligrosas, pero deseadas gemas, que se iluminaban con una luz mística y enigmática…

–Bueno, fue un día fructífero. –Se dijo a sí mismo el erizo azul, retirándose de ahí a súper velocidad, en dirección al norte. –Otra Esmeralda del Caos y una nueva lección para Eggman, aunque es seguro que volverá por más… Pero bueno, siempre ha sido lo mismo con él… –Suspiró, embozando una diminuta sonrisa. –Aunque siempre me ha divertido patear su trasero… Como sea, ahora, ¿dónde rayos dejé mi avión?

 _ **¡Fin! Bueno, ya acabé el segundo capítulo de esta semana, y puede que el viernes tenga el siguiente listo. Por si las dudas, los primeros capítulos de esta historia se tratarán sobre las típicas confrontaciones contra el Dr. Eggman, mientras Sonic va conociendo unos pocos aliados, ya famosos para nosotros, y desarrollan su relación con el pasar de los episodios, mientras Eggman sigue determinado a eliminarlos, vez tras vez. Pero no crean que siempre será así. Los eventos que narraré una vez este fic se desenvuelva serán aún más emocionantes y, al menos en mi opinión, dignos de ser leídos.**_

 _ **Me alegra de se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, y les pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3: El nacimiento de una amistad

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡El tercer chapter está listo! Les agradezco a todos los que hasta ahora se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic, y espero que lo sigan haciendo, porque la acción apenas inicia.**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 3: El nacimiento de una amistad.**

Todavía no podía resistir sin ellos.

Los extrañaba cada día, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué sucedió…

Apenas y lo recordaba, porque sucedió hace casi cuatro años, pero esos vagos recuerdos aún dolían…

Los recuerdos en los que sus padres se sacrificaban por él.

Ahora, vivía solo, y a pesar de solo tener once años, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sobrevivir por sí mismo. Era solitario, pues los demás niños lo molestaban por ser un mutante de dos colas. Muchos otros habitantes de su pueblo también lo despreciaban por ser diferente… por ser distinto a ellos.

Se había aislado de toda su aldea, y se mantenía encerrado en su taller, en donde construía todo tipo de artefactos con sus sorprendentes conocimientos de robótica e ingeniería, aunque casi siempre terminaban fallando.

Y eso mismo había ocurrido ese día.

Uno de sus pequeños robots, en el que había estado trabajando por semanas y parecía ya estar listo, se descontroló completamente y escapó de su laboratorio. Hizo algunos destrozos en la aldea, y desapareció en el bosque. Todos sus vecinos lo culparon a él por ello, lo amenazaron de expulsarlo de la aldea si continuaba causando problemas, y se retiraron, totalmente enojados.

Tuvo miedo de ellos por unos momentos, cuando se dirigían como una turba furiosa hacia su hogar. Pero sintió un gran deseo de escapar cuando todos empezaron a gritarle.

Decidió no concentrarse en eso ahora, y centró su atención en su entorno, intentando encontrar a su robot. Caminaba sin rumbo fijo en el bosque, buscando algún rastro que su invento haya dejado atrás, pero no encontraba nada. Se aventuró cada vez más profundo en aquel bosque, hasta que se percató de un punto bastante importante.

Sintió un ruido detrás de él y cuando volteó, no vio nada. Tal vez era solo un pájaro, una ardilla o cualquier otro animal primitivo que vivía allí. Pero, cuando miró atrás, no reconoció en donde se encontraba.

Y entonces, entendió que se encontraba perdido.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo volver a casa, y eso lo perturbó hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Intentó regresar, pero no pudo. Tampoco consiguió volar para localizar su aldea desde las alturas, porque el follaje de los árboles se lo impedía, y, por lo frondoso del bosque, dudaba encontrar algún claro por donde escapar de su prisión forestal.

El curioso zorro amarillo de dos colas siguió caminando, sin tener ninguna idea de hacia dónde iba, y poco a poco, perdió esperanzas de conseguir regresar. Y si lograba volver, sabía que nunca conseguiría alcanzar la felicidad en su aldea, donde nadie lo deseaba cerca. Se desplomó de rodillas, y cuando estaba a punto de caer en lágrimas, lo vio.

Un veloz destello azul pasó enfrente suyo a una rapidez imposible, levantando una ventisca a su andar. Miles Prower se levantó de golpe, siguiendo con sus ojos a la Ráfaga Azul, como solían llamarlo en las Blue Islands, queriendo pedirle ayuda.

Sin embargo, cuando el conocido héroe se detuvo, no a más de unos metros de distancia del zorro, su corazón se paralizó.

La luz que lo rodeaba se deshizo, dejando ver qué era en realidad.

No era un ser hecho de luz, como contaban las historias. Era algo aún más increíble…

–¿Un erizo? –Se sorprendió Tails, consciente de que esa especie era mucho menos común desde hace décadas. Jamás imaginaría que su ídolo, y el de muchos otros en todo el archipiélago, sería un erizo…

La Ráfaga Azul miraba alrededor constantemente, como intentando orientarse, sin llegar a voltear para encontrarse cara a cara con el niño perdido, que no se atrevía a abrir la boca.

El erizo pareció ubicarse en aquel enorme bosque en Green Hill, y salió despedido hacia el noroeste, pero a una velocidad mucho menos legendaria.

–¡Es-espera! –Miles intentó detenerlo, pero no lo logró a tiempo.

Vio con decepción como su único boleto a salir de ahí se alejaba como un rayo, pero no pensaba en dejarlo ir así como así. Una repentina determinación relampagueó en sus ojos, y usando sus dos colas como si de hélices se tratasen, se desplazó rápidamente, en persecución de su posible salvador.

Se esforzó bastante, respirando cada vez de manera más pesada, mientras el oxígeno escaseaba más y más en sus pulmones. Pronto ya no iba a poder mantener el ritmo, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

No se detuvo ni por un segundo, mientras su objetivo parecía cada vez más cercano. En menos de un minuto, el legendario protector de las cuatro islas parecía tan cercano…

Sonic miró de reojo hacia atrás por menos de un segundo mientras corría, y lo vio. Era interesante que un niño común y corriente pudiera igualar su velocidad moderada, y sentía curiosidad de hasta donde era capaz de llegar para alcanzarlo. Aceleró aún más, y por unos instantes, el zorrito amarillo desapareció de su rango de visión.

El erizo pareció decepcionado de que se librara de su enemigo tan fácilmente, pero no podía esperar mucho de alguien tan joven. Estaba por aminorar la marcha de nuevo, cuando lo sintió.

Miró hacia atrás de nuevo por solo un instante, y obviamente contempló como el mismo zorro, con una mirada que delataba un tremendo esfuerzo, aún lo seguía, aunque a duras penas.

Al principio se mostró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió divertido.

– _Si te crees tan rápido…_ –Pensó, mientras sus pies se movían tan rápido que se veían borrosos. – _¡Pues demuéstramelo!_

Antes de que Miles pudiera reaccionar, Sonic desapareció de su vista, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque. Intentó apresurarse aún más para llegar a él, pero solo terminó completamente exhausto. Sus colas dejaron de girar, pero no por eso iba a detenerse. Con sus propios pies, corrió lo más que pudo hacia la misma dirección en la que había visto que el erizo desapareció, con la expectativa de encontrárselo. Tal vez se detendría pronto, o tal vez no.

Pero no le importaba.

Era su única opción, y no planeaba desperdiciarla.

Así que continuó avanzando, aunque muy agotado, por unos pocos minutos, que para él parecieron eternos.

Y entonces, vio como el bosque finalmente terminaba, desembocando a una preciosa playa, que según recordaba, había visitado con sus padres cuando era aún más pequeño.

Entonces, reaccionó. Conocía ese lugar, y conocía el camino para volver a su aldea. Suspiró con alivio, y estuvo por trasladarse hacia su hogar, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Desvió sus ojos hacia el transporte con una notable intriga. Era un avión, o mejor dicho, una avioneta, de color rojo, con detalles blancos, y el nombre SONIC inscrito en ambos costados. Nunca había visto uno de esos en persona, por lo cual su curiosidad lo impulsó a examinarlo más de cerca.

Fisgoneó los controles, que estaban algo viejos, e inspeccionó el motor. Era un buen modelo, pero podría mejorarlo sin problemas. Encontró unas herramientas dentro del asiento del acompañante del avión, y de inmediato empezó a trabajar, sin advertir al erizo azul detrás de unas palmeras que lo observaba con una mirada suspicaz, pero al mismo tiempo, irradiando simpatía.

–Terminé. –Anunció el zorro amarillo a sí mismo, mientras acababa de darle unos retoques a la nave.

Una vez concluyó su trabajo, se alejó unos pasos para contemplar su éxito. El avión se veía igual, pero los cambios eran más internos que externos, y apostaba a que a su dueño le fascinaría.

Nunca sospechó que el dueño era el mismo erizo al que él perseguía desde muchas calles atrás.

–Hola, ¿puedes decirme qué haces?

El zorro erizó su pelaje del susto, y volteó sus ojos rápidamente hacia la Ráfaga Azul, aquel erizo azul de ojos verdes que lo observaba con una amigable sonrisa.

–Lo siento. Cuando vi este avión, descubrí que tenía unos pequeños problemas, y me tomé la libertad de arreglarlos. ¿Te molesta?

–Para nada. Ya necesitaba un arreglo.

La sonrisa de Miles resplandeció, mientras parloteaba sobre los cambios que había ejercito sobre el avión, y algunos que otros detalles. Sonic parecía prestar atención, pero en realidad, su mente estaba en otro lugar, evitando así aburrirse con la cháchara del zorro.

–Oye, ¿quién eres? –Inquirió Sonic, callando finalmente al zorro.

–Eh, Miles Prower. Pero puedes llamarme Tails. –Contestó Miles, presentándose. –Un amigo que tuve solía llamarme siempre así.

–Soy Sonic. Es un gusto, Tails.

Un silencio algo incómodo se prolongó por unos segundos. Tails, algo nervioso, solo observaba a su gran ídolo, que se distraía, examinando las mejoras de su avión.

–Vaya, y pensar que eres solo un niño. –Silbó Sonic, una vez terminó de comprobar que todo estaba en un estado incluso mejor que el anterior. –Ahora podré volar aún más rápido, gracias, Tails.

–Je. De nada… –Respondió apenado Miles, cuando un tema en especial salió a la luz.

–¡El Tornado está como nuevo! Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de tener a un hijo tan listo como tú. –Dijo Sonic, presenciando su avión con una sonrisa.

Las orejas de Tails cayeron, mientras una expresión triste aparecía en el rostro del zorro. Sonic no tardó en notarlo, y analizó sus propias palabras para asegurarse de que no había dicho algo indebido.

–Eh, ¿dije algo malo?

–Oh, por supuesto que no. Es solo que… no tengo padres. Al menos ya no…

Otro silencio mucho más tenso que el anterior apareció. La mirada de Sonic cambió a una más compasiva. Que un niño tan joven viviera sin las personas que tenían como obligación enseñarle y cuidar de él era duro.

Porque él mismo lo vivió.

–Oye, ¿y alguien te cuida?

–Eh, no. Vivo solo en una pequeña casa en una aldea cerca de aquí.

–¿Sin compañía? ¿Qué hay de tus vecinos?

–Pues… no les agrado. –Admitió Tails con sinceridad. –Suelo causar muchos problemas sin querer. Mis inventos nunca funcionan bien y terminan destruyéndolo todo. Si cometo otra falta así, tendré que buscarme otro lugar para vivir…

Nuevamente, la mirada de Sonic se tornó piadosa, razonando una pequeña ocurrencia que nació de lo más profundo de su mente…

O tal vez el destino sería quién impulsaría al erizo a amigarse con el zorro que lo acompañaría por mucho tiempo.

–¿Sabes? Si deseas salir de esa aldea llena de alargados, me vendría bien un mecánico… y un compañero.

–¿Compañero? –Repitió Tails, incrédulo, retrocediendo dos pasos.

–Pero si no quieres, no tienes porqué…

–¡Por supuesto! –Accedió Tails, saltando de alegría.

Una gota de sudor apareció en la frente del erizo, quien se preguntaba si sería una buena idea. Había vivido solo durante años, sin ningún tipo de compañía, y no estaba seguro si tener un amigo así de la nada era lo correcto…

Sin embargo, su avión ahora era muy viejo, y necesitaba ser arreglado continuamente, y tal vez se zorro podría encargarse del problema, porque él era mejor destruyendo máquinas que reparándolas. Además, era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando…

–Pues bien, Tails. –Dijo Sonic, decidido. –¿Listo para volar?

Eggman caminaba lentamente por unos pasillos de un amplio corredor, con una expresión pensativa… Su anterior ataque a Sonic fue un rotundo fracaso, y debía suponer que ahora el erizo tendría otra Esmeralda del Caos a su poder…

Debía encontrar la forma de arrebatárselas, y así conseguir una fuente de poder infinita para sus máquinas, pero para ello, se encargaría de su némesis de una vez por todas.

Era el momento de que Sonic the Hedgehog y cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, enfrentara la ira de Eggman.

 _ **¡Actualizaciones cada vez más constantes! Me he fijado que mis chapters son bastante cortos, así que subiré uno cada vez que lo tenga listo, y así esta historia se desarrollará con más rapidez. Gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este loco proyecto mío y espero que sigan leyéndolo hasta que finalmente venga lo bueno.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Peligro en los cielos

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Regresé! Como siempre, estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, que se enfocará en una confrontación especial contra el Dr. Eggman y su nueva tropa de robots. Creo que será más que obvio decir que este capítulo está basado en el nivel Sky Chase de Sonic the Hedgehog 2. Y si se preguntan el porqué de la edad más avanzada de Tails, decidí colocarle once años para que fuera un poco más creíble sus habilidades de combate, de las que hará gala en pocos episodios. Pero por ahora, es el momento de empezar.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 4: Peligro en los cielos.**

–¡Esto es asombroso! –Exclamó Sonic, con notable felicidad. –¿Tienes once años y sabes conducir un avión? ¡Increíble!

–Bueno, estudié mucho sobre varios vehículos. Una avioneta es sencilla de manejar comparándola a un jet. –Respondió Tails con una sonrisa apenada, mientras afirmaba nerviosamente sus manos al volante del Tornado, como lo llamó Sonic.

–¿Sabes conducir jets? –Preguntó el erizo azul, incrédulo, sentado encima de las alas del avión.

–Más o menos… Bueno, vamos por mis cosas en la aldea y nos vamos a… a… ¿adónde?

–¿Acaso interesa? ¡Tenemos un avión, y podemos ir adónde queramos? –Rió Sonic, aunque Tails lo observó con incredulidad. Era difícil pensar que el héroe de las Blue Islands, que aunque nunca se vio su rostro, fuera así de despreocupado sobre temas con importancia, sobre su destino, por ejemplo.

Aunque, ignorando eso por ahora, decidió aclarar ciertos puntos sobre un tema que ha estado inquietándolo desde hace un tiempo…

–Oye, Sonic…

–¿Sucede algo?

–Sí, quisiera saber algo… si no te molesta, claro.

–Para nada, dime, ¿qué quieres? –Inquirió el erizo, cruzando sus piernas con una mirada curiosa, pero más relajada.

–Quiero hablar sobre Eggman… –Contestó Tails, esperando algo nervioso la reacción de Sonic.

–Erg, Eggman. –Dijo éste con una expresión de disgusto. Tails entendió que quizás no quería hablar sobre su mayor enemigo, que posiblemente había intentado destruirlo día tras día, y el enemigo público número uno de todo el continente, pero, para su sorpresa, Sonic continuó. –¿Qué quieres saber sobre ese huevo parlante?

Tails soltó una pequeña carcajada de alivio y diversión, y después de tranquilizar sus nervios, hizo la gran pregunta.

–Bien, dime, ¿qué quiere exactamente? ¿Lo sabes?

–Dominar el mundo, como siempre. Todos lo saben. –Contestó el erizo azul con desinterés.

–¿Y por qué?

–¿Por qué…? –Repitió Sonic, replanteando la pregunta en su mente varias veces.

–Sí, ¿por qué quiere conquistar el mundo con tanta determinación? Debe tener otro objetivo, aún más importante, si no se ha rendido aún después de todas las golpizas que le has dado.

–Fueron muchas, ¿verdad? –Rió Sonic, relajándose un poco. –¿Sabes? No sé la respuesta certera a esa pregunta. He hablado muchas veces con Eggman sobre sus motivos, pero solo me da explicaciones vagas, sobre que desea darle un orden absoluto al mundo por su propio bien, o cosas así. Pero nunca llegué a entender por qué piensa así. Y siendo honesto, ni siquiera me lo había preguntado. Realmente no me interesa sus motivaciones a hacer el mal, el punto es que lo hace y ya, y yo debo impedírselo, día tras día. Así es como vivo, y si deseas seguirme y ser mi compañero, tendrás que darme una malo con esto.

–¿Quieres que pelee junto a ti contra Eggman? –Se sorprendió Tails, pasmado.

–Por supuesto que no. –Se apresuró a contestar el erizo, negando con la cabeza. –Eres muy joven para lidiar con el viejo redondo. Tú asegúrate de permanecer a salvo, y proteger a los inocentes, mientras yo le pateo el trasero al doctor. No debes preocuparte, por más tenebrosos que se vean sus máquinas, son fáciles de destruir.

–Al menos para ti… –Susurró Tails, recorriéndole un escalofrío al solo pensar en la idea de golpear un ser de hierro sólido. Se le rompería la mano enseguida. –¡Pero espera! ¡Yo también quiero ayudarte a…!

–¡A la derecha! ¡Ya, ya, ya! –Urgió Sonic de pronto, con una expresión repentinamente seria.

Al ver el radical cambio de humor de Sonic, supuso que algo malo iba a ocurrir, y no titubeó en pilotear el avión, inclinándolo hacia un costado, justo a tiempo para evadir unos peligrosos misiles, dirigidos directamente hacia su nave.

–¡Eso, huyan como los cobardes que son! –Exclamó el infame Dr. Eggman, quien, con su tropa de robots aéreos, descendía desde las nubes en su Egg Mobile, que curiosamente, se veía modificado.

Ambos personajes voltearon para encarar al doctor, quien pareció intrigado al ver al erizo azul por primera vez acompañado por alquien más, en especial un niño. Sin embargo, decidió ignorar por completo la presencia de aquel zorro de dos colas y se centró en Sonic, quien le fulminó con la mirada.

–Me deshice de ti por solo cuatro horas, Eggman, ¡¿y ya estás de vuelta?! ¡Debes salir de tu laboratorio y conseguirte amigos, doc, o te volverás loco!

–Pero Sonic. –Contestó Eggman, con un tono tan perturbador que a Tails se le erizaron cada uno de sus pelos. –Ya estoy loco.

Los Turtloids dispararon a matar sobre el avión enemigo, intentando derribarlo, pero Tails maniobró con agilidad, gritando un "¡Sujétate Sonic!", antes de eludir todos los proyectiles que vomitaban las tortugas que metal.

Eggman arqueó la ceja con una pequeña sonrisa. Al parecer, la nueva mascota de Sonic era más de lo que aparentaba.

–Así que sabes usa esa cosa… –Susurró el doctor, en su nuevo transporte, el Egg Hornet. –Pues veremos si resiste más de un embate.

Los Balkiry bombardearon al dúo con todo lo que tenían, pero Tails, poniendo a prueba sus conocimientos sobre pilotaje, esquivó los disparos, y Sonic, saltando como un cohete del avión, interceptó los robots aéreos con un Spin Dash. El erizo se precipitó hacia el vacío, pero Tails lo atrapó mientras caía, usando el Tornado.

–¡Bien hecho, Tails! –Le felicitó Sonic a su compañero, quien sonrió con más confianza, aunque rápidamente tuvo que evadir las granadas de unos Nebula encima de ellos. –Este viejo gordo nunca se rendirá. Tendremos que enseñarle que hay veces en las que se debe dar por vencido. ¿Listo?

–Eso creo. –Respondió el zorro con una media sonrisa, dirigiendo el avión de lleno hacia el doctor Eggman, que los esperaba pacientemente.

Tails apretó el volante con nerviosismo, observando a su peligroso enemigo, que lo miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, maligna. A su alrededor, un pequeño batallón de robots voladores y peligrosos disparaban contra él, pero su nuevo compañero destruyó cada proyectil que fue disparado contra él, librándoles el paso…

Tails disparó las ametralladoras del avión, descargando una lluvia de balas sobre sus enemigos. Los Turtloids, Barkiry y Nebula no resistieron mucho, pero Eggman, con solo presionar un botón, creó un campo de energía a su alrededor que lo protegió del aluvión de balas.

Tails se vio impresionado al ver tan avanzado artefacto tecnológico, pero rápidamente tuvo que cambiar de dirección para impedir estrellarse contra el escudo energético que Eggman, quien sonrió malignamente.

–Es sorprendente… –Susurró el zorro, impactado. –Jamás pensé que Eggman fuera capaz de crear este tipo de tecnología.

–¡Concéntrate Tails! –Ordenó Sonic con la guardia el alto. –¡Más Balkiry se acercan!

Los robots aéreos aparecieron de la nada, y empezaron a llover sobre los héroes con la intensión de autodestruirse sobre ellos. Sonic usó su ataque giratorio para detener el avance de algunos, mientras Tails evitaba el resto con sus recién conocidas habilidades de pilotaje.

–Muy buen… –Se susurró Eggman, divertido. –Pero es el momento de iniciar la función.

Justo cuando estas palabras salieron de la boca del doctor, éste activó un nuevo interruptor de su Egg Hornet, liberando peligrosas granadas que estallaban con una fuerza abrumadora. Sonic vio venir las bombas, y estuvo a punto de intentar interceptar una, si Tails no lo detiene.

–¡No, Sonic! –Le advirtió el zorro, haciendo lo posible por eludir los explosivos. –¡Si destruyes una de esas bombas, explotarás en pedazos!

–El zorro tiene algo de cerebro. –Admitió Eggman, ahora más serio, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Pero ninguno de los dos resistirá mucho más en esa basura que llaman transporte.

El Egg Hornet continuó hostigando a ambos amigos con múltiples explosivos, que detonaban al ser golpeados por la lluvia de balas que Tails descargaba a través del Tornado, con la intensión de salir ilesos de aquella situación.

Las municiones que lograban golpear al Egg Hornet no eran capaces de siquiera arañarlo, mientras que un solo proyectil de la máquina de Eggman podría matar a ambos de un plumerazo, sin esfuerzo alguno. Sonic no moriría tan fácilmente, pero su joven compañero era otra historia…

El erizo comenzó a arrepentirse de añadir a Tails a este conflicto, cuyos principales bandos eran Eggman y él, sin nadie más que apoyara a alguno de los dos. Cambiar de estrategia era beneficioso en parte para Sonic, pero no le parecía la opción correcta. Tails era demasiado chico para enfrentar la muerte a diario como él, aunque solo era cuatro años mayor que el zorro, la diferencia de habilidad y experiencia era abismal. Miles no estaba preparado para enfrentar una situación tan decisiva como esta…

O es lo que Sonic pensaba.

–Tails, debemos retirarnos. –Ordenó Sonic, serio.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No podemos rendirnos! –Replicó el zorro, sorprendido.

–No puedo arrastrarte a luchar en un aprieto en el que ni siquiera deberías estar involucrado. Eggman es mi responsabilidad, y fue muy imprudente de mi parte meterte en esto. Lo siento, pero no me arriesgaré a que mueras por mi culpa. Jamás podría superarlo. –Aclaró Sonic, con la decisión ya tomada.

–Entiendo que te preocupes por mí… Es completamente comprensible. Sin embargo… –Refutó Tails, con la cabeza gacha, mientras apretaba sus manos para sostener con más firmeza el volante del Tornado. De pronto, el zorro alzó el rostro, para revelar una relampagueante determinación brillando en sus ojos. –¡Tú no me arrastraste a pelear, y no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí! Yo fui quien acepté unirme a ti, y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, y así la responsabilidad de mi seguridad cae encima de mí mismo. Yo debo asegurarme de no estorbarte, y ser lo más útil posible, y eso es lo que pienso hacer. No creas que, por ser más joven que tú, me quedaré atrás. ¡Pienso encarar a Eggman como tú lo harías, y voy a demostrártelo!

Con un insospechado impulso, Tails dirigió la nave hacia su enemigo de manera directa, quien los miró sorprendido, antes de sonreír.

–¿Se dan por vencidos y aceptan su destino? Creo que este zorro inútil solo es una mala influencia para Sonic al obligarle a tomar tal decisión. –Musitó Eggman, mirando entretenido la escena. Sin esperar otro segundo, disparó frenéticamente sus explosivos contra sus objetivos para destruirlos de una buena vez, sin remordimiento alguno…

–¡Tails, ¿qué demonios haces?! –Exclamó Sonic, obligado a sujetarse de las alas del Tornado para no salir volando por la velocidad que el avión empleaba.

–¡Venciendo a Eggman! –Respondió el zorro, preparándose para el momento justo…

El Tornado se acercaba segundo a segundo hacia su rival, maniobrando con una excelencia digna de un piloto profesional para evadir los explosivos que llovían sobre él, escurriéndose entre docenas de granadas con una habilidad impresionante. Los ojos de Eggman se dilataron con sorpresa, y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando escuchó el grito de Tails:

–¡Ahora Sonic!

Sin aguardar otro segundo, el erizo azul se disparó contra su archirrival con un poderoso Spin Dash, mientras su Light Speed lo envolvía con su aureola mística. El impacto fue brutal, tan poderoso que el escudo de Eggman se deshizo en segundos, y el erizo consiguió asestar un golpe directo contra el Egg Hornet. Continuó rodando mientras hacía contacto con la nave del doctor, que despabiló finalmente, analizando los datos que aparecían en la pantalla encima de los controles. Los escudos habían sido completamente arruinados, y ahora era vulnerable nuevamente a los ataques de su odiado contrincante. Sonic no detuvo su Spin Dash, con la intensión de hacer surtir el mayor efecto posible en su oponente, quien no encontraba la forma de salir de aquella difícil situación…

Uno de los motores del Egg Hornet empezó a emanar humo, mientras la nave trastabillaba, amenazando con precipitarse a tierra en cualquier segundo. Eggman no lo pensó dos veces, desplegando dos enormes taladros a los costados de su versión mejorada del Egg Mobile, y con ellos se defendió fieramente de su enemigo, acertando una poderosa estocada con uno de los taladros. Sonic resultó básicamente intacto gracias a su poderosa Light Speed, que lo protegió del feroz ataque. Sin embargo, el golpe fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para aturdirlo unos segundos.

El Egg Hornet empezó a caer. Eggman apretó los puños y en su rostro reveló una profunda frustración, pero era consciente de que ya no tenía oportunidad. Con uno de sus motores destruido, el Egg Hornet era inútil. Peso muerto.

Sin más que hacer, desarticuló su Egg Mobile de su versión mejorada, siendo esta la solución correcta, porque a los breves segundos, lo que quedaba del Egg Hornet se envolvieron en fuego y sus restos se desplomaron hacia el vacío debajo de la confrontación aérea.

En ese instante, Tails pensó en atacar a Eggman con todo lo que tenía, ahora que estaba vulnerable, pero recordó algo. Rápidamente, buscó con la mirada a su héroe, y lo ubicó inconsciente y cayendo decenas de metros por segundo hacia una muerte segura. No vaciló en elegir entre acabar con su nuevo enemigo o salvar a su nuevo amigo…

Condujo el Tornado a todo motor en picada hacia Sonic, mientras Eggman escapaba con su Egg Mobile, hasta perderse en el horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba poco a poco, tiñendo el cielo de anaranjado. El zorro aceleró de nuevo, acercándose cada vez más al erizo que se precipitaba inconsciente hacia tierra…

No iba a dejarlo morir. Sonic fue la primera persona que lo apreció, y vio lo que nadie se molestó en ver en él… Su potencial. Fue el único que no lo vio como un estorbo, o una molestia… Sonic fue el único que lo apoyó desde que sus padres ya no están…

El que el dio un verdadero significado a su vida.

Defender a los demás, y luchar por un bien común.

Y ahora, demostraría que no es solo un crío jugando a ser héroe, y que estaba dispuesto a todo para hacerse respetar.

Fue justo en ese momento, en el que lo supo todo.

La primera vez que rescató a Sonic de las garras de la muerte.

El suelo parecía cada vez más cercano. El tiempo se agotaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, nunca se rindió. Y al final, esa fue la decisión correcta.

Logró alcanzar a Sonic, desabrochó su cinturón y, con un último esfuerzo, lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto, justo al mismo tiempo que el avión seguía descendiendo a toda velocidad hacia un inminente choque contra la corteza terrestre…

Pero Tails logró evitarlo en el último segundo. Volvió a afirmar sus manos sobre el volante, y de inmediato empezó a subirlo, dirigiendo el avión hacia arriba. Tomó unos segundos que el Tornado corrigiera su mortal trayecto hacia el suelo, pero al final, lo logró.

Unos escasos segundos antes de que la nave se estrellara contra el piso con un trágico resultado, se elevó con una rapidez increíble. Poco a poco, el vuelo se fue estabilizando, mientras Tails suspiraba, lleno de alivio, pero también de sorpresa. Lo había conseguido.

Había conseguido salvar a aquel que salva a todos.

Salvó a Sonic.

 _ **¡Y aquí termina este capítulo! Espero que les haya gustado, y que aún no odien este loco proyecto mío, del cual requeriré de mucha paciencia para continuarlo hasta llegar al clímax.**_

 _ **Quiero recalcar que intenté hacer un contraste entre la actitud relajada y algo infantil de Sonic con su personalidad madura y estratégica que adquiere en una situación crítica. Espero que me haya salido bien.**_

 _ **Sin más, les pido que dejen sus comentarios, diciéndome qué les pareció.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mi vida

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Ya regresé para torturarlos de nuevo con esta historia, donde narraré como la relación entre Tails y Sonic se profundizará un poco más, y se verá cómo vivía el zorrito antes de conocer a Sonic, y lo que sucedió con sus padres. Intentaré describir de la mejor manera la crisis de culpa que tiene Tails con la muerte de sus progenitores. Espero que me haya salido bien :P.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 5: Mi vida.**

–Y ahí está mi aldea. –Dijo Tails, señalando un pequeño poblado a la distancia, mientras conducía al Tornado a través de las nubes de Green Hill, con Sonic descansando sobre las alas del avión.

–Oh, yo la conozco. –Recordó el erizo azul, levantándose de un salto. –Fue en una de mis primeras confrontaciones contra el viejo Eggy, hace años. Intentó usar a todos sus habitantes como rehenes para matarme de una vez por todas, pero obviamente los salvé a todos gracias a mi súper velocidad, como siempre.

–Sí, sabía eso. –Rió Tails. –Mis padres me ordenaron esconderme en mi cuarto antes de que los robots los sacaran. Estaba muy asustado.

–Ja. Y pensar que podríamos habernos conocido antes. –Determinó la Ráfaga Azul, riendo un poco, aunque después se tornó algo pensativo. –Me pregunto si Eggman podría seguirnos hasta allí. No queremos poner en riesgo a inocentes.

–¿Crees que Eggman vuelva a atacarnos hoy? –Inquirió el zorro, señalando que apenas había pasado dos horas desde que vencieron al doctor. –No creo que esté tan desesperado por destruirte este día en específico.

–La tercera es la vencida. –Respondió el erizo entre risas. –Sí, creo que el viejo gordo tomará un pequeño descanso. Vamos por tus cosas y continuemos nuestra misión.

–¿Misión…? –Subrayó Tails, de pronto meditativo. –¿Cuál es nuestra tarea? ¿Proteger a las Blue Islands de Eggman?

–Eso, y reunir las Esmeraldas del Caos.

–¿Esmeraldas del qué?

El erizo azul suspiró. Apenas y conocía la leyenda sobre esas gemas, y le disgustaba hacer un esfuerzo para recordarla.

–Hace unos meses, el Dr. Eggman encontró unas ruinas ocultas en North Island. Allí descubrió unas inscripciones misteriosas en las paredes, que relataban la historia de las Esmeraldas del Caos, siete gemas que guardan dentro un poder sin límites. Eggman no me contó muchos detalles, pero entre su parloteo entendí ciertos puntos. Una guerra se desató hace miles de años entre muchos pueblos para adueñarse de las joyas. Lucharon entre sí por décadas, hasta que devastaron gran parte del mundo entre el fuego de sus poderes bélicos. El Caos reinó en Mobius por años, hasta que un tal guardián de no sé qué les arrebató a los reyes de todos los reinos para ocultarlas donde nadie pudiera encontrarlas, para que la misma tragedia no se repitiera nunca más… resulta que las siete Esmeraldas del Caos están ocultas en las Blue Islands, esperando a ser encontradas de nuevo para liberar su poder contra todo el planeta… Eggman obviamente se vio tentado por todo ese poder, y de inmediato inició su búsqueda de las joyas por todas las islas, hace poco más de tres meses. Un día, encontró una en las entrañas del Labyrinth, y la usó para potenciar sus máquinas a un nivel abismal. Estuve más cerca de la muerte ese día que en toda mi vida, y eso es mucho decir. La batalla duró horas, y apenas y pude arrebatarle la gema a Eggman en el último segundo, antes de que todo Green Hill se viera destruido. La energía de la Esmeralda del Caos estaba tan alterada por los experimentos que Eggman realizó sobre ella que estallaría en pedazos con una fuerza que haría trizas la mitad de Green Hill. Fue difícil, y aún no lo entiendo del todo, pero pude dominar un nuevo poder. Un poder que me ayudaría a controlar el mismo caos, y a manifestarlo de diversas formas. El Chaos Control. Con él, reduje toda la caótica energía de la Esmeralda del Caos para impedir que detonara, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podría absorberla, o terminaría siendo yo quien explotara… sin otra opción, liberé toda esa Chaos Energy de mi cuerpo, sin pensar en las consecuencias. La energía que expulsé fue tremenda, y con ella, todo el ejército de Eggman fue destruido, y no volví a ver al doctor por un buen tiempo… hasta hace una semana, donde volvió por venganza o algo así, pero, gracias a la Esmeralda del Caos, fue fácil vencerlo.

–Vaya. –Moduló Tails, sorprendido, una vez el relato acabó. –Pero, ¿no habías dicho que el doctor te atacó hoy más temprano?

–Afirmativo. –Confirmó Sonic sacando de su alborotada cabellera espinosa ambas gemas, que brillaban con aquel destello místico. –Esta mañana, mi Esmeralda del Caos brillaba de manera extraña, y nunca dejé de preguntarme qué sucedía. Entonces, mientras corría, vi como su resplandor menguaba o se fortalecía a medida de que me acercaba a lo que sea que estuviera localizando. Comencé a seguir la dirección a la que la Esmeralda del Caos se veía atraída, y llevé a los confines de Green Hill. Allí, me encontré con el simpático de Eggman, y me comentó que las Esmeraldas del Caos sienten la presencia de otra y reaccionan con ese brillo misterioso, lo que significaba que había otra cerca. Con mucho esfuerzo, le di su merecido al viejo gordo y cogí esta esmeralda también, todo de un solo movimiento. Y ahora, tengo dos de siete. Solo faltan otras cinco.

–¿Y qué harás cuando las tengas todas?

–No lo sé. Esconderlas de Eggman no parece la mejor opción, así que supongo que las tendré siempre encima, para asegurarme de que nuestro querido doctor no las consiga. –Expresó el erizo, encogiéndose de hombros. –Pero ya terminó nuestra charla. La aldea está ahí mismo. Aterriza en ese claro.

Los habitantes de aquella pequeña aldea vivían sus propias vidas en paz y tranquilidad. Desde que el pequeño zorro desapareció desde hacía unas horas, por fin podían completar sus tareas diarias sin temer que una máquina loca los atacara mientras menos se lo esperaran y arruinara todo. Por fin, hoy podían descansar, y respirar con calma y relajación…

O eso fue lo que pensaban.

Todos vieron como un pequeño avión rojo se acercaba a su pueblo a gran velocidad, incitado a aterrizar en él. Nunca alojaron a extranjeros en su aldea, y no era por nada, ya que no estaban acostumbrados en lo absoluto a encontrarse con desconocidos. Muchos se reunieron expectantes en el punto donde la nave aterrizaría, con deseos de saber de quién se trataba exactamente…

Una vez la avioneta aterrizó, soltaron un quejido de decepción y fastidio al ver al pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colas asomándose del asiento del conductor.

–Es solo Miles. –Bufó uno de los pobladores. –Larguémonos de aquí. De seguro solo es otro de sus locos inventos.

–Más te vale que no destruyas mi tienda con esa cosa. –Le advirtió un oso al pequeño Tails, quien se hundió aún más en su asiento.

Una vez los habitantes del pueblo se dispersaron, Sonic, a quien no le prestaron ningún tipo de atención, los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esa? Dices que estabas perdido en el bosque, ¿y a nadie le importó tu ausencia? Ya entiendo por qué no extrañarás este lugar.

–Me lo merezco. –Admitió Tails con una mirada triste. –Todos aquí vivirían felices si no fuera por mí…

–Es egoísta que ellos piensen eso. –Resopló el erizo, algo molesto. –Marchémonos de aquí lo antes posible antes de que me arrepienta de haber salvado este lugar en el pasado.

Una vez Sonic bajó de un salto del Tornado, Tails se encargó de apagarlo, mientras el erizo se alejaba un poco para recordar mejor cómo era exactamente esa aldea, y en donde se encontraba cada hogar que él se había encargado de que no resultara dañado.

–Vaya, vaya. Pero miren quién es: el pequeño fenómeno. –Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Tails al escuchar esa voz. Miró de reojo a la derecha, y vio al perro antropomórfico junto a su pandilla de amigos que lo molestaban día tras día. –¿Trajiste un nuevo juguete para nosotros?

–Harry, no puedes quedártelo. –Replicó Tails, intentando mantener la calma.

–¿Y qué harás al respecto? –Preguntó el canino de pelaje negro, mientras sus compañeros examinaban el avión de arriba abajo, preguntándose cuánto debería costar.

–Él, nada. –La voz de Sonic los hizo retroceder unos pasos, justo cuando el erizo azul apareció de la nada, con una mirada bastante intimidante. –Pero yo les patearé el trasero de aquí a Westside Island si no dejan a mi amigo en paz.

–¿Hiciste un amiguito? –Sonrió Harry, recordando que no se encontraba solo. Sus cinco camaradas se colocaron junto a él, respaldándolo para confrontar al erizo azul. –Escúchame azulito, esto no es tu problema, así que mejor no te metas en nuestro camino si no quieres recibir una…

Sonic apareció en un segundo enfrente al perro, con una mirada tan dura que podría cortar diamantes. Harry y su séquito retrocedieron aún más, mientras los ojos del erizo parecían intimidarlos más y más.

–¿Qué decías? –Dijo el erizo, sonriendo un poco.

–¿Qui-quién te crees que eres para entrometerte en nuestro asuntos? –Le reclamó Harry, enfurecido, pero al mismo tiempo, asustado.

–Oh, nadie en especial. –Respondió Sonic, empezando a caminar hacia el perro, sin que nada pudiera detenerlo. –Solamente la Ráfaga Azul.

La pandilla rió ruidosamente después de oír esas palabras, aunque, en el fondo, su miedo seguía presente.

–Veo que eres tan estúpido como ese zorro. –La sonrisa de Sonic desapareció después de escuchar esas palabras. –Ahora mejor vete por donde viniste o lo pagarás.

–Será lo contrario. –Contestó Sonic, mientras un destello azul empezaba a rodearlo. Al verlo todo el grupo, y muchísimas otras personas quedaron estáticas. –Ustedes lo pagarán.

Sonic alzó su mano hacia la pandilla, y, como si de magia se tratase, produjo una poderosa ventisca que arrastró a los bravucones como si se tratara de un huracán, hasta mandarlos a estrellarse contra una casa

–¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! ¡Miles, ¿qué hiciste ahora?! –Rugió el oso de antes, saliendo de la misma vivienda en la que Harry y sus compañeros fueron estrellados.

El furioso y gigantesco animal se encaminó hacia en pobre zorro, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar después de que Sonic confrontó a los buscapleitos por él.

Y después de que mismo erizo azul se interpusiera en el camino del oso, finalmente pudo despabilar.

–Hey, tranquilo. –Le avisó Sonic. –No vinimos a causar problemas.

–¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú?! –Exclamó el oso, amenazando a Sonic con los puños.

Grave error.

–¿Acaso así le agradecen a quien salvó sus vidas en el pasado? –Gruñó Sonic, con su enfado ya incontrolable.

Si no se desquitaba con algo pronto, definitivamente terminaría destruyendo toda la aldea.

En un súbito impulso, cargó al oso encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia unos árboles.

–Tails, vamos a tu casa ahora. –Le ordenó el erizo al zorro amarillo, quien de inmediato saltó del Tornado y guió a Sonic hacia su hogar, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

Y mientras se encaminaban hacia la morada de Tails, todo el pueblo miraba al erizo azul desconcertados, reconociéndolo finalmente como su gran salvador, defensor y protector.

La Ráfaga Azul.

–Esto me gano por ocultar mi rostro de todos a quienes rescato. –Protestó Sonic, una vez ingresaron al humilde taller del joven zorro. –Nadie me conoce, y si nadie me conoce, ¿cómo rayos me respetarán?

–Al menos a ti te respetan. –Murmuró Tails, quien recogía alguna de sus cosas para introducirlas en una caja que trajo consigo. –Gracias, por cierto.

–No fue nada, pero ¡en serio odio este lugar! Todos estos imbéciles son unos egoístas que solo piensan en sí mismos. Si me preguntas, haces bien al largarte de aquí.

–Lo sé… –Contestó Tails, pensativo. –Pero al menos ya sabes todo lo que he vivido desde que mis padres murieron…

Sonic se sobresaltó al oír esas palabras, mientras Tails detenía su labor y suspiraba con pesar.

–Sucedió unos meses después de que salvaras la aldea… –Contó Miles. –Mis padres y yo habíamos vivido felices durante todo ese tiempo, hasta esa noche… Se inició un incendio en nuestro hogar. Mis padres fueron a mi cuarto muy rápido y me sacaron de ahí. Los vecinos intentaron apagar el fuego, pero no lo lograron. Había fuego en todas partes, y apenas y podía respirar. Mi madre tropezó y se lastimó el tobillo, pero le gritó a mi padre que me sacara de ahí a toda costa. Cuando estuve a salvo, volvió a entrar en la casa para rescatar a mamá, y entonces, todo mi hogar sucumbió ante el fuego, con ellos adentro… –Una lágrima cayó de los ojos azules del zorro mientras decía lo siguiente: –Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos… Fue mi culpa. Si yo hubiera huido por mi cuenta, y junto a ellos, y ellos no tuvieran que verse obligados a venir por mí, hubieran sobrevivido. Todos hubiéramos sobrevivido. Pero no lo hice. Solo me oculté del fuego hasta que ellos salvaron mi vida… y no fui capaz de devolverles el favor. Todo sucedió… porque fui débil.

Tails estuvo por sollozar, pero soportó su tristeza, y no permitió quebrarse ante su héroe.

–Cuando todo terminó, mis vecinos se mostraron muy simpáticos conmigo, solo por lástima. Aún de pequeño mis inventos que salían mal causaban problemas, y mis padres siempre tenían que defenderme. Ahora, de seguro se sentían mal por mí, y por eso me ayudaron a construir una nueva casa. Pero, cuando me enfoqué solo en la construcción de máquinas para no lamentarme por siempre por la muerte de mis padres, ellos empezaron a odiarme. Mis robots arruinaban todo, y nada de lo que creaba funcionaba como debería. Al final, terminé solo y sin amigos. Me sitié lejos de los demás, y terminé por volverme solitario, como tú, pero por una razón completamente diferente… A pesar de que vivía lejos de los demás, mis proyectos seguían causando destrozas en la aldea, y una semana después, todos me despreciaban… Pero ya no me importaba. Diseñar, crear y reparar máquinas era lo que me distraía de todo… Era lo que me ayudaba a no caer en depresión, por lo cual seguí inventando, sin importarme lo que decían los demás, y por ello, nunca conseguí la simpatía de algún aldeano… Todos me ven como una molestia, y jamás me apreciarán. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza aquí, y sé que lo mejor es que me vaya mientras pueda… Quiero un verdadero sentido para mi vida, y creo que tú puedes dármelo. Por eso, iré contigo Sonic. Te ayudaré a luchar contra Eggman.

Sonic escuchó atentamente cada palabra que Tails pronunció, casi entre lágrimas, y, cuando estaba por contestar, el aterrador sonido de una explosión llegó a sus oídos, seguido por gritos de terror y desesperación.

Miraron por la ventana, y sus temores se hicieron realidad.

Un batallón mecánico destruía todo a su paso, y robots Egg Pawn arrastraban a los pobladores hasta el centro de la aldea, reuniéndolos a todos ante la satisfecha mirada de Eggman.

Quien estaba listo para una tercera ronda.

 _ **¡BUM! Quinto capítulo terminado. Sonic y Tails ahora deben combatir una terrible amenaza: las tropas de Eggman, y encontrar la forma de vencer al doctor sin que los "inocentes" aldeanos del pueblo de Tails salgan perjudicados. ¿Cómo podrán lograrlo? Lo mejor será averiguarlo en el siguiente episodio.**_

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? ¡Envíenme sus review, comentando qué les pareció! No importa lo insignificante que sea para ustedes, pero para mí, significan mucho.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Enfrentando una crisis

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Como siempre, vuelvo para darles la continuación de este loco proyecto mío, y que me alegra de al menos a uno de ustedes les guste y la siga, episodio tras episodio. Sin más, espero que lo que van a leer sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Nos vemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 6: Enfrentando una crisis.**

–¡Ese viejo nunca se rinde! –Gruñó Sonic, y ni se molestó en intercambiar palabras con Tails cuando saltó a la acción, atravesando la ventana abierta del taller del pequeño zorro para destruir de un Spin Dash a un trío de Motobug, poniéndose de pie segundos después para encarar al resto de los robots, cuyos ojos mecánicos se plantaron en él.

Sonic se percató de esto, y sonrió.

–¡Tails, rescata a los aldeanos! –Exclamó. –¡Yo llamaré la atención de los robots!

Como un relámpago azul, el erizo se trasladó a través de las casas a una velocidad fugaz, dejando tras de sí un destello azulado, mientras todas las máquinas que lo veían empezaban a perseguirlo. Pronto, la mayoría de los robots del doctor estaban tras él, por lo cual sonrió con satisfacción. Juntos, sería mucho más fácil destruirlos a todos.

O eso pensó.

Versiones mejoradas de los Buzz Bomber aparecieron, con sus armaduras azules, y dispararon al mismo tiempo con una ráfaga de metralla láser, que estalló con fuerza sobre el terreno en el que el erizo se encontraba. Sonic voló por los aires, donde los Slicer lo interceptaron con sus guadañas, que giraron en el aire cual bumerangs, provocando dolorosos cortes en el torso del erizo azul. Sonic acomodó su cuerpo en el cielo para caer de pie, y al mismo tiempo, arrojó desde su espinosa cabellera dos púas contra los robots-mantis, destruyéndolos. Los Buzzer, Buzz Bomber y Coconuts tampoco tardaron en aparecer, mientras Sonic tronaba sus nudillos. Era el momento de iniciar el show.

El erizo se impulsó hacia sus objetivos con una rapidez cósmica, envuelto en su legendaria Light Speed. El primer impacto hizo trizas múltiples robots, pero los sobrevivientes atacaron con furia a su enemigo, quien los evadió con total habilidad. Sonic usó sus brazos para girar en el suelo cabeza abajo, y desde sus piernas expulsó una especie de ondas de viento que arrasaban los robots para destruirlos. Un Crabmeat disparó desde sus pinzas una granada de energía, golpeando directamente a Sonic, quien fue obligado a retroceder, mientras más y más robots aparecían para hacerle frente al erizo. Cuando éste se recobró del golpe, no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Esto se pondrá divertido.

Los Crabmeat bombardearon a su enemigo con toda la energía concentrada en su cuerpo, expulsándola desde sus pinzas como poderosos cañonazos de energía. Sonic los eludió con una magistral rapidez y habilidad, mientras se aproximaba cada vez más a sus oponentes. Una vez se escurrió entre ellos, dio un pequeño salto mientras se envolvía a sí mismo en su Light Speed, y con una poderosa aceleración hacia abajo, le propinó un demoledor pisotón al terreno que produjo una onda sónica tan potente que los robots que la recibieron fueron arrasados por ella.

El erizo se incorporó con una sonrisa, mientras sus puños y piernas eran rodeados por su luz mística, que mega-potenciaba sus movimientos. Fijó sus ojos sobre muchísimos Egg Pawn que se acercaban como un pequeño ejército, armados con cañones láser, lanzas y escudos, como si corrieran hacia la misma guerra. Sonic los confrontó sin ningún miedo, evadiendo sus estocadas, golpes y disparos como si no fueran nada para él, mientras los eliminaba con puñetazos y patadas que destrozaban el metal como si nada.

El numeroso ejército de robots fue reducido a cero, mientras la masacre metálica continuaba en aquel sector del pueblo, y Eggman, desde la distancia, observaba con una sonrisa…

Era el momento de actuar.

Fue difícil convencerlos, pero, cuando lo logró, los aldeanos que no habían sido capturados por los robots fueron evacuados con eficacia por Tails, quien no dejaba de mirar de reojo como Sonic batallaba con gran facilidad contra las máquinas de Eggman.

No dejaba de preguntarse por qué el doctor no usaba a sus rehenes para pararle los pies a Sonic, al menos que estuviera esperando algo…

Ni alcanzó a descubrir qué planeaba su enemigo cuando distinguió a una tropa de Balkiry acercarse desde la distancia, listos para disparar todo lo que tenían contra el pueblo, y era obvio que no podía permitirlo.

Les ordenó a sus vecinos acelerar el paso, y una vez los dejó en un lugar seguro, se encaminó con brutal velocidad hacia el Tornado. Una vez montó en él, encendió el motor, y en unos segundos ya surcaba las nubes encima del pueblo que estaba bajo ataque.

Encaró a las aves de hierro, armadas con misiles y ametralladoras, y sin miedo a usarlas con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sin embargo, Tails no acobardó, y siguió manejando el avión hacia las naves enemigas, que no tardaron en cañonearlo con una tormenta de balas.

Los ojos de Tails se ensancharon cuando vio los proyectiles dirigiéndose mortalmente hacia él, por lo cual maniobró su avión hacia arriba abruptamente para esquivar las balas, y por suerte, lo consiguió.

No supo si aliviarse o frustrarse cuando vio que el nuevo objetivo de los Balkiry era él, pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así.

Vio de reojo a los robots que lo perseguían, sin desistir de disparar, y suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse.

–Espero que esto sea una buena idea… –Murmuró para sí mismo, mientras hacía una vuelta en U para darles la cara a los Balkiry, que fijaron su blanco para disparar sus misiles.

Tails los observó, determinando las ubicaciones de cada robot con las mejoras que le agregó al Tornado, y disparó con una magistral precisión, destruyéndolos a todos segundos antes de que dispararan. Dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, y trasladó la nave de nuevo hacia el pueblo, con la intensión de ayudar a Sonic, pero esta vez, contaba con una máquina de guerra que podría serles realmente útil en batalla.

–¿No tienes nada mejor que estas chatarras, Eggy? –Dijo Sonic, sentando con una expresión divertida encima de una montaña de piezas metálicas, los restos de las máquinas del doctor, cuya presencia aún se desconocía en la aldea.

Hasta que se dignó en aparecer.

–Todo lo contrario, Sonic. –El Dr. Eggman finalmente se dejó ver, acercándose a su enemigo en su típico Egg Mobile, con una sonrisa maligna. –Hoy, vine armado con todo.

Justo cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, presionó un botón de los controles de su Egg Mobile, haciendo aparecer otra Wing Fortress en lo alto del cielo, cuyos cañones, controlados por unos Clucker, apuntaban directamente a la aldea.

–Y también tengo esto. –Añadió, mientras una tropa de Egg Pawn aparecían, empujando con ellos a los apresados pueblerinos inocentes. Sonic frunció el ceño. –Ahora dime Sonic: ¿te rendirás o tendré que acabar con las vidas de cada uno de estos estúpidos campesinos hasta que acates mis exigencias?

–¿Quieres que me rinda para después me elimines? ¿Por qué no solo me pides que me deje matar y ya? –Replicó Sonic, intentando hacer tiempo, aunque ni él sabía para qué.

–Oh, ya no quiero acabar contigo, mi pequeño erizo. –Aseguró Eggman, con una perturbadora sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. –Ahora, pienso extraer tu esencia misma para usarla en mis robots. Con ella, ni siquiera necesitaré las Esmeraldas del Caos para conquistar el mundo, y en el proceso, me desharé de ti. Sin que tú estés presente para arruinar mis planes, ¡podré hacer realidad el Imperio Eggman sin problemas! ¡Ya puedo verlo! A ti, retorciéndote de dolor mientras dreno lo que te da energía. Al mundo, arrepintiéndose de haberme subestimado e implorando piedad. A mí, riéndome en sus caras, mientras sus tropas robóticas conquistan todo a su paso, en nombre de mi imperio. Y cuando todo termine, todo lo que quede de Mobius me pertenecerá, y no podrás hacer nada al respecto.

–Vaya, y yo que quería distraerte conversando, y tú solo parloteaste lo suficiente para que mis refuerzos aparecieran. –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa burlona, mientras señalaba hacia el cielo.

Antes de que Eggman alcanzara a voltear, una lluvia de balas castigaron a cada uno de sus robots, sin alcanzar a siquiera rozar a los aldeanos. Eggman se vio realmente sorprendido al contemplar esto, y miró enfurecido hacia arriba, mientras una avioneta roja y blanca atravesaba el cielo, con un zorro amarillo piloteándola, mientras le mostraba el pulgar a su compañero.

Sonic imitó el gesto, y en un feroz impulso, se abalanzó sobre Eggman. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, un campo electrificado se hizo visible alrededor del doctor, y torturó a Sonic con una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

–¡Sonic! –Gritó Tails, quien de inmediato se preparó para aterrizar.

–Te confiaste de nuevo, roedor azulino. –Habló Eggman, negando varias veces con la cabeza. –Siempre menosprecias mis planes, y crees que solo es atacar con mis robots y listo. ¿Piensas que solo soy un anciano idiota? Pues hoy probaré que no. Y adivina qué… –Eggman escribió algunas coordenadas en los controles de su Egg Mobile, y seguidamente, todos los Clucker del Wing Fortress apuntaron a un mismo objetivo, preparándose para disparar. –No deberías reclutar niños para ayudarte a pelear contra alguien como yo… O te arrepentirás.

Los cañones abrieron fuego a matar contra el Tornado, con misiles rastreadores de calor para asegurarse de no errar el tiro.

–¡TAILS! –Gritó Sonic con notable terror en su voz.

Tails, al oír la voz de Sonic, volteó para observar como los misiles se acercaban a él, sin posibilidades de fallar. No iba a poder evadirlos. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar deprisa, girando el avión en el aire para encarar a los mortíferos proyectiles. Rápidamente, descargó todo lo que tenía contra los misiles rivales, destruyendo la mayoría de ellos con un aluvión de balas. Sin embargo, no logró destruirlos todos…

Dos misiles sobrevivieron a los disparos del zorro, quien no alcanzó a interceptarlo a tiempo…

La explosión fue perfectamente visible, así como vio al avión desplomándose en llamas hacia el bosque, dejando un camino de humo en su caída.

Sonic quedó sin aliento, contemplando como su nuevo amigo, alguien que a pesar de que acababa de conocer ya sentía un especial vínculo con él, moría ante sus ojos…

Todo por intentar salvarlo a él…

–Y todo acaba ahora… –Eggman sonrió, consciente de que Sonic estaba destrozado, y no intentaría siquiera defenderse. –Todo lo que tú eres, termina aquí, este mismo día… Tu voluntad ya no existe, erizo, y a partir de este momento, la única voz que escucharás… será la mía.

Eggman empezó a acercarse al erizo, quien, todavía estupefacto, no hizo nada al respecto.

–Fracasaste, Sonic. –Concluyó Eggman. –Siempre estuviste destinado a fallar, y todos tus intentos de detenerme solo alargaron lo inevitable… Tú en el suelo, y yo en el cielo. Adiós, querido enemigo… –El doctor activó un rayo tractor de su Egg Mobile, que lentamente empezó a avanzar hacia Sonic, envolviéndolo en una luz roja. –Fue un placer conocerte.

–¡EGGMAN!

Un pequeño destello amarillo atravesó el cielo como una estrella, mientras impactaba con una fuerza enorme sobre el vehículo del doctor, desestabilizándolo. Sonic reaccionó al oír su voz, y cuando lo vio, mareado y con un moretón en su cabeza, no pudo evitarlo.

Corrió como un psicópata hacia él, y lo abrazó.

–¡TAILS! –Gritó, sin intentar detener unas pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. –¿Cómo rayos… sobreviviste?

–Puedo volar por mí mismo. –Señaló el zorrito, moviendo sus colas como si se trataran de hélices para conseguir elevarse. –¿Olvidé mencionártelo?

–Tú… ¡Cabeza de chorlito! –Sonic volvió a abrazar a su compañero, estrujándolo, hasta el punto de no dejarle respirar. –¡Pensé que estabas muerto!

–¡Y lo estaré si no me sueltas! –Aulló Tails como pudo, mientras su cara se volvía azul.

–Ups. –Soltó el erizo, liberando al zorro. –Lo siento, pero es que…

–Descuida. –Le calmó Tails, respirando profundamente. –Jamás pensé que algo así sucedería, pero recuerda: no temas por mí. Aunque me gustaría haber salvado el Tornado…

–Eso no importa ahora. Lo que sí importa es detener al querido doc. Yo me encargaré.

–Eso sí que no. –Negó el zorro, confrontando a Sonic. –Recuerda que prometí ayudarte, y eso incluía luchar contra Eggman. Sé que pensaste que exploté junto al avión, pero no fue así. Dije que no me daría vencido tan fácilmente, y no lo haré, ni porque tú me lo pidas ni porque Eggman me amenace de cualquier forma. No volveré a retroceder. Y sabes que necesitas una mano con esto. Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Acabamos a Eggman juntos?

Miles le extendió la mano a su colega, quien tardó unos segundos en estrecharla con una gran sonrisa.

–Hoy y siempre. –Respondió, mientras sus rostros mostraban miradas desafiantes y temerarias. –Tú ganas, Tails. Enseñémosle al doctor quién manda aquí…

–¿Cómo te atreves…? –Gruñó Eggman, estabilizando su Egg Mobile. –¡Pagarás por esto!

–Mejor cierra el pico, doc. –Le calló Sonic, con Tails junto a él, mientras ambos encaraban a su enemigo, unidos. –Y sorpréndete por lo que podemos hacer juntos.

Ambos aceleraron contra Eggman, quien, con pulsar múltiples botones de su transporte aéreo, hizo aparecer una bola de demolición sujeta con una gruesa cadena de acero. La enorme masa empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro, mientras el doctor acometía contra sus enemigos, con la intensión de aplastarlos.

Sonic embistió un costado del Egg Mobile, haciéndolo retroceder, pero rápidamente Eggman contraatacó con su bola de demolición, golpeando al erizo con ésta. El erizo giró en el aire para recomponerse y aterrizó de pie, algo irritado. Tronó sus nudillos, y de un Spin Dash, planeó destruir la enorme esfera de hierro. Tails vio sonreír a Eggman, y entendió algo que aparentemente Sonic no.

–¡Sonic, detente! –Le gritó el zorro. –¡No puedes destruirla!

Justo cuando el erizo tocó la bola de demolición, ésta irradió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que dejó semiinconsciente a Sonic, quien se estrelló contra una casa cercana, destruyéndola. Eggman soltó una risa maniática, y se preparó para volver a atacar, pero, para su sorpresa, Tails se interpuso en su camino.

–¡Ni un paso más, Dr. Eggman! –Le advirtió el zorro, armándose de valor.

–¿Quieres entorpecer mi paso, insignificante animal? Te aseguro que te arrepentirás. –Le advirtió Eggman a su nuevo contrincante, quien apretó los puños y se preparó para confrontar al humano más peligroso de Mobius.

Eggman atacó con su péndulo mortal, pero Tails dio un salto para esquivarlo y contraatacó con un latigazo de sus dos colas contra el vehículo flotante. El científico frunció el ceño, y desde el frente del Egg Mobile disparó un rayo láser que golpeó directamente al zorro, lanzándolo lejos de su vista.

Tails se incorporó con mucho dolor, y trastabilló varias veces antes de conseguir ponerse de pie de nuevo, justo cuando Eggman estaba por golpearlo nuevamente con su bola de demolición.

–Lamentarás el día en el que te uniste al bando de Sonic, alimaña. –Aseguró el doctor, preparando su golpe final…

Sin embargo, un veloz resplandor azulado lo embistió frontalmente con una fuerza sorprendente, despidiéndolo a unos metros de ahí.

Sonic apareció junto a Tails, extendiéndole la mano. Miles lo miró sorprendido, pero luego sonrió con confianza y aceptó la ayuda de Sonic para conseguir levantarse por completo.

–¿Y bien, Eggy? –Dijo el erizo, con una sonrisa desafiante. –¿Qué más tienes para nosotros?

–¡Te lo mostraré, erizo de pacotilla! –Rugió Eggman, disparando los láseres de su Egg Mobile con todo lo que tenía.

Tails dio un salto mientras tomaba de los brazos a Sonic, impulsándose con él en el aire y usaba sus colas para volar. Eggman los observó con furia, pero, cuando estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo, vio con confusión como Tails balanceaba al erizo azul hacia delante y atrás una y otra vez, ganando cada vez más impulso, hasta que comenzaron a girar juntos a una velocidad sorprendente, simulando ser una rueda azul y amarilla.

Eggman observó como la Light Speed de Sonic hacía efecto sobre ambos con gran sorpresa, justo cuando Tails soltó al erizo, lanzándolo contra el Egg Mobile con una potencia que igualaba al de un meteoro.

Sonic traspasó al vehículo flotante de lado a lado, y aterrizó de pie, sonriendo. El Egg Mobile empezó a trastabillar, hasta caer en llamas, desactivado. Eggman escapó rápidamente del campo de batalla, mientras Tails y Sonic lo miraban, sin evitar reírse de lo chistoso de la escena.

Se miraron de nuevo, y sonrieron mutuamente, mientras se despedían burlonamente del Dr. Eggman y abandonaban la destrozada aldea…

–Jamás les perdonaré esta humillación… –Juró Eggman entre dientes, completamente frustrado, mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de ahí, para volver a su nave. –Ambos sufrirán como nunca antes, e implorarán que les dé la muerte cuando termine con ustedes. Ya lo verán… Ya lo verán todos.

 _ **Y aquí termina esta parte de Sonic Life, con unos resultados sorprendentes, ¿no? El ataque que Sonic y Tails utilizaron para derrotar a Eggman es el mismo que usan en Sonic Mania Adventures, en la segunda parte "Sonic and Tails", por si no lo saben.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado, y que estén presentes en los siguientes capítulos.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Alcanzando la velocidad

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hello! Saludos de nuevo, y espero que les hayan gustado los anteriores capítulos de este loco invento mío. Como saben, esta primera temporada está basada en una combinación de Sonic Mania Adventures, Sonic X y Sonic Boom en varios puntos, por si se lo preguntaban. Las siguientes serán las independientes y quisiera decir originales, pero es obvio que es mentira XD.**_

 _ **Este capítulo será algo tranquilo en comparación con los anteriores, pero explicará cómo se han relacionado Sonic y Tails últimamente.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y nos leemos al terminar.**_

 **Chapter 7: Alcanzando la velocidad.**

Green Hill se encontraba bastante tranquilo durante los últimos días. Ninguna otra noticia había aparecido sobre Eggman desde que Sonic, y su nuevo compañero, Tails, lo habían derrotado en la pequeña aldea del zorro. Y obvio que estos dos jóvenes héroes estaban aprovechando al máximo sus pequeñas vacaciones de enfrentar al doctor.

–¡Vamos, Tails! ¡Sigue adelante! –Dijo Sonic, corriendo a una velocidad media (al menos para él) a través de una pequeña jungla en su amado hogar, Green Hill.

Sus pies parecían dos estelas azules, blancas y rojas, que se mantenían constantemente en movimiento, mientras el erizo azul avanzaba con gran agilidad hacia ningún punto en específico, y un pequeño zorro amarillo intentaba seguirle el paso, pero no lo conseguía.

Su pecho parecía estar por estallar, su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración era agitada y le faltaba oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Además de eso, aún podía avanzar, haciendo todo el esfuerzo que su joven cuerpo resistía. Hasta ahora, su resistencia y rapidez se habían incrementado mínimamente, pero la mejora era notable. Y mientras más rápido fuera, más útil sería en las misiones para afrontar a Eggman.

Nunca pensó en detenerse, mientras observaba como Sonic parecía alejarse cada vez más. No estaba ni cerca de igualar su velocidad, pero eso no lo detenía.

Y a pesar de esto, no podía dejar de preguntarse cuáles serían los límites del erizo…

¿Qué tan rápido podía correr?

Ya quería saberlo, pero era consciente de que no lo averiguaría pronto…

Sin más, siguió moviéndose, y pronto llegaron a su destino…

La costa de Green Hill, donde acababa aquella gigantesca Zona, la más grande de todo South Island. Casi se desmaya cuando llegó a la playa, desplomándose en la suave arena, mientras el erizo azul lo observaba con una divertida sonrisa.

–Eres veloz, pero no lo suficiente para al menos equiparar mi rapidez. –Señaló Sonic, como un maestro que le enseña a su alumno. –Además, te cansas mucho después de unos minutos corriendo. Debes ser más fuerte, y resistir grandes distancias. Sé que será difícil, pero en algunos meses, podrás recorrer todo Green Hill sin detenerte.

–¿Acaso nunca fuiste así de rápido?

–Solamente recuerdo hasta mis siete años, pero sé que no era tan veloz como lo soy ahora. Correr siempre fue mi pasatiempo desde pequeño, y poco a poco fui mejorando, y desafiándome una y otra vez. Y me convertí quién soy ahora. Y tú, ¿estás dispuesto a darlo todo?

–Pues claro… –Afirmó Tails, asintiendo, mientras se ponía de pie, con un poco de dificultad claro. –¿Sabes? Jamás me imaginé siendo entrenado por el héroe de las Blue Islands. Todo parece tan… irreal.

–Esto no es un sueño. –Aseguró Sonic entre risas.

–Lo sé. Solo digo que… –Aclaró Tails, con un brillo en los ojos. –Gracias por hacer realidad todo lo que alguna vez deseé… Ser útil y ayudar por la causa correcta… Eso es todo lo que alguna vez quise, y seguro que mis padres estarían orgullosos de eso.

–Claro que lo estarían. –Respondió el erizo, sonriendo. –Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con la reparación del Tornado?

–Está casi listo. –Explicó Tails. –Puede que mañana esté como nuevo, e instalé un nuevo motor que lo hará más veloz. Tendré que practicar con él también para asegurarme de que no ocurra lo mismo que en esa vez.

–Más te vale que no ocurra lo mismo. –Advirtió el erizo azul, aunque después empezó a reírse. –Mírame, ya hasta parezco tu hermano mayor.

–Je. En realidad sí… –Concordó el zorro amarillo con una pequeña sonrisa. –¿Vamos por unos chilli dogs, "hermano"?

–Por supuesto, "hermanito". –Rió Sonic, mientras ambos empezaban a dirigirse tranquilamente hacia un nuevo destino: la pequeña ciudad al noroeste de Green Hill.

Los dos camaradas empezaron a llevarse cada vez mejor mientras más días transcurrían. Incluso podrían calificar al otro como el mejor amigo que tuvieron en su vida. Puede que no tengan tanto en común, pero sus personalidades distintas parecían complementarse entre sí, y así volver más fuerte su relación.

La confianza que el uno compartía con el otro ya era inmensa, y sus lazos, irrompibles.

Tenían unos pocos desacuerdos, pero nunca llegaban a una discusión, y los solucionaban casi al instante.

Vivían juntos en una pequeña cabaña abandonaba que Sonic usaba de hogar hace un par de años, y el zorro no tardó en arreglarla un poco, y tomar una parte de ella para convertirla en su nuevo taller, donde depositó al Tornado.

El destruido avión estaba casi deshecho cuando lo encontraron, pero con el tiempo, fue volviendo poco a poco a lo que era, y no faltaba mucho para que se transformara de nuevo en el fantástico medio de transporte que Sonic utilizaba para viajar a través de las islas del archipiélago.

Convivir con Sonic no era para nada molesto para Tails, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, y era divertido tener a alguien con quien platicar de diversos temas. Sonic se mostraba también feliz de tener a alguien como Tails de compañía, y aunque no entendía ni una palabra sobre sus explicaciones sobre mecánica y robótica, seguía teniéndole paciencia, recordando que solo quería enseñarle todo lo que sabe hacer, con la intensión de impresionarlo. Aunque últimamente las explosiones en la vivienda improvisada del erizo eran más frecuentes, a él no parecía molestarle.

Su verdadero hogar era todo Mobius, después de todo, y no le importaba que el zorrito destruyera aquella vieja cabaña, en la que apenas y pasaba tiempo ahí, con sus locas invenciones. Además, al final, Tails se disculpaba y de inmediato arreglaba todo.

Sin duda, sus vidas parecían estar destinadas a ligarse entre sí, y nunca elegirían a alguien más para que fuera su compañero. Con solo tener al otro a su lado estaban conformes.

El tiempo pasó, mientras por fin los dos animales antropomórficos llegaban a la ciudad de Green Hill. Era bastante pequeña y simple, pero sus ciudadanos se satisfacían con eso. Los diseños de sus edificaciones estaban perfectamente diseñados para convivir en armonía con la naturaleza, sin contaminar en lo absoluto.

Muchos saludaron a Sonic y lo alabaron y agradecieron una y otra vez por sus actos heroicos, pero era algo a lo que el erizo azul estaba acostumbrado.

Los habitantes de ese poblado eran de los pocos que conocían como lucía la Ráfaga Azul, y, como nadie salía de ahí o tenía medios de comunicación, la noticia nunca se amplió.

Tails se sorprendió al ver que Sonic parecía singularmente tranquilo rodeado de personas. Aunque no había vivido con él por mucho tiempo, fue suficiente para conocer algo muy notable sobre él: no le gustaba la compañía.

Era un alma solitaria y libre, que ansiaba la paz, pero también la aventura.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se veía bastante cómodo, como si estuviera rodeado de gente amigable y confiable. Y realmente lo eran.

A pesar de que nadie ahí lo conocía, muchos lo trataron amablemente, y cuando supieron que se trataba del nuevo compañero de Sonic, aún más. Le ofrecieron comida, alojamiento y provisiones, a pesar de que el erizo aclaró que sólo estaban de visita.

Una vez el vendedor de perros calientes les vendió sus chilli dogs, el dúo abandonó la ciudad tan rápido como llegaron. Y eso era decir mucho.

–Eso fue divertido. –Dijo Tails, mientras le daba un mordisco a su salchicha. –¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo visitas esta ciudad?

–Un par de años, cuando la salvé de las garras del doc. No me conocían, pero me trataron como si fuera uno de ellos. No como las otras civilizaciones que he protegido de Eggman. Son distintos, y eso es lo que me agrada de ellos. –Contó el erizo azul, sonriendo disimuladamente. –¡Bien! Suficiente descanso. Vayamos rápido a la cabaña. Veamos qué tan veloz te has vuelto después de tanto entrenar. ¡Intenta seguirme el paso!

–¡No me dejarás atrás tan fácilmente, Sonic! –Aseguró el zorro, una vez su amigo salió disparado hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Apresuradamente, corrió tras él, usando sus colas para darse un impulso extra y llegar más rápido a su destino.

Que era alcanzar a Sonic.

El día transcurrió bastante tranquilo. Ningún ataque de Eggman, ningún robot que destruir y ningún inocente que rescatar.

Así había sido durante muchísimas horas, y planeaban disfrutar todas las que quedaban hasta que Robotnik apareciera de nuevo.

La calma los inundaba en aquella noche de luna llena, mientras paseaban pacíficamente por la orilla de la playa, en Green Hill. No dijeron ni una sola palabra, y solo disfrutaron el momento. Jamás pensaron que podrían conocer a alguien con quien pudieran divertirse tanto. A alguien a quien pudieran llamar "amigo".

Pero lo hicieron. El destino los unió por una razón, y fue para que ambos fueran los protectores de Mobius.

Para ello, enlazó sus dos vidas, uniéndolas fuertemente por el resto de sus existencias.

Una unión sólida, que jamás podría romperse.

–Bien. Te has vuelto bastante rápido durante los últimos días, pero es momento de subir el nivel. –Declaró Sonic con aire misterioso. Tails solo lo miró inquisitivamente. –¿Listo para aprender a usar el Spin Dash?

–¿Que qué? –Exclamó Miles, dando un paso atrás. –¿Cómo piensas que podría solo pensar en realizar ese ataque? ¡Ni siquiera tengo espinas como para que funcione efectivamente!

–No necesitas espinas, solo fuerza, y eso es en lo que trabajaremos ahora. –Señaló Sonic, tronando los nudillos. –¿Listo? ¡Muéstrame lo que tienes!

Antes de que Tails supiera lo que sucedió, se retorció en el suelo del dolor debido a un golpe que Sonic le propinó directo en el rostro. El erizo lo miró algo incrédulo, para después tornar su expresión un poco más severa.

–¿En serio? ¡Debes aprender a resistir un puñetazo o nunca podrás hacerle frente a Eggman! –Le reprochó Sonic, levantando sus puños. –¡Ahora, de pie! Apenas estoy calentando.

–¡¿Quieres que pelee contra ti?! –Bramó el zorro, dolorido. –¡N-no puedo! ¡No soy tan fuerte como para…!

–¡Muévete! –Le advirtió Sonic, interrumpiéndolo, mientras le lanzaba una patada directo al abdomen. Tails no tardó en usar sus manos para cubrirse, pero la potencia del ataque bastó para lanzarlo unos pocos metros hacia atrás.

Sonic lo miró, aguantándose las ganas de sonreír por mostrarse más riguroso, penetrando a Tails con una mirada de decepción.

Al verla, el zorro sintió como su corazón se destrozaba, y entendió que, si realmente quería ser útil para Sonic, debía demostrar que siquiera tenía el valor de afrontarlo…

Se puso de pie de un salto, y embistió a Sonic como un relámpago, ganando un impulso extra gracias al giro de sus colas.

Sonic decidió que no usaría su Light Speed en esta pelea, y se sorprendió bastante cuando no alcanzó a evadir el ataque con su velocidad ordinaria. No pudo resistirlo más y esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Esto sería entretenido.

Con un solo brazo, el erizo contraatacó con una ráfaga de veloces puñetazos, uno seguido de otro, sin detenerse. Tails intentó cubrirlos todos, pero retrocedía un paso tras cada golpe, y Sonic aprovechaba la ocasión para acercarse. Una vez que vio una falta en la defensa de su rival, atacó con su otro puño, con un gancho de abajo arriba hacia el hocico.

Tails cayó de espaldas al suelo, lastimado, pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. Le costó un poco, pero consiguió ponerse de pie otra vez, y acometió con un latigazo de sus colas al pecho del erizo, quien lo eludió por poco. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a prevenir la patada del zorrito a la pierna, seguida por un puñetazo al rostro.

Sonic retrocedió dos pasos, con la mano en la cara, mientras se recuperaba del golpe y sonreía. Tails, algo magullado, sonrió de igual manera, con los puños en alto. Recordó que su padre siempre le había enseñado a boxear desde pequeño, e incluso conservaba todavía unos guantes de boxeo azules con una estrella roja, guardados en su nuevo taller.

Podrían servirle para este tipo de entrenamientos.

Rápidamente recordó las tácticas que su padre le enseñó, lanzándose al ataque con rápidos puñetazos, con la intensión de propinarle a su rival una serie de combos que podrían destrozar su defensa y dejarlo vulnerable.

Jamás pensó que utilizaría alguna vez esas tácticas, y mucho menos contra Sonic. Preferiría valerse de sus colas para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aprender a luchar con sus propios puños podría serle útil.

Incluso él mismo se sorprendió cuando las técnicas que ejecutó funcionaron contra Sonic, y no tardó en atacar con rápidos hits al pecho y estómago, planeando dejarlo sin aliento. El erizo ni siquiera intentó defenderse, preguntándose hasta qué punto podría llegar el pequeño zorro si se dejaba aporrear a golpes.

Y lo descubrió.

Tails asestó su último ataque: un uppercut a la barbilla que alzó a Sonic del suelo unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo…

El zorro amarilló miró completamente sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer. Logró vencer a Sonic.

Aunque obviamente era consciente de que el erizo no se había empleado a fondo, ya parecía ser solo una fantasía que él pudiera derribar a la Ráfaga Azul de tal manera. Parecía una ilusión, un sueño o incluso un espejismo, pero no creía que era real…

Pero lo era.

Después de tanto esforzarse, finalmente logró lo que tanto anhelaba…

Demostrar ser un factor útil en este equipo.

–¡Excelente! –Le felicitó Sonic, levantándose como si nada. –Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno en los puños. Vaya, ni siquiera vi venir ese último golpe, pero la fuerza que ejerciste en él fue estupenda. Pero sí te diré que tus puñetazos siguen siendo muy blandos. Trabajaremos en eso después. Por ahora, preparémonos para lo que de verdad importa. Intentemos el Spin Dash.

La sonrisa de Tails se borró cuando recordó que la razón de aquel ejercicio era probar su fuerza, y que solo era un calentamiento antes del verdadero reto…

Aprender a usar uno de las técnicas características del gran Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tragó saliva, y se preparó para la enseñanza. Sonic lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba.

–Intentemos una maniobra simple. –Resumió Sonic. –El Spin Jump.

Sonic dio un salto en el aire mientras se enrollaba en sí mismo a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en una bola espinosa. Una vez aterrizó, dejó de rodar y observó de nuevo a su aprendiz, que intentó memorizar el proceso para imitarlo lo mejor posible.

–Simple. Ahora, hazlo tú.

Tails suspiró, consciente de que no lo lograría en el primer intento. Dio un gran salto con un apoyo de sus dos colas, y rápidamente dio varias piruetas en el aire para intentar rodar. Al principio, pareció funcionar, pero de inmediato perdió su fuerza de rotación y terminó de boca al suelo.

El erizo azul sonrió de lado. Tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Tails se incorporó un poco dolorido y le lanzó una mirada de decepción a Sonic.

–Lo siento, pero creo que necesitaré más práctica.

–Eso es un hecho. –Concordó Sonic, riendo. –¿Creíste que lo lograrías al primer intento? ¡Esto requiere días de entrenamiento! Pero te aseguro que pronto dominarás la técnica como si fuera tuya. Ahora, larguémonos de aquí. Tenemos que dormir bien para despertar con las pilas bien puestas mañana temprano.

Tails sonrió, un poco consolado, aunque indirectamente. Le alegraba saber que no era un caso perdido, y finalmente se sentía realmente seguro de que se convertiría en un guerrero igual a Sonic algún día.

E imaginar que podría asimilarse al gran héroe de las Blue Islands parecía una fantasía.

Pero no.

Iba aprendiendo sus técnicas.

Iba equipando su fuerza.

E iba alcanzando su velocidad.

Por una vez, sentía que si continuaba en este camino, cumpliría su única meta.

Proteger a los inocentes de fuerzas malignas.

Como sus padres siempre hubieran querido…

 _ **¡No puedo escribir ni un capítulo que no contenga una batalla!**_

 _ **Pensé que solo se trataría sobre cómo convivían Sonic y Tails, y sobre sus extrañas costumbres, pero terminé con un loco entrenamiento, en el que agregué el "boxeo" como una de las habilidades de Tails. Esto último está basado en los guantes de boxeo que utiliza en Sonic Advance 3, por cierto.**_

 _ **Bien, ya con esto termina este loco episodio, y sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Mi tiempo entre las nubes

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¿Saben? Al principio creí que este solo sería un proyecto para entretenerme, una historia con capítulos ligeros y fáciles de leer, pero terminé obsesionándome tanto con este fic que ya tengo como cinco episodios listos :P. Agradezco a todo el que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia, y espero que continúen apoyándome en ella, y siguiéndola parte por parte.**_

 _ **Y sin más que decir, es hora de continuar con Sonic Life, con la revelación de cierto famoso personaje…**_

 _ **¡Espero que les guste!**_

 **Chapter 8: Mi tiempo entre las nubes.**

 _Nunca supe por qué estaba aquí, ni quien me encargó esta misión._

 _O en realidad, fue hace tanto tiempo que no alcanzaba a recordarlo._

 _¿Cómo sobreviví? Eso no lo sé._

 _La catástrofe ocurrió hace cientos de años, y mis ancestros fueron los únicos que salieron con vida de tal catástrofe._

 _No sé lo que sucedió con ellos, y probablemente nunca lo sabré._

 _Estuve sólo desde hace tanto tiempo, que solo imaginarme socializando con alguien me provoca escalofríos._

 _Estaba bien así. Sólo, y continuando mi labor de por vida._

 _Protegerla a ella._

–Doctor, llegaremos a nuestro destino en alrededor de quince minutos. –Informó una voz electrónica y femenina al nefasto Dr. Ivo Robotnik, quien, descansando en su cómodo asiento frente a los controles de su Wing Fortress, se dirigía con paso seguro hacia el origen de una variación de Chaos Energy que absorbió toda su atención.

Una Chaos Energy eterna, y poderosa. Preciosa, pero con propiedades energéticas tan catastróficas que con solo obtenerla…

Podría hacer realidad el Imperio Eggman de solo parpadear.

Y no pensaba fallar de ninguna forma.

–¡Sonic! –Gritó Tails, corriendo como un demente a través del extenso bosque de Green Hill, buscando al erizo azul.

No más de 50 horas pasaron desde su primer entrenamiento para aprender el Spin Dash, y hasta ahora, los resultados habían sido siempre los mismos. Pero eso era otra historia.

Ahora, enfrentaban un problema mucho más grande.

–¿Qué sucede, compadre? –La voz de quien buscaba llamó su atención, deteniéndose en seco. Cuando levantó la vista, encontró al erizo azul, descansando cómodamente en la rama de un árbol.

–¡Sonic! –Exclamó el zorro, usando sus colas para volar hasta él como un relámpago. –¡Es Eggman!

–Conque al fin se decidió en aparecer, ¿eh? ¿En dónde?

–Sale de las Blue Islands. –Respondió Tails, cuya noticia sobresaltó a Sonic. –Nadie sabe adónde se dirige, pero de seguro no es nada bueno.

–Nunca es algo bueno cuando se trata de nuestro querido doctor. –Repuso el erizo, poniéndose de pie. –¿Cómo está el Tornado?

–En óptimas condiciones. –Aseguró el joven zorrito. –Tengo las llaves, ¡vayamos ahora!

Ni siquiera tuvo que repetírselo a Sonic. De un salto, bajó del árbol en donde se encontraba, cogió la mano de Tails y salió disparado a una velocidad sónica, dejando a su camino una nube de polvo.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar a su humilde, pero acogedor hogar, dirigiéndose al taller de Tails, donde, una vez abrieron la entrada, se reveló al Tornado, en un perfecto estado. Sonic abrió los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad. Le parecía alucinante que Miles haya logrado repararlo a la perfección de esa manera, pero así fue.

No tardaron en abordar el avión, y pronto estuvieron ya en el cielo, encendiendo los propulsores a toda velocidad.

Pronto, dejaron atrás Green Hill, y minutos más tarde, toda South Island.

Nada los detendría de plantarle cara a Eggman una vez más, y el inventor tendría que vérselas con ellos antes de poner en marcha otro de sus diabólicos planes.

Lo que no sabían, era que esta vez los procedimientos a tomar del doctor eran mucho más ingeniosos de lo que pudieron predecir.

–Aquí vamos de nuevo, Eggy. –Susurró Sonic, firme sobre las alas de su avión. –¿Quieres bailar otra vez? Pues bailaremos, hoy y cualquier otro día que pretendas hacerle daño a mi planeta.

Tenía 16 años, más o menos.

Lo sabía porque contaba cada día que pasaba, desde que tenía memoria, marcándolos en una de las paredes del antiguo castillo en ruinas que llamaba hogar.

Aunque no estaba muy "en ruinas" que digamos.

Él se había encargado de mantenerlo en perfecto estado durante años. Cada habitación, cada cuarto estaba intacto, como nuevo. Se aseguraba de que el lugar en el que alguna vez moraron sus ancestros permanezca respetable, en memoria de ellos.

No pretendía olvidarlos, pero apenas y recordaba cómo eran, y eran solo memorias vagas, que poco a poco se volvían más borrosas y difíciles de remarcar.

El tiempo pasaba, y su joven cuerpo maduraba. Su mente se desarrollaba, y sus habilidades también.

Se estaba haciendo un guardián admirable, probablemente el más vigoroso que haya existido, o tal vez no.

Pero algo era seguro, nadie robaría su más grande tesoro mientras él estuviera presente.

Subió de nuevo hacia el altar, un gran monumento que consistía en una plataforma circular al aire libre, en lo más alto de todo Hidden Palace, donde se alzaban enormes pilares de mármol. En el centro de la sagrada construcción, se ubicaba el altar: unos escasos escalones que ascendían hacia el tesoro más valioso de toda la isla…

Soberbia y esplendorosa, la Esmeralda Maestra brillaba con su enigmática luz verdosa, que parecía irradiar paz y calma.

Knuckles the Echidna subió la pequeña escalera y se tumbó junto a la gema, aburrido. Sabía que probablemente estaría allí, sólo, durante toda su vida, y aunque no era precisamente lo que deseaba, era su destino. Su tarea, y su única razón para existir. Por ello, se sentía obligado a permanecer ahí, vigilando la Esmeralda Maestra, durante el resto de su existencia…

Cuando todo sucedió.

Unos robots que se asimilaban a rinocerontes salieron de la nada. No eran muy grandes, pero parecían peligrosos, y se desplazaban con velocidad con una única rueda bajo sus cuerpos metálicos.

Como una manada de animales salvajes, arremetieron contra Knuckles, quien aún no reaccionaba.

Pero, cuando entendió la situación, dibujó en su rostro una diminuta sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenía rivales a los cuales destrozar.

El equidna rojo chocó sus puños, y se abalanzó sobre sus atacantes. Con feroces puñetazos que destripaban el metal como si nada, hizo trizas a los Rhino Tank, eliminándolos. Pero la cosa no había acabado allí.

Más robots empezaron a aparecer como si fueran fantasmas, y atacaron unidos al equidna rojo como una furiosa estampida. Knuckles los destrozó sin piedad, sin importarle qué rayos eran esas cosas, y por qué le atacaban. Porque en realidad no le interesaba, pero, si querían llevarse consigo la Esmeralda Maestra, recibirían la muerte como castigo.

Era su obligación como guardián nunca permitir que algo malo le ocurriese a su amada joya.

Buzz Bomber se desplomaron ante él como chatarra. Dragonfly explotaban en el aire, y Butterdroid no tenían ninguna oportunidad en contra de sus puñetazos.

Al final, ninguna máquina quedó en pie. El equidna los observó sin interés, como simple basura, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la Esmeralda Maestra, justo cuando unos pasos lo alarmaron.

–Impresionante. –Dijo una voz, que, aunque para el resto del continente era muy bien conocida, para él no.

Volteó de nuevo, y cuando iba a lanzarse contra aquel desconocido, éste intentó detenerlo.

–¡Espera, espera! –Le imploró Eggman, sin su Egg Mobile, ni ninguna máquina que lo protegiera del mortal equidna. –¡No soy un enemigo, solo quiero ayudarte!

–¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Y quién eres? –Inquirió Knuckles con suspicacia.

–Puedes llamarme Ivo, y vine aquí para advertirte sobre este ataque, pero veo que llegué algo tarde. –Se explicó el doctor, esbozando una sonrisa que irradiaba tanta confianza y amabilidad, que Knuckles bajó la guardia.

–Habla entonces. –Le exigió el equidna, aún incómodo con la presencia de alguien tan cerca de la Esmeralda Maestra.

–Escucha, tengo una información que podría servirte. –Continuó Eggman. –Primero, déjame que me presente como se debe. Soy el Dr. Ivo, gran diseñador de dispositivos que utilizo para hacer un buen en el mundo. Mi sueño es que Mobius sea lo que siempre debió ser, con ayuda de mis máquinas. Muchos siguieron mi causa, pero otros… se vieron más hostiles al respecto. Sonic the Hedgehog fue el peor de ellos. Es un erizo azul que cuenta con una velocidad insuperable, que obtuvo gracias a uno de mis artefactos que robó. Él siempre ha saboteado mis planes, y destruido mis inventos, y hasta entonces no he logrado que me deje en paz. Y ahora tiene un pequeño aliado que le ayuda en sus fechorías contra el nuevo régimen que intento crear: un zorro amarillo cuyo nombre desconozco. Es joven, pero tiene un ingenio que superaría el de cualquiera de su edad. Robó varios de mis diseños robóticos, y los utilizó para crear estas abominaciones que usa para ayudar a Sonic. Entre ambos, piensan conseguir el poder suficiente para arruinarme, y para ello, robarán esta gema tuya…

–La Esmeralda Maestra… –Susurró Knuckles, apretando los puños, enfurecido.

–Sí, y pensé en advertirte antes de que…

–Largo de aquí. –Le ordenó el equidna rojo, sorprendiendo al humano.

–¿Eh?

–No lo repetiré otra vez. Vete, y nunca vuelvas. No me interesan esos dos imbéciles, y si se atreven a asomar sus rostros por aquí, yo mismo me encargaré de ellos. Pero no quiero a ningún intruso en mi isla, así que más vale que te largues ahora mismo si no quieres caer antes que ellos.

Knuckles alzó sus puños con una expresión intimidante. Eggman no dijo ni mu. Retrocedió unos pasos, y apretó un interruptor que guardaba en su chaleco. Su Egg Mobile llegó rápidamente, subió en él, y desapareció de Hidden Palace tan rápido como había llegado.

Knuckles solo lo vio alejarse, meditando acerca de las palabras del anciano…

Si unos sucios ladrones planeaban tocar su esmeralda, lamentarían el día que pusieron un pie sobre Angel Island.

Porque no saldrían con vida.

Eggman se retiraba volando sobre su transporte característico con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ahora, podría matar dos pájaros de un tiro: Knuckles se encargaría de Sonic, y él robaría la Esmeralda Maestra, todo con un solo movimiento. Y cuando el equidna descubra su plan e intente vengarse, se ocuparía de él con una facilidad obvia. Tenía problemas con Sonic gracias a su velocidad y resistencia, pero Knuckles contaba sólo con la fuerza bruta, y podría lidiar con eso sencillamente. Ahora, solo debía planear su última jugada.

Y ahora que no tenía por qué preocuparse por Sonic, se dirigió hacia su enorme nave, camuflada junto una enorme isla, que, para la incredulidad de muchos, parecía flotar millones de metros sobre el océano, escondiéndose entre las nubes…

Angel Island.

–Oh, querido Sonic. No puedo esperar para ver cómo eres destrozado por Knuckles. Nunca tendrás una oportunidad contra él. –Eggman sonrió malignamente, mientras accedía a la invisible Wing Fortress, que parecía lista para iniciar un devastador bombardeo contra la isla…

–Tails, ¿seguro que es por aquí? –Le preguntó Sonic a su compañero, sin ver más que nubes a su alrededor, y debajo de ellos, solo alcanzaba a distinguirse el mar infinito.

Habían estado viajando en el Tornado desde hacía horas, y no consiguieron seguirle la pista a Eggman durante todo el trayecto hacía ahí. Pero las coordenadas que el zorro recibió eran exactas, y decían que la Wing Fortress de Eggman se dirigía justamente hacia esa dirección, sin falta alguna.

–No lo sé… –Admitió Tails, siendo honesto consigo mismo: no habían conseguido encontrar a Eggman.

Sonic suspiró, y estaba por ordenarle a Tails dar la vuelta para volver a South Island, cuando consiguieron vislumbrarla.

Una enorme masa de tierra parecía levitar en medio de un cielo azul, cubierto de nubes.

Ambos aventureros quedaron sin aliento al ver esta secreta anomalía, seguramente desconocida para el resto del mundo.

Era obvio que Eggman se dirigía hacia allí.

Y lo corroboraron segundos después.

Un brillo cegador los aturdió por unos instantes. Tails perdió el control del Tornado unos segundos, pero lo recuperó al instante.

Sonic sacó de su enredada cabellera las dos Esmeraldas del Caos que poseían, observando como ambas brillaban con un destello enigmático y desconocido, sin asemejarse a nada que hubieran visto antes.

–¡Vaya! ¿Hay otra Esmeralda del Caos por aquí? –Se sorprendió Tails, sonriendo un poco. –¡Es obvio que está en esa isla! ¡Y seguro Eggman va por ella! ¡Debemos evitarlo!

–Por… por supuesto. –Asintió Sonic, bastante pensativo…

Había examinado minuciosamente el brillo de la Esmeralda del Caos verde cuando localizaba la amarilla, y era mucho más intenso que éste. No parecían estar sintiendo a otra como ellas cerca…

Parecían estar sintiendo a algo aún más grande…

O a alguien.

No obstante, decidió quedarse callado para no sonar paranoico, y se lanzó junto a su compañero para afrontar esta nueva travesía, que seguramente duraría un buen tiempo…

Nunca podrían imaginarse lo que encontrarían en aquella isla.

 _ **¡Capítulo listo! Pues bien, ¿qué puedo decir? Knuckles es agregado a este loco fic, iniciando como un rival para Sonic y Tails gracias al engaño de Eggman. Es hora del primer round entre nuestro erizo favorito y este carismático equidna rojo, que de seguro les sorprenderá, ya que agregué algunas nuevas habilidades para Knuckles, además de varios poderes que ya poseía en varios videojuegos.**_

 _ **Espero que estén presentes ahí, y sin más que decir:**_

 _ **¡Cuídense y nos leemos!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Colisión entre guerreros

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¿Qué me cuentan? He vuelto otra vez con un nuevo episodio de esta laaaaarga historia, que apenas inicia. Hoy veremos como Sonic y Knuckles se ven las caras por primera vez, y tienen un pequeño combate, cuyos resultados serán bastante inesperados. Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 9: Colisión entre guerreros.**

El día estaba en profunda calma, y en el inmenso cielo del océano infinito de Mobius solo se escuchaba el sonido del motor del Tornado, como un ronroneo constante, mientras se desplazaba por el aire como un ave de metal.

Sin embargo, sus pasajeros se encontraban completamente absortos en aquella enorme isla flotante que parecía levitar sobre la nada misma, rodeada de nubes que le servían de escondite, mientras una gran cantidad de agua caía desde ella como una inmensa cascada que desembocaba miles de metros más abajo, en el mismo mar.

Todo parecía sacado de una película de ficción, pero era tan real como ellos mismos. No era posible que fuera una simple ilusión, o un espejismo.

Las dudas aparecieron en las mentes de los aventureros a montones, pero ahí, volando como estúpidos, no responderían ninguna de sus preguntas. Debían investigar más a fondo, y más importante aún: si había algo en esa isla que fuera de valor, era obvio que Eggman se dirigía allí por ello.

Sonic vio de reojo las gemas que guardaba entre sus espinas, de las cuales emanaba un brillo misterioso y singular, pero al mismo tiempo, curiosamente tranquilizador, como si las propias gemas se regocijaran mientras más cerca se encontraran de lo que sea que se escondía en esa isla flotante.

Si era una Esmeralda del Caos, como Tails sospechaba, no iba a permitir que Eggman se adueñara de ella. Antes, tendría que vérselas con él… como siempre.

Como ahora.

–Esto… no parece real. –Murmuró Tails, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la enigmática isla, contemplando mejor diferentes y variados hábitats. A pesar de que no era demasiado grande, sus climas en distintos sectores eran completamente diferentes, como si se tratara de una especie de anomalía.

En un punto, nevaba intensamente y hacía un frío invernal, pero en otro, el sol parecía arden con mayor fuerza, y el suelo parecía estar compuesto por la misma arena del desierto.

Sin embargo, lo más notable eran unas pequeñas civilizaciones, aparentemente todas distintas por sus diferentes arquitecturas, divididas a lo largo de la isla. Aunque se veían vacías, y sin vida.

Como si hubieran estado desoladas desde hacía siglos.

–¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? –Se preguntó Tails, que, a pesar de centrarse en conducir el Tornado, sus ojos no podían dejar de examinar toda la masa de tierra voladora, de un extremo al otro. –¿Cómo es posible que esta isla levite de esta forma? ¡Hay que averiguar cómo funciona!

–Y vamos a hacerlo. –Aseguró Sonic, sonriendo. –Después de todo, nunca le diré "no" cuando una aventura cruce nuestro camino. ¿Listo?

–¡Por supuesto! –Exclamó Tails con una alegre sonrisa. –¡Vamos a ya!

–¡Así se habla! –Manifestó el erizo azul, animado. –¡Descubramos secretos de este lugar!

El avión aceleró un poco más hacia su destino, la enorme isla de los cielos, donde encontrarían muchas más sorpresas de las que podrían imaginar…

Y donde conocerían a cierto personaje que les daría muchos problemas.

Aquel sonido lo alarmó. Levantó sus puños en guardia, encarando el cielo, donde una avioneta se acercaba rápidamente hacia Angel Island…

Hacia la Esmeralda Maestra.

No iba a permitirlo.

Chocó sus puños con furia, mientras eran rodeados por una mítica luz rojiza, y sus ojos púrpuras parecían relampaguear con intensidad.

Estaban llegando.

–No me importa quiénes sean, y si es verdad lo que dijo ese anciano. –Habló Knuckles, extendiendo uno de sus mortales puños hacia las nubes, apuntando al Tornado. –Pagarán muy caro por poner un pie sobre este lugar sagrado.

Vio como el avión descendía poco a poco, mientras surcaba la isla como si fuera suya. Rápidamente, aterrizó en la jungla, cerca que un río que concluía en la cascada de Angel Island, que llevaba al mar. Mostró los colmillos, mientras pisoteaba el suelo de marfil con una fuerza que hizo temblar todo el lugar.

Era consciente de que no oyeron su advertencia, pero aun así sufrirían las consecuencias por invadir su territorio.

No permitirían que dañaran su hogar, ni que le pusieran un dedo encima a la esmeralda que protegía con su vida.

Aún si debía matarlos con sus propios puños, nadie más iba a llevarse a la Esmeralda Maestra de este altar…

Porque sabía muy bien lo que le sucedería a la isla si eso pasaba.

Dio un estupendo salto, saliendo del Altar Emerald y de Hidden Palace, mientras extendía su cuerpo hacia delante, usando sus propias espinas para planear, cayendo lentamente, pero avanzaba a gran velocidad a través del cielo, con la intensión de llegar hasta aquellos intrusos lo más rápido posible.

Nadie podía entrar en Angel Island.

Y quiénes lo hacían, no iban a salir ilesos.

–Este lugar todavía me alucina. –Pronunció Tails, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, escaneando el terreno de alrededor con asombro y fascinación.

Realmente parecía un paraíso o algo así. Las plantas eran de colores vivos, y parecían completamente sanas, y la vegetación inundaba hacia cualquier dirección a la que miraban. Las cataratas de agua cristalina a pocos kilómetros de ahí decoraban el panorama, mientras el puro líquido caía desde lo alto de las montañas, y sus aguas se deslizaban con velocidad a través de un río, que se alargaba incluso hasta donde ellos habían aterrizado. Parecían encontrarse en una especie de jungla o bosque, donde la flora dominaba el paisaje por completo, sin permitir que nada contaminara sus tierras…

–Bueno, no vinimos aquí para quedarnos a contemplar la naturaleza. –Señaló Tails, despabilándose, tanto a él como a Sonic. Pronto empezó a caminar por el lugar, disfrutando el aire fresco que inundaba todo el bosque. –Es como si nadie hubiera contaminado aquí… El oxígeno es tan… puro.

–Es gracioso que aparentemente conociera la existencia de este lugar. –Puntualizó Sonic, pensativo. –Creo que, quienesquiera que construyeron esas ruinas que vimos, siempre han vivido aquí… se adaptaron al entorno que los rodeaba, tan lleno de pureza y belleza, que nunca serían capaces de destruirlo, y lo cuidarían de cualquier cosa. Por ello, decidieron no edificar nada por aquí, para no contaminar esta parte de la isla, que seguro es la menos dañada de aquí…

–Vaya, Sonic. Tus alegatos son bastante buenos. –Dijo Tails, divertido. –Es obvio que esta jungla jamás fue habitada, porque no se ve ningún rastro de ruinas o civilizaciones, así que debe ser la conclusión correcta. Pero sé que podemos averiguar aún más si seguimos investigando.

–Sí, pero concentrémonos también en nuestra misión, no olvides lo que dijiste: "no vinimos aquí para quedarnos a contemplar la naturaleza". –Detalló el erizo azul, riendo, mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente por el ambiente, estudiándolo con sus ojos verdes. –Encontremos lo que sea que haga a esta isla flotar y llevémonoslo antes de que Eggman aparezca. Si es que ya no está por aquí…

–Sí, es cierto. –La mirada del zorro se tornó seria. –Tengamos la guardia en alto. No sabemos cuándo puedan atacar…

–¡AHORA! –Clamó el erizo azul, empujando a Tails y a sí mismo lejos de ahí para evadir un enorme peñasco que volaba hacia ellos peligrosamente.

La enorme roca se estrelló justo donde ambos se encontraban segundos atrás, destrozándose en pequeños fragmentos que se desperdigaron en la zona. Por suerte, los dos lograron salir intactos, gracias al rápido reaccionar de Sonic.

–¿Quién…? –Tails, aturdido, se puso de pie, mirando alrededor, justo cuando, de entre unos arbustos, apareció.

Su silueta carmesí e intimidante le amedrentó unos segundos, antes de ponerse en guardia, aunque, al notar que no era un robot, se tranquilizó un poco. Al menos, no se trataba de Eggman…

Sino de alguien peor.

El personaje de pelaje rojo, espinas y filosos nudillos los confrontó con una mirada tan dura que podría cortar diamantes, mientras sus ojos morados los fulminaba gracias a su intensidad. Ninguno de los dos pudo determinar su especie, pero Tails tenía una hipótesis…

–¿Otro erizo…? –Musitó a tan bajo volumen que solo se escuchó él mismo.

–¿Por qué diablos nos atacas? –Le increpó Sonic, con el ceño fruncido. –¿Quién eres?

–No tienes ningún derecho a hacer preguntas, sucio ladrón. –Le contestó Knuckles the Echidna, con sus mortales puños en alto, justo cuando se abalanzó sobre Sonic. –¡Pero les aseguro que se arrepentirán de entrar en esta isla!

El erizo lo evadió de un salto, evadiendo el poderoso puñetazo del rojo, y contraatacó dejándose llevar por la gravedad para conectar una poderosa patada en la cabeza del rojo, haciéndolo retroceder. Pero, para su asombro, el ataque solo aturdió a Knuckles por unos segundos, quien, divertido por la mirada incrédula de su rival, sonrió.

–Creí que eras más fuerte que eso. –Admitió Knuckles, quien, de un poderoso derechazo, disparó al erizo metros lejos de él, hasta hacerlo chocar contra el Tornado, escena que Tails observó con horror.

–¡Sonic! –Pronunció con preocupación, corriendo a socorrer a su compañero. –¿Estás…?

Sin embargo, cuando Knuckles pisoteó el suelo con una fuerza que lo hizo vibrar unos instantes, el zorro se petrificó, mudo.

–Si te metes romperé cada uno de tus huesos hasta que no seas más que una bolsa de carne, ¿me entiendes? –Le amenazó el equidna, con un tono intimidatorio.

Tails se limitó a asentir, y se quedó completamente quieto, mientras Sonic se incorporaba de su propio transporte sólo. El erizo miró a su rival con cara de pocos amigos una vez comprobó que el haberlo lanzado contra el avión provocó una magulladura en éste.

–¿Así que quieres pelear? –Murmuró Sonic, tronando sus nudillos. –Bien, ¡hace mucho que no tengo una buena batalla cuerpo a cuerpo!

El erizo se envolvió a sí mismo su Light Speed, avanzando a la velocidad del sonido sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo. Knuckles se mostró sorprendido por ello, y apenas reaccionó cubriéndose con sus brazos para amortiguar el impacto. Una vez Sonic conectó su embestida sónica, se detuvo, mientras ahora era Knuckles quien era impulsado por toda la energía que la Ráfaga Azul descargó contra él. El equidna plantó sus pies en el suelo para frenar poco a poco, hasta detenerse por completo, y una vez lo consiguió, mostró los colmillos con furia.

–Era cierto lo de tu velocidad. –Murmuró, siendo escuchado por sus dos objetivos, quienes se miraron un segundo. –¡Pues no me interesa qué tan rápido seas! ¡Mi fuerza es insuperable!

Knuckles aceleró de pronto en un súbito frenesí de cólera, conectando un doble puñetazo en el pecho de Sonic, quien salió disparado contra unos árboles con una potencia abrumadora, pero no tardó en ponerse de pie, casi sin daños, y luego sonrió.

Esto sería entretenido.

Al instante apareció enfrente de su oponente y le propinó veloces puñetazos y patadas, que Knuckles bloqueaba o simplemente aguantaba con algo de dificultad. Los combos del erizo eran fugaces, que muy pocos serían quienes pudieran verlos, ya que simulaban ser simples borrones que se movían a la velocidad del sonido. Cada impacto hacía retroceder cada vez más al equidna rojo, hasta que la sangre empezó a hervirle y se decidió a contraatacar.

Aun soportando los golpes de Sonic, Knuckles golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, produciendo una onda expansiva tan potente que lanzó al erizo por los aires. Una vez se libró de su rival por un momento, recuperó el aliento y se preparó para su represalia.

Sonic se acomodó en el aire para caer de pie, y cuando aterrizó, se desplazó hacia su enemigo con un potente turbo, preparado para atacar, pero, para su sorpresa, los puños de Knuckles parecieron envolverse en un fuego ardiente, mientras el equidna se concentraba bastante, en una especie de trance.

–Vas a caer. –Dijo de pronto, y, como si de granadas de trataran, arrojó bolas de fuego como si fueran pelotas de beisbol, que estallaban con una fuerza infernal al caer al suelo.

Sonic se empleó a fondo para esquivar cada explosión, mientras, imparable, se aproximaba cada vez más a su objetivo. Knuckles frunció el ceño cuando supo que sus ataques no funcionaban, por lo cual optó por otra técnica, sonriendo con malicia.

Sonic llegó hasta él, y estuvo por descargar otra ráfaga de veloces golpes cuando Knuckles le atacó con un uppercut en el estómago que le dejó sin aliento y sumamente adolorido. Ni siquiera pudo recuperarse cuando otro puñetazo fue dirigido hacia su estómago, eyectándolo de ahí como si fuera un cohete.

Comenzó a rodar por el suelo mientras era expulsado hacia atrás, haciéndose cada vez más daño, hasta que afirmó su mano izquierda al piso, deteniéndose. Se levantó con una expresión seria, y limpió un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca con una mano.

–Nadie me ha puesto nunca en esta situación, además de Eggman, claro. –Admitió Sonic, con su mirada asesina brillando en sus ojos. –Pero esto se está volviendo muy personal.

La Light Speed centelleó como un trueno, justo cuando Sonic desapareció a una velocidad que Tails solo soñaría alcanzar, que apenas se le vio avanzar como un relámpago hacia Knuckles. Éste no pudo cubrirse a tiempo, y recibió la rodilla del erizo en su abdomen, con una fuerza tan grande que escupió bastante sangre. Sonic no vaciló otro segundo, y remató con una patada de voltereta hacia arriba que lanzó a Knuckles por los aires.

Tails observó sorprendido la confrontación, mientras el rival de su aliado parecía perderse entre las nubes. Aún no tenía en claro los motivos de Knuckles, pero no podían ser buenos, si planeaba matarlos a ambos. Sabía que pensaba hacerlo, por la fuerza brutal que ejercía en cada uno de sus ataques, que de seguro él no podría resistir.

Sería fulminado de un puñetazo de ese tipo, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocía.

Sin embargo, aún quería intervenir. No porque se sintiera inútil, o porque también quisiera participar. No porque Sonic podría resultar muy herido, o porque creyera que su tutor no lo consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarlo a pelear.

Sino porque algo le decía que ese ser rojo los atacaba por una razón en especial…

Había algo de como los miraba, como si ya conociera sus intenciones a pesar de que sea la primera vez que se hayan visto. Los veía como ladrones que planeaban robarle algo, pero, ¿por qué creía eso?

Además, escuchó perfectamente cuando dijo que era verdad lo de la rapidez de Sonic, como si alguien ya le hubiera contado sobre ellos…

Tomó cada pieza del rompecabezas e intentó resolverlo, mientras Sonic y Knuckles seguían batiéndose a duelo.

El erizo levantó la mirada cuando se percató de que su rival estaba tardando demasiado en volver a tierra, y entonces, vio como el equidna descendía lentamente gracias sus espinas, usándolas como paracaídas o algo así. Frunció el ceño y flexionó las rodillas, y cuando fue el momento justo, envolvió sus pies con aquel poder que lo caracterizaba, dando un salto tan poderoso que expandió por el suelo su Light Speed como una ola de luz azul.

Sonic salió disparado hacia Knuckles como un proyectil, mientras éste último lo veía acercarse con una expresión concentrada…

El equidna cerró los ojos, lo cual extrañó a su contrincante, pero éste no planeaba dejar pasar una oportunidad así…

Estuvo a pocos segundos de llegar a Knuckles, y cuando el momento llegó, giró su cuerpo para propinarle una devastadora patada del talón hacia abajo en la cabeza, para dispararlo hacia el suelo con una fuerza demoledora.

No que no esperaba, era que Knuckles tenía otros planes.

Mientras Sonic daba una voltereta hacia adelante para propinar su patada, el equidna abrió los ojos, consciente de que había llegado el momento. Su puño izquierdo brilló con una intensa luz rojiza, y antes de que Sonic percibiera la trampa, fue demasiado tarde…

Knuckles lanzó el letal puñetazo con una fuerza indescriptible, que, una vez colisionó contra Sonic, éste perdió el aliento, y salió disparado metros y metros hacia el horizonte…

–¡Sonic! –Bramó Tails, pero, antes de que siquiera diera un paso, una bola de fuego cayó frente a él, advirtiéndole quedarse quieto.

Knuckles aterrizó con fuerza no muy lejos del zorro, paralizándolo con su mirada, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia él, dispuesto a atacarlo.

–Tú tampoco escaparás de las consecuencias. –Dijo el equidna, mientras aceleraba cada vez más. –¡Nunca debieron entrar a esta isla!

–¡Detente! –Le exigió Tails, poniéndose en guardia, a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra ese enemigo. No podía ganar sin Sonic.

Knuckles se preparó para descargar un puñetazo sobre el rostro del zorro con toda su furia, pero, para su frustración, una estela azul le prohibió su ataque, embistiéndolo con un sólido impacto.

Knuckles profirió un gruñido mientras salía volando debido al impacto, pero consiguió girar su propio cuerpo y caer de pie, con sus enfurecidos ojos clavados en el mismo erizo azul del cual deseaba deshacerse de una vez por todas, que ahora mismo, le sonreía con burla.

Envolvió sus puños en fuego y, lanzando puñetazos hacia adelante, expulsó las flamas como bolas de fuego, que volaban en dirección a Sonic como una lluvia infernal. El erizo las eludió con facilidad mientras aceleraba hacia su rival, evitando más de una decena de llamas con agilidad, cuando una enorme pared de fuego se levantó entre él y su objetivo.

Knuckles sonrió, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrirse paso entre el muro de fuego, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Observó como una esfera azul atravesó las flamas como si nada, golpeándolo con una fuerza suprema. Pudo amortiguar el impacto con sus brazos a tiempo, pero la potencia con la cual fue golpeado le hizo retroceder, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Sonic para volver a atacar. El erizo dejó de rodar, propinando una patada con voltereta hacia arriba para lanzar al equidna por los aires.

Knuckles sintió como era eyectado por los cielos otra vez, pero consiguió usar sus espinas para equilibrarse en el aire, mientras juntaba sus manos para crear una enorme esfera de fuego, que arrojó contra su enemigo como una granada ardiente.

Sonic vio la enorme nova de fuego acercándose, concentrando en sus manos su Light Speed para luego extenderlas hacia delante e invocar una poderosa ventisca.

La irresistible ráfaga de viento detuvo la bola de fuego, que explotó en el aire con una fuerza increíble. La potencia con la cual estalló fue tan grande que aparentaba tratarse de un segundo sol. Sonic fue cegado unos segundos por el repentino destello, al igual que Tails, por lo cual nadie vio como Knuckles aterrizó enfrente del erizo.

Cuando Sonic consiguió ver, fue demasiado tarde. El puñetazo del equidna llegó a él como un torpedo, acortándole la respiración. Knuckles, serio, decidió que era hora de terminar con esto, pero nunca esperó que Sonic se recuperara de inmediato. La patada del erizo le hizo retroceder, y ni pudo recomponerse por completo cuando su oponente empezó a castigarlo con una tanda de ataques teledirigidos, que lo empujaban cada vez más hacia atrás, con más fuerza con cada repetición.

Un penúltimo impacto en la cabeza lo hizo trastabillar un instante, y cuando su visión se aclaró, pudo ver como Sonic se encontraba girando estáticamente en el aire, cargando su Spin Dash con su Light Speed a tan grado que el cuerpo del erizo empezaba a teñirse de azul.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a intentar esquivarlo.

El golpe lo noqueó temporalmente. No supo qué sucedió después debido al torbellino de dolor que atravesó su cuerpo, pero sintió que era eyectado hacia atrás con gran fuerza, y terminó atascado en una pequeña montaña, junto la cascada allí presente.

Observó con dificultad como Sonic giraba nuevamente, a poco más de un kilómetro de él, preparando un remate que seguro lo dejaría inconsciente. No podía permitirlo, pero sus músculos no reaccionaban como quería. Cuando el erizo salió disparado hacia él, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo…

– _Diste una buena pelea, compañero._ –Pensó Sonic, justo al lanzarse contra su rival. – _En serio no creí encontrar a alguien con tu fuerza en la vida. Es curioso, pero aquellos oponentes que realmente valen la pena siempre se encuentran en los lugares más recónditos, como una isla flotante, al parecer. Pero el punto es que me alegra haberme topado contigo, y espero que este no sea nuestro último enfrentamiento… Ahora, ¡te venceré!_

Eso era lo que creía, pero no iba a suceder así…

Sino con un resultado muy diferente.

El puño de Knuckles colisionó contra él segundos antes de que lograra golpearlo con su Spin Light, deteniéndolo. Se mantuvo rodando, estático mientras la fricción de sus movimientos giratorios creaba chispas contra la mano de su enemigo.

Nunca habría podido predecir lo que seguiría. Knuckles se liberó con total fuerza bruta, desincrustándose de la pared, mientras sostenía con sus enormes manos la bola luminosa que era Sonic. La mirada de Knuckles resplandeció, y antes de que su oponente reaccionara, cerró sus puños, que fueron alumbrados por una energía roja…

La descarga de Chaos Energy atravesó a Sonic como un relámpago. De golpe, dejó de rodar, con sus ojos en blanco, completamente aturdido.

–Esto acabó. –Musitó Knuckles, mientras su puño derecho generaba una luz carmesí, casi cegadora, y el equidna lo preparaba para dar el último golpe.

–¡SONIC! –Fue lo único que Tails alcanzó a decir cuando Knuckles descargó el puñetazo.

La energía rojiza del equidna detonó con una fuerza atronadora, como si se tratase de una bomba. La explosión fue devastadora, que provocó un cráter bajo los pies de Knuckles. Sin embargo, nada de eso le importó al joven zorro amarillo…

Éste se encontraba completamente conmovido, y sus ojos se movían con rapidez hacia arriba, donde un maltrecho Sonic se elevaba inconsciente, dejando una estela de humo a su camino como un cohete…

Cuando perdió su impulso, empezó a descender a gran velocidad, sin reaccionar. Estaba completamente derrotado, pero su agresor no había acabado.

Knuckles preparó otro puñetazo, girando sobre su propio eje dos veces para ganar más impulso, y cuando llegó el momento, cuando Sonic cayó hasta llegar a su nivel, atacó.

En unos segundos, el golpe del equidna lanzó al erizo hacia el horizonte, con una potencia tan grande, que incluso lo sacó de la isla, literalmente, a la fuerza.

Fue derrotado.

Tails cayó de rodillas, incrédulo, y lamentándose en no haber hecho algo para evitarlo. Tan abatido se encontraba, que ni siquiera notó como un destello verde había caído de la estela azul que se alejaba…

Sonic.

El zorro se puso de pie, entendiendo que no era el momento para reprenderse, al menos, aún no. Cuando sintió los ojos morados de Knuckles mirándolo, se puso de pie, con una mirada nerviosa. El equidna empezó a caminar hacia él para que también recibiera un castigo, pero Tails decidió no amedrentarse.

Si iba a ser vencido, al menos, caería como Sonic hubiera deseado…

Sin retroceder.

 _ **¡Todo acabó! ¿A que no se esperaban que Sonic perdiera al final, eh? Todos saben lo testarudo que llega a ser Knuckles, y lo peligroso que es cuando se determina a algo, en este caso, a deshacerse de sus intrusos.**_

 _ **Sonic fue derrotado, y sacado a patadas de Angel Island, y este fracaso lo afectará un poco, y hará nacer una mayor rivalidad con Knuckles en el futuro. Tails, por su parte, entenderá que no debió estar al margen de la situación, y apoyar a Sonic en todo lo que pueda. Para eso es su compañero, ¿no?**_

 _ **Pues ya terminó este episodio, y les doy las gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y espero que sigan presentes en las siguientes partes de Sonic Life.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	10. Chapter 10: En las profundidades

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Me alegra estar de vuelta con un nuevo episodio de esta loca historia. No tengo mucho que decir, y en realidad, no hay nada más que agregar, así que solo espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 10: En las profundidades.**

* * *

Aún estaba cayendo…

Probablemente recuperó la conciencia rápido, porque aún veía Angel Island, a cientos de kilómetros encima de él. El viento era tan fuerte que parecía arrancarle la piel.

Estaba aturdido, con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo, pero aún más fuerte en la cabeza…

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

Una vez despabiló, entró en pánico. Emitió un grito de terror mientras giraba alocadamente, descendiendo hacia su fatal destino…

Entonces, fue que vio algo…

Una pequeña isla, flotando en el mar, como una solitaria masa de tierra inundada por la vegetación. Intentó dirigir su caída cual paracaidista, posicionando su cuerpo de tal forma que podía controlar su rumbo, y así elegir su destino.

Su salvación.

Pocos minutos más tardes, la isla era mucho más cercana. Giró su cuerpo de nuevo, aterrizando con los pies en la tierra con una fuerza que hizo vibrar el terreno a su alrededor.

La potencia con la que cayó retumbó en todo su entorno, provocando una ventisca que sacudió la flora cerca, como un pequeño ventarrón.

Se incorporó, observando serio en donde se encontraba. No pudo reconocerlo. No era ninguna de las Blue Islands, y eso le extrañaba. Debía ser un islote perdido, cuya existencia era desconocida para el resto del mundo.

Se sintió provocado a explorar, cuando el fugaz recuerdo de Knuckles le llegó a la mente…

–Ese canalla… –Murmuró, frunciendo el ceño. –Ya me encargaré de él, primero debo encontrar a…

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, levantando la vista. La isla flotante era tan lejana, que apenas parecía visible, aunque alcanzó a ver la enorme cascada que caía desde ella miles de metros en el aire hasta terminar en el océano.

–Tails… –Susurró, preocupado por su amigo.

Iba a correr hacia la enorme montaña, en el centro de la isla, cuando sus ojos verdes consiguieron captar un pequeño punto amarillo cayendo con la corriente de la cascada, siendo arrastrado hacia abajo por esta. Aguzó la mirada, intentando determinar de qué se trataba, pero cuando lo averiguó, su preocupación cambió radicalmente a alarma.

Era Tails. Quien, inconsciente y malherido, se desplomaba hacia el mar.

No esperó otro segundo para operar.

Salió disparado con un gran porcentaje de su velocidad hacia la montaña, dejando a su andar una brisa leve, pero notable. La Ráfaga Azul avanzó cual relámpago a través de la espesura de aquel bosque, esquivando árboles, arbustos o cualquier otra planta que lo molestase.

Sus ojos consiguieron visualizar una extraña civilización en ruinas, pero no iba a quedarse a investigar.

Aceleró cuando alcanzó a ver como Tails parecía caer más deprisa, bajando hasta el punto que el mar debajo de él parecía cada vez más cercano.

Empezó a desesperarse, y se apresuró aún más, arrasando con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Nada iba a impedirle rescatar a Tails.

Finalmente, subió toda la montaña en menos de 10 minutos, hasta llegar a la cima, y desde allí, saltó con todas sus fuerzas, aprovechando el impulso que ganó durante su recorrido para llegar aún más alto.

Ni siquiera pensó en lo que podría ocurrir al alcanzar a Tails, como el que caerían en el fondo del mar, y se ahogarían, ya que Sonic no sabía nadar.

Y ni planeaba aprender.

Ignoró ese punto y se concentró en su objetivo mientras avanzaba como un cohete por el aire, en dirección a Tails… y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, consiguió visualizar un pequeño resplandor amarillo que caía junto a él…

La Esmeralda del Caos que el zorro traía consigo cuando llegó…

No pensó en eso de inmediato, y solo tomó a Tails, empujándolo de la corriente de la catarata. Suspiró lleno de alivio al comprobar que aún respiraba, y que sus heridas eran solo superficiales. Probablemente solo había recibido un par de golpes antes de quedar noqueado.

Y era obvio quién lo había lastimado.

Miró hacia arriba con furia, visualizando Angel Island, que desde ahí parecía lejana y apenas visible. Mostró los colmillos con ira, y cuando decidió que volvería por una revancha contra ese rojito, recordó que ahora mismo, estaba cayendo hacia el mar.

Miró hacia abajo con alarma, comprobando que la gravedad ya hacía de las suyas, empujándolos hacia el suelo con una fuerza tremenda e irresistible.

Sonic no alcanzó a hacer algo al respecto, pues la distancia que los separaba del mar no era mucha, y al final, ambos terminaron sumergidos bajo el agua, hundiéndose cual roca en las profundidades del océano…

Lo último que vio Sonic fue el distante destello dorado de la Esmeralda del Caos que no logró recuperar, que se hundía a kilómetros de ellos, compartiendo su destino…

Estaba molesto, pero no sabía muy bien porqué.

Aquellos ladrones recibieron su merecido, y probablemente no molestarían a nadie nunca más. Había hecho algo bueno, ¿no?

Aunque, ¿qué le interesaba eso? Su trabajo no era hacer justicia, era proteger la Esmeralda Maestra, y eso había hecho. Cumplió con su labor, aunque debió ensuciarse un poco las manos.

Dejar inconsciente a un niño y lanzarlo a un río no era una hazaña muy noble, pero no era de su importancia.

Además, recibió un pequeño, pero valioso tesoro…

–Una Esmeralda del Caos… –Murmuró, examinando la joya verde en su mano, que encontró de camino a Hidden Palace, en el bosque.

Probablemente esos ladrones la traían encima, y se perdió durante su batalla con ellos. Y ahora que la había recogido, al menos podría ponerla en un lugar donde no cayera en malas manos…

Su especie pereció por ello.

–Aún me parece curioso encontrarte por aquí. –Dijo Knuckles, hablando con la propia gema, como solía hacer a veces con la Esmeralda Maestra. –Jamás pensé que volverías al lugar donde fuiste creada, que te mantendrías lejos, como todas las demás, pero regresaste… Y quisiera saber por qué.

Obviamente, la joya no le respondió, pero Knuckles no paraba de inspeccionarla, consciente de que nunca podría encontrar una igual en su isla.

Habían sido escondidas lejos de ahí hace milenios.

Sin embargo, su tranquilo recorrido fue interrumpido por una extraña sensación, que solo había experimentado unas pocas veces en su vida, pero la reconoció de inmediato.

Se lanzó como un torpedo hacia Hidden Palace, escondiendo la esmeralda en su mano entre sus púas. Atravesó Marble Garden lo más rápido que pudo, levantando una cortina de polvo a su andar, mientras su expresión revelaba profunda preocupación. Corroboró sus temores cuando toda la isla tembló, y segundos después, comenzó a descender…

–Al final, siempre tengo razón… –Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras llegaba finalmente a Hidden Palace por un atajo que solo él sabía que existía. –Todos los que se aparecen en esta isla solo vienen por la Esmeralda Maestra.

Subió unas finas escaleras en espiral a toda velocidad, con la mirada fija hacia arriba, hasta que finalmente llegó a Altar Emerald, y allí, contempló lo que se esperaba…

Una pequeña nave que encontraba encima del altar, en la cual operaban distintos robots, algunos intentando transportar la Esmeralda Maestra, que había sido quitada de su lugar, donde transmitía su energía en toda la isla para hacerla flotar.

Entre toda la parafernalia robótica, se encontraba aquel hombre que había iniciado todo esto…

–Tú… –Masculló Knuckles, mostrando los colmillos. –¡Siempre fuiste el responsable de los ataques! ¡Tú enviaste a estos estúpidos aparatos!

–Oh, conque por fin te das cuenta de la verdad, Knuckles. –Eggman volteó hacia el equidna cuando lo vio llegar y le sonrió. –Es una suerte para mí que el guardián de todo este poder sea tan ingenuo. Gastaste tu tiempo encargándote de Sonic y su peludo aliado para que yo me quedara con el premio mayor. Debo agradecerte por eso, mi amigo, con esta gema de poder infinito… ¡Nadie podrá interponerse nunca más en mi camino!

–¡No dejaré que te quedes con la Esmeralda Maestra! –Rugió Knuckles, abalanzándose sobre el doctor, quien sonrió.

–Pues veamos qué tan rudo eres. –Contestó, sacando un interruptor de su chaleco, que activó sin vacilación.

Los robots reaccionaron una vez el botón fue pulsado, encarando al equidna rojo, contra quien se abalanzaron de inmediato. Knuckles giró sobre sí mismo mientras tomaba un impulso corriendo, convirtiéndose en una bola espinosa que arrasó contra todos los robots a su paso.

Balkiry atacaron desde los cielos con una lluvia de metralla, pero Knuckles se cubrió creando una pared de fuego, que expandió hacia el cielo para incinerar a los Badnik aéreos sin problemas. Los Rhinobot y Monkey Dude tampoco eran inconvenientes para el equidna, que los hacía pedazos con furiosos golpes, abriéndose paso hacia Eggman con una mirada furiosa.

El doctor presenciaba la increíble fuerza del equidna desde su lugar, pensativo… Puede que no fuera tan peligroso como Sonic, pero podía ser una futura molestia si no se deshacía de él ahora, y eso mismo pensaba en hacer.

Varios Bloominator salían de la nada para disparar sus mortales espinas por doquier en un intento por detener al peligroso equidna, quien, imparable, los hizo explotar al rodearlos con una poderosa descarga eléctrica. Caterkiller Jr. cayeron del cielo, estallando en puntiagudos proyectiles que se disparaban hacia cualquier dirección, pero Knuckles levantó un fragmento rocoso del suelo de mármol, usándolo como escudo para protegerse. El equidna sonrió y, con un poderoso impulso, salió eyectado hacia Eggman, eliminando a cada robot que interfería en su camino.

–Control sobre el fuego, la electricidad y la tierra… –Susurró el doctor, sonriendo, justo cuando Knuckles se lanzó contra él. –Tu cuerpo se adaptó por completo a la radiación de Chaos Energy de la Esmeralda Maestra, y la manifiesta sobre el control sobre los elementos. Fascinante…

Segundos antes de que el puño del equidna llegara al rostro del humano, un proyectil eléctrico lo golpeó en un costado, lanzándolo hacia a un lado del altar con una potencia bestial.

–Sería fantástico tenerte como sujeto que pruebas. –Sentenció el doctor con un oscuro brillo en sus gafas, justo cuando, de la nave donde apareció, emergieron varios Spinner, con la variedad de que eran de un color azul oscuro, y centelleaban con chispas eléctricas.

–Je… –Rió el equidna entre dientes, mientras se ponía de pie, con su pelaje algo humeante. –¿Crees que dejaré que me uses como un experimento? Ni tú, ni ninguna de tus estúpidas máquinas me someterán. ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Las espinas de Knuckles se encendieron con un rojo llameante, mientras sus mismos ojos resplandecían con furia, brillando como estrellas carmesí.

Eggman arqueó la ceja, mientras sus Electro Spinners se ponían en posición para la batalla, y el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra plantaba sus pies en el suelo y un aura rojiza lo envolvía.

Knuckles mostró los dientes, con sus ojos fijos en la Esmeralda Maestra, cautiva en la nave de Eggman, y tenía pensado recuperarla a como diera lugar.

No iba fallar en su labor, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Abrió los ojos. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, pero estaba muy oscuro. Apenas y podía ver los antiguos bloques que juntos creaban la húmeda estructura en la que la corriente lo arrastraba. Una pequeña masa se agua se desplazaba tranquilamente por un camino hecho de finos ladrillos, por donde él flotaba, boca arriba.

Entonces, reaccionó.

–¡¿Dónde estoy?! –Sonic dio un gran salto, alarmado, y cuando volvió a aterrizar en el agua, se alteró aún más.

Vio a su alrededor. Estaba en un túnel lleno de agua. Dos direcciones, y no sabía exactamente cuál elegir. Lo más obvio sería volver por donde vino, pero, ¿dónde estaba Tails? ¿Habría caído en otro lugar? ¿Qué camino podría llevarlo a él?

Miró a ambos lados seriamente, intentando tomar una elección, mientras su cuerpo se teñía con una luz azul clara… Una vez escogió, fue corriendo a la velocidad de una estrella, desplazándose por encima del agua gracias a su rapidez. En su mente, solo le llegaba la imagen de Tails, herido e inconsciente, sólo y perdido en un estúpido laberinto submarino, que ahora él tendría que atravesar para salvarlo y salir de ahí, misión que planeaba cumplir ahora mismo.

–No sé dónde has terminado, compañero, pero voy a buscarte. –Se dijo, mientras llegaba al final del túnel, que se expandía ampliamente para revelar una enorme civilización, perdida y olvidada, donde se alzaban antiguas estatuas de cierto erizo azul…

Sonic.

* * *

 _ **¡Fin! Bueno, últimamente he sufrido duros bloqueos de escritor, que me impulsan a hacer otras cosas que no sea escribir. No he disfrutado de esta actividad tanto como antes, pero espero que se me pase pronto…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Exploración submarina

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡He vuelto, amigos! Bueno, después de pocos días, he regresado con un nuevo episodio, que espero que disfruten. Sonic debe buscar a su amigo perdido en Hidrocity, y obviamente no se detendrá hasta encontrarlo. Además, conocerá un poco más sobre la historia de Angel Island, y los motivos de Knuckles.**_

 _ **Buena lectura.**_

 **Chapter 11: Exploración submarina.**

–Agua, agua, agua, agua, ¿por qué tenía que ser agua? –Protestaba Sonic entre dientes, mientras se enfocaba en evadir lo más que podía aquel líquido, el único entorno que evitaba recorrer a toda costa.

Seguía en las misteriosas ruinas acuáticas en las que despertó, explorando, en busca de su pequeño amigo. No se sentía cómodo sin saber dónde se encontraba. Es decir, ¿cómo estarlo?

Era un niño, que estaba bajo su responsabilidad, y no podía perderlo de vista. No podía dejar que saliera herido. No podía descuidarlo…

No podía, y lo había hecho.

Se reprendió internamente a sí mismo por ello, pero luego se concentró en lo importante. Tails estaba por alguna parte, y debía encontrarlo.

Era su responsabilidad.

Rió silenciosamente, ironizando que él, quien siempre había eludido responsabilidades y compromisos, ahora estuviera obsesionado por este encargo que él mismo aceptó.

Aceptó protegerlo.

Aceptó cuidarlo.

Aceptó enseñarlo.

Y aceptó entrenarlo.

Y lo haría. Iba a asegurarse de que Tails obtuviera toda la fuerza que necesitaría en su vida. Iba a asegurarse…

Llegó finalmente, puso un pie sobre un extraño edificio de aquella ruinosa civilización deshecha. No había nadie, y por su estado, es posible que estuviera así desde hacía años. Exploró con la vista el panorama, preguntándose quiénes habían habitado esa extraña ciudad en el pasado…

Entonces, se puso en movimiento. Saltó, techo tras techo, entre varias edificaciones, mirando de un lado al otro, buscando… La ciudad abandonada se tornaba peor mientras más avanzaba, con monumentos derrumbados, calles inundadas, y edificios enteros completamente derruidos.

Sonic frunció el ceño. No era consciente de qué había pasado en ese lugar, pero lo que sea que sucedió, no fue nada bueno…

Notó un edificio en particular, con un peculiar toque más fino que el resto, aunque su estado no era mejor. Aparte, era más grande, y mejor edificado que los demás. Se dirigió hacia allí de inmediato, dejando una estela azul a su paso, a través de los tejados de la civilización. Las inundaciones parecieron apaciguarse un poco, por lo cual pudo trasladarse por los caminos de mármol húmedo que llegaban al interior del edificio.

–¿Hola? –Como sospechaba. Vacío. No importara a qué lugar fuera, parecía que era el único ser viviente que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Se adentró a través de la estructura, investigando unos dibujos en las paredes, de una tribu de seres que se le hicieron algo familiares…

Mientras caminaba a lo más fondo del edificio, el erizo escaneaba los ilustraciones, sin descifrar lo que realmente significaban.

La tribu, que anteriormente era enorme, fue dividida por una luz que caía del cielo, que los separó en siete clanes, protegiendo cada uno una joya en especial…

Le costó un poco, pero al final, pudo reconocerlas. Casi perdió el aliento por un segundo.

–Las Esmeraldas del Caos… –Susurró, mirando con atención un dibujo de siete joyas de diferentes colores, unidas, irradiando una luz divina con un poder tremendo, que podría destruir el planeta.

Él no las conocía mucho, pero lo que sabía era suficiente para calificarlas como sumamente peligrosas.

El siguiente dibujo mostraba a una octava gema, mucho más grande que las Esmeraldas del Caos, y con un brillo verde tan majestuoso y eterno que podría considerar como una deidad. La imagen de la poderosa joya lo hipnotizó unos segundos, antes de que siguiera avanzando.

La imagen contigua exponía a esta poderosa gema eligiendo a un ungido de uno de los clanes, para que fuera su… ¿guardián?

No pudo estar seguro de eso en ese instante, ya que solo vio como uno de los habitantes de uno de los siete clanes era iluminado por la luz de la enorme esmeralda, y era atraído por ella.

En las siguientes pinturas, solo mostraban destrucción y beligerancia. Los siete clanes entraron en guerra, eliminándose entre sí en un misterioso conflicto, cuyo origen consideraba que fueron las Esmeraldas del Caos. Una tribu en particular pareció ganar más fuerza que el resto, y acabaron con las aldeas vecinas, una por una, reclamando las Esmeraldas del Caos que se le habían encargado proteger. Pronto, lograron hacerse con las siete.

Pero deseaban más.

El clan se movilizó hacia el altar donde se exhibía la enorme esmeralda, donde su guardián, pidiéndole ayuda, la obtuvo.

Una criatura indescriptible apareció mágicamente enfrente de la joya, y fue la causante de la destrucción del último de los siete clanes, la extinción de una especie, pero no todo terminó ahí…

Su poder se incrementó cuando hizo contacto con las Esmeraldas del Caos, y se volvió mucho más poderoso. Su fuerza no tenía límites, y la usó para devastar el mundo, y acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse… Todo Mobius entró en caos, y al final, el mismo guardián de la esmeralda gigante, el único que no pagó el precio por los pecados de su clan, usó su propia alma para sellar a la bestia de la destrucción, en la misma joya de donde salió…

La reacción provocó un radical cambio en lo que antes eran las tierras de los siete clanes, la tierra despegó del suelo, y se mantuvo flotando entre las nubes, hasta miles de años después…

Hasta ahora…

Sonic se quedó quieto…

Si esa era la historia…

Si eso fue lo que sucedió…

Entonces, ¿el erizo rojo que los sacó de la isla flotante es en realidad… uno de los sobrevivientes de esa destrucción?

Su mente escaneaba cada explicación posible, pero no llegó a una conclusión clara… Al menos, sabía más del porqué fueron sacados con tanta brutalidad de la isla. Si esa gema gigante seguía presente, incluso ese día, entonces…

Eggman iría por ella.

Y no podía permitírselo.

Aunque ese rojito intentara deshacerse de ellos de nuevo, no podía permitir que Eggman obtuviera tanto poder, y lo descargara contra el mundo. Eso no iba a permitirlo jamás.

Iba a salir de ese lugar, y a resolver este asunto ahora mismo.

–¿Sonic…? –Justo cuando iba a salir disparado de esa habitación, se quedó quieto, y volteó hacia la entrada del edificio, donde un confundido y dolorido zorrito amarillo lo mirada con una expresión disgustada, como si tuviera un molesto dolor de cabeza. –¿Dónde estamos?

–¡TAILS! –El erizo se abalanzó sobre el zorro y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, casi destripándolo. –¡¿Estás bien?!

–¡Sonic, suelta! –Gritó el zorro, casi sin aliento.

–Ups. –El erizo liberó a su mejor amigo, que cayó como peso muerto al suelo, respirando profundamente para recuperarse. –Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás? Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

–Desperté flotando entre los canales de este lugar. Aun no comprendo cómo llegamos aquí. ¿No estábamos en una isla flotante o algo así?

–Sí, y volveremos. –Aseguró Sonic, ahora serio. –Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Respiraba con agitación, pero al menos aún podía mantenerse de pie. Eran muchos robots, pero pudo deshacerse de todos sin problemas, y ahora se encargaría del culpable de todo esto. La isla estaba a punto de caer en el mar, y debía resolver este problema ahora mismo, o sería demasiado tarde.

Miró a Eggman con fiereza, quien, algo nervioso, le devolvía la mirada seriamente, retrocediendo paso tras paso, aunque no tenía una escapatoria visible.

Knuckles había hecho explotar su nave en pedazos.

La Esmeralda Maestra ahora yacía a un lado del Altar Emerald, intacta, pero algo sucia, lo cual desagradaba mucho a su guardián, quien iba a desquitarse con ese estúpido anciano. No iba a sobrevivir a esta.

–¿Piensas que te dejaré huir después de todo este desastre? –Le reclamó el equidna, empezando a avanzar hacia su presa. –No puedes escapar de mí. Me encargaré de que no vuelvas a molestarme, nunca más.

–Sonic nunca me ha vencido definitivamente, y tú no lo harás. –Replicó Eggman, frunciendo el ceño, mientras dejaba de retroceder.

–¿Así que ese erizo azul en realidad no es un villano? Bueno, eso no me interesa. No dejaré que nadie se acerque a mi isla, incluyéndote. –Las manos de Knuckles se encendieron con un violento fuego, que el equidna planeaba arrojar contra Eggman sin piedad alguna. –¿Últimas palabras?

–Nunca subestimes a Eggman. –El doctor sonrió, cuando el Egg Mobile apareció detrás de él, disparando un láser contra Knuckles para botarlo lejos de su creador.

El equidna profirió un gruñido de frustración mientras estaba en el suelo, pero no alcanzó a levantarse a tiempo. El humano ya había montado su extraño vehículo flotante, pero antes de irse, le lanzó una última mirada a Knuckles, acompañada con una escalofriante sonrisa.

–Nos vemos pronto, pequeño guardián. –Se despidió el doctor, soltando luego una carcajada maniática antes de escapar volando hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche…

–Bah. Si te atreves a volver, estaré preparado para ti, humano bigotudo. –Bufó el equidna, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de Eggman.

Se cruzó de brazos, y miró pensativo el suelo, hasta que un último temblor le hizo despabilar. La isla entera se tambaleó cuando impactó contra la superficie oceánica bajo ella, hundiéndose poco a poco en el agua.

–¡Diablos! –Exclamó, moviendo sus ojos inmediatamente hacia la Esmerada Maestra.

Aceleró hacia ella de golpe, cargándola encima de su espalda, para dirigirse lo más rápido que podía hacia el altar. Solo debía colocarla ahí, y todo estaría bien. La isla volvería a flotar, y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Pero esa enorme joya era pesada, y aunque podía cargarla sin problemas, mantenerla encima de él y moverse con ella no era exactamente fácil.

Oyó un alarmante sonido, y volteó sus ojos hacia el oriente. La parte este de la isla se estaba inundando, y rápido. Se alteró, y de un salto, incrustó la Esmeralda Maestra en su lugar, donde, como una relajante pulsación de energía que se expandía por toda la isla, como una brisa, detuvo la inundación. El espectáculo de luces que se manifestó frente a él lo hipnotizó, y cuando terminó, Angel Island ascendió prontamente.

El equidna suspiró con gran alivio, y se desplomó a un lado de su amada gema, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la reciente paz que llegaba…

Que mal que no duraría mucho.

–¡Corre! ¡La perderemos! –Urgió Sonic, corriendo a una gran velocidad por encima de altísimos edificios de piedra, mientras las calles de la antigua ciudad en ruinas se desbordaban con grandes cantidades de agua.

–¡Ahí voy, ahí voy! –Tails seguía de cerca al erizo azul, siguiéndolo con sus dos colas, que aprovechaba para volar por encima de la inundación que enfrentaban, y que pronto sumergiría toda la civilización bajo el agua.

–¿Tienes la Esmeralda del Caos?

–No fue complicado encontrarla. –Respondió el zorro, mostrándole la esmeralda amarilla, que brillaba con su luz característica. –La idea es que necesitamos salir de aquí antes de ahogarnos.

–¡Hay que ir a ese edificio, pero ya! –Le señaló Sonic, cuando ambos aterrizaron en la azotea de una estructura tambaleante, que pronto iba a ser arrastraba por las poderosas corrientes de agua.

Lo más notable del nuevo entorno, era la enorme masa de tierra que había atravesado el techo de la inmensa caverna en donde la ciudad había sido edificada, para el horror de ambos amigos, y ahora, el agua se filtró por el daño en la estructura, expandiéndose como una plaga por toda Hidrocity, inundándola rápidamente.

No tenían que ser genios para ser conscientes de que esa "gran roca misteriosa" era Angel Island, que había caído del cielo.

–¡VAMOS! –Gritó Sonic, tomando todo el impulso posible para saltar del tejado ruinoso hacia su destino, que se encontraba mucho más apartado que el resto…

Una explosión sónica se escuchó en toda la zona, mientras la Light Speed fluía como el agua a través del cuerpo del erizo, quien, determinado a llegar a su destino, tuvo un crudo revés.

No pudo llegar hasta la torre rocosa, y se precipitó hacia las peligrosas aguas crecientes muy abajo. Por un momento, creyó que era el fin, que se ahogaría en el agua o se golpearía la cabeza con algún fragmento rocoso y moriría, pero olvido que no estaba sólo.

Sintió como alguien tomaba sus manos con firmeza, y pronto, se desplazó por el aire gracias al movimiento giratorio de sus colas. Sonic miró con sorpresa a su salvador, que solo le sonrió, mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el edificio que podría ser su salvación…

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Los dos aterrizaron en la alta edificación, mirando ahora hacia arriba, donde Angel Island ahora se alejaba tan repentinamente como había aparecido. Obviamente no podían dejarle ir sin ellos. Podía ser su última oportunidad para escapar.

Sonic miró a Tails a los ojos, y le extendió su mano. El zorro le sonrió, sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, ambos determinados a lograrlo.

La Light Speed del erizo azul lo envolvió con un poderoso resplandor, y, flexionando sus piernas, la descargó en un poderosísimo salto, que derrumbó toda la torre en la que se encontraban debido a la potencia.

Ambos volaron por los cielos de Hidrocity en dirección a Angel Island, que se alejaba cada vez más. Sonic vio de reojo hacia abajo, pensando en todo lo que Tails y él descubrieron, y sobre la hipótesis del zorro…

– _Ese rojo… ¿Es el nuevo guardián de la gran gema?_ –Se preguntó, hasta percatarse de que perdían impulso.

Levantó la mirada con alarma, percatándose de que no les faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, pero pronto, la gravedad iba a jugar en su contra, y a empujarlos hacia su perdición. La respiración de Sonic se volvió agitada, intentando pensar en una solución, cuando para Tails ya era más que obvia.

Con el rápido giro de las colas del zorro, ambos consiguieron llegar a la masa rocosa, que era en realidad la parte inferior de la enorme isla, de la cual se sujetaron con firmeza, apegándose a ella con su vida. Sonic respiró con alivio, y agradeció internamente el tener un compañero como Tails…

Siempre era quien le terminaba salvando el pellejo de morir. Aunque era claro que ambos se complementaban entre sí.

El erizo se puso serio, y mientras la isla emergía del mar, empezó a escalar, decidido a volver por una revancha.

–Eso no se quedará así, rojis. –Prometió, determinado. –Es hora de ajustar cuentas.

–¡Sonic, no me dejes atrás! –Se quejó el zorro cerca de él, quien de inmediato lo siguió volando.

 _ **Bueno, creo que terminamos. Gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer, y espero que sigan presentes en los siguientes capítulos. Próximamente, Sonic tendrá su tan ansiada revancha contra Knuckles, y esta vez, los resultados serán muy distintos. Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Inicia la revancha

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Saludos a todos! Como pueden ver, ya está listo el siguiente episodio de Sonic Life, que narrará la primera parte de la revancha entre Sonic & Knuckles. No tengo mucho más que decir, así que iniciemos. Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 12: Inicia la revancha.**

Estaban listos.

Ya habían arribado en Angel Island nuevamente y, después de localizar el Tornado, se movilizaron hacia el centro de la isla para buscar a cierto personaje rojo. Corrían con su reconocida velocidad entre la jungla que no habían tenido la oportunidad de explorar anteriormente, dirigiéndose hacia las grandes montañas de Angel Island, Sonic teniendo la seguridad de que ahí se encontraba esa misteriosa fuente de energía, aunque Tails no estaba tan seguro.

Y por supuesto, para pasar el tiempo, charlaban. Para pasar el tiempo, y para tranquilizar sus nervios. Sonic no quería admitirlo, pero volver a pelear contra Knuckles, aunque tentador, podría ser muy arriesgado y peligroso. Ya comprobó que el equidna podría ser muuuuuy peligroso cuando se lo proponía, y aunque no planeaba retroceder ni dejarse intimidar, tendría que asumir un especial cuidado esta vez para que el resultado anterior no se repitiera.

Y Tails obviamente estaba nervioso por todo lo que sucedía. Una fuente de poder TAN grande en las manos de Eggman podría significar una catástrofe total, y si no lo evitaban, el doctor sería invencible…

Y no podrían permitir eso.

Agregando, por supuesto, que lo único que obstaculizaba era un furioso animal antropomórfico de especie desconocida con una fuerza sobrenatural que ya les había pateado el trasero a ambos, y que a él en especial lo dejó a la merced de un río, inconsciente. Aunque adquirió un pequeño gran temor por ese personaje carmesí, aún estaba algo curioso respecto a cómo supo que llegarían, y quién le advirtió sobre eso…

Y por supuesto, haría saber sus dudas a Sonic.

–Debe haber algo más… –Decía el zorro. –Uno no ataca así como así. Es decir, ¡intentó matarnos! No tiene cara de villano, así que no creo que sus intenciones sean realmente malas. Si mi hipótesis es correcta y es el actual guardián de esa gema gigante, entonces querría sacarnos a toda costa de la isla para proteger a su joya, ¿cierto?

–Eso no justifica que me haya mandado a volar como torpedo y que te dejara flotar como tronco sobre el río a una muerte segura. Es peligroso, y si atacará a cualquiera que se tope con esta loca isla flotante, entonces hay que ponerle un alto. Se pasó de la raya cuando hirió mi orgullo…

–¿Estás seguro que todo esto de la revancha no es solo por tu orgullo? –Puntualizó Tails, perspicaz, mientras arqueaba una ceja. –¿No te sentirás humillado solo porque te vencieron, verdad?

–Bah. No me venció. El sol estaba en los ojos. –Bufó Sonic, haciéndose el desentendido. –Además, eso no sucederá esta vez. Si ese tipo quería guerra, la desencadenó cuando se atrevió a derrotarme. ¡NADIE HUMILLA A SONIC! –Añadió, rugiendo enfurecido mientras escupía fuego.

–Por supuesto. No es por tu orgullo. –Tails puso los ojos en blanco. –Aún creo que hay que encontrar alguna otra solución. Oíste bien cuando dijo lo de tu velocidad. Hay algo más… creo… creo que alguien lo engañó para hacerle creer que éramos ladrones. Solo así explicaría cómo sabía que íbamos a llegar. Alguien fue el culpable de todo esto… y creo que tengo una idea de quién fue…

–¡Eggman! –Gritó el erizo, señalando al horizonte, donde el zorro pudo divisar al Egg Mobile, alejándose de entre lo alto de las colinas adónde ambos se dirigían.

–¡No, no, no! ¿Y si consiguió la esmeralda gigante?

–No, no habría forma de que la escondiera en ese huevo flotante de metal. –Detalló Sonic, pensativo. –Creo que nuestro nuevo amigo le ha dado su merecido a Eggman. Veo unas ruinas allá adelante, y se ven muy bien atendidas. Es ahí.

Knuckles no se había separado de la Esmeralda Maestra durante casi una hora. Y probablemente estaría así por un buen tiempo. Ahora que sabía que había un científico loco en busca de su valiosa gema, no iba a apartarse de ella hasta asegurarse de que ese anciano no volvería jamás.

Era obvio que iba a regresar, pero cuando lo hiciera, iba a desear nunca haber puesto sus ojos en el objeto más valioso de su vida, que había prometido proteger por siempre.

Paseaba de un lado al otro atentamente, como un guardia de seguridad, con sus ojos púrpuras yendo y viniendo a través de todo el altar, vigilante a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, hacía una de las cosas que más le relajaba cuando era consciente de que alguien estaba al asecho de la Esmeralda Maestra: pensar.

Los dos invasores de los cuales el anciano le advirtió no parecían tener intenciones nefastas, pero recibieron su merecido por entrar en Angel Island, así que no se preocupaba por ellos, y dudaba que volvieran a asomarse por ahí después de la paliza que recibieron. Les restó importancia y se concentró en la amenaza más notable…

Las máquinas asesinas del viejo lunático parecían débiles, pero podrían ser peligrosas en un futuro cercano. Puede que estuviera aislado en una isla por casi toda su vida, pero no siempre estuvo ahí. Una vez, cuando cierto personaje robó la Esmeralda Maestra y la sacó de la isla, fue obligado a perseguirle hasta una civilización actual, donde conoció más sobre el exterior, incluyendo estos chiflados inventos de los humanos que atestaban sus ciudades como "guardias de seguridad", aunque estaba convencido de que no eran de confianza.

¿Quién confiaba en los robots de todas formas? Tal vez estaba mal, pero vida artificial creada para superar las capacidades de cualquier ser viviente no parecía de fiar en lo más mínimo. La imperfección que crea perfección termina destruida siempre por la misma, según él creía.

Pero claro, no temería si las máquinas tomaban el control, pues ya demostró que no eran rivales para él, y que podría eliminarlos sin esfuerzo. Su fuerza jamás sería superada por una máquina sin alma, con el único propósito de obedecer a su creador… por ahora.

Olvidando ese punto, el Dr. Ivo aún era una amenaza peligrosa, y debía encargarse de ella. El peligro que suponía era claro, y no podría permitir que alguien usara su valiosa esmeralda para sus oscuros propósitos.

Iba a detener a ese vetusto él mismo, y nada o nadie iba a interponerse en su camino…

Fue una casualidad que él apareciera justo cuando pensó aquello.

Un golpe en el suelo, como si alguien hubiera aterrizado en el altar, lo alertó. Fijó sus ojos al otro lado del Altar Emerald, y lo vio. Aquel erizo azul de ojos verdes que tanto lo irritó en su batalla anterior, había regresado por una segunda ronda. Al principio, parecía divertido de volver a encontrarse con él, pero su mirada cambió radicalmente a una mucho más seria, como si esta vez no fuera a contenerse en lo más mínimo.

Segundos más tarde, el joven zorro amarillo que siempre lo acompañaba llegó volando con sus dos colas, como si se trataran de las hélices de un helicóptero, pero Knuckles ni lo miró.

Seguía atento a Sonic, ya que obviamente era el más peligroso de los dos.

–¿Me extrañaste? –Preguntó el erizo en un tono burlón, pero su expresión férrea no cambió.

–Para nada, Sonic. –Respondió el equidna rojo, chocando sus puños mientras se preparaba para pelear.

–¿Sabes? Me parece alucinante que sepas mi nombre, cuando yo ni siquiera conozco el tuyo. ¿Quieres presentarte?

–Soy Knuckles, el guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra que ves aquí, pero no te permitiré ponerle ni un dedo encima. No te atrevas avanzar ni un paso más.

–Y eso corrobora tu suposición, Tails. –Profirió Sonic, dirigiéndose a su compañero, aún sin apartar los ojos de su rival. –Entonces, no hay razones para llevar esto a los golpes. Solo es un malentendido. ¿Hacemos una tregua para arreglar este asunto?

–No hago tratos con los intrusos, y respondiendo tu otra palabrería, sí hay razones para llevar esto a los golpes. ¡Y es que nunca debieron atreverse ni a poner un pie en este altar ni en esta isla! –Rugió Knuckles, abalanzándose como un toro furioso contra Sonic, quien ni se inmutó, aunque sonrió ligeramente.

–Me lo esperaba. –Sonic se encogió de hombros y mantuvo su cuerpo abajo, en posición para iniciar el combate.

Esquivó el letal puñetazo de Knuckles dirigido a su rostro, tomó el brazo de su oponente y lo lanzó contra una columna de mármol presente, derribándola. El equidna soltó un gruñido molesto, y se impulsó con sus piernas del pilar caído hacia Sonic, intentando golpearlo con sus dos puños en el pecho. Sin embargo, esta vez el erizo azul no iba a permitirse retroceder ni un centímetro.

–Déjame decirte algo, Knuckles. –Le dijo Sonic, segundos antes de que Knuckles estuviera por impactar contra él. –El resultado anterior no volverá a repetirse. Ni hoy, ¡ni nunca!

Sonic interrumpió el ataque de su adversario, pateándolo en el rostro como si se tratara de un balón de futbol un instante antes de ser golpeado por éste. Knuckles salió despedido ligeramente hacia atrás, pero usó sus espinas para recomponerse en el aire, y así descendió con lentitud hasta volver a poner sus pies en el suelo. Se limpió el golpe que recibió con la cara con el torso de la mano, sin apartar sus ojos asesinos de su objetivo, quien sonrió burlonamente. Tails solo se mantenía expectante.

–Nada mal. Al menos, creo que esto será más entretenido que la última vez. –Alegó Knuckles, mientras sus puños se iluminaban con una luz rojiza.

–¡Pues intenta alcanzarme! –Lo desafió Sonic en respuesta, desvaneciéndose en un destello azul para empezar a dar rápidas vueltas por el altar, buscando desorientar a su enemigo para atacarlo con todo.

Por supuesto, no iba a ser tan fácil como lo planeó.

Aunque al principio los ojos de Knuckles iban y venían de una dirección a otra, al final el equidna pareció hartarse y golpeó el suelo con ambos puños, produciendo una onda expansiva de energía roja, que alcanzó a Sonic, enviándolo a rodar dolorosamente por el piso.

El erizo se recuperó con una expresión dolorida, pero velozmente se rehízo y encaró a su rival con una divertida sonrisa. No dijo ni mu, pero se abalanzó sobre el equidna con un repentino frenesí, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Knuckles plantó sus pies en el suelo para detenerse, e instantáneamente envolvió sus manos en fuego, expulsándolo como ardientes proyectiles hacia Sonic, quien solo sonrió.

El erizo dio un pisotón, que resonó en el altar, y para sorpresa de Tails y Knuckles, una barrera de viento apareció alrededor de Sonic, como un tornado que el erizo azul invocó, la cual arrastró las bolas de fuego como si de una corriente se tratase, para desviarlas de nuevo hacia su dueño. Éste se sobresaltó al verse atacado por sus propios ataques, pero reaccionó a tiempo haciendo emerger una parte del suelo enfrente suyo para usarlo como escudo, pero Sonic ya veía venir eso.

Sonrió con astucia, y se lanzó hacia su oponente como un relámpago, quien no podía verlo debido a que un gran fragmento rocoso se interponía entre ellos. El erizo se lanzó hacia delante como un cohete brilloso y colisionó con gran fuerza contra la protección del equidna, desprendiéndola por completo del terreno para lanzarlo contra Knuckles con gran fuerza.

El guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra salió despedido fuera del altar, cayendo entre las ruinas de Hidden Palace, perdiéndose entre la antigua civilización. Sonic lo observó caer seriamente. Se dirigió hacia el borde de Altar Emerald, y dirigió una mirada hacia su mejor amigo, que se sobresaltó al percibirla.

–Quédate aquí y protege esta cosa por si el viejo Eggy aparece. –Le ordenó, refiriéndose a la Esmeralda Maestra. –No podemos permitir que Eggman la obtenga, y tal vez así nuestro nuevo amigo comprenda que nosotros no somos el enemigo.

Y sin más, el erizo se precipitó hacia el abismo en persecución de su rival, dejando a Tails mudo, quien al final aceptó la orden a regañadientes, sentándose junto a la enorme gema con un ligero fastidio. Se limitó a estudiar su alrededor, sin percatarse del pequeño robot volador que lo grababa desde la distancia…

Eggman observaba todo desde su Wing Fortress, aparcada e invisible a un costado de la isla. El científico se encontraba cómodamente sentado en el asiento principal de toda la nave, donde era piloteada automáticamente por la computadora. El hombre sonrió con malicia al ver la escena, y susurró unas palabras apenas perceptibles.

–Esos tontos me dejaron a una presa fácil la misión de resguardar algo tan valioso de mí… Que idiotas. –Rió, pulsando un botón de su tablero de control. –Enviando al escuadrón de ataque ligero. Preparando el Flame Mobile. Listo para iniciar la acción… –Miró al joven e inocente zorrito en la pantalla, distraído y sin ninguna idea de lo que iba a suceder. –Mi venganza iniciará contigo, pequeña pelusa. Pagarás por aliarte con Sonic con tu vida. –Prometió, poniéndose de pie con un centello oscuro en sus gafas. –Y tú, mi querido erizo, lamentarás por cruzarte en mi camino nuevamente.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado. La batalla entre Sonic y Knuckles concluirá en el siguiente episodio para no ampliar más la cosa, pero además, Eggman hará nuevamente otro movimiento para apoderarse de la gema más poderosa que existe y eliminar a su odiado némesis de una vez por todas. Espero que todos estén presentes en la siguiente actualización, y sin más, me despido.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	13. Chapter 13: Último choque

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola otra vez! Ya regresé, como siempre, con un nuevo capítulo de esta pequeña gran historia, donde se verá el desenlace de la batalla entre Sonic y Knuckles. Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 13: Último choque.**

Sonic aterrizó en una particular habitación repleta de pilares tan altos que se perdían en la oscuridad del techo de la elegante sala. Miró a su alrededor con atención, en busca de su rival, y mientras vigilaba, pensaba, tal como Knuckles hacía antes de que la batalla iniciara.

Puede que esta no es la solución más pacífica, pero parecía ser la más lógica. Knuckles no iba a calmarse hasta liberar toda su furia, que por cierto, era mucha, y cuando se encontrara más tranquilo, podrían hablar con más calma.

Quizás todo esto sea solo una excusa para desquitarse por su anterior derrota, pero la verdad era que así era. El equidna rojo no iba a apaciguarse hasta que se deshiciera de todo su enojo, aunque darle una golpiza no era la mejor manera de liberar su ira.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tan abruptamente que apenas y reaccionó. Knuckles había aparecido enfrente suyo, mandándolo a volar con un poderoso doble puñetazo, antes de saltar a la caza de su presa.

Sonic logró estabilizarse en el aire mientras el impulso del golpe que había recibido lo seguía arrastrado hacia el muro de la sala, pero consiguió aterrizar en éste con sus pies, usándolo para propulsarse de regreso hacia Knuckles, quien también volaba hacia él. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron antes de que llegaran junto al otro y atacaran al mismo tiempo. Sonic conectó una poderosa patada de talón de arriba abajo con una fuerza demoledora, solo igualada por el martillazo hacia abajo que Knuckles propinó con sus puños. Al final, la fuerza con la que ambos fueron golpeados los disparó hacia el suelo al mismo tiempo, rebotando en el piso de fino mármol y revolviendo el polvo a su alrededor.

Los dos terminaron boca arriba, tendidos en el suelo, y algo magullados, pero la batalla no había hecho más que empezar. Sonic se puso de pie primero, y acometió con un feroz Spin Dash que Knuckles imitó. Ambas esferas espinosas colisionaron entre sí, repeliéndose con fuerza con cada colisión, pero siempre regresaban para volver a atacarse. Con otro golpe, los dos retrocedieron bastante, sin dejar de rodar.

A pesar de girar a gran velocidad, sus visiones se conectaron reiteradamente, retándose entre sí a atacar con todas sus fuerzas y obviamente iban a aceptar el desafío.

Sonic iluminó su Spin Dash con su Light Speed, convirtiéndose en una esfera esplendorosa que se teñía cada vez más de un azul más claro y puro a medida que reunía energía en su cuerpo. Knuckles, por su parte, se envolvió de abrasadoras flamas, que ardía furiosamente a su alrededor, incrementando su intensidad mientras más rápido giraba el equidna, hasta que se transformó literalmente en una bola de fuego.

Una vez recargaron suficiente sus respectivos poderes en sus cuerpos, se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro con una potencia abrumadora. Knuckles dejó un camino de fuego a su paso, mientras Sonic levantaba una poderosa ventisca cuando se acercaba. Los dos avanzaron hacia el otro con determinación, sin planear en detenerse hasta realizar este último choque, cuyos resultados serían sin dudas catastróficos…

La colisión entre ambos fue inminente, y los dos rivales se lanzaron una última mirada, llena de osadía y tenacidad, antes de impactar. La fricción giratoria que ambos generaban producían poderosas reacciones energéticas, que se manifestaban como peligrosas descargas de luz, las cuales explotaban en todo el templo, derribando paredes y columnas, devastando gran parte de la zona, mientras el ambiente parecía alternar entre una feroz tormenta y una ardiente ola de calor…

Finalmente, no pudieron controlar su propio poder debido al creciente nivel del mismo, desestabilizándose casi al instante, y obviamente, tanta cantidad de energía descontrolada iba a resultar en una devastadora reacción…

En todo Hidden Palace se sintió la fuerza de una explosión, antes de que se sintiera como su onda expansiva consumía gran parte de sus alrededores, trayendo consigo una fuerte brisa de viento, entre fresco y ardiente.

Tails observó el estallido desde su posición, y sintió como el soplo de aire de temperatura cambiante lo abrazaba pasajeramente, para luego desvanecerse. El zorro frunció el ceño, obviamente preocupado, cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba. No tardó en girar para encarar a Eggman, quien, conduciendo una versión mejorada del Egg Mobile, sonreía con malicia.

–Sorpresa. –Dijo son una perturbadora mirada, que petrificó temporalmente a Tails.

Éste reaccionó, retrocediendo un poco para acercarse más a la Esmeralda Maestra, consciente de su obvia misión. No le importaba si Eggman conduciendo una de sus locas mágicas le atacaba. Nada iba a impedirle proteger aquella gema, tal como Sonic se lo había ordenado.

–¿Qué pasa niño? ¿No me temes? –Preguntó el doctor, acercándose amenazadoramente al pequeño zorro amarillo, que ni siquiera se dejó intimidar.

–¿A quién? ¿A ti? No me dan miedo los humanos locos. No importa cuánto traten de cumplir sus insensatos deseos, siempre terminarán fracasando. ¡No te permitiré quedarte con esta esmeralda, Eggman! ¡Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí para conseguirla!

–Y pienso hacerlo, mi pequeño amigo. Pero primero, veamos qué tan fuerte te has vuelto al lado de Sonic. –Declaró Eggman, acompañando su alegación con una risa maniática, mientras una especie de cápsula caía en el centro del mismo altar, abriéndose para liberar a un pequeño batallón de máquinas, como Buzz Bomber, Buzzer, Motobug y Coconuts, que confrontaron intimidatoriamente a Tails, quien no retrocedió, preparándose para luchar, sin importar lo difícil que resultara.

Sonic se puso de pie lleno de moretones y raspaduras, pero solo eran daños superficiales, así que no se preocupaba. Observó la destrucción a su alrededor, buscando entre los escombros a su oponente, alerta. Le sorprendió que encontrara finalmente a un contrincante que pudiera igualar sus poderes hasta el punto de hacerlo llegar al límite, pero los juegos habían terminado.

Era el momento de demostrarle a Knuckles el por qué era mejor que él. Finalmente, usaría toda su capacidad.

–¡Destruiste un lugar sagrado que ha estado intacto por milenios! –Escuchó, pero ni siquiera miró a la dirección en la que Knuckles había aparecido.

El equidna se abalanzó sobre el erizo con violentos propósitos, pero, cuando creyó tenerlo entre sus manos, el erizo azul desapareció rápidamente, dejando tras de sí un destello de velocidad.

–¡¿Dónde estás, cobarde?! ¡Enfréntame! –Gruñó Knuckles, pataleando, mientras miraba sus alrededores con atención. Pero ni aun así alcanzó a verlo…

Sonic apareció a un costado suyo como un resplandor azulado, embistiéndolo con una fuerza arrolladora. Knuckles fue despedido hacia el sur, atravesando a su paso varios pilares, derribándolos, justo cuando Sonic apareció detrás de él, interceptándolo con un Spin Dash que lo lanzó por los aires. El equidna se observó a sí mismo metros por encima de Hidden Palace, sintiendo un terrible dolor en su cuerpo, tanto así, que apenas y vio cuando Sonic, ahora encima suyo, le propinó una devastadora patada giratoria hacia abajo para dispararlo de nuevo hacia tierra. El erizo azul se encontraba en el suelo, esperándolo, pero Knuckles lo vio venir y usó sus espinas para equilibrarse en el aire y controlar su descenso.

Sonic frunció el ceño, e iba a saltar hacia su oponente si este no aterriza antes, enterrándose en el suelo gracias a sus garras. Esto sorprendió un poco a Sonic, pues no se esperaba una táctica así, pero su sobresalto se acrecentó cuando sintió como su rival emergía del suelo detrás de sí, conectando un gancho tan potente en la nuca que lo aturdió brutalmente, dejándolo de rodillas en el suelo. Knuckles sonrió al encontrar por fin su oportunidad de desquitarse, y atacó con un enjambre de veloces puñetazos, que parecían simples borrones, pero provocaban un daño feroz en el cuerpo del erizo azul, que no alcanzaba a defenderse al estar de espaldas al equidna rojo.

Knuckles se percató de que su oponente intentaba escapar corriendo hacia adelante, por lo cual alzó sus manos para conectar un tremendo martillazo en la cabeza del erizo, estampándolo de cara contra el suelo para mantenerlo inmóvil. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y continuó conectando duros puñetazos en la espalda vulnerable de su enemigo, haciendo temblar el suelo con cada golpe. Continuó atacando, una y otra vez, con cada vez más velocidad, hasta que provocó constantes vibraciones en todo Hidden Palace gracias a la gran fuerza que ejercía en sus ataques.

Con otro revés a la columna del erizo azul, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, antes de echarse hacia atrás para ganar impulso, y de un súbito movimiento, lanzó un puñetazo doble lo suficientemente poderoso que incluso destruyó el suelo, haciéndose camino a la sección inferior de Hidden Palace.

Aterrizó lentamente gracias a sus espinas, y porque la sala era bastante alta, hasta tocar el suelo de la oscura habitación. Frunció el ceño cuando los escombros dejaron de caer y el polvo se disipó, notando que Sonic no estaba en ningún lado…

Había evadido ese último golpe.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reprender a Sonic por desaparecer en medio de la batalla, recibió un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula que lo derribó, seguido de una patada tan poderosa que lo hizo terminar estampado en uno de los muros de la habitación, que se fracturó ligeramente gracias a la fuerza del impacto. Cuando el equidna iba a liberarse para continuar luchando, Sonic apareció frente a él, castigándolo con un Spin Dash, demasiado veloz como para evadirlo. El ataque atravesó el muro, y ambos guerreros se aventuraron en las entrañas del templo antiguo, dejando atrás aquel singular paradero, donde, en lo alto, se exhibía un enorme mural que ninguno de los dos había visto, donde se veía perfectamente la imagen de un personaje azul envuelto en un aura dorada, que parecía luchar contra un enorme ser que en su mano izquierda portaba una esmeralda brillante, combatiendo en un entorno que simulaba tratarse del espacio exterior…

Tails retrocedió con su respiración agitada, mientras mantenía los puños cerrados y una mirada seria, y un poco preocupada, observando a aquel peligroso enemigo que sonreía con diversión, mientras sus fuerzas robóticas avanzaban con la intención de acabar con él. Le enfurecía que no pudiera hacerle frente al doctor por sí mismo, y que siempre debía depender de Sonic para pelear, pero no iba a permitir que eso se quedara así.

No iba a ser el mismo zorrito débil de siempre. Era el momento de independizarse, al menos por una vez.

–¿Qué sucede, Tails? –Preguntó Eggman con una expresión complacida, al ver la mirada enfurecida de su pequeño rival. –¿Tienes miedo de pelear sin tu protector?

–Sonic no es mi protector. Es mi amigo, y lo menos que puedo hacer para compensar todo lo que ha hecho por mí, ¡es no dejarte salir con la tuya! –Respondió Tails, saltando hacia el doctor mientras giraba sobre sí mismo muy rápido.

Eggman solo se movió a un costado y atacó con una poderosa llamarada que exhalaron sus cañones para incinerar al joven zorro. Éste usó sus colas para ascender y así evadir las peligrosas llamas, para después descender rápidamente hacia el científico y embestir un costado del transporte del mismo. El Flame Mobile trastabilló un instante, antes de volver a la normalidad, pero esta vez, Eggman se había enojado un poco.

–¡No se queden ahí, chatarras andantes! ¡Ataquen! –Les ordenó el doctor a sus máquinas, que reaccionaron al instante.

Los Coconuts atacaron con sus cocos bombas, que caían como lluvia sobre Tails, sin forma de que pudiera esquivarlos a todos. Pero no era obligatorio eludirlos. El zorro dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, y giró sus colas como hélices a gran velocidad, apuntando con ellas hacia los proyectiles. Las hizo moverse tan rápido que generaron un débil ciclón de viento, pero con la fuerza suficiente como para desviar los explosivos hacia sus dueños, que estallaron al recibir sus propios ataques.

Tails dio saltos de emoción cuando vio que su plan había resultado, pero de inmediato dejó de festejar y dio un salto para evadir las granadas de energía con las que los Buzz Bombers lo agredían, mientras los Buzzers disparaban feroces ráfaga de metralla láser contra el zorro, en un vano intento de eliminarlo. Pero no tuvieron en cuenta la velocidad de Tails.

El zorro amarillo evitó cada misil que las abejas le arrojaron moviéndose en zigzag a través del altar, eliminando a Motobugs que se interponían en su camino con débiles ataques giratorios, pero competentemente poderosos como para destruir a los insectos mecánicos. Un Coconut se interpuso en su camino, intentando aventarle sus cocos explosivos, pero Tails derrapó en el suelo para derribarlo, sujetarlo de la cola y lanzarlo contra las abejas y avispas robóticas. La mayoría lo esquivaron, pero dos Buzz Bombers terminaron hechos trizas al recibir al simio de metal, que explotó sobre ellos.

Tails aprovechó la distracción para atacar a unos Buzzers desprevenidos con un sólido latigazo de sus dos colas, haciéndolos pedazos, pero en seguida todos los demás reaccionaron y tomaron distancia para atacar desde lejos. No obstante, sus señaladores y radares internos no conseguían mantener en la mira a su objetivo, y por ello, todos sus disparos erraban.

El joven de ojos azules parecía estallar de felicidad en medio de la batalla. Se sorprendía a sí mismo de sus propias habilidades, y de que pudiera hacerle frente a las fuerzas de Eggman por sí sólo. Por fin estaba demostrando que no siempre necesitaba a Sonic para luchar contra el doctor, y por fin sería él quien derrotara a Eggman…

Que inocente fue al imaginar que sería así de fácil.

El zorro se escurrió entre las abejas robóticas que disparaban frenéticamente con todo lo que tenían, sin acertar un tiro, y súbitamente, Tails miró muy rápido sobre su propio eje, como un tornado, reuniendo incluso una débil corriente de viento a su alrededor. No obstante, la potencia de sus giros era la acertada para alcanzar a derrotar a sus enemigos, derribándolos bruscamente para que terminaran desactivados.

Al final, solo quedaron tres Buzzers, que no se permitieron retroceder y atacaron al mismo tiempo con sónicos aleteos de sus alas artificiales, generando un fuerte ventarrón.

Tails usó sus colas para impulsarse en contra al viento, y así evitar salir volando. Poco a poco, fue ganando terreno gracias al movimiento giratorio de sus colas, permitiéndole así llegar hasta uno de los Buzzers y destrozarlo de una patada a la cabeza. Sin embargo, se descuidó al arrojar el golpe y la ventisca que provocaban los otros dos robots terminó por arrastrarlo bastante, haciéndole perder todo el transcurso que había logrado. Se aferró con sus manos al suelo para detenerse, con el resto de su cuerpo elevado gracias a la poderosa ráfaga de viento, pero pronto logró estabilizarse de nuevo gracias a sus colas, imitando la estrategia anterior para llegar a otro Buzzer, y destruirlo de un coletazo. Con un único robot generando aquel ventarrón, su fuerza se vio bastante disminuida, y por ello el esfuerzo que realizó para no salir disparado fue menor, y llegó con facilidad hasta su último oponente, quien intentó dispararle con sus ametralladoras, pero no lo hizo a tiempo y al final sucumbió ante los potentes ataques del niño.

Una vez se encargó de todos los robots de Eggman, soltó una exclamación de victoria, y con aire triunfal, enfocó su atención ahora hacia su más peligroso oponente…

El Dr. Eggman había observado el destino de sus máquinas sin mostrar ninguna emoción, como analizando las capacidades de Tails para diseñar una estrategia que aplicar contra él. Cuando captó los ojos azules de su oponente fijos en él, sonrió tenebrosamente, en un intento de asustar al chico, pero no funcionó.

Con una mirada decidida, Tails encaró a su feroz oponente, quien activó al máximo los cañones flamantes de su máquina para asegurarse de carbonizar a su enemigo de forma definitiva. Esta vez, no iba a andar con juegos.

Y ninguna bola de pelos amarilla iba a interponerse en su camino, ni hoy, ni nunca.

Hidden Palace era un caos. Lo que antes había sido un santuario sagrado, ahora no era más que ruinas devastadas, todo por culpa de los dos combatientes, que, por encontrarse tan enfrascados en su batalla, no les interesaba en lo más mínimo las reliquias que destruían a su paso.

Sonic y Knuckles, llenos de heridas y raspaduras, se observaron mutuamente con seriedad, pero sus actitudes competitivas parecían afectar sus expresiones también, mostrando que, a pesar de la importancia de esta pelea, no podían evitar disfrutarla. Su rivalidad acrecentaba sus deseos de superar al otro.

Ambos desaparecieron de pronto, dejando en su lugar un estallido de polvo, antes de reaparecer en el centro de la destruida habitación, chocando sus puños con una fuerza tan desastrosa que todo el lugar pareció temblar. Sus puñetazos volvieron a colisionar otra vez, seguido de otro impacto, tras otro, y otro, y otro. En poco tiempo, ambos lanzaban golpes tan velozmente que sus manos parecían simples borrones, mientras el encuentro entre sus puños producía poderosas ondas expansivas. Una última colisión, mucho más poderosa que las anteriores, generó una fuerza tan potente que lanzó a los dos guerreros lejos de otro, al instante que el suelo bajo de ellos se fragmentaba debido a la fuerza que aplicaban en sus ataques.

Nuevamente, ambos se miraron a los ojos, exhaustos y agotados. Parecían carecer de energías, y sacaban fuerzas para seguir luchando de donde no tenían. O simplemente se trataba su orgullo de guerrero, que les impedía dejarse someter por el otro. Sea lo que sea, lo que los estuviera impulsando a batallar les ayudaba a permanecer de pie, y a continuar combatiendo. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, ni mucho menos a detenerse ni un segundo.

O eso imaginaron.

Justo cuando estaban por lanzarse contra el otro de nuevo, un sonido apenas familiar para ellos los alertó. Frenaron su carrera hacia su rival temporalmente, y miraron al mismo tiempo arriba, donde alcanzaban a ver el gran altar de la Esmeralda Maestra, que parecía cubierto en peligrosas flamas, sonido cual era acompañado por la risa maniática de cierto científico, que hizo que ambos fruncieran el ceño.

Se miraron por un segundo, y observaron su propio estado. No estaban del todo de acuerdo de suspender su encuentro, pero ahora mismo, había algo más importante en juego que su violenta competencia.

Impedir que Eggman se hiciera con la Esmeralda Maestra.

 _ **Buenos, hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, y les pido que dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal les parece la historia. Si lo desean, pueden escuchar la canción "MANIA", tema principal de Sonic Mania, que en mi opinión, es la canción que mejor va con la primera temporada de este fic.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que tengan un gran día, y me despido.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	14. Chapter 14: Un equipo unido

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡He vuelto! ¿Qué tal? Es un placer volver a leerlos, y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, porque en este, finalmente el equipo más famoso de toda la saga pelea unido por primera vez en este fic contra el doctor Eggman. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles tendrán que luchar el uno junto al otro para hacerle frente al doctor, y a sus nuevos y peligrosos robots, que si se lo preguntan, son los mismos que aparecen en los primeros niveles de Sonic Heroes, como un homenaje a este juego, donde los tres personajes principales de Sonic Life trabajan juntos, tal como lo harán aquí.**_

 _ **Sin más, buena lectura.**_

 **Chapter 14: Un equipo unido.**

Apenas y salió ileso de las abrasadoras llamas que el vehículo de Eggman había escupido. Esta versión del Egg Mobile estaba a otro nivel, y era demasiado resistente como para que él pudiera destruirla. Necesitaba alguna otra forma de encargarse del doctor, que no fuera atacarlo directamente.

No pudo pensar más, porque los cañones del Flame Mobile vomitaron una ráfaga de bombas de fuego, que explotaban sobre el altar con una potencia desastrosa, provocando terribles cráteres en el terreno.

–¡Eso, pequeña mosca! ¡Huye de mí como el insecto que eres! –Reía Eggman, disparando sus mortales lanzallamas hacia todas las direcciones, en un alocado intento de rostizar a su oponente.

Y en cierto punto, parecía lograrlo poco a poco.

A pesar de que Tails conseguía esquivar cada una de las llamaradas con las que Eggman lo agobiaba irradiaba un calor abrasante, que parecía sofocarlo gradualmente. No iba a soportando mucho más.

Pronto, tuvo que sobrevolar a través de Altar Emerald, que ahora mismo estaba casi por completo cubierto de llamas. El calor le mantenía bastante sudoroso y lentamente pacería calcinarse debido a la alta temperatura. Empezó a marearse, mientras las enormes nubes de humo que emergían de las ardientes flamas le dificultaban mucho su respiración.

Pronto, casi no tuvo fuerzas para mantenerse en el aire… Aterrizó junto a la Esmeralda Maestra, intentando tomar todo el aire posible que no estuviera contaminado de humo, antes de aguantar la respiración. Tan aturdido se encontraba, que no notó como un ardiente chorro de fuego caía sobre él, amenazando con achicharrarlo por completo…

–Hasta nunca, pequeño zorrito. –Se despidió Eggman, mientras las turbinas de su Flame Mobile expelían torrentes infernales contra el vulnerable joven…

Sin embargo, nadie iba a morir ese día.

Una poderosa ráfaga de viento arrasó con las llamas como una fuerte corriente de agua, extinguiendo el fuego que envolvía al altar en segundos, y deteniendo las flamas que el Flame Mobile expulsó contra Tails.

El zorro, al percibir la repentina ausencia del calor y el humo, levantó la mirada, encontrándose estático al ver a Sonic frente a él, dándole la espalda, con sus ojos fijos en Eggman, cuya sonrisa se borró por completo.

–Sonic… –Murmuró el zorro amarillo, recuperando de a poco sus fuerzas.

–Tranquilo, compañero. Tómatelo con calma. –Le dijo Sonic, sin mirarlo al principio, aunque después le lanzó una de sus típicas sonrisas de confianza, antes de volver a encarar a Eggman. –Oye, cara de huevo, mejor mantén sus sucias artimañas lejos de mi amigo, o te las verás con un erizo muy molesto, y creo que eso no te gustaría, ¿verdad?

–Típico de ti, Sonic. Siempre interrumpiéndome en el mejor momento. Justo estaba por incinerar por completo a esta molesta pelusa, y apareciste para salvarle el pellejo, pero ahora, ¡ambos sufrirán el mismo destino!

El Flame Mobile disparó una ráfaga de bolas de fuego contra Sonic, quien las desvió invocando una ráfaga de viento desde sus manos. Las esferas ardientes explotaron en múltiples partes del altar, pero cuando una de ellas iba a estallar sobre la Esmeralda Maestra, Sonic se sobresaltó. No iba a llegar a tiempo para proteger a la gema…

Por suerte, tenía a alguien a su lado para ayudarlo.

Tails se impulsó como un relámpago hacia la enorme roca verde brillante, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas lejos del camino del proyectil llameante, que detonó segundos después de que la esmeralda fuera salvada por los pelos.

El gran cristal cayó al suelo con fuerza, y su interior resonó intensamente, provocando un pequeño estallido de energía que lanzó a Tails por los aires, aunque consiguió controlar su caída gracias a sus colas, descendiendo más lentamente para aterrizar con seguridad al costado de su compañero, quien le sonrió ligeramente.

Eggman pareció enfurecerse aún más, y atacó con una feroz llamarada que amenazaba con consumir todo en su camino. Sonic y Tails estuvieron a punto de intentar evadirla de un salto, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no sería necesario…

Eggman arqueó una ceja cuando una muralla de roca fue extraída del suelo, protegiendo al dúo de las abrasadoras llamas. Tails se mostró bastante sorprendido al ver esto, pero Sonic sonrió con confianza.

El muro rocoso fue destrozado al instante después que el fuego se apagó, revelando al equidna rojo que tenía como tarea proteger la Esmeralda Maestra. Knuckles, con los brazos cruzados, mirada seriamente al doctor, que pareció ponerse muy nervioso al ver esto, sentimiento que se agrandó cuando Sonic se puso a su lado, seguido de Tails.

–Es un gusto que te nos unas en esta batalla.

–Mejor cierra el pico. No hemos terminado nuestra pelea.

–Si quieres, podemos acabarla justo ahora.

–¿Pueden dejar eso para después? –Intervino Tails. –Sonic, explícate. ¿Qué sucede?

–Knux-Knux decidió aliarse con nosotros hasta que le pateemos el trasero a Eggman. Creo que nuestro guardián no puede proteger mi precioso cristal sólo. –Explicó el erizo azul en son de burla, aunque Knuckles no hizo más que ignorarlo.

–Es bueno volver a verte, Knuckles. –El doctor recuperó la compostura, aunque se le podía notar enormemente disgustado. –Aunque déjame decirte que ponerte del bando de Sonic fue el peor error que pudiste cometer.

–No me vengas con tus habladurías, vejestorio. Te aplastaré por jugar conmigo y engañarme. Nadie humilla a Knuckles.

–Vaya, ¿dónde escuché eso antes? –Musitó Tails, girando los ojos.

–¡Pues entonces dejen de hablar y vengan a por mí! –Les retó el científico, activando específicos comandos de los controles de su Flame Mobile.

Al hacer eso, una enorme nave apareció encima del panorama, oscureciendo el entorno con su gran sombra. De aquel buque aéreo cayeron tres cápsulas del Dr. Eggman, que al aterrizar bruscamente frente al trío de personajes coloridos, se abrieron, dejando libres a un ejército de robots, diferentes a los Badniks con los que ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar. Entre ellos, Egg Pawns, Egg Flappers, y Camerons, que se lanzaron al ataque.

Los Egg Pawns avanzaron furiosamente con sus lanzas, pero fueron interceptados con brutalidad por los tres héroes, que los destrozaron al unísono con sus respectivos ataques giratorios.

Sonic arrasó con gran parte de los robots humanoides, destruyéndolos a la velocidad del sonido con feroces embestidas y patadas, que lo despedazaban con tanta facilidad que no parecían ser problemas para el erizo azul, hasta que este se vio en el camino de un Cameron, que se ocultó en su caparazón justo cuando Sonic se estrelló contra él. Para sorpresa del erizo, su ataque no hizo más que rebotar en la coraza metálica de la tortuga, por lo cual se vio obligado a atacar con más fuerza. Sus ataques teledirigidos no podían atravesar la armadura del robot, sin importar lo fuertes que fueran, lo cual desconcertaba a Sonic, pero no iba a ser humillado por una tortuga de metal. Después de un último choque, se hartó, dando un salto en el aire mientras giraba sobre sí mismo. Suspendido encima del suelo, el erizo empezó a girar muy rápido alrededor del Cameron, dejando un rastro de luz azul a su paso, que poco a poco, se asemejó bastante a un aro luminoso. La velocidad de sus giros incrementaba a cada segundo, hasta que generó una corriente de viento que avanzaba a su paso, la cual poco a poco causó un pequeño remolino de viento alrededor del Cameron, enviándolo por los aires. Sonic detuvo su ataque, y el viento que producía desapareció tan rápido como llegó, mientras la tortuga de metal se estrellaba a un par de metros de ahí, explotando en el proceso. El erizo azul se limpió sus manos, satisfecho, hasta que miró hacia su costado, y vio ahí, junto a él, a una gran cantidad de Camerons, que lo apuntaban con sus cañones, y de golpe, empezaron a disparar furiosamente balas de plasma contra él. Se encogió de hombros con una expresión resignada, mientras su cuerpo se teñía de azul, y de un abrupto movimiento, formó un vendaval que lanzó a todas las tortugas fuera de Altar Emerald, librándose de ellas. Sonic se detuvo y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, pero rápidamente tuvo que rodar fuera del camino para evadir las balas que varios Falco le dispararon desde lo alto del cielo. Suspiró con pesar, y se lanzó a iniciar un nuevo combate.

Tails, utilizando sus poderosas colas como látigo, destruía robot tras robot, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño pelotón de Egg Pawns con escudos, protegiéndose así de los ataques del zorro, para contraatacar con sus lanzas. Una de sus estocadas rozó el hombro del joven, quien profirió un quejido de dolor antes de retroceder, y ocasionar con el movimiento giratorio de sus colas una ráfaga de viento, como si de un gran ventilador se tratase, lanzando a los robots a volar fuera de su vista. Tails suspiró y examinó su propia herida con una expresión disgustada. No era más que un rasguño, pero aún no estaba acostumbrado por completo al dolor. No todos se convertían en un guerrero de un día a otro. Sin embargo, no pudo pensar más en ello, pues se vio obligado a escapar de las ametralladoras láser de los Egg Flappers que surcaban los cielos. Frunció el ceño mientras corría, e intentó hacer algo nuevo, que había estado practicando desde hacía poco tiempo. Giró sus colas cada vez más cerca la una de la otra, desacelerando en el proceso, aunque con sus pies era suficiente por ahora. La fricción entre sus colas generó un poco de electricidad estática, pero por ahora bastada para lo que planeaba hacer. Dio un salto con una voltereta en el aire, llegando hasta uno de los Egg Flappers, y consiguió golpearlo con una fuerza sorprendente, tirándolo al suelo mientras su cuerpo irradiaba chispas eléctricas. Tails observó el resultado con satisfacción. Su plan había resultado con éxito. El robot derribado exhaló un último aliento antes de desactivarse, mientras los demás escaneaban lo sucedido, detectando singulares cantidades de electricidad en las colas de su rival, que sonrió con determinación antes de lanzarse a combatir contra ellos, derrotándolos gracias a sus nuevos ataques eléctricos. En cuestión de segundos, ya no quedaban más Egg Flappers por desbaratar, y Tails pudo relajarse para recuperar el aliento… O eso pensaba, cuando unos Camerons lo atacaron desde la distancia con sus poderosos cañones de plasma. Los proyectiles energéticos explotaron cerca de él como granadas, pero consiguió evadirlas a duras penas, mientras producía cada vez más electricidad gracias a la frote de sus colas. Pronto, generó la suficiente para la acción que pensaba realizar… Dio un giro en el aire, moviendo sus colas envueltas en electricidad hasta colisionarlas contra el suelo, en dirección a las tortugas que lo atosigaban, atacándolas con una onda eléctrica que se desplegó a través del terreno como una ola, electrificando los cuerpos metálicos de los Camerons, quienes no resistieron tanta energía y terminaron destruidos.

Knuckles chocó sus puños, como solía hacer antes de cualquier pelea, y se abalanzó sobre sus oponentes. Sus puños parecían mazazos, que trituraban a cualquier robot sin esfuerzo alguno, atravesando el metal como si se tratara de papel. Incluso los Camerons sucumbían ante las fuerzas de sus puños, pues, aunque sus armaduras resistían algunos de sus golpes, aquellos que energizaba con Chaos Energy eran demasiado para ellos. Golpeó el suelo con ambas manos, liberando la energía que concentraba en ellas como dos ondas que choque, que viajaron por el piso a gran velocidad hasta impactar contra un batallón de Egg Pawns, que estallaron al recibirlas. El equidna sonrió con suficiencia, mientras sus mortales colmillos seguían ejecutando máquina tras máquina, obligándolas a dejar de funcionar para siempre. Un escuadrón de Falco lo atacaron desde lo alto con sus mortales municiones, y cada vez que fallaban, giraban en el aire como aviones para intentarlo de nuevo, hasta que hartaron al equidna rojo, que corría de un lado al otro para eludir sus ataques. Al final, envolvió sus manos en electricidad y, extendiéndolas hacia sus oponentes, la descargó como un enjambre de chispas que volaban hacia las aves metálicas con violencia. Los Falco no lograron evadirlas, y terminaron por caer debido al cortocircuito que se produjo en sus sistemas. La sonrisa arrogante de Knuckles iluminó la oscuridad de la noche, demostrando que ninguna máquina estúpida podría jamás vencerlo. Pero esto no había terminado. Varios Egg Flappers lo atacaron por la espalda con sus cañones de energía, intentando eliminarlo, sin que él los viera a tiempo. Cuando volteó al divisar un destello detrás de él, fue demasiado tarde… Sin embargo, olvidó por completo que no estaba luchando sólo. Una rápida figura amarillenta apareció encima de él, tomándolo de los brazos mientras se elevaba lo más rápido que podía, consiguiendo evitar los cañonazos de plasma por los pelos. Knuckles miró incrédulo a su salvador, que no era ni más ni menos que Tails, quien lo soltó para que aterrizara junto a Sonic, quien ya había destruido los Egg Flappers que intentaron rostizarlo.

–¿Cómo lo llevan? –Preguntó con su típica sonrisa despreocupada.

–Bien. Nos atacan pedazos de metal que se mueven por arte de magia. Lo de siempre. –Bufó el equidna, cruzándose de brazos.

–En realidad, sí es lo de siempre. –Terció Tails, sonriendo de lado.

Sin embargo, su pequeña charla fue interrumpida cuando una llamarada hambrienta acometió contra ellos de la nada, intentando consumirlos en sus flamas. Sin embargo, Knuckles extendió las manos hacia el fuego, controlándolo, y deteniéndolo por unos instantes, pero no fue suficiente para mantenerlo quieto por siempre. Las llamas avanzaron nuevamente, mientras el equidna realizaba un gran esfuerzo por conservarlas en un solo sitio, pero no le era posible…

Aunque, por supuesto, sus aliados no iban a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Sonic invocó una poderosa ventisca gracias a su Light Speed, mientras que Tails usó sus colas para generar una fuerte brisa. Sus esfuerzos fueron fructíferos, pues las flamantes llamas se vieron arrastradas por el viento fuerte, y al final, cedieron, terminando extinguidas.

Knuckles miró algo sorprendido a sus dos aliados, uno a cada lado junto a él. Sonrió con confianza y decisión, y miró hacia el frente, determinado.

–¿Creen que podrán contra mí? –Dijo Eggman, conduciendo su Flame Mobile frenéticamente contra los tres héroes, mientras el vehículo se envolvía en llamas. –¡No permitiré que vuelvan a humillarme, patéticas cucarachas!

–Ese fósil es insufrible. –Gruñó Knuckles, chocando sus puños. –¿Y si acabamos con él?

–Coincido. –Respondió Sonic, sonriendo con confianza, mientras que, por primera vez, accedía a trabajar en equipo con alguien más.

El Flame Mobile vomitó desde sus cañones enormes torrentes de fuego en dirección a los tres antropomorfos, que se movilizaron con aquella gran rapidez que los caracterizaba, evadiendo no solo las flamas, sino también llegando hasta Eggman.

Éste desplegó de inmediato un escudo de fuego a su alrededor, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir los ataques de tres enemigos, que se lanzaron sobre él, uno por uno.

El Spin Dash de Sonic rebotó al impactar contra la esfera llameante que envolvía a Eggman, y las colas de Tails no pudieron hacer absolutamente nada contra aquella barrera protectora. Sin embargo, el último embate fue el triunfador.

Knuckles, rodeado por sus propias llamas, se lanzó al ataque como un proyectil, resultando, para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, inmune al fuego que protegía a Eggman, y así logró golpear el Flame Mobile directamente con sus puños, con una fuerza tan grande que lo abolló sin problemas.

Las turbinas de la máquina fallaron, y el doctor prorrumpió un gruñido de frustración antes de retroceder, y llevar a cabo su táctica de emergencia…

Las armas del Flame Mobile escupieron tanto fuego como les era posible, repartiéndolo por todo el altar como si fuera agua, que revoloteaba por la zona peligrosamente. A diferencia de los ataques anteriores, estas flamas eran inusualmente destructivas, incinerando incluso la roca del suelo debido a su temperatura. Conscientes de que era muy peligroso que Eggman continuara causando tal destrucción, se miraron entre sí, asintiéndose mutuamente, antes de lanzarse a la acción.

Unidos, como un equipo, corrieron hacia su oponente, esquivando las llamaradas que bailaban a su paso, sin perder su formación, con Sonic liderándolos, mientras avanzaban sin que nada pudiera detenerlos.

Eggman se inquietó, disparando a quemarropa sus mortales flamas, negándose a ser derrotado otra vez.

–¡No perderé de nuevo, repugnantes pulgas! ¡Voy a deshacerme de ustedes ahora mismo! ¡MUERAN EN LAS FLAMAS DE MI IRA! –Vociferó el doctor, encolerizado, mientras atacaba con todo lo que tenía, creando un enorme muro de fuego para refugiarse de sus enemigos, pero eso no sería suficiente…

El trío saltó al unísono, pero aun así, no parecía que fueran a superar la pared de fuego. Al menos, no todos. Tails tomó las manos de sus dos compañeros, y sin dudar ni un segundo, los impulsó con todas sus fuerzas lo más alto que pudo, consiguiendo atravesar el mural ardiente con creces.

Eggman observó incrédulo a los dos personajes que caían sobre él, que se miraron un segundo, como coordinando el golpe de gracia internamente, y de golpe, ambos se convirtieron en bolas, que giraban alrededor de la otra en perfecta sincronía. Al final, ambos, juntos, atravesaron al mismo tiempo el Flame Mobile de Eggman, aterrizando sin problemas tras éste.

El vehículo no tardó en estropearse, expeliendo fuego y chispas por doquier, y Eggman supo que todo había acabado en ese instante. Apretó los puños, enfurecido, pero ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer…

Al final, todos sus esfuerzos terminaban en fracaso, sin importar lo mucho que se luchara. Su sueño no parecía cercano.

Pero, como siempre, saldría adelante. Pelearía por un futuro mejor para todo Mobius, sin importar lo que los demás piensen. Él era el único que veía la situación actual del planeta, y era consciente de eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Solo se limitó a suspirar, aceptando su derrota, y oprimió el último botón de sus controles, desprendiendo el Egg Mobile de sus modificaciones, para que, a duras penas, lograra escapar lo más rápido posible, con el vehículo aéreo trastabillando más de mil veces en el proceso…

El trío volvió a reunirse, y juntos, miraron al doctor que ahora mismo salía disparado lejos de ahí, vencido otra vez. No pudieron evitar sonreír, satisfechos por el buen trabajo que habían logrado, unidos.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad fue entorpecida gracias a que todo Angel Island tembló, generándose un enorme estremecimiento en toda la isla. Knuckles reaccionó, dirigiendo su mirada a la Esmeralda Maestra, que estaba fuera de su lugar, y no tardó en ir a colocarla de nuevo en el altar.

Sonic y Tails lo observaron, confundidos, pero fueron ignorados por el equidna, que, con sus últimas fuerzas, intentó levantar la enorme joya, sin éxito. La batalla contra Sonic, y después contra las tropas de Eggman le habían agotado por completo, y no tenía las energías para solo levantar la Esmeralda Maestra. Se reprendió a sí mismo por ser tan débil, y que ahora, estuviera por perder la isla, hundida en el fondo del mar, sin que pudiera evitarlo…

Sin embargo, cuando el peso de la esmeralda gigante se aligeró, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, observando como ahora, tanto Sonic como Tails lo ayudaban, cargando juntos la pesada piedra.

–Recuerda que no estás sólo, Knux. –Formuló Sonic con algo de dificultad, apenas y pudiendo mantener la joya en alto. –Ahora, ¡pongamos esta enorme cosa en su lugar ya!

Knuckles y Tails se miraron y asintieron, encaminándose los tres hacia el altar lo más rápido que podían, mientras la isla parecía descender cada vez más velozmente. Cada paso que daban requería un gran esfuerzo, pues los tres se encontraban realmente cansados, y deseaban echarse a reposar hasta recuperar energías, pero ni eso podrían permitirse ahora. Continuaron avanzando, sin rendirse, por el bien de toda la isla…

Finalmente, llegaron junto al altar, y de un súbito movimiento, incrustaron la Esmeralda Maestra en su lugar…

Angel Island dejó de caer al instante, mientras la energía de la gema se esparcía por toda aquella gigantesca masa de tierra flotante. Pronto, la isla empezó a recuperar altura, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta perderse entre las nubes de nuevo…

–Uf. Eso estuvo REALMENTE cerca. –Suspiró Tails, harto de tantos momentos decisivos para su supervivencia. –La próxima vez que veamos a Eggman, tratemos de no confiarnos de más. Esto pudo terminar fatal.

–Pero no pasó. –Alegó Sonic, sonriendo como solía hacerlo. –Y, ¿saben?, al fin y cabo, siempre terminamos sobreviviendo. Fuiste muy útil, Knuckles.

–Sí, gracias por tu ayuda. –Concordó Tails.

–Je, admito que fue divertido. –Respondió el equidna, cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda. –Tomen.

El guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra le lanzó a Sonic la Esmeralda del Caos verde, recibiéndola el erizo azul bastante confundido y apenado. Había olvidado por completo que no la tenía encima.

–La necesitarán más que yo.

–¿Te quedarás aquí? –Inquirió Tails, curioso.

–Es mi tarea proteger la Esmeralda Maestra de cualquier amenaza, y aún no estoy seguro de si ustedes no son una. –Los acusó Knuckles, incomodando al joven zorro. –Pero no los echaré a patadas otra vez y les permitiré que se marchen en paz.

–Ja, como si pudieras volver a vencerme. –Aportó Sonic con suficiencia, ganándose una mala mirada de Sonic. –Aun así, gracias por la pelea. Hace mucho que no encuentro a alguien que realmente valga la pena. Espero que se repita alguna vez.

–Si vuelven a asomarse por aquí, apuesta a que sí. –Respondió el equidna rojo con una mirada desafiante, que el erizo azul le devolvió sin titubear.

Tails miró la escena sin saber exactamente qué clase de despedida se tratara. Una de rivales, quizá. Pero, sin más, se resignó, estrechando la mano de Knuckles antes de retirarse, seguido por Sonic, quien, antes de abandonar Altar Emerald, le dirigió una última mirada a su nuevo camarada.

–Será un gusto volvernos a encontrar. –Dijo el erizo, desapareciendo en un destello de velocidad.

Knuckles sonrió cuando por fin estuvo sólo de nuevo, consciente de que, por primera vez desde hacía nunca, había conseguido aliados. Jamás pensó que viviría para ello, y nunca lo creyó necesario, pero luchar codo con codo con aquellos "invitados" se sintió colosal.

No lo sabía en ese momento, pero esa experiencia sería la que marcaría toda su vida, por el resto de la misma…

Pero, cambiando de tema, era el momento para empezar las reparaciones de todo Hidden Palace. Ya necesitaba algo que hacer que no fuera enfrentar a científicos locos que quisieran robarse la Esmeralda Maestra…

 _ **¡Finish! Bueno, Sonic, Tails y Knuckles se unieron por primera vez, ¿les gustó? ¡Dejen sus comentarios para saberlo! Espero que a todo aquel que se haya topado con esta historia, siga acompañándome en cada uno de sus episodios, y apoyándome a continuar. Valoro a todo aquel que le guste lo que escribo, y espero que sigan leyendo Sonic Life. Sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	15. Chapter 15: La respuesta

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Con gusto regreso con un nuevo episodio de Sonic Life, ahora que por fin llegó a su conclusión el arco de Angel Island, y ahora, retomamos el típico tira y afloja de siempre. Eggman continuará con sus nefastos planes para apoderarse del planeta, mientras que Sonic y Tails deberán detenerlo una y otra vez. Puede que suene monótono, y hasta aburrido, pero les aseguro que las cosas se irán poniendo mejor mientras más avanza la trama. Espero que tengan la paciencia de leer cada uno de mis capítulos, y sin más, que el episodio número 15 dé inicio.**_

 _ **Que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 15: La respuesta.**

Dos días habían pasado desde los sucesos de Angel Island. Sonic y Tails regresaron a Green Hill, y desde entonces, Eggman no había vuelto a asomarse para un insistente ataque contra ellos.

Aunque no habían usado su tiempo libre para nada.

Se movilizaron enseguida para explorar el resto de Green Hill, en búsqueda del resto de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Sonic desconocía dónde Eggman encontró la esmeralda verde, pero la amarilla se encontraba en la frontera de Green Hill, así que otras podrían estar escondidas en esa Zona también, aunque la posibilidad era diminuta. Estaban esparcidas por las cuatro Blue Islands, después de todo, y la probabilidad de que dos se encontraran en la misma Zona era solo ridícula. Pero aun así, no podían dejar piedra sin voltear. Examinarían todo Green Hill y luego, todo South Island, y si aún no hallaban nada, investigarían el resto del archipiélago, pero debían dar con las Esmeraldas del Caos antes que Eggman. Esa era su prioridad ahora.

En los dos días en los que habían estado explorando la enorme Green Hill, no se toparon con nada en particular. Sonic recorría los inmensos campos con patrones cuadriculares en tonos de marrón a gran velocidad con la esmeralda amarilla a mano, observándola con detenimiento para asegurarse de que su brillo no cambiara en absoluto; y Tails exploraba desde el cielo, investigando diferentes puntos inexplorados de amplío área, sin ver nada, mientras mantenía la esmeralda verde a la vista.

No encontraban nada extraño, pero siguieron escudriñando entre los bosques, valles y praderas de Green Hill, sin planear saltarse algún lugar.

Después de un segundo día de intensa búsqueda, ambos regresaron a su humilde choza con decepción en sus rostros.

–¿Encontraste algo? –Le preguntó Sonic a su amigo, quien negó con la cabeza.

–No hay ni una pista de dónde podría ubicarse una de esas joyas, y dudo que encontremos algo pronto… ¿Crees que éste es el método más efectivo de rastrear las Esmeraldas del Caos? Tal vez, si examino con detenimiento las propiedades de una Esmeralda del Caos, logre crear algún radar que nos ayude a localizarlas. Es la única forma de superar a Eggman, si es que él no ha inventado un sensor ya.

–Cada vez que ese gordo desaparece se me ponen las púas de punta y no puedo estar tranquilo. Quién sabe qué cosas está destruyendo en este mismo momento…

Estaba planeando… formando alguna estrategia que pudiera funcionar esta vez, pero su mente parecía bloqueada.

Pensó en desplegar por fin los E-2000, pero aún había muchos detalles que perfeccionar para que estuvieran listos para la acción. Con ellos, tal vez podría encargarse de Sonic de una vez por todas, pero ahora el erizo azul tenía aliados.

Y no débiles e inútiles como siempre imaginó, seres comunes, sino animales antropomórficos con habilidades sobrehumanas.

Miles Prower, o Tails, como lo llamaba Sonic, a pesar de ser joven e inexperto en batalla, después de su último enfrentamiento, no le cabía duda de que podía llegar a ser peligroso con el tiempo. Además, usaba más la cabeza de Sonic, e incluso podría alcanzar salvarlo de alguna de sus trampas si no lo tenía presente… Eso, sin nombrar que conducía con maestría el avión de Sonic, y sabía usarlo para combatir sus máquinas de una forma efectiva…

Y ni se diga de Knuckles, quien podría incluso llegar a ser más peligroso que Sonic si se lo proponía de verdad. Si llegara a robar la Esmeralda Maestra, tendría que preocuparse mucho de una posible venganza del equidna, que posiblemente le cause mucho dolor, o incluso la muerte. No aguantaría ni un solo puñetazo de ese topo con púas… Y su determinación a lograr lo que se propone lo hace aún más preocupante. Debía tenerlo en cuenta, y aunque posiblemente no saliera de Angel Island, aún necesitaba la Esmeralda Maestra para sus propósitos, y eso hacía aún más obvio que no había terminado con Knuckles, y que volverían a enfrentarse en un futuro cercano…

Golpeó el tablero frente a él con desesperación. Quería descansar… no había dormido mucho últimamente, elaborando planes y tácticas que probablemente fallarían contra Sonic. Se estaba cansando de perder… estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y que su cerebro colapse debido al estrés no era una opción. Él era el humano clave para que Mobius se convierta en lo que siempre debió de haber sido, y no podía permitirse fallar. Aún si Sonic siempre se metía en su camino, él conseguiría una forma de librarse de él y cumplir sus metas, de una manera u otra.

Era el momento de atacar el problema directamente, y no iba a ser una emboscada ligera.

Esta vez, iba a darlo todo.

Ya era momento de terminar con el mismo juego de siempre. Hoy, demostraría que nadie debe meterse con Eggman.

–Bueno, nunca me ha gustado malgastar el tiempo, pero hoy no fue del todo mal. –Decía Sonic, recostado en la rama de un árbol con visión al taller de Tails, quien ahora mismo se encontraba allí, examinando con distintos aparatos de mil maneras distintas la Esmeralda del Caos verde, intentando determinar qué tipo de señal transmitía para así detectar el resto, pero hasta ahora, no había ningún éxito. El erizo azul sonrió, mirando el atardecer. –Correr es de mis pasatiempos preferidos, y pude andar de nuevo por varios lugares que hacía tiempo que no visitaba. Me recordaron a cuando era niño y enfrentaba al viejo Eggy vez tras vez. Aunque antes no estaba tan viejo como ahora…

–¿Conoces la edad de Eggman? –Inquirió el joven zorro amarillo, sin mirar a Sonic, ya que estaba muy atento a su trabajo.

–Unos 48 años, si no recuerdo mal, contando los años que han pasado desde entonces, claro. Pero lo bueno será que pronto tendrá que jubilarse y dejar de intentar conquistar el mundo o le dará un ataque. Pronto, ese vejete por fin dejará de molestar.

–Eh, Sonic. –Respondió Tails, mirando a su amigo a los ojos con algo de nerviosismo. –Los humanos pueden vivir hasta 100 años, y teniendo en cuenta la tecnología que posee Eggman, hará todo lo posible para que su vida se alargue hasta incluso más tiempo.

–¡¿QUÉ?! –Vociferó el erizo, completamente perturbado, cayéndose del árbol en el que reposaba. Sin embargo, esto ni siquiera le importó y se puso de pie de inmediato, saltando a la ventana del taller para entrar y encarar a Tails. –¡Si eso es cierto será mejor poner a ese anciano en prisión lo más pronto posible! No perderé mi adolescencia peleando contra un lunático con un ejército de trozos de metal que caminan y disparan.

–Pues dudo que Eggman se deje apresar por más de un mes. Incluso puede que logre escapar al instante con su astucia. Es un maniaco, pero no un inepto. Aún si logramos encerrarlo, hallará la manera de liberarse…

–¡ARG! ¡¿Cómo podemos mantener quieto a alguien cuya mente va mucho más allá que la nuestra?! –Gruñó Sonic, restregándose las espinas con frustración, hasta que pareció encontrar alguna solución. –Eggman es el enemigo público de todo Mobius. El mundo entero sabe lo peligroso que es, y la amenaza que supone para todo el planeta, y su población en sí. Tal vez… si lo encerramos… Ellos lo ejecuten.

Tails pareció palidecer al escuchar esas palabras, dichas lentamente por el erizo azul, quien tampoco parecía muy complacido con la idea. Pensar que llevarían a Eggman a las manos de quienes sí estarían dispuestos a acabar con su vida no parecía muy heroico, pero de alguna manera, era lo correcto.

De alguna manera, eso sería lo que pensaban hacer: aún si no apresaban a Eggman, sus constantes enfrentamientos terminarían por destruir el cuerpo del humano, que poco a poco se haría más frágil y delicado, hasta el punto que no soportaría ni un golpe directo a alguno de sus Egg Mobile. Quizás incluso terminen matándolo por accidente en algún futuro encuentro. Eggman ya era viejo, y aunque aún tenía una vida por delante, algún día, su cuerpo humano no daría más… Perecería, y matar a un anciano tampoco era muy heroico. Y si conseguían capturarlo, y ponerlo tras las rejas, también sería lo mismo. Si por si alguna razón Eggman no lograba escapar de su celda, terminaría de igual manera muriendo a causa del tiempo, ¿y por qué? Porque ellos lo entregaron a las manos de la justicia, pero de alguna manera, parecía lo mejor.

Era mejor que ellos no fueran sus asesinos directos, y que los propios gobernantes mundiales se encargaran de él…

Eggman era una amenaza para todos, y debían detenerlo lo antes posible…

Eso era lo que Tails pensaba, pero Sonic tenía un punto de vista algo diferente… No le importaba en lo absoluto la seguridad de Eggman. Si moría pronto o no, no le interesaba. Lo único que llamaba su interés era que Eggman dejara de amenazar las vidas de los inocentes, y estaba dispuesto a encargarse de él con sus propias manos si tenía la oportunidad, aunque fuera una oportunidad.

Pero claro, si tenía a su alcance el chance de meterlo en prisión, no iba a titubear, y si lograba escapar, se enfrentaría a él cuantas veces fuera necesario.

Tal como ya todos sabían: Eggman era un peligro para todo Mobius, un problema tan grave y alarmante que no podían dudar en encargarse de él si surgía la ocasión. No iba a dudar…

–Creo que entregarlo a los gobiernos humanos es lo correcto. –Señaló Tails, pensando. –Es su responsabilidad, después de todo, y siempre fue su responsabilidad. Eggman no es de las Blue Islands, pues aquí solo habitan animales antropomórficos. Es obvio que el doctor vino del continente hasta aquí… ¿Sabes por qué?

–Nunca me lo he preguntado. –Sonic se encogió de hombros. –Solo apareció en Green Hill, destruyendo todo con los locos robots, y me vi obligado a darle su merecido. Desde los doce sabía de qué forma utilizar mi velocidad, y escogí proteger a aquellos que no pudieran cuidarse solos, pero luego, mi meta cambió a una distinta… Protegerlos de alguien peor que cualquier criminal que quisiera lastimarlos. El humano más peligroso de todo Mobius.

–No hace falta que lo nombres. –Expuso Tails, riendo un poco para aliviar el ambiente. –Pero esa aún no es una explicación completa… ¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de Eggman? ¿Por qué piensa que el mundo entrará en caos si ahora mismo todo el planeta está en paz…? ¿Cuál es la respuesta a todo esto?

–Creo que yo mismo podría contestarla.

La voz de aquel de quien hablaban resonó en sus oídos, haciéndolos tomar una postura defensiva instintivamente. No esperaron otro segundo para salir del taller a máxima velocidad, y observaron a su alrededor…

Tal como habían sospechado, de entre la espesura, emergían feroces Badniks de distintos tipos, pero todos armados y listos para destruir, liderados por su único líder, que ahora mismo, conducía su Egg Mobile hacia sus dos enemigos, sonriéndoles siniestramente.

–Eggman… –Masculló Sonic, serio, mientras se preparaba para un inminente enfrentamiento. –¿Viniste hasta aquí sólo para saludarnos?

–Te equivocas, fenómeno azulino. –Contestó Eggman, borrando su sonrisa para reemplazarla por la mirada más gélida que cualquiera sus dos oponentes haya recibido. –Querían respuestas… pues yo se las daré. Si tanto quieren conocer mis motivos, entonces voy a decírselos. No tengo nada que esconder, y me regocijaré al verlos temblar como las sabandijas que son cuando sepan la verdad. ¿La querían? Entonces, aquí tienen su respuesta…

Sonic y Tails fruncieron el ceño, mientras Eggman se disponía a empezar su palabrerío.

–Antes, era un científico común y corriente, aunque con un futuro prometedor. Muchos me alababan por mis grandes conocimientos, que superaban a los expertos con creces, y poco a poco, iba perfeccionando mis técnicas de robótica, aprendiendo más, y haciéndome cada vez más inteligente, hasta que me dieron la oportunidad de ofrecer un diseño de algún aparato que se utilizara en todo el mundo. Escogí mi primer invento que salió bien, el Egg Mobile, un transporte que no contamina en lo absoluto, y permite llevarte a donde desees, sin problemas. Ellos no lo valoraron ni un poco, y me desecharon como si fuera basura. Mis profesores, que sí veían el talento en mí, los convencieron de darme otra oportunidad. Estuve trabajando toda una semana para crear el invento perfecto, y cuando lo logré, todos estaban fascinados ante él… Todo un ejército de sirvientes robóticos, obligados a seguir órdenes de sus amos, a obedecerlos, a protegerlos. Estaba tan confiado de que esta vez iban a aceptar mis prototipos que cuando fui rechazado por segunda, y última vez, quedé petrificado. Luego de tantos esfuerzos, de tanto trabajo, para ellos, mis proyectos eran solo basura, absurda o poco original. Pasé meses encerrado en mi laboratorio, aislado del resto, sintiéndome miserable… Pensé que todo era mi culpa, que era yo quien erraba, cuando en realidad, eran ellos. Ellos no me apreciaron como debieron, derrocharon mi gran intelecto, y me calificaron como un estudioso cualquiera, pero hice que se arrepintieran… Cuando mi venganza cayó sobre ellos, se sentí complacido, pero no por completo. Aún había algo que me hacía dudar, dudar sobre este sistema actual, que poco a poco, irá arruinando al planeta. Todas las personas descerebradas, que solo viven sus vidas en el libertinaje y la idiotez, sin preocuparse de hacer un mundo mejor. Me cansé. Estuve tan enfurecido, quería que todo se reiniciara, que empezara de nuevo, como siempre debió ser, pero no sería posible… Tendría que hacerlo yo mismo, hacer justicia por mi propia mano. Confronté al mundo en solitario, ya que nadie más apoyaba mi causa, y desde entonces, he estado luchando. Luchando por un mundo donde la humanidad sea lo que siempre debió ser, luchando por un régimen perfecto, sin error alguno. Luchando por un Mobius lleno de orden, donde mi mano caiga sobre aquellos que desaprovecharon mi talento, que me despreciaron, y los haga arrepentirse por ello, y suplicar misericordia. Lucho por eso, Sonic. Ese es mi motivo, que me ha impulsado desde hace tres años a luchar por un sistema mejor, donde todo esté en orden y en armonía, donde nada salga mal, y aquellos que realmente merecen vivir convivan en paz… Un único sueño, que tú te has empeñado en aplastar…

Una vez terminó con su monólogo, todo permaneció en un interminable silencio, tan tenso que parecía acortar la respiración de Tails. No soportaba esta calma, tan incómoda que parecía atormentarlo internamente, pero no podía permitirse reaccionar de ninguna forma.

Sonic, por su parte, actuó de una manera muy diferente…

Se mantuvo completamente serio, mirando con ojos sombríos a Eggman, antes de sonreír de oreja a oreja, desplomándose de risa.

Tails se mostró sorprendido al ver esta reacción, mientras que Eggman mostraba sus dientes con furia, y Sonic no paraba de reírse, hasta que recuperó un poco la compostura y se puso de pie, aun soltando carcajadas.

–Toda esa cháchara me hizo el día. –Sonrió Sonic, cruzándose de brazos. –¿Sabes? Pensé que algo más te impulsaba a seguir intentando conquistar a Mobius, quizás una horrible experiencia que nadie habría podido imaginar o algo, pero es mucho más simple que eso. Te sentiste menospreciado por todos, y los que no simplemente te vieron con lástima por ser rechazado, y con eso ya sentenciaste que todos deben pagar las consecuencias. Tu fracaso no es culpa del mundo, Eggman. Sí, tal vez esos imbéciles humano cometieron un error al no aceptarte, pero eso no justifica tus acciones de hoy. Crees que todo está acabado, y debe iniciar de nuevo, y ni aunque la primera parte fuera verdad, que el mundo esté por entrar en una catástrofe… No debemos destruir todo y comenzar desde cero… No podemos deshacernos de lo roto, y reemplazarlo por algo más así como así. Hay que intentar que sirva otra vez, repararlo, restaurarlo. Pero tú vienes y optas por la solución equivocada. Creí que eras más listo, doc, pero veo que solo eres un viejo bufón en forma de huevo. Y pensar que te consideré un genio del mal, y que podrías causar un mayor desastre si no te deteníamos pronto… ¡Lo peor que puedes hacer es destruir una ciudad para probar tus creencias! Pero no puedes obligar a los demás a escucharte, Eggman. No te escucharán por las buenas, y menos por las malas. Solo pierdes el tiempo, y terminarás por causar algo peor si no te detienes ahora. No es tarde para corregir tus actos, Robotnik.

–Estoy harto de tus palabras… –Gruñó el doctor en respuesta, mientras su rostro parecía enrojecerse de ira, y presionaba precisos botones en su tablero de control. –Cada oración que sale de tu boca, no hace más que irritarme, y desear aún más que seas silenciado de una vez por todas, que pagues por tu insolencia. Si no escucharás con palabras, ¡te haré entender con acciones!

Eggman activó un último interruptor de sus controles, que pareció ordenarle a toda la legión robótica marchar hacia el combate, mientras Sonic y Tails se preparaban para la batalla, con ahora una idea más precisa de cómo trabajaba la desequilibrada, pero brillante mente de Eggman.

Habían conseguido una respuesta.

 _ **Este acaba aquí, amigos. Espero que les haya gustado. Espero haber expresado con total claridad los propósitos de Eggman, y su visión sobre la civilización actual, y el punto de vista de Sonic al respecto. En el siguiente capítulo se viene lo bueno… ¡Sonic y Tails vuelven a la acción como el dúo intrépido! Y ahora, tendrán que hacerle frente a un determinado Eggman, con un ejército de peligrosas máquinas que lo obedecerán sin rechistar para hacer realidad sus oscuros deseos. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y sin más que decir…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Desigualdades

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Buenas, ¿cómo se encuentran todos? Últimamente he tenido unos problemas personales, y por ello, no he tenido muchas ganas de escribir. Los últimos capítulos de Sonic Life ya los tenía listos desde hace días, pero hoy, este es el último. Espero recuperar los ánimos para continuar éste y el resto de mis fics, y que este extraño bloqueo no dure demasiado.**_

 _ **Pero dejando de lado mis demencias, por fin he vuelto a escribir, y espero no haber perdido el toque.**_

 _ **Nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 16: Desigualdades.**

No podía concentrarse completamente, a pesar de que era consciente del peligro que suponía distraerse. Ya conocía los motivos de Eggman… sus verdaderos motivos. Al igual que Sonic, no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto con los puntos de vista del doctor. Que condene a todo el planeta porque fue rechazado por el mismo, no es una razón válida para todos los males que ha hecho. Su mentalidad era muy diferente a la de ellos, y por eso, no podía comprenderlo. No comprendía sus decisiones, la decisión que usar su talento para el mal. Pero no había nada que razonar con el viejo. A se los había dejado claro.

Sin más, embistió con un Spin Dash a unos Motobugs desprevenidos, destruyéndolos sin esfuerzo. El zorro amarillo se incorporó, y de un tajo de sus colas, hizo pedazos a unos Slicers que planeaban atacarlo por la espalda.

Múltiples Buzzers le dispararon desde el cielo con una ráfaga de balas de plasma, pero ni siquiera estaban cerca de tocar a Tails, quien los interceptó con múltiples ataques giratorios, derribándolos uno a uno hasta que ya no hubo más abejas de las cuales preocuparse.

Sus colas giraron tan rápido que parecieron volverse una sierra circular, que usó para cortar a múltiples Egg Pawns, abriéndose paso entre los robots humanoides en dirección al doctor. No debía ser un genio en matemáticas para percatarse de que habían demasiados enemigos, y aunque no fueran muy peligrosos, podrían terminar muy agotados y vulnerables si no terminaban con esto pronto. Así que eso iba a hacer.

Giró muchas veces sobre sí mismo en una posición estática, y cuando hubo cogido el suficiente impulso, se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad que nunca pensó alcanzar, atravesando hileras de máquinas como si fueran papel. Cada oponente que se cruzaba en el camino del zorrito terminaba hecho pedazos, y nadie parecía ser un verdadero rival para él. Sólo eran soldados, después de todo.

–Así es, pequeña mosca… –Susurró Eggman, en un tono inaudible para sus enemigos. –Ven directo a mi trampa…

Tres Balkiry se estrellaron en el terreno, estallando como aviones derribados, mientras de sus restos flamantes emergía Tails, decidido a concluir con esta pelea ahora mismo. Avanzaba imparable, atravesando cualquier resistencia que se le opusiera, sin permitir que nada lo detuviera…

O eso pensó.

Eggman sonrió notablemente cuando el zorro estaba por llegar a él, desplazándose con sus dos colas a gran velocidad, sin dejarse intimidar por la oscura expresión del doctor…

Se arrepentiría de ello.

–Fire Breath… –Susurró Eggman, ahogando una carcajada. –Actívate.

Justo antes de que el puño de Tails golpeara el rostro del humano, una cápsula cayó sobre su cabeza con una fuerza devastadora, destruyendo la tierra debajo de ambos, mientras el terreno se sacudía con fuerza.

Sonic sintió el temblor, y miró instintivamente hacia Eggman, observando con horror como su amigo era totalmente aplastado por la enorme cápsula de metal que había caído de la Wing Fortress.

Al percibir la mirada conmovida de su némesis, el doctor sonrió aún más, divirtiéndose con el terror que había invadido al erizo, aunque sabía que muy pronto, ese miedo cambiaría a furia.

Los ojos del erizo relampaguearon, y desapareció en un volátil destello azul, trasladándose hacia Eggman a una velocidad que destrozaba a la del sonido sin esfuerzo, produciendo estallidos sónicos con cada paso, que demolían a cualquier robot que se atravesaba en su camino. A su andar, provocaba vendavales tan poderosos que los árboles eran inclinados hacia atrás, mientras sus hojas se desprendían fácilmente.

Tan enfurecido y concentrado se encontraba, que no notó como la cápsula que presionaba a Tails se destrozaba para liberar a un poderoso robot…

El camino de Sonic se vio obstruido por una pared de fuego, que se movía violentamente, irradiando un agobiante calor. El erizo azul se detuvo con notable fastidio, y estaba por invocar un ventarrón para apagar las llamas cuando una gruesa cadena de metal lo golpeó en un costado, lanzándolo violentamente contra una roca, que terminó algo fragmentada.

–¿Qué te parece mi nuevo invento, Sonic? ¡Contempla al Fire Breath! –Rugió Eggman, mientras de las ardientes brasas, que poco a poco iban apagándose, se revelaba una figura esférica, de un color azul oscuro, con tres lanzamisiles en su espalda, un lanzallamas que reemplazaba su cabeza y cadenas que consistían en anillos de metal, atados para constituir sus extremidades. Se mantenía en el aire gracias a un sistema de levitación magnética bajo su cuerpo metálico. –¿Qué te parece, Sonic?

–Me parece que es otro sucio invento que terminará siendo destruido. –Contestó el erizo azul, levantándose algo adolorido, aunque rápidamente tuvo que dar un salto para evadir otro azote de las cadenas del robot, que terminaron por destruir la roca donde Sonic se había estrellado.

El erizo azul se volvió una esfera luminosa en el aire, girando rápidamente, antes de lanzarse con un ataque teledirigido hacia el Fire Breath, que entorpeció su embate con una tanta de devastadores proyectiles que disparó desde sus lanzamisiles. Los peligrosos explosivos se dirigieron hacia Sonic, quien, fastidiado, se vio forzado a cancelar su propio ataque para eludir a los de su rival, lanzando con suma precisión algunas de sus espinas hacia las bombas para neutralizarlas.

Sonic aterrizó, acelerando de golpe para embestir a la máquina esférica, lanzándola contra un árbol. El robot no tardó en incorporarse, atando con sus cadenas el árbol donde se encontraba, antes de arrojarlo contra su oponente, quien lo destrozó en pedazos antes de que siquiera pudieran tocarlo, y seguidamente los devolvió al Fire Breath con precisas patadas, en un intento por golpearlo múltiples veces.

No obstante, el robot únicamente activó su lanzallamas, carbonizando los proyectiles de madera sin problema alguno. Posteriormente, atacó con otro enjambre de misiles para asegurarse de que Sonic no saliera ileso de ésta, pero por supuesto que no iba a resultar bien. El erizo azul esbozó una inquietante sonrisa, y se lanzó al ataque, corriendo directamente hacia los misiles.

Eggman supo que tramaba algo, y activó la función de alerta del Fire Breath, quien al instante pareció reaccionar. Sonic, por su parte, solo se concentró en saltar de proyectil en proyectil, acercándose cada vez más a su rival, sin que éste pudiera ofender debido a que su objetivo se mantenía en un movimiento constante, y no podía usar su lanzallamas, pues haría explotar todos los misiles y él resultaría más afectado que su rival.

Sonic aterrizó en el último proyectil, tomándolo con sus brazos mientras giraba una y otra vez en el aire, para después lanzárselo a su dueño con todas sus fuerzas. El misil voló a gran velocidad hacia el Fire Breath, pero el impacto fue desacertado, pues la máquina creó una especie de campo de fuerza hecho puramente de fuego, que, al hacer contacto con el torpedo, lo hizo estallar, aunque en el interior de la esfera llameante estaba intacto.

–Bah. Trucos sucios. –Bufó Sonic, ya aburrido. –Esto ya me está hartando, Eggman. ¿Acaso este artefacto sólo funciona para hacerme perder el tiempo?

–Corrección: funciona para aniquilar y calcinar a cualquier objetivo, incluyéndote a ti y a tu velocidad. ¡No puedes contra mí, erizo! –Bramó Eggman, mientras el Fire Breath rotaba muy rápido sobre su propio eje, convirtiéndose en una esfera giratoria que arrastraba con sus movimientos rotatorios a sus cadenas.

Las extremidades del robot estuvieron a punto de golpear a Sonic, si éste no salta a tiempo, y ataca desde el cielo con un ataque teledirigido, que terminó golpeando directamente al Fire Breath, con leves resultados. El erizo retrocedió cuando la fricción entre el robot y él fue demasiado grande, y antes de que pudiera volver a atacar, otro muro de fuego se interpuso en su camino, pero esta vez, las peligrosas flamas lo rodearon, encerrándolo en un anillo de llamas.

Sonic empezó a perder la paciencia. Estaba harto de que esta chatarra contrarrestara todos sus movimientos con relativa sencillez, y que fuera tan resistente que sus mejores ataques no pudieran siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Estaba cansado, y lo último que necesitaba era estresarse. Observó con notable furia a unos robots que iban acercándose hacia él, decididos a atacar en conjunto una vez el fuego se apagara, pero su objetivo no iba a ser tan conforme para esperar…

Las flamas se apagaron al instante, mientras el cuerpo de Sonic se iluminaba con una furiosa luz azul, que centelleaba como una estrella, mientras Eggman fruncía el ceño.

En un parpadeo, cada máquina que estuvo por atacar a Sonic se hizo pedazos, mientras el erizo azul desaparecía y volvía a materializarse una y otra vez, sin ser visible cualquier otro movimiento que no fuera caminar…

Se encaminaba hacia el Fire Breath.

Éste último se sobresaltó, expeliendo sus infernales torrentes rojos desde su cabeza, que amenazaban con consumir el cuerpo del erizo, cuyos destellos de luz parecían teñir su mismo cuerpo de un azul más claro y brilloso, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color un segundo, de su verde esmeralda común, a un azul intenso e intermitente…

Eggman pareció petrificarse, teniendo una idea de lo que estaba por suceder…

Las ardientes flamas aprisionaron a Sonic, pero, para la consternación del doctor, éste parecía ahora inmune a ellas, sin que el fuego consiguiera tocarlo.

Más bien, parecía todo lo contrario.

La Light Speed de Sonic parecía adaptarse al fuego, concentrándolo, absorbiéndolo.

Combinándolo.

Los ojos de Eggman se ensancharon, e instintivamente hizo retroceder al Egg Mobile, agitado. Esta energía… este poder… algo más grande que lo que predijo. Era especial, único. No lo conocía, pero debía obtenerlo, de una forma u otra…

Debía aprovecharlo.

Sonic giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, rodeándose con el mismo fuego que lo atrapaba, usándolo para repotenciar sus poderes. Unas resplandecientes llamas azules lo envolvieron, permitiéndole avanzar sin mayores problemas. Empezó a acelerar, y pronto, se convirtió en un destello azul y llameante, que traspasaba el ardiente chorro de fuego como si fuese una brisa fresca…

Y mientras se preparaba para dar el último golpe, pensaba. Pensaba en Eggman, y lo que había descubierto sobre él. De cierta manera, aún le resultaba chistoso. Aunque no dejaba de ser una grave amenaza, sus motivaciones eran mucho menos razonables de lo que él pudo imaginar. Era curioso que ambos fueran tan diferentes… Tan desiguales.

Nunca podrían resolver sus problemas, el choque de sus ideales. Simplemente sus visiones eran muy contrarias al del otro. Eran distintos, y jamás podrían llegar a un acuerdo. Y nada podría cambiar eso…

Fueron destinados para ser enemigos.

Girando rápidamente por el suelo mientras corría, el erizo ganó suficiente impulso para continuar su carrera sin disminuir la marcha ni un poco, volviéndose literalmente una bola de fuego azul que se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el Fire Breath, que no tenía forma alguna de esquivarlo.

Incluso su escudo de fuego resultó inútil.

El erizo azul atravesó la protección ígnea del robot, impactando directamente contra él, penetrando su armadura. El Fire Breath supo que su objetivo estaba dentro de sí, pero no encontró una solución concreta en su base de datos para lidiar con este problema. Empezó a trastabillar, sintiendo como sus sistemas internos se derretían debido al calor que Sonic transmitía, y antes de siquiera poder moverse, estalló con la fuerza de un infierno.

La zona entera fue devastada por la ola de fuego que emergió del robot, destruyéndolo en el proceso, mientras Sonic, ahora libre, aterrizaba entre los restos del Fire Breath, exhausto, y el brillo de su cuerpo se apagaba…

Cayó de rodillas, sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, y apoyó sus manos al suelo para no desplomarse mientras respiraba agitadamente. Pronto, se rehízo, incorporándose para confrontar ahora Eggman, obteniendo la amarga sorpresa de que había escapado…

Suspiró con decepción, mientras dirigía ahora su preocupada mirada hacia Tails, que yacía inconsciente en un pequeño cráter, donde la cápsula del Fire Breath lo había aplastado.

El erizo se acercó a él cojeando, con una fea herida en su pierna debido a la anterior explosión que él mismo había provocado, y antes de poder tocarlo, cayó junto al zorro, débil. Usó sus últimas energías para tocar a su amigo, aliviándose profundamente al comprobar que su corazón aún latía.

Más tranquilo que antes, solo rodó para quedar boca arriba, y sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse del cansancio, observando las hermosas estrellas de aquella fría noche antes de quedar inconsciente…

No podía dejar esto así como así…

Sin embargo, debía terminar sus E-2000 de una vez por todas para que Sonic y Tails aprendieran lo que es bueno. Para que pagaran por sus obstrucciones, y recibieran su tan merecido castigo.

Y pensar que se había abierto ante ellos… Les había confiado el origen de sus objetivos, de donde salieron sus deseos de volver Mobius un lugar mejor, y Sonic solo hizo lo que todos hacían… Reír.

Ya le borraría esa molesta sonrisa de una vez por todas. Nadie se burla de Eggman… Y se sale con la suya.

 _ **Espero que este capítulo les fuera de su agrado. Creo que me salió bien :P. Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la paciencia para leer este fic, que muy pronto agregará a más personajes. Sin más…**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Una mirada

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Buenas! He regresado otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este loco fic. Gracias a todos aquellos que han tenido la paciencia para leer capítulo a capítulo de este loco invento mío. ¡Les pido que dejen sus comentarios para saber qué opinan sobre esto!**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Más personajes se unirán a la fiesta en este episodio, donde Eggman tomará un pequeño respiro para terminar con los detalles de sus poderosos robots E-2000.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 17: Una mirada.**

Perderse en medio de un bosque no era la mejor forma de empezar el día. Además, era imperdonable. ¿Cómo no podía cuidarse sola?

Ya hace una semana que llegó a Green Hill para visitar a su mejor amiga, y quedarse para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a vivir en la ciudad, Green Hill era tranquilo y relajante. Spring Yard, aunque hermoso y elegante, había mucho ruido y era difícil calmarse y respirar. Aquí es distinto.

Quizás la vida pacífica de su amiga fue la que la hizo tan dulce y educada, tan pura y tierna. Un verdadero tesoro que nunca cambiaría por alguien más. Sin embargo, a ella le costaba mucho adaptarse a estar apartada de cualquier civilización, a estar fuera de su hábitat natural. Puede que solo se tratase de un capricho, pero no podía evitar sentir que no estaba en su lugar.

Aun así, solo se quedaría por unos días más, hasta que el cumpleaños de aquella pequeña coneja llegara.

La madre de su mejor amiga le pidió que fuera por algunas frutas en el bosque para preparar uno de sus famosos pasteles, pero hasta ahora, ni siquiera había conseguido llenar la canasta que trajo consigo. Y aún peor, no recordaba en camino de vuelta.

Buscaba, preocupada, a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, aunque no podía ver más que árboles y arbustos a su alrededor, sin encontrar ningún rastro de vida visible…

Pero encontró algo mucho peor.

Se lanzó al suelo al instante, dejando caer su cesto a un lado, para evadir un hacha que estuvo por decapitarla. La eriza rosada emitió un grito de terror, mientras aquel ser robótico negro, armado con un hacha dorada, se abalanzaba contra ella…

Esquivó por los pelos otro ataque de aquel peligroso robot, que cortó en dos a un árbol con su hacha, y seguidamente, lanzó el trozo dividido contra ella. Dio un impresionante salto para eludir al tronco, pero no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando los propulsores del robot se activaron, impulsándose hacia ella.

La eriza resintió la embestida del robot, terminando en el suelo, adolorida. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo levantarse a tiempo…

Hey Ho, el robot, blandió de nuevo su arma, intentando cortar en pedazos a la joven eriza de 14 años, que no pudo hacer más que cubrirse y esperar lo mejor…

Por un instante, su visión solo pudo captar un azul brillante, antes de sentir como era levantada del suelo para apartarla velozmente del lugar, salvándole la vida.

Amy Rose abrió los ojos, encontrándose cara a cara con su salvador, un erizo azul de ojos verdes que ahora mismo la cargaba en brazos.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó, sin obtener respuesta. Amy quedó estática, hipnotizada en los ojos de Sonic, quien, incómodo, la dejó en el suelo con delicadeza. –No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.

El Hey Ho regresó, pareciendo sobresaltarse al identificar a Sonic junto a la eriza rosada. De su cabeza plateada emergieron chispas eléctricas, que expulsó como un rayo azul hacia su objetivo, quien envolvió su puño con su Light Speed, usándola para desviar el ataque contra unos árboles a la izquierda.

–¿Eso es todo? –Bufó el erizo azul, tronando los nudillos. –Esperaba que me dieras más pelea, pequeño leñador.

El Hey Ho levantó su hacha, y arremetió contra Sonic, quien sonrió con confianza, antes de enrollarse a sí mismo en una bola para lanzarse en el aire hacia su oponente…

Al choque entre ambos solo pudo apreciarse por un instante, antes de que Sonic aterrizara al otro lado del campo con una mano sobre el suelo, respirando agitadamente. Frunció el ceño, y observó algo molesto un diminuto corte de no más de siete centímetros en su brazo izquierdo. Pero además de eso, no parecía haber sufrido otro daño. El Hey Ho, por otro lado, tenía un enorme hoyo que atravesaba su abdomen de par en par, que ahora mismo expelía violentas chispas brillantes. El robot trastabilló unos momentos, antes de emanar bastante humo y terminar envuelto en llamas, para finalmente desplomarse, destruido.

–Bien, eso fue fácil. –Dijo Sonic, limpiando la sangre que caía de su herida. –¿Estás lastimada?

El erizo dirigió su mirada hacia Amy, que aún seguía petrificada, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sonic se vio nervioso un segundo, aunque pareció tranquilizarse cuando la eriza asintió, todavía hipnotizada.

–Bueno, esa es una gran noticia. –El erizo azul sonrió, extendiendo una mano hacia Amy. –Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog.

–Amy… –Respondió la eriza luego de unos segundos, aunque su expresión indicaba que seguía en su mundo. –Amy Rose.

–Fue un placer, y espero que tengas más cuidado la próxima. –Sonic le dio la espalda, pero antes de irse a gran velocidad, le regaló otra sonrisa a la chica, despidiéndose con un ademán de su mano para luego desaparecer a gran velocidad, produciendo una ráfaga de viento que por fin hizo reaccionar a Amy.

Su rostro se enrojeció casi por completo, y bajó un poco la mirada con una tierna sonrisa.

–El placer fue todo mío. –Susurró, tan pensativa que no se percató de como cogió de nuevo su canasta y regresó exactamente por donde había venido, sin dejar de sonreír…

–Debiste verla, Tails. No dejaba de mirarme como una loca. Aunque admito que me sorprendió bastante ver a otra eriza por aquí…

–Se supone que tu especie había inmigrado de las Blue Islands hace cientos de años, ¿no? –Murmuró Tails, pensativo, mientras conducía el Tornado a través de los cielos, con Sonic sentado sobre una de las alas del avión. –Jeje, creo que tienes una enamorada.

–Ni se te ocurra sugerir esa opción. –Bufó Sonic, cruzándose de brazos. –Tengo malas experiencias con fans enloquecidas. Es una de las razones por las que prefiero ocultarme.

–Oh, vamos. No es tan malo. –Razonó Tails, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. –Más bien, creo que eres suertudo de tener a alguien detrás de ti.

–¿Desde cuándo el niño-lógica habla así? –Inquirió Sonic con una ceja levantada. Tails solo se encogió de hombros. –Como sea. Eggman sigue enviando sus robots leñadores para buscar otra Esmeralda del Caos y cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino. Eso es peligroso.

–Mucho, en realidad. –Argumentó el zorro amarillo. –No todos pueden defenderse contra las máquinas de Eggman. Y estos Hey Ho son mortales. ¿Crees que debamos ir a buscarlos a todos?

–Últimamente creo que hemos perdido mucho tiempo valioso con el doctor. –Contestó el erizo, mirando de reojo la cicatriz en su brazo. –Lo mejor será encontrar la Esmeralda del Caos que permanece escondida en Green Hill, si es que hay una. Luego, le daremos una paliza al viejo y romperemos sus juguetes. ¿Vale?

–Vale. –Tails suspiró. –Esta búsqueda se ha vuelto interminable, incluso para ti, ¿no?

–Me es divertido explorar. Además, solo falta otra mitad de Green Hill y acabaremos. En una semana, ya no habrá dónde buscar.

Tails se limitó a quedarse callado, piloteando su avión rojo y blanco a través de los cielos de Green Hill, sin notar como a su paso dejó atrás a una pequeña cabaña, escondida entre la floresta…

La pequeña conejita de pelaje color crema jugaba en el patio de su casa con su pequeño amigo. Un Chao celeste con un pequeño moño rojo atado en su cuello, que revoloteaba alegremente alrededor de su compañera.

Dentro de la humilde morada de la pequeña, una coneja adulta, idéntica a ella, la supervisaba de reojo mientras preparaba el almuerzo, sonriendo de vez en cuando.

La tranquilidad era buena para todos. Le daba una sensación de paz que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, la armonía se vio temporalmente interrumpida por el sonoro ronroneo de un motor, que fue audible en toda la zona.

La pequeña coneja levantó la mirada curiosa, al igual que su Chao, divisando un biplano atravesar las nubes tranquilamente…

–¡Es un avión! –La pequeña dio saltos de emoción. –¡Oye, mamá! ¿No podríamos ir a ver quiénes lo conducen?

–Recuerda, Cream. No podemos hablar con desconocidos. –Respondió la coneja adulta, desde la ventana de su hogar. La conejita hizo un puchero, que a su pequeño amigo le dio mucha risa.

Vanilla también rió, alegrándose de que, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba completamente tranquila, consciente de que nada malo iba a suceder…

Hasta ese momento.

–¿Qué es eso? –Cream levantó sus orejas al captar un extraño ruido. Se puso de pie, al igual que su Chao. –¡Cheese, vamos a ver!

–¡Espera, Cream! ¡Puede ser peligros! –Vanilla intentó detener a su hija, pero ésta ya se había ido.

Sin dudar ni un momento, la madre de Cream corrió hacia la dirección por la que se había ido, dejando la casa abandonada, justo en el momento en el que una eriza rosada con una boba sonrisa llegó.

–¡Cream! –Llamó, pero se quedó quieta al notar que la cabaña donde vivía su mejor amiga y su madre estaba vacía…

¿Adónde se habían ido?

La pequeña conejita era muy curiosa. Su madre muy pocas veces la llevaba a Spring Yard para comprar algunas cosas, y luego volvían casi enseguida. Vivir en Green Hill era divertido y calmado, pero, cada vez que veía algo nuevo, no podía evitar emocionarse. Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Cream avanzó rápidamente, impulsándose con sus fuertes piernas para dar veloces saltos hacia adelante, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Junto a ella, volaba a su misma velocidad Cheese, el pequeño Chao de la conejita.

Juntos, corrían apresuradamente hacia el lugar donde provenía aquel misterioso ruido…

Se detuvieron al distinguir a una figura metálica que, con un hacha dorada, rebanaba árboles, uno tras otro, en busca de algo. Al ver la intimidadora apariencia del robot, la pequeña se quedó quieta, mientras que Cheese lo mirada con curiosidad.

Los sensores del robot captaron a aquellos dos pequeños seres vivientes, y su nuevo objetivo fue destruirlos.

Los propulsores del Hey Ho se encendieron, catapultándolo hacia Cream con propósitos asesinos. La pequeña profirió un grito de terror, antes de lanzarse al suelo, evitando por los pelos el hachazo de la máquina, cuya arma terminó incrustada en el tronco de un gran árbol.

–¡Es malo! –Chilló Cream, asustada. –¡Cheese, vámonos ya!

–¡Chao! –Asintió el nombrado, dirigiéndose junto a su dueña por donde habían venido.

El Hey Ho desatascó su arma del árbol, y con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos, se trasladó con velocidad a perseguir a sus presas.

La nerviosa coneja se impulsaba lo más rápido que podía lejos de ahí, con Cheese siguiéndola de cerca. Al principio, creyeron que ya estaban a salvo, pero, cuando el Hey Ho voló hacia ellos como un cohete, casi se les detiene el corazón.

El robot leñador levantó su hacha, y la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Cream, quien la evadió al usar sus orejas como alas para elevarse, esquivando las garras de la muerte por los pelos.

Cheese se mostró molesto al ver como su amiga estuvo a punto de ser lastimada, por lo cual embistió repetidamente el cuerpo del robot, haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

El Hey Ho abrió un compartimento de su pecho, revelando un cañón láser, y no tardó en disparar un poderoso disparo de plasma contra Cheese, quien terminó chamuscado e inconsciente en el suelo…

–¡CHEESE! –Gritó Cream, corriendo hacia su compañero.

La pequeña coneja, al borde de las lágrimas, tomó al Chao en sus brazos, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo del siguiente tajo del Hey Ho…

Que por milagro, nunca llegó.

Cream abrió los ojos con asombro, observando como su madre ahora se interponía entre ella y el robot. La mirada de Vanilla era seria e inexpresiva, como si ahora se tratara de alguien más, pero algo era seguro.

Estaba muy molesta.

–Cream… –Dijo. –Vete.

La conejita no titubeó, tomando el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero antes de salir disparada por donde había llegado.

–No me interesa qué eres, chatarra. –Habló Vanilla, con una mirada tan dura que podría cortar diamantes. –Pero nadie le hace daño a mi hija y se sale con la suya.

El Hey Ho pareció aceptar el desafío, lanzándose sobre la mujer con su mortal arma en alto. La coneja esquivó de un brinco el hacha del robot, que terminó clavándose en el suelo por unos instantes. Vanilla aterrizó encima de su oponente con fuerza, lanzándolo contra el suelo, y seguidamente, aterrizó junto al hacha de su enemigo.

De una patada, el arma voló por el aire y aterrizó en la cabeza del robot, destrozándola. Vanilla creyó que el trabajo ya había terminado, por lo cual se dio la vuelta, pero, cuando sus orejas percibieron un sonido metálico, fue demasiado tarde…

Aún sin su cabeza, el Hey Ho seguía funcionando, blandiendo su hacha contra Vanilla, quien logró eludir el mortal corte de una pirueta en el aire, pero recibió la dura embestida del robot, siendo lanzada con fuerza contra un árbol, que fue derribado por el impacto.

Vanilla intentó levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo logró a tiempo. El Hey Ho decapitado levantó su hacha, y estuvo a punto de cortar en dos a la coneja con ella, si un martillo no se interpone en el camino.

Amy ahora estaba entre la madre de Cream y el robot, forcejeando ambos para superar la fuerza del otro con sus armas.

–¿Amy? –Musitó Vanilla.

–¡Asegúrese de que Cream esté bien! –Le ordenó la eriza, incrementando de golpe su fuerza para hacer retroceder a su rival. –Yo me ocupo de esta basura. ¡Venga, métete con alguien de tu tamaño!

Vanilla se mostró bastante sorprendida ante la actitud de Amy, pero luego sonrió, incorporándose para salir de ahí lo más rápido que podía, con una plena confianza en que la amiga de su hija podría encargarse de ese robot…

Una vez estuvieron solos, Amy sonrió con decisión, dando un salto hacia el Hey Ho para golpearlo con su martillo, pero la máquina se cubrió con su hacha, y con sus propulsores, se impulsó hacia adelante para embestir a su adversaria y así la hizo retroceder.

–Nada mal… –Masculló la eriza rosada, poniéndose de pie. Sujetó su martillo con firmeza. –¡Pero no es suficiente!

Amy cargó frontalmente contra el Hey Ho, que estaba listo para dar el golpe final, interceptándola con su hacha. Pero, para la confusión del robot, la eriza derrapó por debajo de su cuerpo, y una vez ella estuvo detrás de él, lo estampó contra el suelo con un sólido martillazo.

El Hey Ho intentó levantarse, pero otra embestida del arma de Amy lo clavó aún más en el terreno, terminando atascado. Una vez comprobó que su enemigo no podía moverse, la eriza se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Levantó su martillo, y golpeó el suelo con una fuerza sin precedentes, que muy pocos podrían poseer, generando una onda sísmica que disparó al Hey Ho por los aires, desorientándolo. La eriza giró sobre sí misma con su martillo varias veces, tomando cada vez más impulso, y una vez consiguió el suficiente, lanzó su arma hacia su objetivo, que voló por los aires a gran velocidad antes de golpear al robot con una fuerza destructora. La coraza metálica del hombre mecánico se destrozó, haciéndose pedazos que cayeron como peso muerto al suelo.

El martillo de Amy aterrizó estruendosamente un par de metros de ahí, pero la eriza solo celebraba haberle enseñado a ese robot lo que es bueno. Consiguió vencer, y siendo honesta, fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginó.

–¡Eso te ganas por atacar a los inocentes sin ninguna razón, licuadora flotante! –Vitoreó Amy, dando saltitos de alegría. –¡Nadie se mete con Amy Rose!

La eriza rosada siguió festejando unos segundos más, hasta percatarse de que había dejado su canasta junto a un árbol cercano, pero no sabía exactamente cual…

Suspiró con fastidio, y se encaminó por la zona, en busca de su cesto…

Ya tendría tiempo para tranquilizar a Cream, aunque sentía un enorme rencor al pensar que terminaría traumada por esta experiencia. Si otra máquina se atrevía a mostrar su metálico rostro por aquí, ella misma iba a asegurarse de que no volviera a funcionar.

Luego pensó en que aún le faltaban varias frutas por conseguir, para preparar el pastel favorito de Cream, por lo cual su misión aún no había terminado.

Y finalmente, su rostro se enrojeció al recordar a su héroe, aquel erizo azul que la había salvado, y de la que ahora estaba profundamente enamorada…

Quizás fuera el destino quien decidió que se encontraran en aquel instante, o tal vez no. Aunque, mucho tiempo después de ese encuentro, a la eriza rosada le pareció chistoso que se enamoró de Sonic con solo una mirada…

 _ **¡Listo! Amy y Vanilla son fuertes, ¿verdad? Aclaro que, aunque la madre de Cream no tendrá mucho protagonismo, no será solo un personaje inútil, como es en casi todos los juegos en los que aparece. Después de todo, creo que es la personaje más madura de todos los héroes, y la única adulta además de Vector y Big, ya que los demás son menores de 18 años.**_

 _ **No se imaginarán los esfuerzos que Amy tendrá que realizar para convencer a la madre de Cream que le permita ayudarlos en la batalla contra Eggman, además del encuentro con Sonic y los demás, pero eso vendrá en varios capítulos en adelante.**_

 _ **En el siguiente, Sonic y Tails volverán a verse las caras con Eggman, pero esta vez, los resultados serán inesperados. Hasta entonces, espero verlos pronto.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	18. Chapter 18: Camino a la perdición

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola! Ya he venido de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Me he sentido muy poco animado últimamente, por lo que he decidido pasar directamente al episodio. Buena lectura y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 18: Camino a la perdición.**

¿Cómo pudo permitir algo así?

Sus pies resonaban sobre la reluciente estructura de piedra, mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia su urgente destino. La lluvia empapaba el suelo, y le hacía más difícil moverse firmemente, pero eso no le interesaba. Lo único que le era importante era proteger la Esmeralda Maestra.

Sky Sanctuary ahora mismo estaba atestado de trozos metálicos, que antes eran robots que el equidna rojo destruyó cuando se interpusieron en su camino. Las torpes máquinas de Eggman lograron distraerlo demasiado. Era obvio que el doctor iba a llevarse la Esmeralda Maestra en cualquier segundo… Y no podía permitirlo.

Cuando su actual camino concluyó, dando paso a un vacío sin fondo, el equidna rojo dio un salto y usó sus espinas para volar lo más rápido posible, desplazándose en el aire como una veloz sombra, mientras la noche lo refugiaba de la vista del ejército robótico de Eggman.

Cuando chocó contra una pared de roca, incrustó sus garras en la estructura para sostenerse de ella, y de inmediato empezó a trepar, con un solo objetivo en mente… Destruir al doctor.

Finalmente, llegó a Hidden Palace, aterrizando justamente sobre Altar Emerald. Se incorporó con una mirada asesina, observando al hombre que estaba parado junto a la Esmeralda Maestra, sonriendo con confianza.

–Saludos, doctor. –Dijo Knuckles, caminando amenazadoramente hacia el humano, cuya sonrisa se agrandó, dejando escapar una leve carcajada.

–Es un gusto volverte a ver, Knuckles. –Respondió Eggman, divertido. –Aunque esperaba que vinieras antes.

–Tus malditas parafernalias se encargaron de atrasarme. –Respondió el equidna, cada vez más cerca del doctor. –Pero siguen siendo muñecos sin alma ni voluntad, máquinas estúpidas que solo correr y disparan. Nada de lo que no pudiera encargarme. Y ahora… –El puño izquierdo de Knuckles se iluminó fugazmente en un destello rojo. –Me encargaré de ti.

–Piensas que mis robots son solo soldados de metal, y técnicamente, es cierto. –Alegó Eggman, despreocupado, a pesar de que Knuckles cargó furioso hacia él. –Pero no son débiles, y jamás lo serán.

El guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra lanzó un puñetazo directo al rostro del humano, pero, para su gran asombro, su puño impactó contra un escudo de metal.

–Y para mostrártelo, te presento a… –Eggman sonrió, complacido.

Dos golpes, uno en el rostro y otro en el pecho, lanzaron a Knuckles contra el suelo con gran fuerza. El equidna ni siquiera pudo ver quién lo atacó, pues un tercer ataque lo lanzó contra una de las columnas del altar.

–¡Los E-2000! –Exclamó el doctor, mientras tres robots rojos y amarillos con apariencia humanoide aparecían frente a su creador. Venían armados con un escudo en un brazo y un láser en el otro, mientras sus ojos rojos y vacíos le daban un aspecto algo atemorizante.

Un trueno resonó estruendosamente en la lejanía, mientras Knuckles se ponía de pie, confrontando a sus tres enemigos.

–No tengo idea de qué son estas cosas… –Expuso el equidna, chocando sus puños. –Pero caerán como todas las demás.

Las manos de Knuckles se vieron envueltas en un ardiente fuego, que el equidna expulsó como proyectiles flamantes, que se dirigían rápidamente hacia los E-2000. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de Knuckles cuando los robots solo se cubrieron con sus escudos, protegiéndose de las bolas de fuego de su rival, y quedando intactos. El equidna rojo frunció el ceño.

–Al menos me darán algo de pelea. –Murmuró, rodeando sus puños de energía eléctrica.

Se lanzó como un toro sobre sus oponentes, quienes lo eludieron transformándose en simples destellos de velocidad. Knuckles se detuvo en seco, mirando a su alrededor atentamente, en busca de sus enemigos. Un embate en su espalda le hizo caer con una rodilla en el suelo, y otro golpe frontal lo tumbó de espaldas. De un salto, se puso de pie y golpeó el suelo con una fuerza infernal. La onda expansiva que generó desorientó temporalmente a sus adversarios, quienes fueron finalmente visibles para el equidna.

Knuckles aceleró con rapidez, golpeando con ambos puños a uno de los robots, lanzándolo fuera de la plataforma. Con una sonrisa arrogante, el equidna rojo encaró ahora a sus otros dos objetivos, quienes ya se habían recuperado del ataque anterior.

–Ja. Todos son iguales. No importa qué habilidades tengan. –Se burló Knuckles, cuyos ojos morados resplandecieron por un instante.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a siquiera moverse de un lugar cuando una bala de energía impactó en su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Incrédulo, el equidna miró hacia atrás, divisando al mismo E-2000 que había lanzado del altar, transformado ahora en una especie de vehículo aéreo armado con un cañón laser.

–¿Duele? –La voz burlona de Eggman le hizo mostrar los colmillos con enfado. Volteó su mirada, divisando al científico, respaldado por los otros dos E-2000, que lo apuntaban con sus cañones. –Y eso que apenas inician.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el E-2000 transformado le arrojó una red electrificada encima, atrapándolo y torturándolo con una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

–Con estas armas, nadie podrá interponerse en mi camino. –Expuso Eggman, al borde de la risa. –Ni Sonic, ni ningún otro insecto que quiera jugar a ser héroe. Son veloces, fuertes e indestructibles. Son mis armas más poderosas, y con ellas, haré surgir mi imperio…

Los dos E-2000 a los costados del doctor se transformaron también en esos curiosos tanques aéreos, cargando en sus cañones una poderosa energía violeta. El tercer robot se unió a ellos, también listo para disparar…

No pudo evitarlo.

La descarga de energía que los tres robots expulsaron de sus armas fue lo suficientemente poderosa para lanzarlo miles de kilómetros de Hidden Palace, arrastrándolo como una corriente irresistible hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche…

Eggman rió, completamente fascinado y complacido. No hubiera podido salir mejor. La misión de prueba había salido perfectamente, pero ahora seguía la verdadera prueba.

Destruir a Sonic.

-¡Vamos, Tails! ¡Debes ser más veloz! –Exclamó Sonic, avanzando rápidamente entre la floresta de un bosque, esquivando muchos árboles, rocas, entre otros obstáculos que se interponían en su camino.

Muchos metros detrás de él, un agotado zorro amarillo se impulsaba lo más rápido que sus colas le permitían. Todavía ni le llegaba a los talones a Sonic en cuanto a velocidad.

Aunque consideraba que lo había hecho bien en su última batalla con Eggman, aún no lograba sacarse de la mente el trauma que vivió al ser casi carbonizado por el Flame Mobile. Obviamente podría contar con Sonic para protegerlo en situaciones como esa, pero no siempre debía depender de su amigo en las batallas.

Quizás pelear no fuera exactamente su fuerte, le pero correspondía ser de algún tipo de utilidad en las confrontaciones con el doctor, e igualar a Sonic en velocidad podría volverlo extremadamente ventajoso. Lograrían superar a Eggman por completo en cualquier situación.

No obstante, el que el joven Miles alcanzara algún día la rapidez de Sonic parecía muy improbable. Pero aun así, había que intentarlo.

Habían estado corriendo durante poco más de una hora, explorando gran parte de Green Hill en el proceso. Además de atravesar incontables bosques, espesuras, explanadas, prados y puentes, encontraron algunas cuevas ocultas en distintos puntos, pero no detectaron ninguna Esmeralda del Caos dentro, así que continuaron con su búsqueda, entrenando las habilidades de Tails en el proceso.

Al llegar al final del bosque que trascurrían, Sonic se detuvo en seco con su típica sonrisa de paz. Aunque durante los últimos días han tenido que enfrentarse a incontables leñadores robóticos, eso no les impedía de disfrutar los momentos tranquilos que llegaban por sí solos.

Qué lástima que toda esa paz iba a ser brutalmente exterminada…

Aquel ruido constante de débiles pisadas lo alertaron, pero no lo demostró exteriormente. Aguzó sus oídos, e intentó captar la dirección en la que provenía. No era Eggman, eso era seguro. Pero algo le decía que no debía bajar la guardia…

–¡Ya llegué! –Declaró Tails, desplomándose a los pies del erizo azul una vez lo alcanzó. –Uf. Al menos no te he perdido de vista.

–Tails, de pie. –Ordenó Sonic, sin mirarlo. Por su tono serio, era obvio que algo iba a suceder.

No perdió más tiempo, y ambos se pusieron espalda contra espalda, observando el terreno por doquier. No había árboles, ni arbustos donde esconderse por un lado, así que era claro que, quien sea que se acercaba, los estaba persiguiendo por el bosque.

Cuando una figura oscura fue visible entre las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, el dúo no dudó en encararlo.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Sonic, en postura ofensiva.

–No creí… que se olvidaran de mí tan rápido. –Masculló con una risa la silueta, cuya voz lo identificó.

–¡Knuckles! –Exclamaron tanto el erizo como el zorro, examinando con horror el estado del maltrecho equidna, que sonreía débilmente, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol a su costado. –Odio decir esto más de lo que pueden creer, pero necesito su ayuda…

Antes de decir otra palabra, Knuckles estuvo a punto de desplomarse, si Sonic no lo sujeta a tiempo.

–¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó Tails, acercándose preocupado.

–Llevémoslo a la cabaña. –Expuso Sonic, ayudando a Knuckles a caminar. –Luego vendrán las explicaciones.

Y sin más, el erizo llevó casi a cuestas a Knuckles a través del bosque, con un intranquilo Tails siguiéndolos, con ya una idea de quién le había causado esas heridas al equidna rojo…

–¿Dices que estos nuevos robots son tan poderosos? –Inquirió Sonic con una ceja alzada. –He luchado miles de veces contra Eggman, y aunque algunos de sus inventos son fuertes, ninguno me ha quejado en tu estado.

El trío ya se encontraba en la cabaña que Sonic y Tails llamaban hogar. Habían acostado a Knuckles en un sofá para dejarlo reposar, y de paso comprobar que sus heridas no eran tan graves. Y luego, llegó la hora de respuestas.

–Puedes suponer lo diferente que fueron estos con solo verme. –Señaló Knuckles, frunciendo el ceño. –Esto es humillante.

–Vamos, vamos. –Intervino Tails. –Solo necesitas unas horas de descanso y estarás como nuevo, e iremos a darle su merecido a Eggman. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

–En realidad, sí. –Replicó el equidna. –Ese anciano se llevará la Esmeralda Maestra con él, y desaparecerá. Es obvio. No va a quedarse en el mismo lugar para arriesgarse a que vayamos a darle su merecido.

–Quizás sí… –Expuso Sonic, pensativo. –Eggman tiene la costumbre de mostrarme siempre sus nuevos juguetes, para comprobar que de una vez por todas puede derrotarme con ellos, pero nunca funciona, y él nunca cambia de estrategia. Es claro que estos E-2000 los diseñó especialmente para acabar conmigo, y si ese es su plan, ahora mismo nos está esperando en Hidden Palace, aguardando hasta que llegue allí…

–Que Eggman se tome tantos detalles solo para destruirte es estúpido.

–Sí, pero el doctor es muy confiado.

–Creo que en ese punto se parecen. –Murmuró Tails, girando los ojos. –¿Creen que podremos derrotarlos? Si dejaron a Knuckles en este estado…

–Esos robots atacaron con todo lo que tenían, los tres juntos, y ni aun así pudieron matarme. Ni siquiera estuvieron cerca. Además, me tomaron por sorpresa. –Repuso Knuckles, arrogante, aunque luego emitió un quejido de dolor y volvió a acostarse. –Solo necesito a alguien que me respalde mientras los hago pedazos. Es todo.

–Bueno, mientras Eggy espera paciente, será mejor que descanses. –Concluyó Sonic, dirigiéndose hacia afuera. –Tails, prepara el Tornado. Iremos a Angel Island en unas horas.

Una vez Sonic se retiró, un silencio incómodo persistió unos segundos. Recapitulándolo, Tails y Knuckles no habían tenido ninguna conversación no violenta desde que se conocieron, y estar solos ahora no era muy agradable. Sonic era el que mejor se desenvolvía entre ambos, y aunque no lo hiciera precisamente bien, ya que solía irritar a Knuckles y deprimir a Tails con alguno de sus comentarios, al menos conseguía entablar una conversación.

El zorro se mantuvo alejado de todos por gran parte de su vida, mientras que Knuckles _estuvo_ aislado de cualquier otra forma de vida inteligente. Ninguno de los dos era precisamente "bueno" socializando, y eso les impedía abrirse con el otro. Además, la primera vez que cruzaron miradas no fue exactamente una situación pacífica.

Después de todo, uno de ellos terminó consciente y siendo arrastrado por la corriente de un río.

–Y dime, ¿cómo llevaste de Angel Island hasta aquí? –Inquirió Tails, tratando de aliviar las cosas entre ambos. Agregando también la curiosidad que le provocaba pensar que el equidna llevó hasta allí en ese estado.

–Los E-2000 me lanzaron fuera de la isla, y nadé hasta aquí. No fue muy complicado. –Respondió Knuckles, sin deseos de dormir. –Necesito golpear algo.

–¿Podrías tranquilizarte? Si estos nuevos robots de Eggman son tan mortales como los describes, tendremos que estar al 100%. Y te recuperarás más rápido y descansas. Sonic y yo vamos a apoyarte.

–Nunca quise su apoyo. –Bufó Knuckles, mirando hacia otro lado. –Sólo les pedí su ayuda porque no puedo hacer trizas a Eggman en estas circunstancias. Y creo que son los únicos aliados que tengo…

Tails se sorprendió de oír esas palabras, y sonrió.

–Vale, si tenemos la oportunidad de ser tus aliados, te aseguro a que sacaremos a Eggman a patadas de Angel Island, con o sin esos E-2000. Es una promesa.

Knuckles sonrió. Nunca imaginó que estos idiotas estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo así como así, pero, de cierta manera, se encontraba profundamente agradecido con ellos, y en deuda. Juntos, vencerían a Eggman como ya lo habían hecho antes, y nadie iba a poder detenerlos.

Iban a asegurarse de eso.

Ya atardecía, y ya era hora de partir. El Tornado estaba armado y listo para una posible batalla aérea, y además, ahora contaba con distintos artefactos que podrían serle útiles al trío.

Knuckles estaba ya en perfectas condiciones. Sus heridas, aunque muy dolorosas, pudieron sanarse ligeramente en un par de horas. Y ahora, con el grupo listo para la acción, era hora de iniciar el ataque.

Con Tails como piloto y Knuckles y Sonic en las alas del avión, surcaron los cielos en un vuelo suave, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su destino…

–Esto será divertido. –Susurró Sonic, apretando ambas manos, donde portaba en cada una las dos Esmeraldas del Caos que poseían.

Ninguno de los tres sospechaba que iban a una de las batallas más decisivas que podrían pelear.

Iban camino a su perdición.

 _ **Bueno, después de un pequeño bloqueo, finalmente logré terminar este capítulo. Espero tener listos los demás pronto, pues ahora empezará un pequeño arco de cuatro episodios, contando a este, donde nuestro trío de héroes deberá hacerle frente al doctor Eggman, y evitar que se lleve consigo la Esmeralda Maestra, además de una pequeña sorpresa…**_

 _ **Sin más, gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este fic. Ahora mismo debo ponerme manos a la obra con mis otras historias, así que puede que el siguiente episodio no lo tenga listo tan rápido como los anteriores.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	19. Chapter 19: El porcentaje

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hi! Ya estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Siento la espera, pero no siempre puedo escribir un capítulo cada dos días :P. Bueno, ya estamos aquí, y es el momento de la esperada (?) continuación de Sonic Life.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19: El porcentaje.**

–Nos acercamos. –Dijo Tails, con una mirada seria, aun piloteando el Tornado, a través de un cielo nocturno, solo iluminado por las estrellas. Angel Island ya era visible en el horizonte, y faltaba muy poco para que volvieran a verse las caras con Eggman.

–Y creo que el doctor ha estado haciendo algunas remodelaciones. –Añadió Sonic, frunciendo el ceño.

Knuckles apretó los puños con furia, observando desde ahí como Eggman ya había tomado el control de Hidden Palace y Sky Sanctuary, con máquinas centinelas que vigilaban alrededor de las antiguas estructuras, que eran modificadas a frías instalaciones metálicas, con decenas y decenas de Egg Pawns trabajando, y otros robots que no conocían. Desde la distancia, el trío pudo identificarlos como unos pocos E-2000, patrullando la zona desde los cielos.

–Eggman quiere convertir Angel Island en su base. –Declaró Knuckles, con una expresión furiosa. –No voy a dejarle destruir la historia de mis antepasados… de mi vida.

–Y nosotros tampoco. –Añadió Sonic, levantándole el pulgar. –Estamos juntos en esto.

–Bah, no me acostumbro a tener aliados. –Bufó Knuckles con una media sonrisa, antes de fijar sus ojos morados hacia su hogar… hacia todo lo que le pertenecía. –Eggman va a pagar por esto. No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.

* * *

Los soldados Egg Pawns trabajaban incansables, soltando, ensamblando, construyendo, creando la nueva fortaleza que Eggman pensaba alzar en la misma isla. Sus monótonos pasos resonaban con fuerza en la estructura de roca, que pronto sería demolida para reemplazarla por un oscuro metal.

Los nuevos robots de Eggman, los E-2000, aseguraban el perímetro, advirtiendo sobre cualquier movimiento sospechoso, en espera de sus enemigos. Transformados en su modalidad aérea, surcaban los cielos encima de Sky Sanctuary, escaneando varios puntos de la zona a la perfección.

Además de los Egg Pawns y E-2000, había algunos otros robots, como Coconuts, Buzz Bombers, Buzzers, Motobugs, Rhinobots y algunos Newtrons ocultos en las sombras. El doctor había instalado también algunas torretas móviles para resguardar parte de la estructura, y alertar al resto de las fuerzas de Eggman si divisaban algo extraño.

En el Altar Emerald, la Esmeralda Maestra, rodeaba por extraños escáneres, brillaba con su característica luz enigmática y divina, en un estado de calma a pesar de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El sagrado altar de la especie equidna poco a poco se convertía en un buque metálico, con decenas de Egg Pawns trabajando a su alrededor, edificando construcciones de acero reforzado, con la intención de fabricar el centro de la fortaleza de su amo justo ahí.

El doctor Eggman, en su clásico Egg Mobile, supervisaba las obras, con un oído atento. Si alguna alarma se activaba, él lo sabría. Esperaba a Sonic, eso era obvio, que seguramente llegaría en su patético biplano acompañado por el zorro mocoso y ese estúpido topo con púas.

No estaba preocupado. Los E-2000 los derribarían una vez los vieran llegar. Aunque era obvio que resistirían la dura caída, todo Angel Island estaba plagado por sus máquinas, algunas bastante letales.

No podrían sobrevivir a todo eso, y cuando uno de sus E-2000 los encontrara, sería el fin. Ni Sonic, con su súper velocidad, podría vencerlos.

Tenía la ventaja, e iba a aprovecharlo.

–Doctor, los E-2000 detectaron una aproximación sospechosa. Deben ser ellos. –Le informó la voz de su computadora central, comunicándose con él a través de los controles de su Egg Mobile.

–Perfecto. Que los E-2000 ataquen. Los Turtloids y Nebula estén atentos para empezar la confrontación aérea, al igual que los Falco y Balkiry. Que no quede ni uno con vida.

* * *

–Bien, ya vienen a recibirnos. –Dijo Sonic en un tono desafiante, mientras se ponía de pie en el ala del avión, al igual que Knuckles. Tails solo tomó el volante con más fuerza, nervioso.

Varios Turtloids y Nebula se dirigían rápidamente hacia ellos, disparando sus peligrosos proyectiles contra el Tornado. Sonic y Knuckles se sujetaron con fuerza, creyendo que Tails trataría de evadir los misiles, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

Los disparos fueron interceptados por una lluvia de misiles que el Tornado disparó a matar por unos cañones que se desplegaron bajo sus alas. Además, algunos proyectiles lograron llegar hasta sus enemigos, destruyéndolos.

–Creo que olvidaste que le hice algunas modificaciones a esto, Sonic. –Expuso Tails con una sonrisa. –Y apenas inicio.

–¡Pues ellos también! –Puntualizó Knuckles, señalando a los Nebula, que reunían energía eléctrica en sus cuerpos metálicos.

Relámpagos salieron disparados de los robots hacia ellos, como si de nubes se tratasen, a una velocidad tan grande que Tails no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos. Por suerte, no fue necesario.

Knuckles redirigió los rayos lejos de su trayectoria, y con un notable esfuerzo, los devolvió hacia los robots para destruirlos con sus propios ataques. Tanto Sonic como Tails suspiraron con alivio, pero recuperaron la compostura al visualizar ahora a los Turtloids, que cargaban una gran cantidad de energía verde en sus bocas.

Las tortugas voladoras dispararon poderosos cañonazos de luz hacia el avión, pero Tails logró maniobrar la nave para evadirlos, y contraatacar con otra oleada de misiles. Sin embargo, los Tortloids se envolvieron a sí mismos en escudos de luz, protegiéndose de los proyectiles. El zorro amarillo frunció el ceño, y se preparó para volver a disparar, hasta que Sonic le detuvo.

–No gastemos más municiones con estas basuras. –Le dijo, con una mirada confiada. –Yo me ocupo. Pero creo que necesitaré un impulso extra.

–Cuanta conmigo. –Terció Knuckles, sonriendo.

Sonic dio un salto mientras giraba rápidamente, transformado en la bola, que Knuckles tomó en sus manos como si se tratase de una pelota. El equidna saltó del avión hacia adelante lo más alto que pudo, y seguidamente, lanzó a Sonic con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a los Turtloids, que intentaron interceptarlo con sus proyectiles de energía.

Sonic, en su estado de esfera, maniobró en el aire para eludir las balas luminosas, acercándose cada vez más a sus enemigos como un meteorito hambriento de destrucción. Ni siquiera los escudos de los robots pudieron salvarlos del embate del erizo azul, terminando hechos pedazos, que se precipitaron hacia el vacío de la noche…

Sonic reunió su Light Speed en sus pies, y dio un brinco en pleno aire, como si saltara en una plataforma invisible, para alcanzar de nuevo al Tornado, y aterrizar sano y salvo en el ala del mismo.

–Eso fue fácil. –Aseguró Sonic, más relajado, y riendo entre dientes, al igual que Knuckles. Era divertido trabajar en equipo en ocasiones.

–Mejor no se confíen, chicos. Llegamos a Angel Island.

Con las palabras del zorro, ambos personajes despabilaron. En efecto, ahora navegaban los cielos de la misteriosa isla flotante, atravesando un espeso bosque con enormes setas que sobresalían de entre los árboles.

–Es Mushroom Hill. –Informó Knuckles, ahora serio. –Debe estar plagado de máquinas. Mejor será no arriesgarnos a ser derribados…

–¡TAILS! ¡Arriba! –Bramó Sonic, de repente acelerado. –¡Arriba, YA!

Miles reaccionó enseguida, movilizando la aeronave hacia abajo para esquivar por los pelos un espeso haz de energía fucsia, que iluminó por un momento la oscuridad de la noche.

–¡Son los E-2000! –Declaró Knuckles, observando a los robots asesinos transformados en su modalidad aérea, y con sus cañones cargados de una poderosa energía. –¡Tails, evita sus disparos!

El zorro no titubeó, empleando a fondo sus habilidades de pilotaje para evadir los peligrosos cañonazos de energía que los robots disparaban contra ellos. Contraatacó con misiles rastreadores, diseñados especialmente para no errar ningún blanco, pero, para la consternación del zorrito, sus proyectiles especiales no hicieron más que estallar ante una barrera de energía verde que protegía a los robots, terminando éstos intactos.

Los E-2000 deshicieron sus escudos y desplegaron sus ametralladoras, abaleando a sus oponentes con un aluvión de balas luminosas.

–¡Pelear con ellos con el Tornado no está funcionando! –Exclamó Tails, activando su propio campo de energía para refugiarse de los ataques. –¡Tenemos que destruirlos directamente!

–Yo me encargo. –Sonic mostró su típica sonrisa confiada, y una vez los E-2000 cesaron el fuego para recargar, Tails deshabilitó la protección que evitaba que fueran derribados por los ataques de sus enemigos.

El erizo azul, aprovechando que los E-2000 ya se habían acercado bastante a ellos, salió disparado con un ataque teledirigido para derribar a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, el plan no resultó del todo bien.

El E-2000 que Sonic planeaba taclear se transformó a su modo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, bloqueando el Spin Dash de Sonic con sus brazos metálicos, que sorprendentemente resistieron el ataque. Posteriormente, el robot convirtió sus manos en cuchillas, y golpeó con ellas a Sonic en el pecho con una fuerza letal. Sangre voló del pelaje azul del erizo, quien, temporalmente estático, se desplomó hacia el vacío, perdiéndose entre el follaje de los árboles.

–¡SONIC! –Gritó Tails, conmovido.

–¡Tails, muévete! –Le dijo Knuckles al zorro, pero fue demasiado tarde…

Los otros dos E-2000 atacaron con sus mortíferos láseres, golpeando las alas del avión, derribándolo. Dando giros mientras caía y dejaba una nube de humo a su descenso, el Tornado se desplomaba hacia su destrucción, pero esta vez, al menos estaban preparados.

Tails activó la modalidad de "aterrizaje de emergencia", desplegando un escudo de energía que amortiguaría el impacto y evitaría que el Tornado explotara por el impacto. La aeronave atravesó las ramas de los árboles que se interponían en su camino, precipitándose hacia lo más profundo de Mushroom Hill, esperando que la caída no fuera tan forzosa.

Los E-2000, en vez de seguirlos, volvieron por donde vinieron, dirigiéndose a Hidden Palace para prepararse para el ataque final, y la llegada de sus enemigos.

* * *

–Esta misión está saliendo excelente. –Gruñó Knuckles con sarcasmo e irritación mientras salía del Tornado, cuyo motor se había desgarrado como papel debido al choque directo contra un árbol.

Tails solo observaba su vehículo con algo de pena. Sería bastante difícil regresar a South Island sin él, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas ahora.

–Debemos… buscar a Sonic. El ataque no ha terminado. –Dijo Tails, recuperando el sentido, y la decisión de continuar. –No vienen por nosotros. Seguro Eggman los envió para derribarnos, y no tener que preocuparse por un ataque aéreo.

–Espera a que lleguemos por tierra… –Entendió Knuckles con una expresión molesta. –Bueno, no podemos ir por donde él espera a que vayamos. Solo tenemos una opción… Encontremos a Sonic y marchemos hacia Lava Reef. Ese idiota nunca nos verá venir.

* * *

–Bah, esos estúpidos robots van a lamentar esto. La sangre no se quita fácilmente. –Bufaba Sonic, reprochando que ahora su pelaje estuviera manchado por su propia sangre. Estaba muy acostumbrado al dolor para preocuparse por la cicatriz que sobresalía ahora en su pecho. Sin embargo, al escuchar el sonido de motores, observó hacia el cielo para ver cómo los E-2000 se retiraban hacia Hidden Palace, sin siquiera perder tiempo en buscarlos. –Bueno, bueno, Eggy. ¿A qué juegas?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir más, pues se vio obligado a evadir unas esferas de energía que explotaron donde él antes de encontraba. El erizo volteó hacia el pequeño grupo de robots que se desplazaban hacia él con intenciones asesinas, siendo éstos algunos Dragonfly, Butterdroid y Mushmaenie.

–¿Quieren jugar, pequeños? –Rió Sonic, divertido.

Los Dragonfly se pusieron en fila, agitando sus alas tan rápidamente que provocaron un gran ventarrón que amenazaba con arrastrar a Sonic. Sin embargo, el erizo lo contrarrestó invocando su propia ventisca, y se lanzó como una bala al ataque.

Los Butterdroid cargaron sus mandíbulas metálicas de una energía rosada, y dispararon poderosas esferas brillantes, que estallaban al hacer contacto con cualquier objeto, pero Sonic logró evadir los disparos y destruirlos con rápidos ataques giratorios.

No obstante, al descuidarse, el erizo no se percató de los hongos ocultos bajo sus pies, que se revelaron como los Mushmaenie, que con potentes rebotes golpearon directamente a su rival, que retrocedió un poco aturdido. Sonic contraatacó lanzando sus púas como proyectiles, y sin embargo, solo destruyó los disfraces de los robots, que, al verse descubiertos, estallaron cual granada.

Sonic se vio obligado a alejarse debido a la explosión, pero pronto fue rodeado por los Dragonfly, que atacaron con sus mortales colas invadidas de púas metálicas. Por suerte, el erizo logró aparecer su luminoso escudo azul a su alrededor para protegerse, y seguidamente, contraatacar con veloces embates, que destrozaban a las máquinas como si fueran de papel.

El erizo retrocedió ante las ametralladoras de los Butterdroid, que se acercaban peligrosamente con otro escuadrón de máquinas de ataque ligero, pero Sonic ya no quería seguir jugando.

Se volvió una bola, y giró una y otra vez alrededor de sus enemigos, encerrándolos en un amplio círculo. Rápidamente, generó un viento tan huracanado que creó un gran ciclón de luz azul, que despedazó a los robots por la violencia de sus corrientes de aire.

Una vez estuvo libre de sus molestos atacantes, el erizo aterrizó con una sonrisa, y salió disparado hacia Hidden Palace. Probablemente podría encontrarse con Tails y Knuckles en el camino, pero debían estar unidos para atacar a Eggman.

* * *

–No lo haces nada mal para ser un niño. –Bromeó Knuckles, mientras desgarraba ferozmente a un Egg Pawn con sus propias manos.

–Sonic me ha estado entrenando desde hace un tiempo. –Expuso el zorrito, usando los guantes de boxeo que su padre le había obsequiado hace años para combatir a un Slicer, y así desbaratarlo a base de puñetazos.

–¡Con razón tus golpes son tan débiles! –Rió el equidna, mientras reunía energía en sus manos, para después liberarla como un círculo de luz roja que extendió por toda la zona, barriendo a los robots que querían todavía pelear contra ellos. –Y oye, creo que nos están buscando.

El zorro amarillo levantó la mirada con una expresión molesta, y en efecto, pudo observar a algunos Balkiry explorar los cielos oscuros en su búsqueda, iluminando con sus brillantes ojos el escenario debajo de ellos.

–¿Dónde se ha metido ese roedor azul? –Protestó Knuckles silenciosamente, exasperado.

–¿Quién sabe? Jugando por ahí. –Tails suspiró. –A veces siento que no se toma nada en serio.

–Auch. Eso sí que dolió.

Ambos compañeros se volvieron sobre sí mismos para encarar a Sonic, quien, recostado sobre un árbol, les sonreía.

–¡Sonic! –Chillaron ambos en el volumen más bajo posible.

–Campeón de South Island y protector de Mobius, a su servicio. –Contestó Sonic, haciendo una reverencia con una expresión divertida.

–¡Sonic, ¿estás...?! –Tails intentó acercarse, pero el equidna rojo a su lado se adelantó.

–Cabeza de nuez… ¡Debiste haberte reunido con nosotros de inmediato! –Gruñó Knuckles, intentando no alzar mucho la voz.

–Lo siento, Knuckie, pero tuve que lidiar con algunos robots. Ya saben cómo es.

–No me digas Knuckie.

–Oh, ¿no te gustan mis apodos?

–¡Hagan silencio!

–No te metas, Tails. Esto es entre Sony y yo.

–¿Sony? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre?

Tanto Sonic como Knuckles chocaron las cabezas amenazadoramente, gruñéndose entre sí como animales. Tails se golpeó el rostro con la palma, sin creer que pelearan en esta situación.

La discusión se vio interrumpida cuando los Balkiry finalmente los localizaron, abriendo fuego contra ellos a través de los árboles.

–¡GAH! ¡Nos escucharon! –Rugió Knuckles, enterrándose en el suelo para protegerse.

–¡Oye, cobarde rojo! ¡No nos dejes aquí! ¡No huyas! –Le reclamó Sonic, saltando dentro del agujero que Knuckles había hecho.

–¡¿Cobarde?! ¡Te has ganado una paliza, azul!

–¡Pues aquí estamos, Knux! ¡Muéstrame lo que tienen!

–¡No es buen momento, chicos! ¡No es buen momento! –Terciaba Tails, también deslizándose a través del túnel que el equidna rojo cavaba, con los Balkiry en el exterior, informando a sus camaradas mecánicos de su ubicación…

* * *

–Creo que Lava Reef está por aquí. –Expuso Knuckles, todavía escavando con sus garras para abrirse paso hasta su destino.

–¿Dices que en ese volcán hay una forma de llegar a Hidden Palace? –Inquirió Sonic, siguiéndolo de cerca junto a Tails.

–Es un pasadizo secreto. Se usaba en momentos de crisis, como una forma de esconder la Esmeralda Maestra si alguien planeaba robarla. Además, es una de las pocas zonas de Angel Island que no puede ser inundada si se hunde en el mar. Es una cueva muy calurosa, prácticamente. –Explicó Knuckles, distraído en su labor de cavar.

–Y dime, ¿realmente has estado sólo desde que tienes memoria? –Le interrogó el erizo azul, ignorante de lo personal que era esa pregunta. Tails nuevamente se golpeó el rostro, ante la imprudencia de su amigo.

Knuckles dejó de cavar unos instantes, para luego continuar su tarea.

–No recuerdo a nadie de mi familia. –Relató el equidna, sin mirar a ninguno de sus aliados. –No recuerdo sus nombres, ni cómo eran. Solo sé que mi abuelo me otorgó la misión de cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra, y Angel Island, antes de viajar y nunca regresar. Ni siquiera sé cómo se llamaba… Se supone que eran las personas más importantes de mi vida, pero ni siquiera las recuerdo… –Hubo un corto silencio, bastante tenso. Tails miraba penetrante a Sonic, advirtiéndole que no soltara algún otro comentario insensible en esta situación. Después de unos segundos, Knuckles prosiguió. –La Esmeralda Maestra es ahora lo más importante que tengo en mi vida. Todos mis ancestros han cumplido su labor de impedir que caiga en las manos equivocadas, de impedir que el mundo sea víctima de su poder eterno. La Esmeralda Maestra es mi responsabilidad, y de cierta forma, la única familia que me queda…

–¿Consideras a una cosa sin vida como tu única familia? –Sonic no pudo soportarlo.

Un feroz golpe hizo retumbar todo el túnel, mientras Tails rogaba por paciencia.

Minutos más tarde, el grupo finalmente había llegado a su destino. Knuckles dio un último golpe a una pared de roca oscura, que cedió para dejarlos entrar en Lava Reef. El equidna lideró al grupo, seguido por Tails y un malhumorado Sonic, con un chichón sobresaliendo en su cabeza.

–Bueno, estamos aquí. –Dijo Knuckles, observando con atención las plataformas de roca que flotaban en un ardiente mar de lava, que parecía extenderse por toda la cueva. –Cuidado en donde pisan.

–¡QUIEN LLEGUE DE ÚLTIMO BESARÁ A EGGMAAAAN! –Exclamó Sonic, saliendo disparado cual destello de luz a través de Lava Reef.

Tails golpeó su rostro por tercera vez, mientras Knuckles apretaba los puños.

–Si ese idiota hace que este lugar se derrumbe yo mismo lo echaré a la lava. –Masculló, avanzando rápidamente por las plataformas de piedra, seguido de Tails.

–Si lo hace, yo te ayudaré. –Le apoyó éste. –Sonic se está tomando esto muy a la ligera, a pesar de que puede ser una batalla muy importante…

–Con los E-2000, probablemente es la más importante que ha luchado hasta ahora… Y quién sabe que otros monstruos de metal usará Eggman. –Argumentó Knuckles con un brillo oscuro en sus ojos.

* * *

Sonic se adelantaba imparable por distintos caminos, evadiendo corrientes de lava y estalagmitas que caían del techo de la caverna, acercándose cada vez más a su destino.

Su personalidad inmadura y despreocupada le impedía ver lo crítico de la situación, y además, sabía cómo esto iba a terminar…

Con él, pateando la cara de Eggman como si fuera un balón en forma de huevo, como siempre.

El doctor nunca podría contra él, sin importar lo que intentase. Él siempre triunfaba.

Después de tantas victorias, ya confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades, y por si fuera poco, no estaba sólo. Su anterior enfrentamiento contra el doctor le dio paso a un subidón de orgullo. Eggman huyó como el cobarde que era, y como siempre, todo salió bien…

Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de que el doctor estuviera usando la Esmeralda Maestra como fuente de energía… energía que usaría con propósitos muy peligrosos.

* * *

Sonic y compañía debían estar cerca… muy cerca. Los sensores y radares que instaló a lo largo de toda la estructura funcionaban por completo, pero no estaba tranquilo…

Aún con tanta tecnología, aún con los robots vigilantes, aún con los E-2000… NO podía dejar de esto saliera mal.

En su nueva instalación, justo en Altar Emerald, contemplaba impacientemente la pantalla frente a él, donde mostraba una barra que iba llegándose muy lentamente…

Era un medidor de energía, que mostraba cómo iba drenando poco a poco la potencia que necesitaban de la Esmeralda Maestra, encerrada en un cuarto lleno de conductores electromagnéticos que succionaban poco a poco su energía, aunque, con toda la que poseía, no era ningún sufrimiento para ella.

–Solo un poco más… y tendré toda la energía que necesito… –Murmuraba Eggman, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, sin siquiera pestañear…

90%.

El momento estaba llegando…

91%.

Pronto, todo el mundo conocería su nombre…

92%.

Todos se postrarían ante sus pies, y su imperio se haría realidad…

93%.

Su nuevo robot lo llevaría hasta la victoria asegurada, y nadie se interpondría en su camino…

94%.

Una vez almacenada toda esa energía, ya tendría la batalla ganada…

95%

Solo debía aguardar… ser paciente…

96%.

Obtener los materiales necesarios, no pasar por alto ni un detalle…

97%.

Nadie lo detendría esta vez. Su gloria llegaba, poco a poco…

98%.

La Esmeralda Maestra era la clave, y ya la había descifrado. Había vencido…

99%.

Y Sonic… ese molesto erizo azul súper veloz, sería la llave. Sin saberlo, él sería el modelo que iba a usar para crear la mayor arma de destrucción.

100%.

Sonic era la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **¡Listo! Bueno, espero sin más que les haya gustado, pero también quisiera aclarar algunos puntos… esta historia es solo para entretener, pues nadie debe tomársela realmente en serio. Es más bien, un fic que me divierte escribir, por ello, sus capítulos son cortos y ligeros. Y actualizarlo rápido me resulta bastante cómodo, pues escribir unas dos mil palabras no es un esfuerzo tan grande, aunque no siempre puedo hacerlo, como ya sabrán :P. Pues, resumiendo, Sonic Life es más un "para que nunca se queden sin algo para leer", pero aun así, les agradezco de todo corazón a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer, y espero que sigan así, pues lo bueno ni siquiera ha comenzado. Tengan paciencia, que no tardará mucho (mentira XD). ¡Espero que dejen sus reviews para saber qué piensan de esta historia! No importa lo insignificante que parezca, sus comentarios me hacen pensar que este pequeño esfuerzo realmente vale algo, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones. ¡Les pido a todos que posteen sus reviews!**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	20. Chapter 20: Fracaso

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¿Qué onda? Aquí regresa LycanrocMoon con un nuevo episodio de Sonic Life. Me alegra que haya quiénes se interesen por esta historia, y espero que sigan leyéndola, prometo que lo mejor no tarda en venir.**_

 _ **¡Llegamos a los veinte capítulos! Muchas gracias a todos los que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer hasta aquí. Esta insignificante historia que me entretenía de chico siempre ha sido mi importante para mí, pues fue uno de mis primeros fic's de Sonic. Les agradezco a todos ustedes, que me hayan permitido compartirla. Espero seguir leyéndolos en un futuro próximo.**_

 _ **No tengo mucho más que decir, así que iniciemos de una buena vez con el capítulo.**_

 **Chapter 20: Fracaso.**

–Más le vale a ese imbécil tener cuidado por donde pasa. Si todo esto se nos viene encima, me aseguraré de acabar con él antes de que la lava lo haga. –Gruñó Knuckles, mientras él y Tails seguían avanzando a través de Lava Reef, evadiendo los mortales posos de lava que ardían obstruyendo su camino con acertados, pero apresurados pasos.

–Sonic no es muy cuidadoso, pero no creo que haga algo así. –Replicó Tails, mientras se desplazaban a través de un pequeño túnel en su camino, que desembocó en más plataformas rocosas sobre la ardiente roca fundida que inundaba la cueva. –¿Crees que Eggman nos esté esperando?

–Es lo más obvio. ¿No crees que por eso es que no se ha largado de aquí? Quiere vencernos, y vernos caer. Y va a estar en primera fila cuando peleemos con sus máquinas. Y no podemos permitirnos perder.

–No vamos a perder. –Refunfuñó el zorro, negando con la cabeza al solo tener en cuenta una idea así. –Nosotros siempre ganamos. Eggman no es capaz de derrotarnos, y nunca lo ha sido. Sus robots parecen fuertes, pero caerán como todos los demás. Nunca nos someterán.

–Bueno, solo hay una manera de demostrarlo… –Contestó Knuckles con una mirada seria. –Ahí está el final de Lava Reef, y Sonic nos espera. Es el momento de iniciar el show.

–Hey, chicos. Tardaron mucho. –Les saludó Sonic, parado ante una cascada de ardiente lava. –Knux, ¿cómo atravesaremos eso?

–La respuesta es sencilla. –Dijo el equidna, empujando al erizo fuera de su camino para estar cara a cara con la pared de lava.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, extendiendo sus manos hacia la catarata de lava ardiente. Moviendo sus manos una lejos de la otra, consiguió apartar el candente fluido y revelar tras de sí una pequeña abertura escondida en la roca detrás de la cascada.

–Primero las damas. –Se burló Knuckles, dándole paso a Sonic, quien solo le golpeó el hombro y dio un salto dentro de la grieta.

Tails suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, y siguió a su compañero, con Knuckles detrás de ambos, mientras la lava volvía a cerrarse para ocultar aquel pasadizo secreto…

En una hendidura escondida en el suelo de un bellísimo palacio, emergieron sus tres figuras, que lograron camuflarse en la oscuridad para evitar ser detectados por unas cámaras de seguridad, instaladas en lo alto de la habitación.

Se escurrieron entre salas oscuras de esa sección de Hidden Palace, esquivando ser vistos lo mejor posible por robots y cámaras de vigilancia, con dirección a Altar Emerald. Querían llegar a su destino sin llamar ningún tipo de atención, y confrontar a Eggman lo más rápido posible.

Sonic no se mostraba nervioso, rara vez lo hacía cuando se enfrentaba con Eggman, pues ya hasta se aburría de la misma rutina que se repetía vez tras vez. Solo llegarían, le patearían el trasero al doctor, y todo seguiría igual que siempre, o eso fue lo que imaginó.

Tails si no estaba tan seguro. Había visto solo unos instantes de poder de los E-2000, y algo le decía que no iba a ser tan fácil vencerles como pensaba. Derrotar a Knuckles no era una tarea sencilla, y estos robots lo habían hecho con relativa facilidad. Pero Sonic no estaba preocupado, y él debía imitarlo. Tener su valentía y no dejarse intimidar…

Knuckles se mantenía muy pensativo ante aquello. Le decía que algo no iba bien. Sonic le había explicado claramente que Eggman hacía esto de arriesgar su más valioso botín, recientemente obtenido, con tal de usarlo contra el erizo, así que esta no era una ocasión especial… pero su instinto l decía lo contrario. Eggman planeaba algo, y fuere lo que sea, no era nada bueno…

Llegaron.

El cielo nocturno decoraba el firmamento con sus brillosas estrellas, que iluminaban el altar de Hidden Palace, donde se exhibía la Esmeralda Maestra… O lo que quedaba de él. El suelo estaba siendo reemplazado poco a poco por metal, mientras ya se alzaban a lo largo del altar extrañas torres que producían energía eléctrica, como una especie de generadores. Una extraña instalación ahora estaba edificada enfrente de la Esmeralda Maestras, cuyas puertas automáticas daban directamente a las escaleras que llevaban a la enorme gema, que ahora mismo recibía extrañas resonancias que nacían de unos sospechosos aparatos a su alrededor, absorbiendo sus poderes poco a poco.

Knuckles observó esto con horror, mientras Sonic y Tails se adelantaban, mirando con sospecha su alrededor. No había robots en esa zona.

–Esto no me gusta… –Susurró Tails, mirando el lugar. –Está desierto.

–¿Qué es lo que Eggman planea? –Se preguntó Sonic, frunciendo el ceño.

–Olviden eso. ¡Miren lo que le hizo al altar! –Gruñó Knuckles, consternado. –Ese viejo me las pagará. Quitaré esas artimañas de encima de la Esmeralda Maestra en este instante.

–¡Knuckles, espera! –Tails intentó detenerlo, pero Knuckles ya se había lanzado corriendo hacia su querida gema…

Pero tuvo que girar por el suelo lo más rápido posible para evadir un misil que iba directo hacia él.

–Mejor que aguarden un momento, mis queridos enemigos. –Aquella voz despertó la furia dentro del equidna, quien alzó la vista, al igual que sus aliados, para contemplar como la Wing Fortress de Eggman parecía de la nada ante ellos, de la cual descendieron diez Egg Capsule, que, al estrellarse dispersadas por todo Hidden Palace, se abrieron para liberar al ejército robótico del doctor. Al ver la enorme cantidad de no más de mil máquinas, el trío de héroes retrocedió, estupefacto. Jamás imaginaron encontrarse con algo así… La risa maniática que ya conocían de memoria los hizo reaccionar, y mirar con expresiones furiosas hacia el cielo, donde Eggman, con su clásico Egg Mobile, descendía con una enorme sonrisa. –¿Qué les parecen? Les presento uno de mis ejércitos más prometedores, que seguramente lograrán acabar con ustedes, molestas plagas, de una vez por todas. Especialmente por estos…

Con esas palabras, los tres E-2000 aterrizaron sobre el altar, interponiéndose entre Sonic, Tails y Knuckles y la Esmeralda Maestra. Los tres personajes fruncieron el ceño al verlos, pero volvieron a amedrentarse al ver como a estos tres robots se les unían otros seis como ellos, respaldándolos.

Ahora no solo debían preocuparse por los tres E-2000 que lograron vencer a Knuckles, sino también por seis más. Sin contar a la legión robótica a la que debían hacer frente de igual forma.

–¿Tienes miedo, Sonic? –Sus púas se erizaron al escuchar el tono burlón de su más odiado rival.

Toda la preocupación de Sonic desapareció, mostrando en su expresión una mirada seria y decidida. No iba a dejarse intimidar por Eggman nunca más. Dio un paso al frente, tomando la delantera.

–Jamás te temeré, doctor bigotes. No vas a vencernos, sin importar cuántos robots utilices. Somos un equipo, un equipo que puede reducir a ruinas todo lo que has creado, en segundos. Sabes que no tienes oportunidad, y que no eres capaz de dominarnos a los tres a la vez. Nunca perderemos, y eso es algo que tú todavía no puedes entender, sin importar lo listo que seas. No vamos a retroceder, y te haremos lamentar haber intentado destruir lo que quedaba de este lugar. Borrar la historia de alguien tan peligroso como él no es buena idea. –Sonic señaló a Knuckles, quien lo corroboró mostrando los colmillos y apretando los puños. –Te has metido con las personas equivocadas, y es hora de que obtengas tus consecuencias. ¡Cierra el pico y que inicie el show!

Alentados por las palabras de Sonic, Tails y Knuckles siguieron al erizo azul a su misión suicida, abalanzándose como relámpagos de los colores primarios hacia los E-2000, que igualmente viajaron hacia ellos a una velocidad similar gracias a sus propulsores en sus espaldas.

El trío de coloridos personajes se envolvieron sobre sí mismos simultáneamente, lanzándose con un triple Spin Dash contra sus enemigos, consiguiendo la potencia necesaria para igualar las fuerzas de los E-2000, y hacerlos retroceder.

Como siempre, Sonic fue el primero en adelantarse, embistiendo con gran fuerza uno de los E-2000 para sacarlo de la plataforma en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, ni con su velocidad pudo eludir la patada que recibió de otro de los robots de gran rendimiento, terminando tendido en el suelo, resintiendo el dolor. La fuerza de esos muñecos de metal era aterradora.

Se puso de pie de un salto y esquivó con gran agilidad los puñetazos y patadas que le lanzaban en conjunto dos E-2000, manteniéndolos ocupados mientras sonreía burlonamente. Una vez se cansó de jugar, extendió sus brazos súbitamente hacia sus enemigos, invocando una ráfaga de viento que les hizo retroceder.

Uno de los E-2000 se levantó primero para contraatacar, pero recibió el pie de Sonic en todo el rostro con una potencia brutal, haciendo trastabillar sus sistemas. No alcanzó ni siquiera a recomponerse cuando el erizo lo sujetó de una pierna y lo estampó con gran fuerza contra su compañero, tumbándolo también en el suelo. Sonic giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, reuniendo una gran cantidad de viento con cada giro que ejercía, para después liberarlo como una ola de aire que arrasó con ambos robots, lanzándolos fuera del altar.

–Bah, esto no es tan difícil como imaginé. –Bufó Sonic con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al verse obligado a esquivar por los pelos un poderoso láser morado que por poco le desintegra por completo.

El erizo miró asesinamente al primer E-2000 que sacó de Altar Emerald, que, transformado en su modalidad de combate aéreo, desplegó unas ametralladoras y disparó una ráfaga de balas contra su objetivo.

Sonic las evadió velozmente, haciendo sorprendentes maniobras para esquivar las balas, para seguidamente acercarse a su enemigo y patearlo con fuerza. El vehículo de batalla se transformó en su modalidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, usando los cañones de sus brazos para disparar potentes proyectiles de energía contra el erizo, quien no alcanzó a eludirlos por completo… las explosiones de energía lo lanzaron con fuerza contra una de las torres metálicas, abollándola un poco.

Sonic resintió el golpe en su cabeza, aturdido, pero logró ponerse de pie con una mirada molesta. Los tres E-2000 regresaron al ataque, pero no venían solos. Spinners, Sweepers, Baby Kiki, Rhinotanks, Boa-Boa, Leons, entre otros robots que ya había enfrentado anteriormente.

Frunció el ceño ante todos los enemigos que habían aparecido, pero no iba a retroceder. Corrió hacia ellos como un resplandeciente destello azulado, saltando en el aire para evadir los disparos de los E-2000, para seguidamente ataca con un frenesí de ataques teledirigidos que reventaban a un robot por golpe, devastando a gran velocidad decenas de enemigos, hasta que uno de los E-2000 lo interceptó de una patada, tumbándolo contra el suelo, donde los Rhinotanks lo embistieron con una fuerza arrolladora.

El erizo salió despedido hacia unos Spinner, que giraron tan rápido que se transformaron en trompos, embistiendo en ese estado a Sonic para causarle un mayor daño. El erizo terminó tendido en el suelo, adolorido, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a recuperarse cuando los Leons lo atacaron con luminosos proyectiles verdes.

Sus heridas empeoraban, lo cual no era nada bueno. Quería ponerse de pie, pero un E-2000 se lo impidió de una patada, lanzándolo fuera del altar. El ejército de robots fue a su caza, abandonando aquel campo de batalla para perseguir a su objetivo…

–¡Sonic! –Tails, quien había estado luchando con muchas dificultades contra los tres E-2000 que se lanzaron contra él, intentó correr para auxiliar a su compañero, pero un Baby Kiki se lo impidió, golpeándolo directamente en el estómago con su puño robótico, antes de sujetarlo por el cuello con su larga cola.

Siendo un blanco fácil, los E-2000 lo apuntaron y se prepararon para disparar, pero Tails no iba a permitirse morir tan fácil. Eso no es lo que Sonic le había enseñado en todo este tiempo…

–No se crucen… –Masculló con dificultad, mientras su pelaje irradiaba chispas eléctricas con violencia. –¡En mi camino!

El pulso electromagnético que el zorro emitió de su cuerpo frió los circuitos del Baby Kiki, desactivándolo, y la onda energética deshabilitó por un segundo los sistemas de los E-2000, antes de que estos repararan el error. Sin embargo, a Eggman, quien supervisaba todo desde el cielo, esto le llamó mucho la atención…

Tails apretó los puños, y se impulsó con sus colas hacia uno de los E-2000, tacleándolo con gran fuerza para dejarlo fuera de combate temporalmente. Otro de estos robots de alto rendimiento reaccionó, transformando sus manos en cuchillas para intentar tajar a su rival, quien evadió las cuchilladas con agilidad, antes de alejar el robot de él de un coletazo. El tercer E-2000 aterrizó sobre su espalda cuando bajó la guardia, aplastándolo contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Cuando su rostro se estrelló contra la sólida roca bajo sus pies, su visión se alteró y todo se volvió borroso por unos segundos.

Tardó demasiado en recuperarse, y por supuesto sus enemigos no iban a ser pacientes con él… Otra patada a la cabeza lo dejó boca arriba al girar por el suelo, con un hilo de sangre descendiendo de su sien. Estaba muy herido, y no se había acostumbrado lo suficiente al dolor como para soportarlo…

El E-2000 pisoteó su estómago con fuerza, haciéndole escupir sangre, y soltar un quejido de dolor, que fue bruscamente callado por otro golpe en el rostro.

Cerró los ojos, y no intentó volver a abrirlos…

Fue derrotado.

Knuckles no estaba al tanto de la difícil situación que sus aliados atravesaban. Se encontraba demasiado enfrascado en su batalla contra los E-2000, respaldados por algunos robots que eran mucho más fáciles de destruir.

Los E-2000 se transformaron en vehículos aéreos y embistieron desde las alturas como meteoritos, pero Knuckles los detuvo al crear una barrera de Chaos Energy encima de él protegiéndose. Realizó un gran esfuerzo por colocar aquel escudo entre sus enemigos y él, pero se vio compensado cuando los hizo retroceder, momento que aprovecharía por completo.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, elevándose gracias a sus púas un poco en el aire. Emitió un gruñido, demostrando lo complicado que le era invocar aquel poder, pero al final, lo consiguió.

Como si hubiesen aparecido de la nada, dos enormes rocas cayeron del cielo como meteoros, colisionando devastadoramente contra los E-2000 para impactarlos contra el suelo con gran potencia, pero uno de ellos logró salvarse.

Knuckles golpeó distraídamente a un Rhinobot detrás de él, y empezó a encaminarse hacia su rival sobrante, que disparó contra él un poderoso haz de energía violeta. Knuckles reunió electricidad en sus manos lo más rápido posible, que expulsó como un relámpago en forma de flecha hacia el láser que se dirigía mortalmente hacia él, consiguiendo detenerlo gracias a su propio rayo de energía. Ambas ráfagas de poder forcejearon entre sí por unos segundos. El equidna obviamente era el único que demostraba cansancio al desatar su energía de aquella forma, mientras que el E-2000, aunque no se inmutaba, agotaba su batería interna igual de rápido. Pronto, ninguno de los dos estuvo en condiciones de continuar disparando y se detuvieron, pero el E-2000 fue el primero en agredir…

Se transformó nuevamente en su modo de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y arremetió contra Knuckles, estampando su rodilla contra el estómago del equidna, quien escupió sangre, y solo pudo usar sus enormes manos para sujetar el brazo del E-2000, que iba a golpearlo nuevamente. Luchó con el robot unos segundos para impedir que le conectara aquel puñetazo, pero perdió de vista las otras extremidades de la máquina, quien le atacó con una devastadora patada en su costado, dejándolo sin aire, y lo remató con una poderosa ráfaga de metralla de pequeños proyectiles de energía, que estallaban como bombas sobre el cuerpo de Knuckles… Quien gracias al cielo logró desplegar su protección a tiempo, y así salir ileso y contraatacar con un gancho envuelto en fuego que lanzó al E-2000 hacia atrás.

Knuckles aterrizó con notables signos de dolor, con sus ojos tan concentrados en el E-2000, que ni siquiera percibieron los robots que se acercaban por detrás…

Un Monkey Dude intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero el equidna consiguió reaccionar instintivamente, sujetando su cabeza y arrancándosela de un jalón. Un Boa-Boa desató una lluvia de llamas encima del equidna, quien las controló gracias a sus habilidades para manipular el fuego, dirigiéndolas de regreso hacia la serpiente de metal con más potencia, destruyéndola. Igualmente, los Rhinobots caían como basura ante el poderoso equidna rojo, quien despedazaba a los rinocerontes de metal sin dificultad…

Hasta que llegó uno mucho mayor.

Un Rhinotank arremetió contra Knuckles con gran velocidad, impulsado por sus poderosos propulsores con la intención de aplastar a su oponente, quien consiguió detenerlo con sus propias manos, aunque retrocedió bastante, destruyendo el suelo bajo sus pies. Una vez consiguió frenar al enorme robot, éste irradió una gran cantidad de energía de su cuerno, que desató como una descarga de electricidad contra el equidna, aturdiéndolo por culpa del poderoso chispazo.

Knuckles observó el humo que su pelaje expelía y se mostró algo furioso al respecto, levantando el enorme cuerpo del robot para después estrellarlo contra el piso con fuerza, destrozándolo. Se limpió las manos con una expresión seria, hasta que observó a una mayor cantidad de robots acercándose. Sonrió de lado y se catapultó hacia ellos, con sus mortales nudillos en alto.

Los Egg Flappers caían como moscas, al igual que los Buzzers y Buzz Bombers, gracias a las bolas de fuego que el equidna lanzaba como bolas de béisbol. Ningún Egg Pawn resistía más de un puñetazo, mientras que los Caterkillers, Orbinauts, Burrobots, Jaws y Spikes caían después de cualquier ataque giratorio. Casi cien robots de Eggman fueron reducidos a chatarra, y nadie era capaz de hacerle frente…

Pero olvidó a sus rivales más poderosos.

Los E-2000 apresados por las enormes rocas fueron liberados por el tercer robot de su serie, quienes se unieron para confrontar a Knuckles, quien estaba demasiado centrado en acabar con sus decenas de enemigos…

El equidna golpeó el suelo con gran fuerza, desatando con su energía como onda expansiva que arrasó con decenas de robots, barriéndolos. Se incorporó con una expresión orgullosa y se cruzó de brazos.

–Sonic y Tails tenían razón. –Dijo, confiado. –Puedo acabar con todos ustedes fácilmen…

Knuckles fue brutalmente callado por la embestida devastadora de un E-2000, terminando de cara contra el suelo, cuando otro robot tomó su pierna y lo estampó contra una de las torres metálicas, derribándola. El equidna se levantó adolorido, pero después furioso. Reunió gran parte de su energía en una esfera eléctrica que mantuvo entre sus manos, volviéndola cada vez más poderosa, mientras evadía con saltos e impulsos los ataques de sus tres mortales enemigos, que lo perseguían velozmente. Cuando finalmente su ataque estuvo listo, lo expandió como un poderoso campo eléctrico, que atrapó casi al instante a sus enemigos, causándoles dañinos cortocircuitos…

La onda eléctrica se deshizo, revelando a un jadeante Knuckles con una expresión cansada, observando éste atento a los inmóviles E-2000, que parecían desactivados a su alrededor, tirados en el piso rocoso… Por un momento, creyó haberlos vencido, pero luego sus ojos brillantes volvieron a encenderse. Esto no tenía fin.

Y no creía tener fuerzas para continuar luchando.

Levantó los puños con la decisión de seguir batallando, pero para su sobresalto, sus enemigos se desvanecieron en un destello de velocidad.

En el segundo siguiente, estaba en el suelo, con un infernal dolor en el abdomen, que se incrementó por mil cuando los E-2000 aparecían y desaparecían sobre él, acercándose para atacar y luego huir. Cada golpe era extremadamente doloroso, provocando graves moretones en el cuerpo del equidna, quien ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse.

Ya no pudo seguir consciente, pero tenía qué… vio la Esmeralda Maestra, una última vez, tranquilizándose con aquel cautivador brillo que emanaba, que de alguna forma, siempre lograba apaciguarlo… como diciéndole que todo estaría bien…

Un último golpe a la cabeza terminó por volver todo negro, y supo que había fallado en su misión…

Perdió a la Esmeralda Maestra.

Solo quedaba él, y ni siquiera era presente de ello. Miraba hacia tres direcciones distintas, ignorando lo pesado de su respiración, y todo el dolor que atravesaba por su cuerpo.

A su alrededor, el lugar parecía un cementerio robótico, repleto de partes metálicas que antes le pertenecieron a robots, que ahora no eran más que basura. Solo tres máquinas seguían en funcionamiento en aquella zona de Hidden Palace, los tres E-2000, que, con notables daños, permanecían activos para terminar con su misión.

–¿Saben qué? ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! –Bramó Sonic, enfurecido. –¡Desearía que me dejaran en paz de una buena vez, estúpidas máquinas! Se aseguraré de que nunca más funcionen ahora mismo. No voy a permitirles hacer más daño. ¡Aquí va Sonic!

El erizo se propulsó con un estruendo sónico hacia sus enemigos, quienes desplegaron sus escudos protectores para bloquear el cohete en el que Sonic se transformó y así obligarle a cancelar su ataque. El erizo frunció el ceño, justo cuando un E-2000 apareció frente a él, lanzando una tempestad de golpes sobre Sonic, quien los bloqueaba o evadía con gran rapidez. Cuando vio un instante perfecto para contraatacar, abrió los ojos con incredulidad, pues el E-2000 había predicho su ataque, y así tomar a Sonic con la guardia baja.

La rodilla del robot golpeó su columna con la fuerza de un camión, arrancando un grito desgarrador de parte de Sonic, quien cayó de rodillas, recibiendo dos enormes tajos en sus piernas, por parte de los otros dos E-2000, que propinaron también una estocada al pecho del erizo, tumbándolo de espaldas contra el suelo.

Los ojos verdes del erizo se abrieron, delatando el gran dolor que lo invadía. Quiso moverse, pero fue inútil y solo soltó un gemido de dolor. No podía creer que había sido vencido. No podía ser real. Sus piernas no funcionaban, principalmente debido a las horribles cicatrices que sangraban abundantemente sobre ellas. Estaba vulnerable, y eso le hacía sentir inútil…

Había sido derrotado.

Levantó la mirada con ira y rencor, observando a aquel humano que llegaba a la escena con una sonrisa complacida.

–Por fin logré hacerte tragar tus palabras, erizo. –Dijo Eggman, encantado. –He logrado aplastarte, tal y cual lo había soñado tantas veces. Te tengo a mi merced, y no puedes hacer nada contra mí. Has caído bajo, erizo, y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias por haberse interpuesto en mi camino por tanto tiempo. Aquí termina tu camino, erizo. Ya no puedes escapar. No hay adónde correr.

Al ver la cercanía de Eggman, el erizo cerró los ojos, sin querer que el rostro de su más odiado enemigo fuera lo último que viera. Pensó en Green Hill, y en Mobius, y en lo que sería de ambos si moría. Pensó en Tails y en Knuckles, que probablemente sufrirían su mismo destino. Y pensó en lo que sucedería ahora, que Eggman tendría sus Esmeraldas del Caos y la Esmeralda Maestra en su poder…

Todo el planeta entraría en caos.

No podía permitirlo, no podía fallar en la misión que se había encomendado, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Había fracasado, y tenía que aceptarlo.

–Dulces sueños, Sonic. –Dijo el doctor, mientras la inconciencia del erizo provocaba que su voz se escuchase más lejana de lo que era. –Cuando acabe contigo, desearías haber muerto aquí mismo.

Se retiraban, y no sabía por qué.

La Wing Fortress de Eggman se veía allí, por lo que podría suponer que se trataba de otra nave del doctor. No le interesaba.

Pudo verlo desde ahí, pudo ver como Angel Island se hundía en el mar, como la Esmeralda Maestra faltaba en el altar… como toda su historia era inundada por la marea, siendo borrada.

Pudo verlo, antes de que accedieran por completo en la oscuridad de aquel transporte aéreo. Supo qué acababa de suceder, pero no podía aceptarlo.

No podía aceptar… que había fallado en su labor.

No podía aceptar… que la Esmeralda Maestra hubiera caído en las manos de ese humano.

No podía aceptar… que Eggman se saliera con la suya.

No podía aceptar… que había fracasado.

 _ **¡Y aquí acaba este episodio! Este fue un capítulo algo especial, no solo por marcar el fin de este arco, sino también por su duración y por la primera derrota de Sonic y compañía contra Eggman. Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen sus reviews para decirme qué opinan al respecto. Me da gusto que hayan leído este capítulo, y por supuesto, quiero que sigan así. Tal vez tarde un poco con el siguiente, pero sean pacientes ;).**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	21. Chapter 21: Liberados

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hello! Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, presentándoles la siguiente parte de este fic, que espero que les guste, ya que añadirá a otro conocido personaje. Como dije en anteriores episodios, esta primera temporada de Sonic Life se basará directamente en Sonic X en cuanto personajes, así que están advertidos.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 21: Liberados.**

-Doctor, todos los sistemas funcionan perfectamente. Flying Battery está en perfecto funcionamiento gracias a la energía que suministramos de la Esmeralda Maestra. Además, nos ha sobrado para almacenar aún más Chaos Energy en las bóvedas de la sección inferior de la nave. –Informó la monótona voz electrónica de la computadora principal de Eggman, quien, sentado frente a los controles, se veía bastante feliz.

Logró vencer a Sonic, y ahora tenía sus esmeraldas más la más poderosa gema que existía. La Esmeralda Maestra.

Aunque sus E-2000 recibieron bastantes daños, ya podría repararlos después. Ahora mismo, debía llevar a Sonic y a sus amigos a su base secreta para iniciar los experimentos. Jamás había pensado en volver a seres orgánicos parte de sus fuerzas, transformándolos en máquinas que pudieran servirle para su conquista, pero eso sería lo que haría con Tails, y tal vez con Knuckles en un futuro próximo. Al único que tenía en mente ahora era a Sonic.

Ahora que lo tenía cautivo, por fin iba a poder examinar aquella extraña energía que le daba tanta velocidad, una habilidad única de él… la Light Speed. Con solo imaginar esa luz azul, pensaba en todas las posibilidades. Incluso podría utilizarla para crear a un robot de ultra rendimiento, que sería la máquina perfecta para que el mundo se sometiera a sus pies. Si encontraba la forma de manipular ese poder, sería definitivamente invencible.

Era una pena que haya tenido que dejar Angel Island atrás. No era consciente de que cuando apartara la gema del altar, la isla entera dejaría de elevarse, pero de cierta forma la pérdida de una futura base no le afectaba, pues ahora tenía en sus manos la clave de su conquista mundial. Tenía todas las cartas para triunfar, y ya no había nadie que se interpusiera en su camino. Se había encargado de todos sus obstáculos.

No se preocupaba por nada, pues era imposible que sus enemigos escaparan de su nueva fortaleza volante, más precisamente, de la "celda" en la que los había encerrado. Ya había ganado…

O eso pensó.

Infiltrarse en esa nave no había sido difícil, teniendo en cuenta sus habilidades del sigilo y el espionaje. Evadía las cámaras de seguridad, aquellos pequeños robots azules que recordaban a ratones, que patrullaban los pasillos, y los intimidantes, aunque pequeños tanques rojos armados con cuatro cañones que exhalaban proyectiles de fuego.

Se escurrió entre los guardias de seguridad, y más de un pelotón de Egg Pawns, hasta que por fin consiguió introducirse en una ventilación para despistar a los robots. Se trasladó en habitación en habitación, buscando sin detenerse ni un segundo, explorando gran parte de la nave en poco tiempo.

Su pelaje blanco se ensució un poco debido a lo polvoriento de la ventila, pero eso no le interesaba ahora. Solo quería encontrar esas esmeraldas de una buena vez.

Sus hermosos ojos turquesas resplandecieron en la oscuridad de la ventilación, cuando divisó por una rejilla una gruesa puerta metálica, con una complicada cerradura electrónica, pero no era nada que ella no pudiera abrir. El gran problema eran las cámaras de seguridad presentes, no podía persuadirlas de ninguna forma, así que solo tenía una opción…

Lanzó con gran precisión dos de sus cuchillos hacia las cámaras que monitoreaban la entrada, destruyéndolas, para luego salir de su escondite y correr hacia el cerrojo.

Una vez llegó allí, tecleó rápidamente múltiples códigos, accediendo al sistema principal de Eggman sin dificultad, hackeándolo y abriendo la puerta. Ingresó a la sala al instante y cerró la entrada para retrasar un poco a los robots de Eggman, que de seguro ya venían en camino para comprobar qué sucedía.

Una vez cercioró que estaba a salvo por ahora, se escondió en las sombras para ocultar su identidad de las cámaras de vigilancia presentes para posteriormente desactivarlas. Después, examinó qué había exactamente en esta habitación tan protegida.

Lo que principalmente destacaban eran tres cápsulas de cristal, donde se veía perfectamente los cuerpos de tres curiosos personajes en cada una. Al reconocer a dos de ellos, se quedó bastante sorprendida un segundo, antes de sonreír.

–Vaya, vaya, Knuckles. ¿Te dejaste capturar? –Se burló del equidna rojo inconsciente en una de las jaulas, antes de acercarse a ellas. –Y tú debes ser esa Ráfaga Azul de la cual todo el mundo habla… –Continuó, dirigiendo su cautivadora mirada ahora hacia el erizo azul, en estado latente en su respectiva celda. –A ti no te conozco, pero si estás con estos dos, veces ser importante. –Ahora miró al joven zorro amarillo, en las mismas condiciones que los otros dos.

De pronto, las luces se apagaron, siendo reemplazadas por unos inquietantes focos rojos que emanaban una tenue luz, mientras se escuchaba el estridente sonido de las alarmas. Eggman ya se había percatado de que un intruso se encontraba en su nave, y obviamente no estaba feliz al respecto.

–Lo que me faltaba. Ahora estoy encerrada aquí, con ustedes tres. –Bufó la murciélago, pensativa, mientras caminaba en círculos apresuradamente. Cuando una alocada idea surcó su mente, pareció sobresaltarse, y sus ojos se posaron de inmediato en los tres héroes atrapados. –No serán Esmeraldas del Caos, pero aun así son útiles. Espero que esto salga bien…

Rouge the Bat, ladrona reconocida internacionalmente y una manipuladora empedernida, sonrió con malicia, mientras se acercaba al tablero de control frente a las cápsulas donde sus nuevos compañeros estaban encerrados.

Con sus habilidades para hackear este tipo de sistemas, no le costó mucho librar al trío de coloridos personajes, quienes, con aún terribles heridas en sus cuerpos, respiraron profundamente, antes de abrir mucho los ojos, estáticos.

Sin más, los tres se desplomaron como basura contra el suelo, liberados, pero muy adoloridos como para levantarse.

–¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuró Sonic, confuso, mientras contemplaba su alrededor. –¿Dónde estamos?

–Saludos, mis amores. –Aquella voz llamó la atención del grupo, cuyas miradas se dirigieron hacia aquella murciélago de pelaje blanco y ojos color turquesa, que con su mirada seductora, los observaba divertida.

Sonic y Tails la vieron de pies a cabeza, el último desviando la mirada al concentrarse de más en la preciosa figura de la mujer frente a él, pero el erizo se quedó embobado unos segundos, antes de reaccionar, y enrojecerse al igual que su mejor amigo. A Rouge esto le causó más que una carcajada.

Knuckles también estaba rojo (más de lo usual), pero por una razón muy distinta.

–¡TÚ! –Vociferó, abalanzándose como un animal sobre la murciélago, quien, entretenida, lo evadió de un brinco. –¡¿Cómo te atreves a asomar tu cara frente a mí, sucia ladronzuela?! Te haré arrepentirte de robar la Esmeralda Maestra aquella vez.

–Oh, vamos Knuckles. Creí que me extrañarías un poco más. –Rió Rouge, divertidísima. –Además, fui yo quien los liberó, así que deberías estar más agradecido.

–Estaré agradecido cuando te corte en pedazos. –Gruñó el equidna, levantando sus mortales puños amenazadoramente, aunque Rouge hizo caso omiso a sus advertencias.

–¡Oye, Knux! Calmado. –Intervino Sonic, deteniendo a Knuckles. –Ella nos salvó. Deberías al menos decirle gracias.

–¡¿A una canalla como ella?! ¡Ni hablar! Va a lamentar haber puesto sus sucios dedos sobre mi esmeralda…

–Tú y tu esmeralda. Vaya que nunca cambias. –Reprochó la murciélago, cruzándose de brazos. –Ahora, ¿podemos no perder tiempo? Los robots de Eggman vienen a capturarnos a todos.

–Por supuesto, eh…

–Rouge. Rouge the Bat.

–¡Sí, Rouge! ¿Cómo salimos de aquí?

–Estamos en el nuevo transporte de Eggman, que utiliza como una fábrica móvil de sus robots. Ahora mismo, estamos a kilómetros del suelo, así que será complicado escapar sin un transporte. Sin embargo, si vamos al hangar y cogemos una de sus naves, podremos huir sin problemas.

–¡Perfecto, entonces! –Sonic tomó la iniciativa, todavía sonrojado. –Entonces, déjenme derribar las paredes para salir de aquí.

Dicho esto, el erizo se envolvió sobre sí mismo para formar una bola y lanzarse contra una pared con todas sus fuerzas. La habitación resonó potentemente, pero el muro no cedió, y solo mostró un leve rasguño.

Sonic retrocedió con una expresión fastidiada.

–Titanio reforzado. Es lo único que no puedo destruir. –Protestó, frustrado.

–No podemos volver por donde llegué. –Puntualizó Rouge, escuchando con sus agudos oídos como los robots de Eggman ya venía a por ellos por donde ella entró. –¿Algún plan?

–Sonic no puede derribar la pared… –Recalcó Tails, pensativo. –¿Qué tal todos juntos? Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, quizás podamos salir de aquí.

–Buen plan, dulzura. –Le felicitó Rouge, acariciándole suavemente una mejilla. Tails se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

–¡¿Y trabajar con ella?! ¡Ni en un millón de años! –Rugió Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos con un rostro irritado. –No cuenten conmigo.

–No empieces, Knuckie. –Le recriminó Sonic, sin paciencia. Al oír aquel sobrenombre, Rouge no pudo evitar reírse. Knuckles la fulminó con la mirada. –Y la cosa es como entendí, ella robó la Esmeralda Maestra en el pasado, pero ahora nos liberó. ¿Qué tal si haces las paces con ella, al menos hasta que salgamos de este lugar?

–Eh, chicos… –Los llamó Tails.

Al instante, se escucharon fuertes golpes al otro lado de la puerta que los protegía de las fuerzas mecánicas de Eggman. Se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

–Basta de tonterías, Knuckles. ¿Vas a ayudarnos y quieres que te usemos como escudo humano cuando los robots entren a despedazarnos? –Le reclamó Rouge, seria. El equidna resopló.

–Solo lo hago porque es nuestra única opción. Aunque preferiría ser destripado antes de trabajar junto a ti.

–¡No pierdan más tiempo! –Les avisó Sonic, apresurándolos. Pronto, los cuatro personajes estuvieron en posición, con sus miradas fijas en dirección a la pared. –¿Listos?

El resto del grupo asintió, mientras presentían que la puerta estaba a punto de caer.

–¡En ese caso, adelante! –Bramó el erizo, golpeando la pared con un poderoso Spin Dash, al igual que Tails, mientras Knuckles envolvía su puño en Chaos Energy y lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo al muro, y Rouge acometía girando como un taladro para penetrar la pared con sus piernas.

Los cuatro ataques en conjunto formaron una fuerza abrumadora, que hizo retumbar la nave un segundo, y derribó la pared de par en par al instante, justo cuando un numeroso ejército robótico se hizo camino finalmente para atrapar a sus prisioneros. No obstante, ellos ya no estaban ahí. Habían escapado por la abertura que habían abierto en la pared…

–¡Eso estuvo realmente cerca! –Exclamó Tails, nervioso por lo que acababa de suceder. –¿Y ahora qué, Rouge? ¿Dónde está el hangar?

–Está en…

–Un segundo… –Sonic, quien lideraba al grupo a gran velocidad, se detuvo en seco. –¿Y las Esmeraldas del Caos?

–¡Las olvidé por completo! ¡Sonic! ¿No las tienes?

–¡No! Por eso pregunto por ellas. Eggman debió quitármelas cuando nos capturó.

–Y la Esmeralda Maestra… –Añadió Knuckles, bajando la mirada. –Vi como Angel Island se hundía en el mar antes de que nos metieran en esta nave de pesadilla. El doctor también debe tenerla aquí, en algún lado.

–¡Debemos encontrarlas! Si el doctor las usa para sus planes de conquista, ¡será invencible! –Se apresuró a decir Rouge.

Sonic y Tails asintieron, conscientes de que no podían irse aún sin aquellas joyas, pero Knuckles miró a la murciélago suspicazmente, sin tenerle ni un poco de confianza, a diferencia de sus compañeros.

Rouge miró a su alrededor, observando la amplia sala que se encontraba, cuyo techo era bastante alto, y solo podían verse extraños artefactos trabajando. La ladrona profesional intentó orientarse, predecir el lugar en el que Eggman guardaría algo tan valioso como unas gemas con un poder infinito, y tuvo una hipótesis al respecto.

–Según tengo entendido, esta nave no funcionaba debido a que Eggman no encontraba una fuente de energía tan potente como para activarla, y supongo que las Esmeraldas del Caos encajaron perfectamente en el papel de motor, o fuerza de arranque…

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Las Esmeraldas deben estar en el motor de la nave! –Dijo Tails. –Pero, ¿dónde podríamos encontrarlo?

–En lo más alto, por supuesto. Eggman quería las esmeraldas lo más cerca posible de él. El motor de la nave está debajo del cuarto de control.

–Entonces tendremos que ver de nuevo al doctor obligatoriamente. –Sonic tronó sus nudillos, con una sonrisa confiada. –Pues es el momento de una revancha.

–Mejor enfoquémonos en lo importante por ahora. –Terció Tails, con una gota de sudor en la nuca. –¿Qué tal si evitamos otra posible derrota contra Eggman? Esos E-2000 también podrían estar por aquí.

–El jovencito tiene razón. –Argumentó Rouge, guiñándole el ojo. –Por cierto, todavía no conozco tu nombre.

–Eh, yo… Tails. –Se presentó penosamente el zorrito, aunque se petrificó por la seductora mirada que le lanzó la murciélago.

–Un gusto, Tails. –Dijo, y seguidamente, corrió a gran velocidad por un pasillo específico, seguida por Sonic y Knuckles.

Tails se quedó estático en su sitio unos segundos, antes de despabilar y sonreír bobamente, sonrojado. Después, decidió seguir a sus compañeros a las entrañas de aquella peligrosa nave, cuya exploración suponía un mortal trayecto…

Debían asegurarse de no ser encerrados de nuevo, ya que, gracias a esa murciélago, tenían otra oportunidad.

Gracias a ella, fueron liberados.

 _ **¡Rouge se une a la fiesta! Si se lo preguntan, este personaje será al principio bastante eventual, y luego se sumará al grupo en la batalla contra Eggman. Al principio este personaje no me agradaba mucho, pero después de verla desde otra perspectiva, entendí que tenía potencial si tan solo me enfocaba más en encontrarlo. Ahora, es uno de los personajes que más me gusta narrar, y aseguro que su rol en esta historia será muy destacable en el futuro.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que pasen un bonito día, y nos vemos pronto, en la siguiente actualización.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Centello

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? He regresado con la siguiente parte de este loco fic mío, que me fue relativamente sencillo de escribir. Últimamente he estado muy animado con esta historia, así que la actualizaré un poco más seguido, para no retrasarla de más. Ya dejo de parlotear y les dejo con el episodio.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 22: Centello.**

No confiaba en ella, ni tenía deseos de hacerlo. La mera idea de fiarse de una ladrona tan manipuladora como ella era estúpida, pero ya Sonic y Tails parecían comer de su mano. Los gestos seductores de Rouge los habían hipnotizado, más que todo al erizo azul.

Adolecentes tenían que ser, aunque solo era unos pocos años mayor que ellos. Aun así, nunca se dejó dominar por sus instintos ni por las hormonas, así que cuando se encontró por primera vez con Rouge, actuó tan agresivamente como si se tratase de cualquier otro intruso que se atreviera a entrar en su isla.

No es que hubieran sido muchos. A lo largo de los años, solo unos cuantos malandrines habían oído hablar de un tesoro oculto en una isla flotante, una leyenda poco conocida, y que casi nadie ha logrado confirmar, pero para él era mejor así. Las nubes solían esconder la isla de la mayoría de las personas, y aunque había una cascada, cuya agua caía directamente hacia el océano, no destacaba demasiado. Y como bono extra, estaban lejos de cualquier civilización, así que la única forma de encontrarse con Angel Island era viajar en avión a través de los cielos, tal como Sonic y Tails habían hecho.

Sintió un sobresalto al recordar al avión de sus aliados, que seguramente se había hundido con la isla en el mar… Aunque por sus condiciones dudaba mucho que se fuera flotando, pero eso iba a ser un problema para Tails.

Por suerte, estaba tan centrado en Rouge que no lo había recordado.

Bajó la mirada al recordar que falló en su misión como guardián, pero aun así no quería que eso se volviera a repetir. Debía recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra, y no permitir que sus poderes fueran utilizados para la destrucción, como ocurrió en el pasado…

El Caos no podía volver a surgir.

Apretó los puños y acrecentó el paso. No tenían tiempo que perder. Estaban cerca de la sala principal, donde se supone se encontraba Eggman, pero ese no era su objetivo, sino lo que estaba bajo este. La fuente de energía de la nave, que le daba la potencia para funcionar en toda su capacidad.

Solo unas cuantas cámaras se interponían en su camino, pero una de ellas les hizo detenerse en seco, atónitos. Sonic fue el primero en recuperarse de la impresión.

–Con unas fuerzas así, Eggman podría conquistar ciudades enteras en minutos. –Dijo el erizo, observando con el ceño fruncido aquella fábrica automática, con bandas móviles y brazos robóticos que construían todo tipo de robots, y los almacenaban en unas extrañas, pero gigantescas bóvedas de metal, junto a muchísimos más como ellos. –Hay que derribar esta nave.

–Se están acumulando las misiones antes de salir de aquí. –Señaló Tails. –Lo primordial ahora es encontrar las Esmeraldas del Caos. Sonic, ¿crees que puedas hacer un Chaos Control para destruir todo este lugar?

–Quizás… aunque me dejará demasiado agotado para correr. Tendré que hacerlo cuando estemos alejándolos de esta nave. Podré entonces destruirla sin problemas.

–Pues no perdamos más tiempo. Si Eggman activa todos estos robots, seremos reducidos a cenizas en segundos. –Les apresuró Knuckles, adelantándose. –La sala de máquinas no debe estar muy lejos. Muévanse.

El equidna se catapultó a la siguiente sala a gran velocidad, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros, antes de perseguirlo, seguidos por Rouge, quien observó de reojo aquel enorme laboratorio, donde se veían exhibidos misteriosos planos sobre futuros robots de Eggman, con un aspecto mucho más avanzado que los actuales.

–Um, esto podría costar una fortuna. –Dijo la murciélago con un brillo en los ojos, pero cuando planeó acercarse, la voz de Tails la detuvo.

–Rouge, ¿no vienes? –El zorro se asomó por la puerta a la fábrica. Rouge volteó al instante hacia él con una sonrisa tranquila.

–Por supuesto. Ahora mismo les sigo, aunque no soy tan rápida como ustedes. –Se excusó la ladrona con una cautivadora mirada. Tails volvió a sonrojarse.

–Em, bueno. No te preocupes. Ya estamos llegando.

Dicho esto, ambos siguieron a sus dos amigos, que se habían adelantado un poco a ellos.

Knuckles y Sonic se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta metálica que consistía la sala de máquinas, donde se encontraba la fuente de poder de todo aquel lugar, pero antes tenían que hacerle frente a cierta resistencia que había surgido en el lugar…

Torretas armadas con lanzallamas defendían la habitación donde se supone debían estar las esmeraldas, exhalando poderosos chorros de fuego contra sus oponentes, quienes los evadían con agilidad antes de contraatacar con demoledores puñetazos y patadas, destruyéndolas.

Los Techno Squeeks caían como chatarra ante los dos combatientes, quienes arrasaban con ellos con simples ataques giratorios, sin un gran esfuerzo. Las chipas eléctricas que emanaban no podían hacer gran daño en sus dos enemigos, quienes los destruían fácilmente.

Los Blasters, por otra parte, atacaban con potentes granadas de fuego y espinas sobrecalentadas, que podrían fundir el acero en donde se incrustaban. Sus ojos parecían escupir fuego, pero ni aun así intimidaban a sus objetivos, aunque no fueran oponentes sencillos de derribar.

Creaban muros de fuego a su alrededor para impedir que los animales con púas los devastaran con sus ataques giratorios, y después disparaban furiosamente para impedirles avanzar y así defenderse.

Knuckles lograba con algo de dificultad desviar los proyectiles ígneos, y apagar las barreras de fuego, mientras Sonic solo intentaba extinguir las llamas con potentes ráfagas de viento. Sin embargo, nada parecía funcionar perfectamente, y solo habían podido derribar a tres de los dieciocho enemigos que debían derrotar.

Una espina de fuego rozó el brazo de Knuckles mientras estaba luchando contra cuatro Blasters, quemando su piel horriblemente. El equidna profirió un quejido de dolor, y luego miró hacia su atacante con furia.

Más Blasters y Techno Squeeks se aproximaban furiosos, sumándose a los enemigos que ya había que vencer.

–Esto empeora rápido. –Expresó Knuckles, sujetándose la quemadura con una grave expresión de dolor. –¿Dónde están esos dos?

–Creí que Tails iba a buscar a Rouge porque se había quedado atrás. –Respondió Sonic, lanzando sus espinas como proyectiles hacia los Techno Squeeks, que las repelían con sus escudos magnéticos, para después atacar con ondas eléctricas que viajaban a través del suelo.

–Nunca debieron confiar en esa ladrona. –Con su brazo sano, Knuckles contrarrestó las ondas de electricidad, absorbiendo la energía para redirigirla como un misil eléctrico hacia algunos Blasters, que estallaron con fuerza al recibir aquel ataque.

Más choques eléctricos se dirigieron hacia el dúo con la intención de inmovilizarlos el tiempo suficiente para que los Blasters los acabaran, pero los disparos de voltaje fueron succionados por una fuerza misteriosa.

Tails, con las manos extendidas hacia los truenos azules, los atraía hacia él misteriosamente, alejándolos de sus aliados, mientras Rouge llegaba por atrás y los destruía a base de sus devastadoras patadas, que atravesaban el metal casi sin esfuerzos.

Los Techno Squeeks que se acercaban a ella para atacarla con sus descargas eran interceptados por los cuchillos de la murciélago, y cuando esta se veía rodeada por sus enemigos, extendía sus alas súbitamente para generar una ventisca que los alejara de ella.

Sonic aprovechó aquella distracción para destruir algunos Blasters distraídos con Homing Attacks, deshaciéndolos en piezas metálicas que caían al suelo.

Knuckles se ocultó tras una pila de trozos de metal para sanar su herida, reuniendo en sus manos una energía verde que concentraba en su cuerpo, restaurando así cualquier daño que lo atormentase. Una vez estuvo en perfecto estado, dio un enorme salto, preparando su puño para asestar un brutal puñetazo entre todos sus enemigos, y así destruirlos juntos. No obstante, un Blaster consiguió divisarlo, y disparó hacia él con todos sus cañones una ráfaga de balas de fuego.

Knuckles vio venir el ataque, y supo que no podría escapar de él. Ni con sus poderes para manipular el fuego podría desviarlos a tiempo, así que solo se cubrió para soportar el ataque lo mejor posible…

Pero entonces, sintió como rápidamente era apartado de aquella zona, salvándolo así de un terrible dolor. Abrió los ojos con asombro, observando como Rouge lo transportaba por el cielo gracias a sus alas, sobrevolando el campo de batalla y eludiendo disparos que iban dirigidos hacia ambos.

–¿Rouge?

–Silencio, Músculos. –Le calló Rouge. –Solo ayúdame a terminar con esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Knuckles produjo un gruñido en respuesta, pero finalmente se resignó.

–Vale, déjame caer.

–Con gusto.

La murciélago dio varios giros en el aire para coger impulso, y cuando ya hubo ganado el suficiente, arrojó al equidna con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo. Knuckles descendió como un cometa, envolviendo su cuerpo en fuego mientras sus ojos se encendían con su poder. Aterrizó con un puño en el suelo entre todos los robots presentes en la sala, tal como había planeado originalmente, y desencadenó todo su poder con la fuerza de la caída, como potentes estallidos volcánicos, que se ampliaron por las zonas adyacentes, eliminando a decenas de máquinas gracias a sus abrasadoras flamas.

Tails y Sonic observaron atónitos esta muestra de poder, y retrocedieron instintivamente cuando percibieron un aumento en la temperatura. Sin embargo, tan pronto como llegó, las erupciones se esfumaron, dejando a su paso un área devastada y ardiente, y a cuerpos desfigurados de seres de metal fundido.

Y por supuesto, a Knuckles, quien jadeaba ligeramente, pero sonreía con suficiencia.

–¿Qué te pareció eso, Sonic? Ni tú podrías haber sobrevivido a esto.

–Tal vez tengas razón, pero para derrotarme con ese ataque, primero debes asegurarse de no fallar. Y con mi velocidad… bueno, creo que ambos sabemos que eso no va a suceder. –Objetó el erizo azul con una mirada arrogante.

–Niños, dejen de pelear. –Intercedió Rouge, impaciente. –La sala de máquinas está justo frente a nosotros, y las fuerzas de Eggman ya no deben estar lejos. ¿Listos para iniciar la fiesta?

Sonic y Knuckles asintieron al instante, dirigiendo sus miradas hacia la puerta metálica que se entrometía entre ellos y su destino. A Tails le impresionó mucho que Rouge pudiera convencer tan fácilmente a sus dos aliados de dejar los conflictos para después mientras completaban su misión, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Sonic rellenó su puño de su Light Speed, mientras Knuckles lo imitaba, pero con Chaos Energy. Se lanzaron una mirada, y asintieron, y seguidamente, arremetieron al unísono contra la puerta con un puñetazo en conjunto. La energía que ambos emanaban estalló contra la entrada con una potencia mortífera, mientras se combinaba en una aún más poderosa. Por un momento, destellos morados parecieron emerger de los cuerpos de los dos, pero se desvaneció al momento que la puerta cedió.

Una vez estuvieron dentro, se apresuraron a profundizar más en aquella sala, llena de distintos artefactos que parecían muy importantes para que la nave funcionara como debía. A Tails le llamó mucho la atención diferentes dispositivos, pero no se atrevió a detenerse para examinarlos.

–Creo que veo la fuente de poder desde aquí… –Dijo Rouge, aguzando la vista para divisar una especie de esfera de cristal, que emitía enormes destellos de energía, y además, conectadas a diferentes conductos que eran distribuidos por los demás trastos a su alrededor. –Estamos por terminar.

–Qué bien. Ya no soportaba estar encerrado en un lugar como este. –Comentó Tails, usando sus colas para desplazarse a igual velocidad que el resto hacia su destino. –Sonic, ¿estás listo para tomar las Esmeraldas del Caos?

–Como siempre. Solo debemos asegurarnos de que Eggman no…

–¿Alguien me llamaba?

Los cuatro personajes se detuvieron en seco en el último tramo a atravesar para llegar a la fuente de poder, donde, en efecto, se veían perfectamente las dos Esmeraldas del Caos que se les fueron robadas.

Sin embargo, en aquel pasillo, los héroes se vieron encerrados por unos misteriosos láseres que los encerraban, tanto por donde vinieron, por donde se dirigían, aprisionándolos.

Sonic frunció el ceño, mientras del techo emergió un pequeño robot parecido a una pantalla, que, colgando del techo, transmitió la imagen de Eggman, quien, sentado frente a los controles de la nave, sonreía complacido.

–Tú… –Gruñó Knuckles, e iba a abalanzarse contra la pantalla, si del techo no emergen unas descargas eléctricas que mantuvieron al equidna a raya.

–Vaya, qué forma de saludar es esa. –Rió el doctor, divertido. –Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, mis amigos, pero no quería que se fueran tan pronto. ¿No se podrían quedar un poco más?

–Olvídalo, viejo gordo. Nosotros nos largamos de aquí ya. No tenemos tiempo para jugar contigo. –Respondió Sonic, sin paciencia para jugar con el doctor.

–¡¿Y dónde está la Esmeralda Maestra?! –Rugió Knuckles, incorporándose. –¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!

–Tranquilo, Knuckles. Está aquí, conmigo. –Respondió el doctor, moviéndose un poco para revelar a unos metros detrás de sí la magnífica gema. –No soy tan tonto como para separarme de ella. Me ha abastecido de mucha energía, que incluso me sobra para los proyectos que tengo en mente… ¿No es irónico? Por tanto tiempo soñé en hacerme con una fuente de poder infinita como esta, y ahora que la tengo en mis manos… No sé qué más hacer con ella.

–Maldito anciano… –Respingó Knuckles entre dientes.

Rouge, por su parte, solo frunció el ceño.

–Jojojo. Pero no se preocupen. Todavía tengo miles de ideas, miles de proyectos que podrían usar como batería la particular, pero poderosa energía de la cual está hecha esta enorme roca… Nunca será inútil para mí, al menos, hasta que quede completamente seca…

–¡Imbécil! ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA ESMERALDA MAESTRA! –Vociferó el equidna rojo, expulsando su furia como una ola de Chaos Energy que hizo retumbar aquel pasillo en el que estaban encerrados.

Sin embargo, la descarga de poder no hizo más que rebotar en los láseres que los apresaban, deshaciéndose. Tails notó esto, y se mostró pensativo al respecto…

–Tendrán que hacer un mejor esfuerzo. –Se burló Eggman con voz cantarina, encantado por el espectáculo que presenciaba. –Quisiera seguir charlando con ustedes, pero no tardaremos más de una hora en llegar a mi base, y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes conozca su ubicación, así que, ¿por qué no vuelven a sus jaulas?

–Ni lo sueñe, doctor. Es el momento de que tome una cucharada de su propia medicina. –Replicó Rouge, dando un paso al frente con su típica mirada decidida y tenaz.

–¿Eres esa tal Rouge que se ha infiltrado en mis bases del continente estos últimos meses, verdad? Déjame decirte que no me agradan que entren sin permiso a mis moradas.

–Y déjeme decirle que no me interesa. –Contestó Rouge, tajante. –Hemos tenido suficiente con usted, y creo que es el momento de que nos regrese lo que nos pertenece.

–¿Y por qué hablas en plural? Siempre has sido muy solitaria. No sabía que te gustaba hacerte la heroína. Una ladrona profesional con fama mundial.

–No me importa lo que piense de mí, Eggman, pero ya hemos terminado de hablar. ¡Más le vale dejarnos salir de este lugar con las esmeraldas, o tendremos que usar la fuerza!

–Sí, Eggman. Robar pertenencias ajenas es un acto bajo, incluso para ti. –Coincidió Sonic, sonriendo con sorna.

–Bien, como gusten. –La expresión de Eggman cambió repentinamente a una seria y fría, casi aterradora. –Pero no los dejaré salir de esta nave con vida. ¡Barrier Eggman, activado!

Al recitar estas palabras, los proyectores láser en los techos y suelos se encendieron con más fuerza, movilizándose rápidamente hacia sus enemigos, intentando aplastarlos. El grupo se sobresaltó, pero tuvieron que moverse de sus respectivos lugares para evitar volar en pedazos por obra del cañón que emergió del techo, disparando múltiples relámpagos de plasma hacia todas las direcciones.

Knuckles desvió algunos gracias a sus poderes, pero había demasiados, y si Tails no lo empuja a tiempo, uno podría haberle volado la cabeza. Sonic se desplazó con velocidad en el diminuto espacio que tenía para correr, así evadiendo los truenos, pero la zona se volvía cada vez más limitada, y le dificultaba más y más moverse demasiado rápido. Rouge evitaba los disparos con facilidad y elegancia, moviéndose grácilmente en el momento indicado para esquivar algún rayo, e intentaba destruir el cañón láser que les disparaba con sus cuchillos, pero no eran lo bastante fuertes como para dañar aquella arma de destrucción.

Los segundos transcurrieron, pero para los cuatro personajes parecía una eternidad. No se atrevían a mantenerse inmóviles, por temor a ser alcanzados por alguno de esos rayos, que caían y devastaban la zona a su alrededor.

Eggman observaba entretenido a sus únicos obstáculos que tenía en sus planes oír como ratones, de un lado al otro, y realmente le fascinaba. Le fascinaba tenerlos bajo su control, pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a seguir jugando.

Sonic se escurrió entre varios relámpagos de plasma, y despidió algunas de sus espinas hacia el cañón láser, que las resistió sin problemas. Knuckles y Tails atacaron con descargas eléctricas, mientras Rouge lanzaba varios cuchillos hacia el arma, sin éxito alguno.

Los choques eléctricos incrementaron su agresividad, estallando con más potencia en donde atacaban. Sonic se preocupó por ello, y distinguió los rostros fatigados y alarmados de Tails y Knuckles. Quería que esto se detuviera, que pudieran vencer a Eggman de una vez por todas y salir de ahí.

No quería perder de nuevo…

Y no iba a hacerlo.

No se permitiría volver a caer, ni ese día, ni en ningún otro. Falló una vez como protector de Mobius, y no iba a continuar con esa racha perdedora. Era el momento de triunfar.

Era el momento de despertar.

La Light Speed centelleó como un relámpago en su cuerpo, y salió disparado como una exhalación hacia el cañón que los hostigaba con un único objetivo en mente…

Liberarlos.

Pero, justo cuando estaba por dar el golpe final, Eggman reaccionó a tiempo. Accionó su arma en el momento justo, concentró toda la potencia en un solo disparo, y la expulsó al instante, decidido a acabar con Sonic en ese mismo instante…

La electricidad surcó el cuerpo de Sonic como una brisa, destruyendo el suelo por completo, atravesándolo. Sin embargo, el erizo no se detuvo, mientras el voltaje que lo envolvía parecía asimilarse con su energía, fusionándose con ella…

Eggman abrió los ojos con asombro al contemplar esto, al igual que los compañeros del erizo, que presenciaron cómo Sonic se transformaba en una centella azul, que, a la velocidad del trueno, destrozó aquel cañón, produciendo con ese impacto una onda eléctrica que se extendió por todo el lugar, llenándolo de estática.

–¡Lo ha logrado! –Vitoreó Tails, alegre, aunque, cuando la nave entera retumbó, su expresión feliz se desvaneció al instante.

–Creo que me he excedido con el rayo… –Murmuró Eggman, comprobando con nerviosismo los daños que él mismo había causado con ese último proyectil.

Sonic aterrizó frente a sus amigos, con su cuerpo mismo teñido de Light Speed y una desconocida energía eléctrica, que se esfumó casi de inmediato. El erizo azul cayó de rodillas, exhausto, siendo socorrido por Tails y Knuckles.

–¡Ese idiota ha condenado su propia nave! –Avisó Rouge, mientras la imagen de Eggman en la pantalla presente se apagaba. –¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo!

–¡Pero… las Esmeraldas!

–¡Yo iré por ellas! ¡Ustedes váyanse ya! –Les ordenó Sonic, y antes de que alguno pudiera objetar, el erizo salió disparado hacia la fuente de energía de la nave.

Pronto, el lugar empezó a derrumbarse, y se percataron de que la nave se desmoronaba poco a poco.

–¡Hay que irnos! –Les apresuró Rouge, dirigiéndose fuera de la sala.

–¡Tails, muévete!

–¡Pero Sonic…!

–¡Él estará bien, pero nosotros no si no nos vamos AHORA! –Insistió el equidna sujetando del brazo a Tails para arrastrarlos fuera de ahí.

Lo último que vio el zorro, fue a Sonic destrozar la esfera que rodeaba las Esmeraldas del Caos, cuya energía se descontroló para expandirse catastróficamente a su alrededor…

Flying Battery se tambaleó en el aire varias veces, mientras la sección frontal del transporte expulsaba violentas llamas, y se destruía poco a poco. Pronto, el fuego que despedía iluminó gran parte de la noche, mientras descendía lentamente hacia el mar…

Lo único que pudo verse, fue a Eggman, huyendo en su Egg Mobile hacia la parte trasera del enorme buque aéreo, con la Esmeralda Maestra sujetada con firmeza por una garra de metal atada directamente a su transporte…

–Esto no ha terminado, Sonic. –Murmuró el doctor, frustrado. –Vas a pagar por esto. Antes de que esta nave se hunda en el mar, tú estarás muerto.

 _ **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles han logrado vencer a Eggman una vez más, con una ligera ayuda de Rouge, pero la batalla no ha terminado. El equidna rojo y la murciélago no permitirán que Eggman conserve la Esmeralda Maestra, y con ayuda de Sonic y Tails, se asegurarán de que el científico pague el haberla tomado, pero nuestro querido doctor no va a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente… en el siguiente capítulo, iniciará un nuevo arco, donde un importante acontecimiento se llevará a cabo. Hasta entonces, me despido.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	23. Chapter 23: Ruptura

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hi! Bueno, aquí estamos de vuelta. Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, pues con este capítulo, todo se les arruinará XD. Pero hablando en serio, aquí ocurrirá cierto suceso catastrófico, que marcará a todos los personajes, pero a uno en especial…**_

 _ **Puede que no sea una sorpresa, pero igual les digo que vale la pena leerlo.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les guste este episodio, que dejará huella en el resto de estas dos primeras temporadas…**_

 **Chapter 23: Ruptura.**

–¡Por aquí!

–¡No, creo que por aquí veo la superficie!

–¡Cuidado Tails!

–Estoy bien… ¡Solo salgamos de aquí de inmediato!

–¡Veo la salida!

–¡Venga, muévanse!

–¡El techo se desmorona!

–¡Corran, YA!

El trío de animales antropomórficos dio un último salto con todas sus fuerzas, destrozando la barrera de metal que los separaba de la vida y la muerte. Lograron salir de la nave, al exterior de ésta, más precisamente, en la parte superior del transporte aéreo, que se precipitaba hacia su destrucción lentamente. Los motores y turbinas fallaban, por lo que podrían tener en cuenta que no iban a permanecer en el aire mucho tiempo.

Tails, Knuckles y Rouge, cubiertos de polvo y cenizas, saltaron de una pequeña abertura en el techo de Flying Battery, para emerger en el exterior, donde el infinito cielo nocturno los calmaba, y la luz de las estrellas y de la luna los iluminaban. Se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y observaron sus alrededores.

–Perfecto. Adiós a nuestro plan de escape. –Refunfuñó Knuckles, limpiando sus piernas polvorientas. –¿Y ahora qué?

–No podemos volver para ir al hangar, y apuesto a que está completamente destruido. Salir de aquí no parece una probabilidad muy alta.

–Al menos, no con vida. –Murmuró el equidna rojo, cruzándose de brazos.

–No digan esas cosas. Todavía tenemos la oportunidad de salvarnos. Solo hay que encontrar la forma correcta…

–Solo quiero encontrar a Sonic… –Dijo Tails, con una mirada deprimida. –¿Creen que estará bien?

–Sonic es un idiota, irresponsable e impulsivo, pero sabe cuidarse solo. –Respondió Knuckles con indiferencia, pero también con sinceridad. –No te preocupes por él, y concentrémonos en sobrevivir nosotros. Además, aún no hemos encontrado la Esmeralda Maestra…

–Eggman debió llevársela consigo… –Pensó Rouge, concentrándose en algo. –Pero, ¿dónde está?

–No debieron preguntar.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una misteriosa máquina camuflada en la oscuridad se abalanzó sobre ellos. Solo alcanzaron a alejarse para no resultar heridos, para después confrontar a su atacante…

Era obvio de quién se trataba.

Eggman, conduciendo una versión algo atemorizante del Egg Mobile, sonreía divertido, mientras su máquina exhibía la Esmeralda Maestra, utilizando parte de la energía de ésta para repotenciarse. El transporte de Eggman era de un color oscuro, con largas extremidades metálicas armadas con garras afiladas, y repletas peligrosas de espinas. Encima de la cabina de cristal donde Eggman se encontraba, el vehículo llevaba un sutil lanzallamas.

–¡Contemplen el Hang Mobile, estúpidos! –Bramó el doctor, fervoroso. –Espero que se preparen, ¡porque terminarán hechos trizas cuando acabe con ustedes!

El doctor controló su feroz máquina de combate, cuyas mortíferas extremidades se abalanzaron contra sus tres enemigos, quienes retrocedieron casi al instante para esquivar los letales golpes.

El suelo retumbó debido al choque de los miembros robóticos del Hang Mobile, demostrando la infernal fuerza que poseía. Knuckles mostró los colmillos, con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Cómo osas usar la energía de la Esmeralda Maestra en esta monstruosidad…? –Clamó, apretando los puños con furia. –¡Te despedazaré por esto!

–¡Inténtalo, topo descerebrado! –Le retó Eggman, encendiendo el lanzallamas del Hang Mobile.

La llamarada que expelió aquella arma casi los consume, si el equidna no las deshace con sus poderes para controlar el fuego.

Rouge se lanzó contra la máquina en un costado, propinándole una tremenda patada que le hizo trastabillar, antes de recuperarse y expulsar las espinas que sobresalían de sus brazos hacia todas las direcciones.

Tails, con un esfuerzo industrial, generó un campo magnético, y desvió cada espina hacia él, haciéndolas orbitar a su alrededor magníficamente, para después redirigirlas hacia Eggman. El científico accionó un escudo de Chaos Energy a su alrededor para protegerse, para la indignación de Knuckles, y seguidamente desplegó dos cañones que expulsaron poderosos haces de energía verde, que arrasaron con todo en su camino.

Tails y Knuckles lograron evadir los disparos gracias a su velocidad, mientras Rouge usaba sus alas para mantenerse en el aire, lo más alto posible.

Observando a Rouge como un blanco vulnerable, eyectó un flamante torrente hacia ella con su lanzallamas, pero, para su desagrado, la murciélago solo batió sus alas con gran fuerza, formando una ráfaga de viento lo suficientemente poderosa como para devolver el fuego de regreso al vehículo del doctor, que nuevamente activó su escudo para protegerse.

Knuckles atacó por la espalda con una poderosa tacleada, desbalanceando al monstruo de metal, y además se apegó a él, sujetándose firmemente con una mano mientras que con la otra descargaba golpes tan potentes que resonaban en todo aquel traste robótico. Sin embargo, Eggman se zafó de él con una bofetada de su robot, lanzándolo contra Tails.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo, algo adoloridos, pero no tuvieron el chance de levantarse cuando el doctor los atacó con una ráfaga de mortales espinas…

No obstante, un repentino viento las descarrió, enviándolas al vacío de la noche.

–¿Me extrañaron? –Aquella voz los alivió en lo más hondo, especialmente al zorrito amarillo.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con asombro, mientras Sonic, frente a él, le sonreía tranquilamente.

–¡Sonic! –Exclamó Tails, acercándose al erizo. –¿Estás bien?

–Pues claro. ¿Acaso dudabas de mí? –Respondió él, lanzándole al zorro de dos colas la Esmeralda del Caos amarilla. –Recuperamos las Esmeraldas del Caos, ahora sigue la Esmeralda Maestra. ¿Estás listo para la acción, Knux?

–Por supuesto. –Confirmó el equidna, chocando los puños con una expresión desafiante.

–No lo permitiré, Sonic. –Eggman vio al erizo azul con odio en sus ojos, y enseguida, disparó con los cañones a los costados de su máquina de combate dos poderosos rayos de energía. –¡NO permitiré que arruines todo de nuevo!

El trío evadió los disparos con facilidad, y atacaron al mismo tiempo con un Spin Dash en conjunto, que volcó el aparato hasta hacerlo caer boca arriba.

El Hang Mobile se levantó, pero antes de conseguir contraatacar, Rouge lo golpeó frontalmente con una patada hacia abajo, tumbándolo de nuevo contra el suelo.

–Muy bien, Sonic. Es bueno volver a tenerte con nosotros. –La murciélago le guiñó un ojo al erizo azul, quien le sonrió en respuesta. –Yo me encargo ahora.

Rouge explayó sus alas y, para la sorpresa de los presentes, proyectó desde ellas una ráfaga de cuchillas, hechas de un viento negro, que estallaban con fuerza sobre la coraza robótica del Hang Mobile. Eggman intentaba desplegar sus escudos lo más rápido posible, pero los mandos no funcionaban correctamente debido a los constantes ataques. Cuando la murciélago concluyó su ataque, aterrizó coquetamente sobre el suelo y lanzó un beso hacia el doctor, que, por arte de magia, hizo aparecer una luminosa perla rosada, que rápidamente se desplazó hacia Eggman como un proyectil, y estalló en su vehículo como una granada de luz. El destello cegó temporalmente al doctor, dándoles el tiempo suficiente a los héroes de rematarlo con todo.

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles corrieron hacia su enemigo a gran velocidad, uno junto al otro, como un equipo perfectamente coordinado. Los tres dieron un salto a la vez, terminando unos metros encima del Hang Mobile, e hicieron su táctica.

Tails y Sonic se enrollaron sobre sí mismos para transformarse en esferas de sus respectivos colores, mientras Knuckles rodeaba sus manos de fuego y los golpeaba como si pelotas de vóleibol se tratasen, aventándolos con gran fuerza contra el Hang Mobile, y envolviéndolos de igual manera en fuego. Las dos bolas ardientes cayeron sobre la cabina de Eggman con una potencia atroz, destrozando por completo el vehículo de combate de Eggman, para liberar al Egg Mobile en perfectas condiciones.

Los restos del Hang Mobile acabaron en el suelo hechos pedazos, mientras el doctor emergía intacto en su clásico transporte flotante, que, con una garra de metal, sostenía afirmadamente al a Esmeralda Maestra, para el desagrado del grupo.

–¡Todavía tiene la Esmeralda Maestra! ¡No lo dejen escapar!

–¡Lo tengo! ¡Te pillé, Eggy! ¡Danos la Esmeralda Maestra!

–¡Eh, suéltame, enano azul! ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte!

–¡Esto le pertenece a mis ancestros, anciano decrépito!

Sonic se aferró directamente al científico, justo antes de que escapara volando de Flying Battery, que estaba a breves minutos que colisionar contra el mar. Knuckles planeó testarudamente detrás del doctor, y logró afirmarse con todas sus fuerzas a la Esmeralda Maestra que la pinza robótica del Egg Mobile sostenía.

–¡Eh, chicos! ¡No nos dejen atrás! –Tails y Rouge persiguieron volando al transporte del doctor, decididos a no dejarlo huir, pero…

–¡Aléjense de mí, alimañas! –Vociferó Eggman, activando el láser de su Egg Mobile, que disparó directamente a Rouge.

Ante la atónita mirada de Tails, al lado de la murciélago, Rouge se desplomó hacia el vacío, casi inconsciente. Reaccionó lo más rápido que pudo, descendiendo hacia ella, olvidando por completo a Eggman y a sus amigos. La tomó en sus brazos y voló lo más fuerte que pudo hacia Flying Battery, tendiéndola delicadamente en la plataforma de la nave para comprobar sus heridas.

Miró de reojo hacia Eggman y sus amigos, suspirando al comprobar que ya estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos. Ignoró ese detalle y se concentró en Rouge, quien, poco a poco, iba abriendo los ojos y orientándose.

–¿Tails? ¿Qué sucedió? –Preguntó la murciélago, con una mueca confundida y adolorida.

–Eggman te hirió con su rayo y caíste al vacío, pero logré ponerte a salvo. ¿Te duele algo?

–Un poco, pero estoy bien… gracias a ti. –Rouge se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del zorrito, que se sonrojó de golpe, pero no intentó alejarse. –Eres tan dulce…

La murciélago le besó una mejilla, y el rostro de Tails enrojeció completamente. Se quedó mudo y completamente petrificado, mientras Rouge lo miraba divertida.

–Y tonto.

Antes de reaccionar a esas palabras, Tails recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó desorientado en el suelo. No supo qué sucedió, pero sabía que le habían arrebatado la Esmeralda del Caos que Sonic le lanzó. Abrió los ojos con desconcierto, divisando a Rouge, a unos metros por encima de él, volando sin dificultad alguna y con una sonrisa entusiasmada. Sus preciosos ojos se encontraban hipnotizados por la gema dorada que sostenía en sus manos, sin ser capaz de apartarse de ella.

–¡Ja! Manipularte fue fácil, mi pequeño Tails. –Rió, encantada. El aludido se puso de pie, entendiendo finalmente la situación.

–Rouge… ¿tú… nos mentiste?

–Creí que eras más listo, niño. Pero creo que sin importar su edad o inteligencia, los hombres siempre caerán a mis pies. –Alegó Rouge, dándose aires mientras mantenía su premio en alto. –Fue un placer hacer negocios por ustedes, y espero verte pronto, cariño.

La murciélago le guiñó un ojo a Tails, antes de alejarse rápidamente hacia una pequeña isla que se veía lejanamente, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche. Miles quedó estático en su sitio, y difícilmente digirió lo que acababa de suceder. Rouge lo había usado, y engañado para robarles una de sus Esmeraldas del Caos. Habían perdido uno de sus tesoros más valiosos, todo por su culpa. ¿Por qué no escuchó a Knuckles? ¿Por qué se dejó manipular tan fácilmente? Se reprendió a sí mismo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta recordar que tenían una misión.

Captó el luminoso destello de la Esmeralda Maestra en el horizonte, lo cual indicaba que no los había perdido por completo. Su mirada de culpa pasó a una más determinada. Habían perdido una Esmeralda del Caos. No perderían la Esmeralda Maestra.

Rápidamente, se desplazó hacia allí, mientras observaba de soslayo como Flying Battery finalmente se hundía en el mar, siendo arrastrada por la oscuridad del océano hasta verse sepultado por éste…

–¡No puedo romperlo! –Gruñía Knuckles con desesperación, lanzando golpe tras golpe contra la garra que sujetaba la Esmeralda Maestra, en un intento por destrozarla para salvar su preciada gema.

–¡Apresúrate, Knux! ¡No puedo controlarlo mucho más tiempo! –Le urgía Sonic, con las manos sobre los ojos de Eggman, quien con una mano intentaba quitarse al erizo de encima, mientras que con la otra conducía alocadamente su vehículo.

–¡No tiene caso! ¡Sonic, lancemos a Eggman a patadas de esta cosa y conduzcámosla hasta Angel Island! –Decidió Knuckles, determinado a cualquier opción.

Eggman se mostró horrorizado al escuchar ese plan, y enseguida se hartó de jugar. Finalmente alcanzó a Sonic, e intentó lanzarlo del Egg Mobile, pero el erizo se aferró con todas sus fuerza al costado de éste.

–¡Estoy cansado de ustedes, molestas moscas! ¡Déjenme en paz a mí y a mi botín! –Voceó el científico, activando precisos botones de su tablero de control.

Al instante, una descarga eléctrica cruzó los cuerpos de sus dos pasajeros no deseados. Sonic no pudo mantenerse sostenido del Egg Mobile, y fue obligado a soltarse, desapareciendo en el vacío bajo ellos.

–¡SONIC! –Gritó Knuckles, aguantando la electricidad que dañaba terriblemente su cuerpo, aunque suspiró con alivio cuando vislumbró entre la penumbra y las sombras la figura de Tails, volando como un cohete para auxiliar a su mejor amigo.

–¿Sigues aquí, insufrible parásito? –Masculló Eggman al verlo aún aferrado a su tesoro. –¡Déjame en paz de una vez, desgraciado!

La potencia del chispazo se multiplicó. Los músculos de Knuckles no soportaban más. El equidna estaba a punto de sucumbir, y lo único que lo mantenía consciente era el inquebrantable deseo de proteger a su gema.

Solo podía mantener los ojos abiertos, si los clavaba fijamente en la Esmeralda Maestra, y su relajante resplandor…

Y obtuvo la respuesta que buscaba a la situación.

Era una locura, y no quería optar por ella, pero era la única opción. La única forma de que Eggman no poseyera su poder.

Sintió como su aliento desapareció, y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. No era el que estuviera siendo terriblemente electrocutado. Sus lágrimas lo demostraban.

–Lo siento… –Fue lo último que dijo, mientras rodeaba su puño de una furiosa energía roja…

Y lo hizo.

Golpeó la Esmeralda Maestra con todas sus fuerzas, ante la anonadada mirada de Sonic, Tails y Eggman. La enorme joya se fracturó por completo, irradiando una poderosa luz del dolor, pero lo que siguió fue lo peor…

El puñetazo de Knuckles detonó, explotado en pedazos la Esmeralda Maestra, cuyos trozos se elevaron hacia el cielo, emitiendo todavía aquella luz que delataba su sufrimiento. Los pedazos se perdieron entre las nubes, mientras el Egg Mobile perdía la potencia para seguir emanando aquella electricidad, y Knuckles, ya sin fuerzas para sostenerse, se dejó caer hacia la nada, observando directamente los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra…

–Ese idiota… –Dijo Rouge, observando desde la isla en la que se encontraba aquel desenlace. Su voz revelaba una enorme furia, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con ira. –¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele semejante idea?! ¡Destruyó la Esmeralda Maestra, la joya más anhelada del mundo! Sé que lamentarás esta decisión el resto de tu vida, pero lamentarás aún más lo que te haré por esto. Vas a pagar, Knuckles.

Y dicho esto, la murciélago desapareció en la oscuridad, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con una lluvia de cristales verdes…

Los fragmentos de la Esmeralda se dispersaron en lo más alto del cielo, descendiendo como una suave llovizna por todo el archipiélago de Blue Islands.

Sonic y Tails observaron callados la escena, con decaídas miradas reflejadas en sus rostros. Eggman se encontraba perplejo al respecto, aunque seguía conduciendo aparentemente sin rumbo lejos de sus enemigos, no dejaba de mirar hacia atrás para observar a los pedazos de la gema más poderosa del mundo, que ahora dividida, se perdía en la oscuridad, dejando tras de sí, decenas de luces brillantes…

Sin embargo, el más conmovido al respecto fue Knuckles, todavía cayendo. Su mirada seguía fija hacia arriba, mientras veía como lo más valioso para él se caía a pedazos (literalmente) ante sus ojos.

No quiso seguir viéndolo. No quería seguir escuchando los llantos de dolor de la poderosa gema, que había sido destruida por su propio guardián…

Lloraba en silencio.

Su vida ya no tenía significado.

Perdió la única chispa de emoción que tenía.

Ya no era nada…

Fracasó como guardián, y rompió el juramento que ejerció al prometer cuidar la gema con su vida…

Había fallado.

Y esta falla…

Y esta ruptura en su corazón, sería la que lo llevaría a tomar esa decisión…

La decisión, de dejar que su vida terminara ahí mismo.

Compartir el destino de la Esmeralda Maestra, y hundirse en lo profundo del mar, por el resto de la eternidad…

– _Adiós, Sonic, Tails. Fue divertido._ –Decía, cerrando los ojos. – _Pero así son las cosas. No cumplí con mi palabra, y debo pagar por eso._

Cruzó sus manos encima de su pecho, y entregó su vida a las frías manos de la muerte. Chocó contra el mar que lo consumiría, y dejó que lo arrastrara hasta lo más profundo de la oscuridad…

 _ **¡FIN! ¿Qué les pareció? Tal como sucedió en los juegos, la Esmeralda Maestra se ha hecho pedazos. Knuckles está tan afectado que decidió ni intentar salvar su vida. Después de todo, a diferencia que en el canon, aquí cree que la Esmeralda Maestra ya no existe, que fue completamente destruida, y por ello, piensa que su vida ya no tiene significado. Sonic y Tails se sentirán realmente culpables por esto, y harán hasta lo imposible para ayudar al equidna a recuperarse.**_

 _ **En el siguiente arco de Sonic Life, nuestros tres protagonistas deberán esforzarse para reunir los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, desde cero, y así tratar de restaurarla a su estado original. Pero especialmente, deberán lograr que Knuckles recupere su voluntad.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, estén atentos a lo que viene. LycanrocMoon se despide.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	24. Chapter 24: Comienza la búsqueda

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Saludos! ¡Hola de nuevo! Siento la interminable espera, pero últimamente he sufrido una pequeña depresión con respecto a mis fic's. No siento muchas ganas para escribir, pero como me he determinado a continuar con esta historia, sin importar qué ni cuánto tiempo me lleve. Sin más, deseo que disfruten de este pequeño retorno, y nos vemos al final.**_

 _ **Este capítulo es bastante corto en comparación de los anteriores, pero dará inicio a un nuevo arco argumental.**_

 **Chapter 24: Comienza la búsqueda.**

–Bueno, sobrevivimos. –Dijo Sonic, mientras caminaban a través de aquella pequeña isla donde Rouge había escapado. –Eso al menos es algo, ¿no?

El erizo, empapado, dirigió un vistazo hacia Knuckles, quien, con la mirada gacha, no dijo nada.

–Sí, hay que recuperarse de esto. Quizás podríamos… encontrar a Rouge y quitarle la Esmeralda del Caos que me robó. ¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Tails, intentando devolverle los ánimos a Knuckles. –Así la atraparíamos como querías desde el principio, ¿no?

–¿Con qué propósito? –Respondió Knuckles, deteniéndose. Sonic y Tails lo miraron preocupados. –La Esmeralda Maestra ya no existe. Fallé como guardián. Sabía que era la única forma de impedir que Eggman se la llevara, pero… No puedo evitar sentir que fallé como guardián… No la protegí del peligro, dejé que Eggman me derrotara en Hidden Palace, y fracasé… Mi vida giraba en torno a cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra, y aun así… No lo conseguí. No conseguí mantenerla a salvo de las manos equivocadas… No merezco ni siquiera vivir. Debieron dejarme morir ahogado.

–¡Knuckles! ¡No digas esas cosas! –Le reclamó Tails, encarándolo con una expresión molesta. –¡Eres nuestro amigo! ¡Jamás te dejaríamos morir!

–Hundirme en el mar fue mi decisión, y ustedes debieron respetarla. –Replicó el equidna, aún sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. –No debieron haberme salvado…

–Idiota… –Sonic mostró los colmillos, furioso. –¡¿Cómo puedes dar tu vida por perdida por esto?!

–No sabes nada, Sonic. No tienes responsabilidad alguna, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme. –Knuckles por primera vez desde que sus aliados lo sacaron del agua, miró a los ojos a Sonic, que parecían humedecidos.

–¡¿Crees que proteger al planeta de Eggman no es una responsabilidad?! ¡Yo también fallé! Permití que Eggman me venciera, que nos capturara, y seguimos vivos solo por su confianza al creer que ya nos tenía derrotados. Sin embargo, no voy a renunciar tan fácilmente. Todavía tenemos oportunidad. Eggman no tiene ninguna de las esmeraldas, y sus E-2000 no estuvieron vigentes en Flying Battery. La esmeralda aún no se ha perdido por completo.

–Eso solo funciona en tu caso. Todavía tienes oportunidad para detener al doctor. Todavía tienes esperanzas… La Esmeralda Maestra no va a regresar. Fue destruida, yo la destruí… –Knuckles apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolos sangrar. –Y ya no quiero hablar del tema.

Sin más, el equidna se adelantó al dúo, y se mantuvo marchando a unos metros de ellos el resto del camino. Sonic y Tails se miraron con preocupación, y no dijeron nada más, siguiendo a su compañero.

No sabían qué hacer. Knuckles había perdido su voluntad completamente luego de lo que sucedió, y no tenían idea de cómo animarlo. El que la Esmeralda Maestra se dividiera en más de cien pedazos fue una experiencia muy traumática y cruel para su guardián, un recuerdo tan doloroso que ellos no podrían hacerle superar tan fácilmente. No podían hacer nada por él.

Pero tampoco podían evitar sentirse culpables por lo que sucedió. La principal razón por la que marcharon hacia Angel Island fue para ayudar a Knuckles a recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra, y también fracasaron en esa misión. Ninguno fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a Eggman en esta ocasión, y con los E-2000 de su lado, el doctor sería más formidable que nunca.

Tails recordó el hecho de que su avión probablemente ahora estaría en el fondo del océano junto con la isla, o quizás flotando con la corriente del mar, y que ya sería casi imposible recuperarlo, pero sería egoísta lamentarse por ello ahora que Knuckles estaba pasando por un momento tan difícil…

No había palabras que reavivaran la llama de emociones de era Knuckles, quien ahora no era más que una torre de cenizas que se desplomaba poco a poco…

Un Knuckles completamente diferente al que apenas conocían.

Y nada podría restaurarlo a su antiguo yo…

O eso pensaron ellos.

–Oigan, ¿qué es…? –Sonic se adelantó al instante al divisar un pequeño destello verde a la distancia. Tails lo observó con curiosidad, mientras que Knuckles solo lo ignoró y siguió avanzado.

El erizo azul llegó al instante junto a aquella luz verdosa que había distinguido entre la oscuridad de la noche, y al ver mejor de qué se trataba, se quedó completamente quieto…

–Sonic, ¿qué es…? –Tails se acercó a su amigo, pero quedó mudo cuando observó lo que él había encontrado. –¿Un…?

–Un fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra. –Susurró Sonic, mirando con una triste sonrisa lo que antes había sido la gema más preciosa del mundo…

–¡ENTRÉGAME ESO, PESTE AZUUUUUL! –Bramó Knuckles de pronto, arrollando a Tails en el proceso para arrebatarle el pedazo de cristal verde a Sonic, y embestirlo de paso.

Tails terminó con el rostro en el suelo, mientras que Sonic se encontraba estampado contra un árbol, con una expresión adolorida y mareada.

–Al menos creo que recuperó sus ánimos… –Dijo el erizo, despegándose del tronco del árbol para después caer como un saco de papas al suelo.

–¿Qué sucede, Knuckles? –Articuló débilmente Tails, acercándose cuidadoso al equidna rojo.

–Esto es… –Susurró, examinando minuciosamente el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que sostenía, e ignorando por completo la indagación del zorro a su lado. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró, haciendo brillar aquel trozo de cristal que empezó a levitar misteriosamente…

–¡Knuckles, ¿eso es…?! –Tails casi se cae de la sorpresa y emoción al percatarse de lo que estaba presenciando.

–Sí… –Respondió el equidna, abriendo sus ojos púrpuras, que habían recuperado aquella energía que perdieron. –La Esmeralda Maestra no está rota. Sino dividida, y hay que juntar las piezas.

–Muy interesante… –Dijo Rouge, observando la escena desde las sombras. –Así que todo no está perdido, y consigo reunir todos los pedazos de la Esmeralda Maestra, ¡podré obtenerla de una manera mucho más sencilla que robársela a Knuckles…! Aunque desgraciadamente tardaré mucho tiempo…

La murciélago, aburrida en su escondite, se acostó sobre una rama. Sonrió maliciosamente, dirigiendo una divertida mirada hacia sus nuevos rivales en esta búsqueda que estaba por iniciar.

–Pues veamos cuál de los dos es el mejor cazador de tesoros, Knuckie. Que comience el juego.

Eggman se encontraba muy pensativo desde el incidente que acababa de contemplar. Vio cómo Knuckles, quien dedicaba su vida a solo proteger la Esmeralda Maestra, terminaba destruyéndola, solo para que él no la obtuviera…

Jamás imaginó que el equidna sería capaz de arriesgarse a hacer algo así, pero qué más da.

Miró de nuevo el único fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que había logrado rescatar, observando su tenue y débil brillo…

–No te encuentras inutilizable. Solo incompleta. –Dijo él, hablando más consigo mismo que con la gema que sostenía. –Pero no te preocupes, Esmeralda Maestra. Voy a restaurarte. Yo seré tu nuevo guardián, y te cuidaré como mi posesión más valiosa. No permitiré que ese imbécil cabeza de puños vuelva a lastimarte. Serás mía, por el resto de la eternidad, y me aseguraré de que tu energía sea más útil para el mundo de lo que era en esa pequeña isla… Serás mi tesoro más preciado. Solo necesito tiempo, unos meses como máximo, y volverás a lo que eras. Te lo aseguro, mi esmeralda.

La joya que sostenía no pareció inmutarse a sus palabras, tan vez porque ni siquiera estaba "viva", o porque no se preocupaba en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba por suceder…

Sin embargo, ella era consciente del destino que se avecinaba, y sabía que nada ni nadie iba a poder evitarlo.

–Oye, Amy. ¿No has vuelto a encontrarte con la Ráfaga Azul? –Inquirió Cream inocentemente, mientras ella y su mejor amiga yacían acostadas en diferentes camas de una misma habitación, con el pequeño Cheese, quien se encontraba tumbado junto a la conejita, y escuchaba curioso la conversación.

–No… –Respondió Amy con una mirada deprimida. –Pensé que él podría ser el chico indicado. Es perfecto, pero si no vuelvo a verlo… no podré decirle lo que siento.

–¡Vamos, anímate Amy! –Le alentó Cream. –La Ráfaga Azul… es decir, Sonic, vive en Green Hill, justo aquí. Podemos volver a encontrarnos si exploramos un poco. ¿Qué dices de viajar al norte mañana? ¡A lo mejor logramos toparnos!

–Sí, a lo mejor. –Rió Amy, sonriente. –Vale, no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente. Soy una chica fuerte, y no dejaré que mi única oportunidad de encontrar el verdadero amor se desvanezca sin pelear. Buscaremos a Sonic debajo de cada piedra de Green Hill hasta dar con él, y no se resistirá a mí la próxima vez, cuando nos encontremos en una situación tranquila. ¡Y así, se volverá loco por mí, nos casaremos y seremos felices para siempre!

–¡Sí! –Vitoreó Cream, sin notar lo alocado de los planes de la eriza. Cheese revoloteó alrededor de ambas, contento. –Bien, pero primero, durmamos bien. Mañana será un largo día.

–De acuerdo. Sonic, ¡prepárate para enamorarte! –Bramó Amy, emocionada.

Sonic y ella serían felices juntos. Esa era su meta ahora. Y Amy Rose siempre cumple con lo que se determina a cumplir. Nunca iba a rendirse, y esta loca obsesión no haría más que iniciar.

–Mañana, será un nuevo día. –Dijo Amy, cerrando los ojos para dormir por el resto de la noche, y así estar con las energías renovadas para mañana.

 _ **¡Bien, eso fue todo por hoy! Corto, ¿no? ¡Pues es el momento de que inicie la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra! Tal como sucedió en Sonic Adventure 2, Rouge será una antagonista en esta larga misión, que durará más de cuarenta episodios futuros (más o menos), así que tengan paciencia con esto :P. Añadiendo, diré que el número exacto de fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra es 105, así que quedan muchos por delante. El equipo de Sonic tiene uno, y Eggman tiene uno, ¿cuántos más lograrán reunir en los siguientes capítulos? Esperen para descubrirlo.**_

 _ **Aunque la búsqueda de los trozos de la Esmeralda Maestra es más una misión secundaria, en varias ocasiones tendrá cierta importancia, especialmente cuando queden pocos fragmentos, ya que los bandos se volverán locos para obtenerlos antes que sus contrincantes. Veremos qué equipo reúne más pedazos.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el pequeño episodio de hoy, y que dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal va la historia según las opiniones de cada quien, y sin más, nos vemos en la siguiente.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	25. Chapter 25: Pequeña competencia

**apareciSonic Life**

 _ **¡Hello! Aquí estoy de regreso con un nuevo capítulo. Aviso de antemano que a partir de ahora, no podrá actualizar tan rápido como antes. Han pasado muchas cosas, y ahora no puedo escribir tanto como desearía, y cuando tengo tiempos libres, no tengo tranquilidad en absoluto. Es molesto, pero he decidido adaptarme a ello para continuar con uno de los pasatiempos que más amo. Además, esta historia requiere mucha dedicación XD. Pues sin más, los dejaré con el capítulo. Que lo disfruten, y nos leemos más tarde.**_

 **Chapter 25: Pequeña competencia.**

–¡Arriba ustedes dos! Todavía tenemos mucho que explorar. –Les apresuró un enérgico Knuckles a sus dos compañeros, levantándolos bruscamente de las ramas de los árboles donde dormían. –¡Venga, muévanse!

–Knuckie, que tú tengas tantas ganas de buscar bajo cada piedra de las Blue Islands, no todos estamos acostumbrados a madrugar. –Se quejó Sonic, levantándose del suelo donde Knuckles lo había lanzado a él y a un soñoliento Tails, quien bostezó sin protestar.

–Prometieron ayudarme a reunir de nuevo todos los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, y deben cumplir su juramento con su vida. –Replicó Knuckles, con una imborrable sonrisa entusiasta. –¡Vamos! El último será quien nos arrastre de regreso.

–¿Arrastrar? –Moduló Tails, sobresaltándose.

–Pues… pasaremos el día entero investigando cientos de lugares, y puede que parte de la noche. –Señaló Knuckles, empezando a caminar, sosteniendo firmemente el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que habían encontrado el día anterior. Su primer trozo de aquella majestuosa gema. –Probablemente terminaremos hecho polvo.

Tails soltó un quejido ante esa aclaración, mientras que Sonic frunció el ceño.

–Estoy empezando a replantear la idea de ayudarte con este trabajito.

–Muy tarde. Ahora, ¡vámonos!

Básicamente empujándolos, Knuckles arrastró a sus dos perezosos aliados en esta loca búsqueda que habían iniciado hace unas pocas horas…

La mañana empezó radiante, con el sol iluminando desde lo alto con un brillo cálido, con pocas nubes que lo acompañaban en lo alto del cielo. Los tres coloridos personajes recorrieron grandes llanuras, praderas y bosques, cascadas, montañas y cuevas, sin encontrar algún rastro de aquellos valiosos cristales que con tanto esmero buscaban encontrar.

Tails y Sonic seguían a Knuckles a regañadientes, más que todo el erizo azul, quien se quejaba a menudo diciendo que no habían descansado durante tres horas, pero el equidna rojo, inusualmente enérgico, les recordaba que le habían prometido ayudarlo a toda costa con esta misión, que apenas había iniciado.

Con obligada resignación, el zorro y el erizo siguieron a su reciente compañero hasta las entrañas de Green Hill, buscando tener más suerte en el sector central de éste…

–¿A que es hermoso, Cream? ¡Apuesto que a Sonic le gustará!

En un tranquilo sendero de aquel espeso bosque, dos chicas paseaban, charlando animadamente. Amy sostenía sobre sus manos cierto objeto verde y brillante, que recién había encontrado esa misma mañana.

–¡Será el regalo de amor perfecto! –Aseguró la eriza, alzando su obsequio: un pequeño fragmento de cristal verde, que brillaba con destellos mágicos.

–No lo sé, Amy… –Refutó Cream, no muy segura. –¿Crees que al señor Sonic le gusten las joyas?

–A todos les gustan las joyas, más que todo cuando brillan con tanta belleza. –Alegó la eriza, confiada, perdiendo sus ojos verdes en el diamante que sujetaba con firmeza, con una mirada un tanto soñadora. –Cuanto te encuentre de nuevo, mi Sonic, ¡no podrás resistirte a mí! Rápido, volvamos a casa para prepararme. Debo lucir preciosa si me encuentro con Sonic de nuevo.

–Vale… –Cream suspiró. Aunque se alegraba por Amy, desde que conoció a la Ráfaga Azul en persona, se había vuelto un tanto rara al respecto. No solía hablar de otra cosa que no fuese Sonic, y soñaba despierta una y otra vez, ilusionándose con volverlo a ver.

Esos cambios no le parecieron malos al instante, pero con el tiempo, se habían vuelto un poco molestos.

Pero, con miedo al enfadar a su amiga si abría la boca, la pequeña la siguió de regreso a su hogar, con el pequeño Cheese siguiéndola de cerca, quien, al parecer, se sentía muy atraído por el premio del cual la eriza se veía tan feliz…

–De acuerdo, Knuckles. Ya no haremos esto. –Sentenció Sonic, luego de casi medio día de buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras algún indicio de los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra. –Han pasado horas, y ni siquiera hemos desayunado. Sé que esto es importante para ti, ¿pero podrías tomarte esta búsqueda con más calma, por favor?

–Estoy de acuerdo con Sonic. Estos días han sido muuuuy ajetreados para nosotros. Recién ayer escapábamos de la nave de Eggman en la que habíamos sido encerrados, y evitamos morir ahogados en Emerald Ocean de suerte. Deberíamos tomarnos al menos un respiro.

–Sin mencionar que Eggman podría atacarnos en cualquier momento. No debe estar muy feliz de que derribáramos su fábrica volante. De seguro vendrá por venganza pronto, y debemos estar preparados.

–¿Decían algo? –Inquirió Knuckles, quien perdía su mirada hacia el horizonte, concentrado.

–Knuckles…

–No importa. Ahora no es importante… –Le calló el equidna, cerrando los ojos. –Creo que siento algo… ¡Sí! ¡Estoy muy seguro de que es un fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra!

–¡Eso dijiste las últimas siete horas! –Bramó Sonic, perdiendo la paciencia. –Bien, ve tú entonces. Nosotros volveremos a la cabaña. Avísanos cuando te tranquilices con esto de la "búsqueda de los fragmentos" o lo que sea.

–¡Oye! ¡Dijeron que iban a ayudarme!

–Dijimos eso, pero no por siempre. Tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

–Y quisiera iniciar la reconstrucción del Tornado en cuanto antes. –Añadió Tails, algo nervioso por desafiar al temperamental equidna.

Knuckles los encaró con los puños cerrados y una aterradora expresión enfurecida. Tails dio un paso atrás y Sonic frunció el ceño, pero bajaron la guardia cuando Knuckles solo les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

–Siempre supe que no podría contar con ustedes para nada. –Bufó el equidna, alejándose en la dirección que había indicado. –Nunca puedo contar con nadie.

–¡Espera, Knuckles! –Tails intentó detenerlo, pero el rojo ya se había ido, perdiédose rápidamente entre la espesura del bosque…

–Olvídalo, Tails. –Le indicó Sonic, serio. –Si desea nuestra ayuda de nuevo, él volverá.

–Pero no lo hará. –Replicó Tails, preocupado. Sonic volvió su mirada hacia él con impaciencia, pero respiró profundamente al ver el rostro preocupado y algo angustiado de su mejor amigo.

–No te preocupes por ese cabeza hueca. –El erizo azul le regaló una de sus sonrisas más radiantes, una muestra de que todo saldría bien, como solía hacer para animarlo. –Él puede cuidarse solo. Por ahora, concentrémonos en comer algo. ¡Muero de hambre!

El erizo le tendió la mano al zorro, quien, algo indeciso, volvió a mirar hacia la dirección en la que Knuckles se había ido.

–Bien, esperemos a ver qué sucede. –Tails suspiró pesadamente, aunque luego esbozó una triste sonrisa. –Creo que tenía algo de comida en la alacena. ¿Vamos a ver?

–¡Mi estómago lo suplica! –Rió el erizo, estrechando la mano del zorro. En un instante después, ambos se habían marchado.

–Ese dúo de ineptos… irresponsables buenos para nada. No me interesa si no tienen ganas de ayudarme. No los necesito, nunca necesité a nadie. Soy solitario, y eficiente por mí mismo. Encontraré cada uno de esos dichosos fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Mi isla, mi castillo, mi gema, mi soledad y yo. –Decía para sí mismo aquel rabioso equidna rojo, quien caminaba furiosamente a través del bosque, presintiendo la energía que irradiaba el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra, cerca de ahí.

Vio en su mano, observando brillar el único trozo de su querida piedra que poseía, y suspiró. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía decepcionado.

Esperaba que sus nuevos aliados se enfocaran más en la misión, e la promesa que le habían hecho, y no lo dejaran de lado con tanta facilidad, pero era de esperarse. A ellos no les interesaba él, ni la Esmeralda Maestra. No eran amigos, eran socios, y solo iban a ayudarse si la situación lo requería.

Además, cada quien tenía sus propios propósitos. Sonic y Tails luchaban contra el mal y contra un científico loco, y él debía proteger su esmeralda, lejos de cualquier ladrón o científico loco que quisiera ponerle un dedo encima… pero lograrlo ahora no sería tan fácil.

En realidad, tenía muy poco tiempo para pensar en ello desde que la Esmeralda Maestra se fisuró…

Había fracasado.

Se detuvo en seco, con la mirada gacha.

Había fallado en su misión como guardián. Eggman logró arrebatarle la Esmeralda Maestra, y él, rompiendo su juramento de protegerla, de asegurarse que su estado no sufriera ningún daño, la destruyó…

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Para que Eggman no la obtuviera? No parecía muy lógico. Él jamás haría algo así. Si Eggman se llevara la Esmeralda Maestra, él haría lo imposible para recuperarla.

No. Era algo más…

Pensó en lo que sucedió ayer mismo, recordando aquella memoria que seguro lo atormentaría por mucho tiempo… y entonces, tuvo un significado.

Sonic.

Él lo había ablandado, él había influido en la personalidad del guardián, haciéndole preocuparse por lo que pudo haber sucedido si Eggman se hacía con tal gema…

Toda la energía que pudo extraer de la Esmeralda Maestra, en las pocas horas de tenerla bajo su poder, y todo el caos que pudo causar con ella…

No quería que otros sufrieran por su error, y debía pagar de alguna forma para que una tragedia no sucediera por su culpa…

Y ese pago, era el tesoro más valioso de su vida.

Suspiró con pesar, sintiendo que su historia lo abofeteaba, como su obligación le increpaba por haberla dejado de lado por otros temas de menor importancia.

Su único deber… era protegerla a ella…

Y ni siquiera pudo cumplirlo.

Golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas, fisurándolo, y gruñó con frustración. Requería de algo, algo que le aliviara, que le asegurara de que todo iba a mejorar, y que las cosas volverían a ser como siempre…

Nuevamente, miró su puño, perdiendo sus ojos en el brillo del cristal que aferraba.

–He fallado en mi tarea, he defraudado mis ancestros, pero todavía tengo mucho que dar como guardián… –El equidna apretó el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra, con una mirada decidida. –La Esmeralda Maestra sigue existiendo, todavía vive, y mi nuevo deber… es restaurarla a su estado original. Y nadie ni nada se interpondrá en mi camino.

Con un repentino ánimo, el equidna rojo se puso de pie, y, decidido a encontrar hasta el último trozo de la esmeralda gigante, se puso en marcha rápidamente, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo.

–Nadie va a impedirme cumplir mi misión. –Susurró, con un brillo aterrador en sus ojos púrpuras.

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –Decía Rouge, oculta entre el follaje de un árbol, donde observaba a cierto par caminar apaciblemente hacia algún punto sin importancia. Lo único que le interesaba de esas dos chicas, era el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que una de ellas poseía. –Este trabajito será más sencillo de lo que pensé.

La murciélago sonrió para sus adentros, mientras miraba de reojo un cristal verde idéntico al que estaba por conseguir, brillando en su mano izquierda. Sonrió con malicia, y se preparó para llevar a cabo su misión…

Sin percatarse de que, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, había sido descubierta antes de siquiera poner un dedo sobre su botín.

Una enorme roca aplastó el árbol en el que se escondía, obligándola a abandonarlo rápidamente para evitar compartir su destino.

Amy y Cream voltearon al instante, observando con algo de temor y sorpresa a un equidna rojo, que, como una bestia furiosa, emergía repentinamente de su escondite para atacar a su presa.

–¡ROUGE! –Bramó, abalanzándose contra la ladrona de joyas, quien, al identificarlo, sonrió con suficiencia.

–Oh, pero si es Knuckie. ¿Acaso me extrañaste? –Se mofó Rouge, elevándose para evitar la acometida frenética del guardián. –Solo pasaron unas cuantas horas, cariño.

–Sí, pero eso no evitará que te destroce por engañarnos. –Respondió Knuckles, serio. –¡Y ustedes dos! –Gritó, dirigiéndose ahora a las dos chicas que sigilosamente intentaban abandonar el futuro campo de batalla. Las dos se paralizaron, y giraron para encontrarse con la fulminante mirada del equidna. –Ni se les ocurra escapar.

–Oh, muchas gracias, mi caballero de armadura carmesí, pero yo puedo conseguir ese fragmento de esmeralda sola. –Alegó Rouge, y acto seguido, se lanzó como un cohete hacia las dos chicas, que reaccionaron al instante.

–Cream, vete. –Ordenó la eriza rosada, repeliendo la arremetida de la murciélago con su Piko Piko Hammer. –Yo me encargaré de esto.

–¡Pero Amy…!

–¡No discutas! No tenemos tiempo que perder. –Sentenció la eriza, preparándose para luchar. –No te preocupes por mí.

A regañadientes, la conejita abandonó con veloces brincos la escena, seguida por su pequeño Chao, quien le cuidaba atento la espalda.

–¡No escaparás! –Vociferó Knuckles, creando una bola de fuego para lanzarla contra Cream, pero Amy, golpeando con mucha fuerza el suelo con su martillo, generó una onda expansiva que deshizo las flamas antes de que siquiera pudieran acercarse a la conejo. Knuckles mostró los colmillos, y dirigió su molesta mirada hacia la eriza rosada.

–No sé quiénes rayos son ustedes… –Dijo Amy, amenazante, mientras alzaba su martillo. –Pero se han ganado una paliza por intentar lastimar a mi amiga.

–No deberías meterte en los asuntos que no te conciernen, mocosa. –Gruñó Knuckles, chocando sus puños.

–La conejita no me interesa. Solo quiero lo que tienes ahí. –Señaló Rouge, con sus ojos turquesa fijos en el brillante objeto que Amy sostenía.

Al notarlo, la eriza se sobresaltó, y lo guardó al instante en su bolso.

–Lo siento, pero esto es mío. –Replicó la eriza, seria. –Supongo que son ladrones o algo así, pero no me interesa. No se llevarán mi regalo.

–Tails es un mentiroso. –Bufó Knuckles, cuyos puños se encendieron en un ardiente fuego. –Hablar nunca llega a nada. ¡Solo se puede razonar con los puños!

El equidna se lanzó hacia la eriza como un cañonazo, dispuesto a arrasar con ella si se interfería en su misión. Pero no contaba con la fuerza que esa chica escondía. El choque entre su martillo y los puños de Knuckles fue colosal, y ambos retrocedieron unos cuantos metros el uno del otro.

Knuckles estaba por acometer con aún más fuerza, negándose a ser humillado por una niñita que vestía como princesa, pero Rouge lo hizo a un lado de una patada, y se lanzó contra su objetivo desde lo alto, con una patada hacha que amenazaba con cortar en dos a la eriza.

Ésta rodó por el suelo para evadir el ataque, y lanzó un martillazo hacia la murciélago para alejarla, pero Rouge, tan escurridiza como siempre, lo evadió.

Pero, descuidada, no vio como Knuckles se lanzaba contra sus espaldas, embistiéndola con un tremendo cabezazo que la dejó estampada contra el tronco de un enorme árbol.

Amy aprovechó los segundos en el que Knuckles atacaba a Rouge para girar rápidamente con su martillo, y lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia el equidna. El arma giró en el aire, pero conectó precisamente en la cabeza de Knuckles, quien vio estrellas por unos instantes.

La eriza celebró su acierto, hasta percatarse de que se encontraba ahora desarmada. Al oír como el aire se cortaba junto a ella, intentó escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La oleada de cuchillas de viento de Rouge conectó contra ella, rasgando ligeramente sus vestiduras, y cortando la correa de su bolso amarillo con bordes blancos, que cayó al suelo, destrozado.

–¡Ajajá! –Rió la murciélago, descendiendo para llegar junto a su botín. –Lo siento, Knuckles, pero creo que soy mejor cazadora de tesoros que tú.

–Eso no veremos. –Antes de poder prever de dónde venía esa voz, el equidna rojo emergió de pronto debajo de Rouge, golpeándola en el rostro con un potentísimo gancho que la lanzó por los aires, arrebatándole rápidamente el maltrecho bolso donde se suponía estaba el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra.

Ya con sus oponentes neutralizadas, el equidna revisó el contenido de la bolsa, encontrando dentro de ella lo que esperaba…

Un fragmento de cristal verde, con un brillo mágico que simplemente lo calmaba, apaciguando su espíritu de guerrero innato. Suspiró con tranquilidad cuando puso sus manos sobre él, pero cometió el error de bajar la guardia.

–¡Muchas gracias! –Sin saber exactamente cómo fue golpeado, el equidna se desplomó al suelo, con un infernal dolor en su cabeza.

El fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que acababa de obtener se le fue arrebatado, y esa fue una razón más que válida para reaccionar violentamente, aún sin saber qué había a su alrededor. Golpeó el suelo con sus dos manos bañadas en una intensa energía rojiza, y seguidamente, una explosión de luz se desató en aquel escenario, golpeando con fuerza todo contra lo que colisionaba. Algunos árboles fueron tumbados, mientras que el terreno bajo sus pies se destrozó gradualmente.

El equidna abrió los ojos, ya menos aturdido, y miró a su alrededor. Como respuesta, solo obtuvo el embiste de un martillo directamente en el rostro.

Cayó de lado, adolorido, y cuando se levantó con algo de dificultad, pudo visualizar a Amy, fulminándolo con una mirada furiosa, y con el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra en su mano. Cómo resistió su onda expansiva, no lo sabía, pero en ese momento, solo le interesaba quitarle aquel cristal de sus manos de chica.

–Tú, torpe niñita. –Moduló el equidna, poniéndose de pie. Amy, aunque herida y agotada, no mostró ningún signo de debilidad y mantuvo su martillo en alto, advirtiendo que al más mínimo movimiento hostil, ella atacaría. –No sabes lo importante que es ese cristal.

–No me interesa lo que digas, bastardo. –Mugió la eriza, encolerizada. –Intentaste golpearme, dañaste mi vestido, y quisiste robarme. ¿Por qué debería escucharte ahora?

–Tienes razón… pero no me interesa. No me interesas tú, ni nadie más. Solo me interesa… ese fragmento. –Sintió como empezaba a marearse. Ese último golpe en la cabeza vaya que lo había dejado aturdido. –Lo necesito…

Amy no respondió, y solo se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos de su agresor. No lo conocía, ni tenía deseos de hacerlo. Quizás todo lo que le decía era verdad, y quizás este pequeño diamante era valioso para él, pero había algo que no le permitía ceder…

Y era que estaba molesta.

–No confiaré en ti. –Sentenció la eriza, sintiendo como el cuerpo le pesada debido a sus heridas. –No debiste meterte con Amy Rose.

Y antes de poder reaccionar, la eriza lanzó al equidna hacia el cielo con un martillazo de su Piko Piko Hammer hacia arriba, disparándolo como un jet hasta las nubes…

Una vez se deshizo de sus atacantes, la joven se desplomó de rodillas, adolorida. No debía arriesgarse a permanecer ahí. Ellos dos volverían, eso era seguro, y no debía permanecer vulnerable tanto tiempo…

–Creí que la vida en Green Hill sería tranquila… –Susurró la chica, cojeando de camino a la casa de Cream. –Pero aquí, solo hay tipejos que quieren hacerte daño…

El dolor de su cuerpo apenas lo dejó reaccionar. Estaba elevándose, elevándose muy rápido. Esa eriza tenía una fuerza abismal para ser una chica, debía admitirlo. Quería volver a vengarse, regresar por el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que todavía no había recuperado, pero el dolor en su cabeza era tremendo.

Pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

Extendió sus espinas, y las usó para frenar su ascenso, y empezar a descender como un paracaidista. Debía llegar lo más rápido posible.

No podía pensar debido al sofocante dolor en su cerebro. Solo sabía que debía recuperar el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra, de una manera u otra…

Jamás pensó que tendría más competencia además de Rouge y Eggman, pero eso no evitaría que cumpliera su nuevo objetivo.

La Esmeralda Maestra iba a volver a la normalidad, sin importar a cuántos haya que quitar del camino en el proceso.

Vio como la joven se arrastraba débilmente hasta una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, y supo que ese sería su destino.

Tan centrado estaba en ello, que ni siquiera notó la confrontación que se estaba llevando a cabo no muy lejos del tranquilo hogar que estaba por aplastar.

 _ **¡Listo! Pues bien, este estuvo un tanto cargado de acción. Knuckles ahora está determinado a aplastar a Amy por derrotarlo, y no dejará que las cosas se queden así por mucho tiempo. En embargo, en el estado actual del equidna, y la ayuda que Amy obtendrá en una siguiente actualización complicarán mucho la misión del equidna. Añado que este pequeño conflicto entre ambos afectará un poco su relación cuando se vean en el mismo bando.**_

 _ **Pero eso será más tarde. En el siguiente episodio, Sonic y Tails deberán hacerle frente otra vez al nefasto doctor, quien ha regresado nuevamente para hacerse presente, y con nuevos objetivos en mente.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces, me despido, y agradezco inmensamente a todos aquellos que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer. Prometo hacer todo el esfuerzo posible para continuar esta historia, y que sus episodios vayan mejorando en cuanto a calidad a medida que pase el tiempo. Gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	26. Chapter 26: En la delantera

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Aloha! Bueno, aquí estoy para atormentarlos nuevamente con esta historia XD. Agradezco a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer este loco proyecto mío, sin importarles lo pesado que pueda parecer. Este fic sigue vivo gracias a ustedes, sin importar qué tan pocos lectores sean, seguiré escribiendo mientras los tenga.**_

 _ **No tengo más que decir, salvo que Sonic y Tails vuelven a la acción, en una nueva batalla contra su eterno némesis.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 **Chapter 26: En la delantera.**

–¿Qué piensas sobre Knuckles? –Preguntó Tails luego de un corto trayecto corriendo entre la espesura de los bosques de Green Hill.

–Que está loco. U obsesionado. Sé que esto de su responsabilidad como guardián es muy importante para él y eso, pero creo que vive solamente para cuidar esa dichosa piedra brillante. –Respondió el erizo, pensativo, y un tanto preocupado. –Debería al menos respirar.

–¿Crees que hay que hablar con él?

–Creo que habíamos decidido que lo dejaríamos tranquilizarse por sí mismo. Le hará bien la soledad más que la compañía. Después de todo, ha estado toda su vida sin nadie más. Debe estar acostumbrado a solucionar sus propios problemas sin ayuda.

Tails suspiró. Le disgustaba un poco aquella actitud de Sonic: tan relajado y con muy poco tacto sobre este tipo de temas. Knuckles se sentía frustrado y desesperado, angustiado por arreglar toda la catástrofe que él provocó por un bien mayor.

Sabía que el equidna no tenía la seguridad si destruir la Esmeralda Maestra fue una buena decisión. Y sí que lo fue. Si no lo hubiera hecho, la joya habría caído en manos de Eggman, y esa sería todo un desastre.

Ahora, el guardián tenía una sola cosa en mente, y era deshacer el daño que él le causó a la Esmeralda Maestra con su propia mano, remediar lo que provocó. Y ellos lo habían dejado de lado.

Aceptaba que la obsesión de Knuckles podría ser peligrosa si no se calmaba un poco, pero dejarlo solo no parecía ser la mejor opción…

Sin embargo, solo atinó a confiar ciegamente en Sonic, como solía hacer, y lo siguió a gran velocidad de camino a su acogedor hogar, oculto en lo más profundo del bosque…

Consiguiéndose con una sorpresita inesperada…

Divisaron la cabaña entre los árboles que obstruían su camino, pero justo cuando se abrieron paso entre ellos para llegar a su pequeño patio, fueron interceptados…

Una cuchillada directo al pecho lanzó a Sonic bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol, destrozándolo. Tails no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, y fue golpeado por un disparo de energía que lo dejó en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Al principio, no alcanzaron a determinar qué demonios sucedía, pero cuando aquella nefasta carcajada que ya tanto conocían llegó a sus oídos, todo estuvo claro.

–Je. No pensé que actuarías tan pronto luego de un fracaso de tal magnitud, doc. –Dijo Sonic, incorporándose con una sonrisa.

El Dr. Eggman, sonriente, descendía del cielo conduciendo su Egg Mobile, escoltado por dos E-2000 listos para la batalla.

Cuando los dos robots fueron avisados por el dúo, el zorro amarillo también se puso de pie, ya con la seguridad de que Eggman no iba con rodeos esta vez.

–Saludos de nuevo, mis enemigos. –Dijo jovial el humano, sin borrarse aquella sonrisa de su rostro. –Es un placer volver a encontrarme con ustedes.

–Es una lástima que no podamos corresponder, vejestorio. –El erizo ya estaba en posición de combate, mientras los E-2000 se ponían en guardia. –¿Alguna razón en especial para que vengas por nosotros?

–Imaginé que habrían ocultado algunos de esos valiosos fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra dentro de esta hediondez. –Indicó el científico, señalando la cabaña a sus espaldas, de la cual emergieron un pelotón de Moto Bug y Buzz Bomber. Algunos Turtloids y Nebula aparecieron entre las hojas de los árboles, listos para atacar. –Pero al ver que ni siquiera habían encontrado uno, me doy cuenta de que están descuidando una tarea tan importante como conseguir los segmentos de una reliquia ancestral con un poder infinito. Creí que tomarían más en serio esto de la búsqueda de las piezas de este pequeño puzzle… pero veo que no.

Las palabras de Eggman cayeron sobre Tails como un balde de agua fría.

–¿Eso quiere decir…?

–Así es, pequeño zorrito. –El anciano sonrió con malicia ante el temor del joven y el enfado del erizo. –Tengo ya casi una docena de los trozos de la Esmeralda Maestra bajo mi poder, y conseguiré más mientras los días vayan transcurriendo. Todas mis fuerzas están en busca de estos fragmentos ahora mismo, y no descansarán hasta hallar el último de ellos. Veo que ustedes no se han molestado siquiera en encontrarlos y han estado durmiéndose en los laureles… ¡Ja! Y pensar que me preocupaba que me ganaran en esta pequeña búsqueda. Te has ablandado, Sonic, ¡y esa será tu perdición!

Con esas palabras, las fuerzas del doctor no tardaron en movilizarse. Los Moto Bugs y Buzz Bombers avanzaron rápidamente hacia sus oponentes, disparando múltiples ráfagas de metralla láser, que los dos antropomórficos esquivaban con agilidad.

El erizo azul se deslizó por el suelo hecho una bola, y aceleró fugazmente contra el grupo de débiles robots, destrozándolos. Pero en ese instante, uno de los E-2000 aterrizó ante él, y lo pateó con una fuerza infernal.

Sonic chocó su espalda contra el suelo, antes de ponerse de pie y dar un salto para evadir un embate del mismo robot. En el aire, el erizo rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó como un meteoro sobre el E-2000, golpeándolo con un ataque teledirigido. La máquina desplegó un escudo ante él, repeliendo el envite de su enemigo, para contraatacar con un poderoso acometer.

Sonic recibió de lleno el ataque, saliendo disparado contra la rama de un árbol, que usó como apoyo para aterrizar con sus pies e impulsarse nuevamente contra su rival, embistiéndolo con gran fuerza. El robot trastabilló, dándole el chance a Sonic de rematarlo con una patada hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, impactándolo justo en la cabeza. El E-2000 retumbó por el golpe, y terminó incrustado en el suelo, con parte del armazón de su cabeza abollado.

El erizo aterrizó con una sonrisa confiada, y se rascó la nariz con despreocupación. Sin embargo, cuando su rival volvió a levantarse, tuvo que volver a la ponerse en guardia, especialmente porque sus aliados robóticos se le habían unido para apoyarlo.

Tails, por su parte, volaba con rapidez en el aire gracias al impulso de sus colas, encima de los copos de los árboles, combatiendo a sus enemigos aéreos. Los Turtloids caían ante una o dos arremetidas del joven zorro, quien batía sus colas como feroces latigazos que cortaban el metal como si fuese papel, y descargaba veloces Spin Dash que fulminaban a enemigos más resistentes.

Y con repentinas aceleraciones, evitaba los proyectiles de los Nebula y contraatacaba con pulsos electromagnéticos que emergían de sus dedos. Más o menos se estaba acostumbrando a sus nuevos poderes, pero no pudo distraerse con ellos, ya que sus enemigos eran bastante numerosos.

Y había uno en especial con el cual debía tener un especial cuidado.

Cada vez que los estrépitos motores del E-2000 ronroneaban en el aire, los pelos del zorro se erizaban, y apenas y tenía oportunidad de eludir los mortales asaltos de la máquina de combate, que viraba una y otra vez, cada cierto tiempo, y esperaba el momento preciso en el que el zorro bajara la guardia peleando contra otros robots inferiores para atacar.

Cuando tres Turtloids más cayeron en llamas, Tails se cansó de aquel molesto oponente, esperando a que llegara a él como un cohete listo para explotar sobre su objetivo. Pero esta vez, el zorro fue más astuto.

En vez de intentar esquivarlo nuevamente, Tails se elevó un poco en el momento justo, provocando no solo que el E-2000 errara su ataque, sino que el zorro consiguió atar con sus colas la pierna de éste, y lanzarlo con fuerza hacia el suelo, con la intención de estrellarlo contra este.

Sin embargo, los propulsores del robot se encendieron al instante, frenando en el aire poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo, y catapultarse hacia su presa.

Tails tragó en seco, y se preparó para evadir este impacto. Pero para su asombro, su rival optó por una inesperada estrategia…

Antes de que el zorro pudiera siguiera moverse de su sitio, el robot desplegó de sus brazos dos cañones de electricidad, mientras todavía volaba hacia su oponente como un torpedo. Los relámpagos de energía púrpura fueron descargados a quemarropa contra el zorro, golpeándolo directamente. Tails gritó de dolor, resintiendo la descarga que recorría atrozmente su cuerpo, torturándolo. El dolor no cesó, hasta el E-2000 consiguió taclearlo con un sólido impacto, que le acortó la respiración al zorro amarillo.

Empezó a precipitarse hacia tierra, pero cuando quiso detenerse en el aire con el giro de sus colas, el E-2000 aterrizó sobre él, arrastrándolos a ambos con velocidad hasta la superficie de la tierra, donde el zorro lo estampó con una potencia brutal, que hizo temblar el terreno.

Cuando el E-2000 se incorporó, analizó el cuerpo inmóvil de Tails debajo de él, asegurándose de que se encontraba completamente neutralizado. Al percibir su entrecortada respiración y débiles látigos, acopló un cañón en uno de sus brazos, y apuntó con él a la cabeza del zorro, listo para acabar con su vida…

Pero cierto veloz destello azul lo evitó en el momento justo.

La bestial colisión del Spin Dash de Sonic, reforzado por su Light Speed, destrozó por completo la coraza metálica correspondiente a la espalda del robot, atravesándolo por completo en un instante. Sonic aterrizó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Tails, y al momento, ambos desaparecieron, justo cuando el E-2000 estalló con un sonoro estruendo…

El erizo apareció a unos metros de ahí, con Tails inconsciente en su espalda. Con una mirada seria, lo dejó en el suelo, examinando furioso consigo mismo sus heridas. Ya era la tercera vez que ocurría algo así. Había prometido cuidar a Tails como si fuese su hermano menor, pero hasta ahora, no había hecho más que exponerlo al peligro, sin estar atento a su situación.

Y con estos nuevos modelos, construidos para matar, era demasiado peligroso para el zorro seguir luchando independientemente.

Era el momento de acatar su responsabilidad como maestro.

Y como maestro, debía proteger a su estudiante.

–No permitiré que sigas dañándonos, Eggman. –Masculló, con una notable ira emanando de su mirada. –Es hora de que aprendas tu lección por las malas.

El erizo movió su cuerpo al instante a un costado, evadiendo por los pelos un balazo de energía de un Moto Bug que había aparecido detrás de él, junto a muchos otros idénticos y algunos Buzz Bombers que los acompañaban.

Con una mirada singularmente fría, el erizo se lanzó contra ellos, reduciéndolos a trozos metálicos en menos de diez segundos. Únicamente, solo pudo verse a un destello azul, traspasando cada cuerpo robótico, que, después de recibir el contacto del erizo, se deshacían en chatarra.

Una vez destrozó a cada robot presente en la zona, se encaminó a gran velocidad de regreso a la cabaña, decidido en acabar con esto lo antes posible…

Eggman esperaba paciente a su odiado archirrival. Era consciente de que no iba a triunfar, pero eso no lo alteraba. Ya con tener el conocimiento de que superaba a Sonic en cuanto a cantidad de trozos de la Esmeralda Maestra era suficiente. Y mientras siguiera acumulándolos, tendría una imperceptible ventaja sobre Sonic, llevaría la delantera de una forma tan sutil, que nadie podría sospechar que estaba tramando algo hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y solo le hacía falta conseguir todas las piezas de este pequeño rompecabezas.

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó al verlo aparecer, parado no a más de diez metros de él, con una mirada inusualmente fría, como deseando terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Al divisar aquella expresión, decidida y tenaz, despiadada y peligrosa, Eggman no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, intrigado. Era sugestivo pensar en que algo había sucedido, pero realmente, no le interesaba.

–¿Y bien? –Preguntó el científico, llamando a su E-2000 sobrante, el único robot que ahora se interponía entre el furioso erizo y él. –¿Tienes para decirme, Sonic? ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

–Quiero saber hasta qué punto llegarás con este juego tuyo… pero no es necesario que respondas. Jamás de entenderé de todas formas. –Sonic se posicionó para luchar, al igual que el E-2000. –Jamás he logrado entenderte, y supongo que jamás lo haré.

–Reconozco que has conseguido mantenerme entretenido todo este tiempo… pero estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Tu tono, tu actitud me irrita. No toleraré otra burla de tu parte. –Replicó el doctor, ordenándole al E-2000 atacar por medio de los mandos de su Egg Mobile.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, el erizo aceleró contra el científico, viéndose interceptado por la sólida patada del E-2000 que defendía al humano. Bloqueó el golpe al instante con su antebrazo, y aunque demostró una ligera expresión de dolor, no tardó en contraatacar con un puñetazo tan poderoso que mandó a volar al robot cientos de metros dentro del bosque, destrozando los árboles y plantas que se cruzaban en su camino.

El E-2000 activó sus propulsores para detenerse, y se catapultó como una bala contra el erizo, intentando cortarlo con sus cuchillas, pero Sonic lo evadió de un salto y conectó una veloz patada contra el rostro de la máquina. Ésta retrocedió, y se vio obligada a desplegar su escudo para protegerse del frenesí de golpes que el erizo descargó furioso contra él, intentando así desahogar su ira. Sin embargo, cuando el robot expandió su campo de energía para hacerlo retroceder, se vio expuesto, oportunidad que no fue desaprovechada por su rival.

Una bala luminosa silbó en el aire, y estuvo a punto de atravesar el pecho de Sonic, si este no usa casi su máximo de velocidad para desvanecerse, dejando tras su desaparición un estallido sónico que envió a volar al robot, hasta que logró recomponerse en el aire.

No obstante, su oponente se materializó justo encima de él, conectándole una patada de talón que lo disparó contra el suelo con una potencia brutal, que hizo retumbar el terreno y creó un cráter en el área del impacto.

La visión del robot falló unos instantes, pero enseguida calibró sus sistemas y se rehízo. Usó sus propulsores para levantarse, y analizó en un instante su entorno. Sonic no estaba a la vista, y eso era preocupante.

Consciente de que ahí era un blanco fácil, se elevó unos metros en el aire, girando sobre su propio eje una y otra vez para buscar con fugaces miradas que abarcaban todo a su adversario…

Y lo encontró justo en su cara.

Sonic llegó a él como un proyectil, envuelto en una fina, pero luminosa capa de luz azul, colisionándolo con la fuerza de un camión de diez toneladas. La armadura del robot crujió y se quebró, dejando vulnerable sus sistemas internos, y era obvio que Sonic iba a aprovechar aquella notable debilidad.

Rematando el erizo se lanzó hacia él, girando como una sierra dentada, y destrozó cables y aparatos dentro del robot, de lado a lado, hasta cortarlo por la mitad.

Los ojos del robot se apagaron, y cayó como basura al suelo, desactivado e inservible.

Respirando jadeante, Sonic se dejó caer al suelo, y aterrizó sobre él con un ligero ruido. Vio a su alrededor, vislumbrando a Eggman, todavía junto a su cabaña, observándolo detenidamente.

Caminó hacia él, serio, dispuesto a acabar con él una vez tuviera la oportunidad.

–Simplemente fascinante. Esta energía se hace un ser único, especial, y poderoso. Una forma de vida a la que hay que respetar, o podría ser alguien realmente peligroso. ¿Por qué echas a perder tales habilidades? ¿Por qué no las aprovechas a su máxima capacidad para hacer de este un mundo mejor?

–Eso hago. –Impugnó Sonic, inalterable, mientras seguía encaminándose firmemente hacia su enemigo eterno. –Protejo a Mobius… de seres repugnantes como tú. La hago un mundo mejor, asegurándome de que nadie le haga daño, ni a ella, ni a sus habitantes. Eres el enemigo más notable que he tenido, y sin embargo, ya deberías saber que nadie puede contra mí. ¿Por qué intentarlo más? Tu inteligencia, tu intelecto, ya debería decirte que es inútil seguir intentando. Mobius está bien como está, y tratar de cambiarla no hará más que causarnos un mal día a nosotros y a ti. Deberías rendirte de una vez, Eggman, y entregarte a las autoridades antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo de una vez por todas y termine matándote.

–No tendrías las agallas para tal acto, erizo. No intentes engañarte. –Refutó Eggman, divertido. –Pero será divertido verte intentarlo… pero no hoy.

El erizo aceleró contra Eggman al instante, pero, para su consternación, este solo activó un campo de fuerza alrededor de su Egg Mobile para repeler al abalanzado erizo, quien soltó un gruñido en protesta.

–Temo decirte que mi misión por hoy ha terminado. –Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa ladeada. –Fue divertido, y produciente. Ahora sé que ni siquiera los E-2000 son capaces de mantenerte a raya, erizo.

–Nada es capaz de mantenerme a raya. ¡Da la cara de una vez, imbécil! –Bramó Sonic, golpeando molesto el domo de energía que rodeada a su enemigo.

–Eso no es del todo cierto. –El doctor soltó una risita de placer. –Todos tienen sus debilidades, y pronto, descubriré la tuya. No eres nadie sin esos poderes, toda tu confianza, toda tu arrogancia, no significa nada. Solo eres otro estúpido animal descerebrado que fue bendecido con un don único, que estoy dispuesto a arrebatar de tu cadáver si es necesario… pero por ahora… tendremos que esperar para descubrir cuál de los dos tiene un motivo más fuerte por el que luchar.

Sonic volvió a golpear el campo de energía, pero sabía que cualquier intento por detenerlo sería inútil. Solo bufó, esperando lo inevitable.

–Hasta entonces, erizo. Hasta que nos volvamos a enfrentar. –Eggman sonrió siniestramente, y empezó a conducir su transporte lejos de Sonic, lejos de aquel bosque, y lejos de Green Hill, hasta perderse entre las nubes, donde su Wing Fortress aguardaba invisiblemente la llegada de su creador…

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Dejen sus reviews opinando qué tal va la historia! Ahora, vendrá la siguiente confrontación entre Knuckles, Rouge y Amy, ahora acompañada por Cream y Vanilla. Estoy seguro de que les gustará ;). Nos vemos entonces, y gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	27. Chapter 27: Frustración

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Estoy de regreso! Luego de una larga espera (sorry :P), llega una nueva actualización de este loco proyecto mío. Ahora, los dejaré con el capítulo, y espero que lo disfruten.**_

 **Chapter 27: Frustración.**

–¿Dices que sólo llegaron a atacarlas? –Inquirió la preocupada madre de Cream, intentando entender la situación que su pequeña hija acababa de contarle.

–Sí, dicen querer el diamante que Amy encontró. Creo que son ladrones o algo. –Respondió la niña, abrazando al pequeño Cheese, quien la miraba con preocupación. –Dijo que corriera, que ella se encargaría, pero no sé si podrá sola contra ellos…

–No te angusties, cariño. –Le aseguró Vanilla, acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña. –Yo me ocuparé de traer a Amy sana y salva, tú ocúltate. No sabemos lo peligrosos que podrían ser estos desconocidos.

–Pero mamá…

–Quédate en casa. –Ordenó la mujer con más firmeza, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de su hogar. –No intentes venir a ayudar. Amy y yo nos aseguraremos de que todo esté seguro para ti.

Y sin decir otra palabra, la coneja abrió la puerta hacia el exterior, pero, antes de salir disparada hacia el sendero que Amy y Cream habían seguido, se quedó petrificada en el umbral de la puerta.

–¡Amy! –Al oírla nombrar a su amiga, el corazón de Cream vio un brinco.

La pequeña voló enseguida a la entrada de su casa, encarando al igual que su madre y Cheese a la eriza rosada, quien, cojeando débilmente con su martillo, llegaba a las puertas de aquella hermosa cabaña donde se alojaba temporalmente.

Al verla, Cream quedó estática, igual que su madre.

–¡AMY! –Bramó luego de unos segundos, corriendo junto a Vanlla para auxiliar a la eriza y tratar sus heridas. –¡¿Qué te sucedió?! ¿Fueron ellos…?

–Sí. –Respondió la joven con una expresión de dolor. –Eran mucho más fuertes de lo que aparentaban. Me deshice de ellos, pero creo que volverán…

–No te preocupes por ello ahora, querida. Solo entra. Cream, cura sus heridas, yo…

Pero antes de alcanzar a contestar, un objeto desconocido cayó del cielo como un meteorito, colisionando a unos metros de la vivienda con un estruendoso impacto.

Era el mismo equidna rojo que habían visto con anterioridad, aterrizando con un puño en el suelo y una mirada furiosa. Al verlo, Amy frunció el ceño e intentó incorporarse, pero volvió a decaer, demasiado lastimada como para confrontar al enfurecido guardián.

–¿Creíste que podrías huir de mí? –Masculló Knuckles, ignorando su propio dolor para mantenerse de pie y confrontar a la eriza. –Fue una estupidez de tu parte pensar que podrías salirte con la tuya y librarte de mí.

–¡Y tú erraste al querer venir a seguir causándonos daño! –Bramó Amy en respuesta, manteniendo su martillo en alto y una expresión enfurecida, pero cayó con una rodilla sobre un escalón de la vivienda de Cream y Vanilla, respirando agitadamente. –¡Sólo atrévete a dar un paso hacia nosotras, y yo voy a…!

–Me aseguraré de que pagues por robar lo que no te pertenece. –Le interrumpió Knuckles, frunciendo el ceño. Se incorporó como pudo, y empezó a acercarse hacia sus objetivos, que lo miraron con nerviosismo.

Vanilla dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre la eriza lastimada y el enfurecido equidna, quien bufó.

–¿Acaso quieres terminar como ella? No te metas en mi camino, coneja.

–No dejaré que le hagas daño, seas quien seas. –Replicó la madre de Cream, seria. –¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

–No tengo que darte explicaciones. Ella tiene lo que quiero, y no me marcharé hasta conseguirlo, aún si tengo que demoler tu tonta casita. –Respondió Knuckles con firmeza y severidad, mientras avanzaba a paso lento, pero firme, hacia Amy.

La tirantez de la situación ponía los nervios de punta a las tres antropomórficas, que intercambiaban miradas de preocupación mientras Knuckles se iba aproximando. Amy intentó nuevamente levantarse, pero volvió a fallar, y Vanilla extendió los brazos hacia los lados, dispuesta a proteger a la mejor amiga de su hija…

Quien observaba aterrada, en el recuadro de la puerta de su casa, abrazando a su pequeño Chao como si fuera un oso de peluche.

Knuckles apretó los puños, y éstos se encendieron en débiles flamas. Estaba por acometer contra sus enemigos, pero una veloz sombra se le adelantó, dejándolo en blanco.

Vanilla recibió una patada en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento, y Amy un golpe en el rostro que la derribó, y por ello no pudo evitar que su agresor le arrebatara el bolsito amarillo donde guardaba el valioso fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que tan codiciado era últimamente.

Cream y Knuckles dieron un respingo, observando atónitos a la inesperada invasora que había interrumpido la tensión del combate que estaba por iniciar…

–¡Rouge gana de nuevo! ¡En tu cara, cerebro de músculos! –Fanfarroneó ella, manteniendo su premio entre sus manos, mientras volaba por encima de la cabaña. –¿Quién es mejor ahora?

–Tú… maldita rata voladora. –Musitó él entre dientes, pero cuando iba a acercarse no hizo más que caer de rodillas.

–Oh, lo siento, Knuckie, pero en ese estado tan débil no eres un rival digno para mí. –Señaló ella con arrogancia, elevándose poco a poco. –Por ahora, tengo lo que quería, así que, ¡adiosito!

Amy dio una rápida voltereta para lanzar su martillo contra la murciélago, pero ésta se propulsó como un cohete con una fuerte aleteada de sus alas, y en breves segundos, su figura no era nada más visible que un borrón que iba alejándose hasta perderse en la lejanía…

–Se ha… ido. –Murmuró Amy, algo adolorida, mientras ayudaba a Vanilla a incorporarse. –Y se llevó mi regalo para Sonic…

–¡Arg! ¡Maldita sea! –Bramó el equidna, golpeando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas debido a la frustración.

El terreno bajo sus pies se fracturó debido al puñetazo, y el cráter fue haciéndose más y más grande con cada golpe que recibía del irritado equidna. Amy, Vanilla y Cream lo observaban con preocupación y algo de temor. Cuando ya se hubo desahogado con el suelo, Knuckles se puso de pie, con la mirada gacha.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a las tres antropomórficas que lo vigilaban. Dio media vuelta, y empezó a marcharse. Ya no había nada que le interesara ahí.

En otras circunstancias, Amy le hubiera reclamado al menos disculparse por todo lo que había hecho, pero teniendo en cuenta lo peligroso que era aquel equidna, prefirió dejarlo pasar esta vez… Además, ya le había dado una golpiza, así que estaba satisfecha por ahora.

Solo esperaba no volver a encontrarse contra ese bruto en un largo tiempo.

Cuando Knuckles desapareció entre los árboles y la vegetación de Green Hill, Vanilla y Cream soltaron un suspiro de alivio, y la mujer cayó sentada en el suelo, todavía recuperándose del golpe en su abdomen.

–Creo que estoy perdiendo práctica. –Musitó, a un volumen tan bajo que Amy apenas y pudo oírla.

–Todavía me sorprende mucho que usted pueda luchar de tal manera como lo hizo aquella vez. ¿Dónde aprendió eso?

–Bueno… –La coneja intentó ocultar su expresión apenada, y algo decaída. La sonrisa de Amy desapareció, y su mirada se tornó un tanto preocupada.

–¿Sucede algo?

–¡Mamá! –Cream llegó rápidamente, antes de que Vanilla tuviera oportunidad de contestar. La madre sonrió tiernamente, y abrazó a su hija cuando ésta se desplomó en sus brazos. –¡Estaba muy asustada! ¿Estás bien?

–Estamos bien, mi niña. –Contestó, cerrando los ojos. –No te preocupes.

Amy las observó con una sonrisa, aunque su mirada decayó de nuevo al recordar que había perdido el regalo que tenía preparado para Sonic… Bueno, ya tendría otras oportunidades para conquistar su amor, quizás de alguna forma menos material.

Un poco lejos de ahí, el frustrado equidna caminaba casi cojeando por los valles de Green Hill, gesticulando furiosamente, y golpeando de vez en cuando cualquier árbol que se cruzara en su camino, arrancándolo de raíz.

Estaba más que enojado.

Era un enojo similar al que sintió cuando Eggman consiguió echarlo de su propia isla. Y ya no lo soportaba. No soportaba que cualquiera pudiera vencerlo, que fracasara en su labor como guardián una y otra vez. Odiaba sentirse débil. Odiaba fallar.

Y esta vez, contra nada más y nada menos que Rouge the Bat… Esa desgraciada ahora tendría más de una oportunidad para burlarse por este fracaso… Ella logró vencerlo.

Y esa eriza… tan caprichosa, tonta e infantil, ¿y aun así pudo deshacerse de él de un martillazo? ¡¿Cómo demonios se permitió algo así?!

Nuevamente, destrozó cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca a base de puñetazos, rugiendo furiosamente mientras descargaba su ira contra todo lo que estuviera a mano.

No quería que esto siguiera sucediendo. No quería seguir fallando, y que todo de lo que estaba orgulloso se le fuera arrebatado. Primero Sonic, luego Eggman, ¿y ahora una eriza lunática y la murciélago que más odiaba en el planeta?

¿Cómo demonios permitió todo esto?

¿Cómo permitió que Eggman invadiera su isla?

¿Cómo permitió que él lograra engañarlo?

¿Cómo permitió que lo lanzaran fuera del altar?

¿Cómo permitió que se apoderara de la Esmeralda Maestra?

¿Cómo permitió todo eso…?

Se sujetó la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los dientes rechinantes. Detestaba esta sensación. Quería acabar con todo.

Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes: él en su isla, solo, sin que nadie lo molestara.

Solo la Esmeralda Maestra y él, como siempre debió ser.

Pero Eggman tuvo que llegar, y tuvo que arruinarlo todo. Los únicos aliados que había conseguido como apoyo para la tarea de reconstruir su valiosa gema ya no están, y ahora, estaba allí, más solo que nunca, y con su más preciada posesión destrozada en pedazos, y esparcidas por cuatro islas enteras, con un científico loco y una ladrona profesional compitiendo con él para reunir la mayor cantidad de sus trozos antes que el resto…

Sacó de entre sus espinas el único fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que poseía, y frunció el ceño. Solo tenía uno, uno de muchos. A este paso, jamás lograría reunirlos todos a tiempo…

No pudo soportarlo más.

Cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas renegadas deslizándose por sus mejillas, y gruñendo por la desesperación. Lanzó un grito al cielo, y golpeó el suelo una y otra vez, pensando que así podría liberar toda su frustración…

Pero no sirvió de nada.

Se sintió débil y fracasado, solo y deprimido.

Sintió que su vida carecía de sentido otra vez, ahora que le habían arrebatado lo más importante para él, y que ya no podría recuperarlo…

Sintió que ya todo había terminado…

–Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?

–Claro que lo escuché. Vino por aquí. Se me hizo muy familiar.

–Hey, creo que veo algo.

–Yo también. Acerquémonos.

–¿Crees que sea Eggman?

–Era un grito, no un chillido de las máquinas asesinas del doctor.

–¿Quién podría ser entonces?

–Un momento… ¿Ese no es…?

–¡Es Knuckles!

Escuchó sus pasos acercándose, pero ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada. Seguía sumido en su amargo dolor, sin que nada ajeno le importase.

–¡Knuckles! –Sintió la mano de Tails sobre su hombro, agachándose a su lado. –¿Qué te sucede?

No respondió.

–¿Knuckles? –Este era Sonic. Debía estar parado frente a él, pero no tenía interés. –¿Qué sucedió?

Siguió sin contestar. Ya no tenía importancia para él. Él los había necesitado, y ellos no estuvieron ahí. Ya no podían fingir que querían ayudarlo. Ya no tenía ningún significado la simpatía que le ofrecían ahora.

Sonic frunció el ceño. Se agachó para estar a la altura de Knuckles, y le obligó a verlo a los ojos. El erizo se sorprendió al notar que el equidna había estado llorando.

–¿Knux…?

–Suéltame. –Gruñó Knuckles, apartando la mano de Sonic con brusquedad. Se puso después de pie, y empezó a caminar lejos de sus supuestos camaradas, quienes intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

–¡Knuckles! –Le llamó Tails, intentando acercarse, pero Sonic lo sujetó del brazo, en un tirón prohibitivo.

Sonic se encontraba muy serio, y no despegaba sus ojos del equidna que iba apartándose hacia lo más profundo de Green Hill.

–Yo me encargo.

Knuckles caminaba sin fuerzas por el bosque que recorría, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas, y lamentándose más en su dolor interno. De vez en cuando, caía de rodillas, sin energías para continuar, pero obligándose, volvía a ponerse de pie para seguir avanzando. Ni él sabía qué rumbo estaba tomando, hasta percatarse al reconocer aquel camino.

Se dirigía hacia la costa de Green Hill, en la dirección exacta donde se encontraba ahora Angel Island, hundida en el fondo del mar. Supuso que podría luchar por encontrarla, explorando debajo del océano, y luego dejarse ahogar para morir en el mismo lugar en el que había nacido, y pasado la mayor parte de su isla, aunque realmente, ahora aquello parecía estar exento de significado para él.

Pero descansar eternamente, sin sentir nada, era bastante tentador.

¿Y a quién le interesaría? ¿A Sonic? Sí, claro. No estaba de humor para que ese héroe sintiera pena por él. Apretaba furiosamente sus puños.

La frustración regresaba, pero ya no tenía fuerzas que descargar contra los pobres árboles que estaban a su alrededor. Se limitó, entonces, a acelerar el paso, y llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino final, cuando otra molestia se cruzó en su camino…

–Apártate, erizo. Esto no te interesa.

–Me interesa más de lo que crees. –Replicó el erizo con el ceño fruncido. Había aparecido en un segundo enfrente del equidna impidiéndole avanzar. –¿Adónde crees que vas? ¿Sabes que Angel Island no ha ascendido de nuevo, verdad?

–Lo sé, pero ya no importa. A ti tampoco debería importarte mucho. Si a mí mismo no me interesa mi vida, ¿por qué a ti sí? –Knuckles se veía dispuesto a seguir avanzando, si Sonic no vuelve a encararlo, obstaculizando su camino. Knuckles lo miró con enojo. –¿Acaso debo aplastarte para que me dejes pasar?

–¿Con esas pintas que tienes? Lo menos que podrías hacer es hacerme cosquillas. –Lo retó Sonic, con una mirada desafiante. Knuckles se vio deseoso de molerlo a golpes en ese instante, pero ¿qué beneficio saldría de eso?

–Tsk. Sólo eres una pérdida de tiempo. –Bufó el equidna empujando al erizo fuera de su camino para continuar.

Sonic lo miró incrédulo, sin asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Sea lo que sea que sucedió, debió ser algo muy grave para que Knuckles no cayera en sus provocaciones. Frunció el ceño, y empezó a caminar junto al equidna, que lo miró de soslayo con molestia.

–¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

–No.

–Vamos, amigo…

–Ya no somos amigos.

–¿Por qué lo dices? Tal vez tú no lo sientas así, pero nosotros sí. Eres nuestro compañero, Knux.

–¿Y entonces por qué no me ayudaron? –Reclamó él, deteniéndose para encarar al erizo con ojos encolerizados. –Los necesité, necesité su apoyo y su colaboración para restaurar la Esmeralda Maestra, pero sólo me dejaron de lado. Accedí a que me ayudaran, y ni aun así… fueron capaces de ello.

–No estábamos dispuestos a pasar días enteros buscando tus lindos trozos de cristal por todo el mundo, ¿entiendes? –Contestó Sonic con fastidio. –Solo tú eres capaz de hacer algo así. Mírate ahora. Parece que quieres morirte solo porque no tienes a tu enorme joya a tus espaldas. Es triste que te hayas convertido en esto, Knuckles. Pensé que podrías ser un buen rival, pero no eres más que un inmaduro, y mira que lo digo yo.

–No sabes lo que estoy pasando ahora…

–Quizás no lo sé, pero sí sé esto: ¿qué importa si la Esmeralda Maestra está rota en pedazos? ¿Qué importa que Eggman haya logrado vencerte? Conseguimos arreglar ese problema, conseguimos… conseguiste asegurarte de que Eggman no tuviera a su poder la Esmeralda Maestra, y no lo hiciste por tu tarea como guardián. Lo hiciste porque sabías que el mundo entero estaría en aprietos si Eggman usaba esa gema como fuente de energía para su ejército. Destruiste la posesión ancestral de tu pueblo, por el bienestar del planeta. Eso no te hace un egoísta avaro, te hace un héroe, aún si no lo admites. Deja de pensar en lo que sucedió, y de culparte al decir que tu decisión no fue la correcta, porque no es cierto. Hiciste lo correcto, y aunque hayas pagado caro por eso, salvaste a miles de vidas con sacrificar lo más importante para ti. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

–Sigues sin entenderlo… –Objetó el equidna, implacable. –No entiendes cómo es que todo tu mundo… todo en lo que tu vida giraba, sea roto en pedazos frente a tus ojos, y que tu única esperanza por recomponerlo… sea aplastada. Encontré otro fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra, y Rouge logró arrebatármelo. Fallé, y no conseguí hacerla pagar por ganar nuestra confianza y engañarnos. ¿Estás feliz ahora, Sonic? Adelante, búrlate como todos los demás. Búrlate del gran chiste que soy. Fui vencido, de nuevo. Humillado, de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, comprobé que ya no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger lo que siempre debí mantener a salvo… Ni siquiera puedo reponer la Esmeralda Maestra por mí mismo, y necesito la ayuda de un inútil como tú para algo así… Qué patético.

–En efecto. –Concordó Sonic con una gran sonrisa. Knuckles lo miró enojado. –Eres patético, pero eso no significa que seas inútil. Eres… uno de los mayores rivales con los que me he encontrado, y supiste ser la piedra en mis zapatos cuando llegamos a Angel Island la primera vez. Cuando me derrotaste… me sentí como tú. Últimamente, Eggman ha logrado mantenerme a raya de una forma u otra, y antes, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para defender a Mobius de él. Cuando me derrotaste, sentí que me estaba oxidando, que ya no era suficiente para defender al planeta solo. Me sentí fracasado, pero… no me rendí ahí, ¿verdad? –Sonrió, sorprendiendo a Knuckles. –Volví a Hidden Palace para patear tu trasero, y lo hice únicamente porque no podía rendirme. Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog, la Ráfaga Azul que defiende las Blue Islands y todo Mobius del infame Doctor Eggman, ¿y qué sería de toda esa reputación si dejo caer las manos con solo un fracaso? Ese no sería yo. Yo jamás me daría por vencido así, y tú tampoco debes. Tienes que seguir luchando, así como yo sigo luchando contra Eggman, y si sientes que no puedes solo, que tu fuerza individual no es suficiente… pues recuerda que Tails y yo estamos aquí para apoyarte. No por nada somos un equipo ahora, ¿verdad?

Todo quedó en silencio por abundantes segundos. Knuckles parecía alucinado por toda esa parrafada, remarcando cada palabra en su mente. Sonic esperaba su reacción con una sonrisa, ya con una idea de la respuesta que le daría su amigo y rival…

–Como quieras, idiota. –Knuckles sonrió, y le propinó un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro. –No voy a rendirme, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. ¿Cómo demostraría que soy mejor guerrero que tú si no?

–Así se habla, hermano. –Sonic se incorporó animado, y con una gran sonrisa. –Es bueno que hayas entrado en razón, y que estés devuelta, porque Eggman nos hizo una pequeña visita que no terminó del todo bien.

Knuckles enarcó una ceja, frunciendo el ceño, y Sonic rió nerviosamente.

Al principio, Sonic pensó que tal vez, se molestaría porque estuvieran más pendientes del doctor que de ayudarlo con la recuperación de los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, y por ello, la respuesta del equidna le sorprendió bastante, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Cuéntame.

 **Luego de mil novecientos años, estoy aquí de nuevo. Tuve algunos problemitas (falta de inspiración, de tranquilidad, y de paciencia) que me impidieron seguir escribiendo por un tiempo, pero intentaré actualizar más constantemente, como antes. Espero que tengan paciencia si es el caso contrario, aunque estoy seguro de que a pocos les interesa realmente esta cosa.**

 **Pero bueno, siempre que haya una sola persona que guste de leer este loco proyecto mío, estoy contento con ello :3. Intentaré a partir de ahora hacer más hincapié en las relaciones de los personajes, y hacer ver como a veces chocan sus personalidades y ello provoca pequeños conflictos algo problemáticos. Ya veré si me sale bien.**

 **Sin más, espero que hayan pasado un buen año nuevo, y que todos sus deseos y aspiraciones se cumplan en este 2019. Sin más, me despido.**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos.**


	28. Chapter 28: Perspectivas

**Sonic Life**

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Realmente me estoy animando devuelta con esta historia, así que prepárense para una lluvia de capítulos! Pero últimamente he experimentado muchos problemas con la señal, y por esa obvia razón no he podido publicar esto antes. Pero qué se le va a hacer, al menos logré postearlo, después de todo. Aquí lo tienen, y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 28: Pespectivas.**

–¡Venga! ¡Uno más! –Vitoreó Sonic, dándose aires, mientras, sentado en la rama de un árbol increíblemente alto, exhibía en su mano un brillante trozo de cristal verde. –Con esto, ya llevo tres, compañeros. Será mejor que se apresuren y terminaré ganándoles.

–¡No tan rápido, azulejo! –Le reclamó Knuckles, motivado por la competición, mientras buscaba rápidamente por la zona algún otro fragmento para empatar al erizo.

En los últimos cuatro días, se habían pasado explorando a fondo Green Hill, y obteniendo todos los pedazos de la Esmeralda Maestra que pudieran conseguir. Sonic había encontrado tres ya, mientras que Knuckles solo llevaba dos y Tails ninguno. Con el que el equidna encontró la misma noche de la destrucción de la Esmeralda Maestra, harían seis en total.

No eran muchos, pero avanzaban con rapidez, y en menos de un mes deberían obtener al menos cuarenta. Pero también había que tener en cuenta que esta competencia no era solo entre ellos, sino igualmente contra Rouge y Eggman, pero de una forma menos amigable.

Knuckles no había contado a fondo lo que sucedió hace cuatro días, ninguna explicaciones sobre quién le dejó en ese estado. Su reputación estaba ya colgando de un hilo, y admitir que una hembra lo venció sería más que una razón para que Sonic se burlara de él el resto de su vida.

La manera de ser de Knuckles había mejorado notablemente estos últimos días. Al igual que al inicio de la búsqueda, se notaba animado, pero esta vez, era más comprensivo cuando sus amigos debían descansar, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos a luchar contra Eggman, si éste se aparecía.

Y cuando escuchó de los labios de sus amigos que Eggman había invadido la casa de ellos para robar los fragmentos que escondieran ahí, decidió que lo mejor era que él los guardara todos, y así se aseguraría de que el viejo doctor no pusiera sus dedos encima de sus pequeños tesoros.

Las cosas iban bien entre ellos, y aunque el equidna y Sonic solían discutir una infinidad de veces por cosas triviales (sacando de quicio a Tails), al menos ya no intentaban matarse entre sí. Knuckles sentía una simpatía mayor por Tails, pues lo trataba con menos brusquedad que al erizo azul, al ser más calmado y menos irritante, aunque no soportaba sus largas explicaciones sobre las propiedades que tenía la única Esmeralda del Caos que poseen hasta ahora, que Sonic y él no perdían de vista ni un segundo. También había querido enseñarle la funcionalidad del Tornado, ya completamente restaurado gracias a los esfuerzos del zorrito, pero Knuckles lo dejó antes de que se volviera loco.

Durante las noches, Tails solía dormir dentro de la cabaña mientras sus compañeros descansaban bajo el manto de estrellas y el frío de la noche, sobre las ramas de algún cómodo árbol, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al principio, Tails se veía dispuesto a explorar únicamente las áreas que se le encargaban con el Tornado, pero luego de unas horas, terminaba por convencerse de ir por tierra, como sus amigos, y buscar por sí mismo, aunque todavía no había tenido ningún éxito.

Luego de arreglar ese pequeño juego competitivo, Sonic se veía mucho más determinado a recolectar los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, con la decisión de probarle a Knuckles que podía vencerlo como cazador de tesoros, pero el equidna se rió ante semejante idea.

Pues ahora, Sonic lo iba superando, pero no iba a permitir que las cosas siguieran así por mucho tiempo…

Sonic se desplazó como un fugaz destello azul a través de prados y espesos bosques en segundos, buscando por una amplia área con la celeridad e impaciencia que lo caracterizaba, pero indudablemente efectiva, aunque no logró encontrar nada en un extenso círculo de terreno. Aun así, nunca se detuvo y siguió avanzando hasta perderse de la vista de sus dos compañeros, que no se quedaban atrás, al menos, no literalmente.

Tails iba más despacio en comparación a él, pero su velocidad era suficiente para examinar una gran área en no mucho tiempo, aunque se cansaba a las horas y se veía obligado a detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Llevaba a mano un extraño artefacto que él llamó "Miles Electric" que pudiera rastrear eficientemente la Chaos Energy, pero hasta ahora no funcionaba correctamente. De vez en cuando le hacía retoques para experimentar y entretenerse durante sus descansos, intentando que con ese aparato lograra facilitar más la búsqueda de los fragmentos.

Y Knuckles parecía buscar a partir de una perspectiva menos tangible. Planeaba por encima de una agreste área, con los ojos cerrados, percibiendo las ondas de Chaos Energy que ululaban silenciosamente por las islas por la gran cantidad de energía que se escondía en cada una de ellas. No encontró, sin embargo, nada a lo que atenerse, y suspiró con resignación, precipitándose al sinuoso y oscurecido camino por el cual se elevaba, y lo superó sin dificultad alguna, sin dejar de sentir los cambios de energía en el ambiente, aunque no distinguiera ninguna alteración en ese aspecto.

Y así, los tres antropomórficos se mantenían ocupados por horas. Los bosques de Green Hill no eran habitados por muchos, así que rara era la vez que se toparan con otro animal antropomórfico por ahí, o con algún pueblo o aldea. Sonic y Tails recibían cortésmente las atenciones de los pueblerinos, pero Knuckles prefería continuar con la búsqueda y no perder más tiempo.

Ya se estaban quedando sin terreno para explorar, cuando finalmente empezó a anochecer, dando fin a aquel atareado día para los tres héroes, quienes se agruparon en el centro de Green Hill, Sonic liderándolos con aire triunfal.

–¡JA! Sonic the Hedgehog gana, y Knuckles the Echidna pierde, como siempre.

–Te voy a… –Knuckles gruñó entre dientes, murmurando frases inentendibles, mientras examinaba los trozos de Esmeralda Maestra que llevaban hasta ahora. –Solo conseguimos dos hoy, pero era de esperarse. Todos los demás fragmentos deben estar en alguna otra zona, además de Green Hill, o quizás en alguna otra isla. Mañana terminemos de explorar y luego viajemos a algún otro sitio.

–Oí que Blue Marine está precioso en esta época del año. –Opinó Tails, pero al ver palidecer a Sonic, se corrigió rápidamente. –O quizás, The Jungle, o The Bridge. Son zonas pequeñas, pero podríamos encontrar alguno que otro trozo de la Esmeralda Maestra por ahí.

–No, yo las exploré hace dos días. –Replicó Sonic, recuperando la compostura. –No había mucho que ver ahí, después de todo. No había ni un solo fragmento. ¿Quizás la ciudad de Star Light?

–¿Crees que en una metrópoli algún fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra cayendo del cielo pase desapercibido? –Puntualizó Tails, dudoso. –Pero supongo que es mejor que nada, y parece el lugar menos peligroso al que podemos acudir sin problemas. ¿Creen que los humanos querrán cooperar con nosotros?

–No confío en los humanos. –Respondió Knuckles, cruzándose de brazos. –Son estúpidos, obligan a todos a seguir sus tontas normas, y se creen superiores a cualquier otra especie. Hacen lo que se les antoje, y no respetan los dominios de la naturaleza. Alteran el medioambiente, y contaminan. Además, según tengo entendido, muchos animales están en peligro de extinción por culpa de ellos. ¿Quieren que continúe?

–Sí, sí, sabemos que no te gustan los humanos. –Rezongó Sonic, girando los ojos. –Pero esta es nuestra mejor opción. Star Light es demasiado grande para recorrerla solos, y necesitamos de los tres para explorarla antes de que las autoridades sospechen de nosotros. Un grupo de antropomórficos husmeando por las calles de su ciudad no es algo muy tranquilizante que digamos.

–Hmp.

–Vamos, pequeño cascarrabias. Anímate. –Sonic le dio un codazo amistoso, y él se lo devolvió con más fuerza, estampándolo contra un árbol. –Ay… ¡Hey! ¿Y eso por qué?

–Por imbécil. –Contestó el equidna con impunidad, continuando el camino de regreso a la cabaña. Tails suspiró con resignación cuando Sonic se lanzó contra el equidna, consciente de que ambos volverían a discutir durante todo el trayecto de regreso.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

–¿Y entonces? ¿Buscaremos al Señor Sonic? –Preguntó Cream con inocencia, paseando alegremente con Amy por un campo de flores que encontraron hace poco. –¿No crees que será peligroso?

–Claro que no. Ya he entrenado mucho, y estoy completamente segura de que nadie podrá derribarme esta vez. –Arguyó ella con orgullo. –Si ese erizo rojo vuelve a aparecer, yo me ocuparé de que reciba su merecido. ¡Nadie se mete con Amy Rose!

–¿Y el Señor Sonic?

–Iré a buscarlo yo misma, y tú me acompañarás. Necesito que vigiles desde el aire junto a Cheese, y me digas si logras ver algo. Vanilla cree que estamos recolectando flores, así que no se preocupará de que nos escapemos unos minutos.

–¿No se enojará? –Inquirió Cream, no muy de acuerdo.

–Tú no te preocupes por eso. Yo me haré la responsable si nos descubre. –Resumió ella, restándole importancia. –Ahora, movámonos. Mi amado príncipe nos espera.

–Sí, sí… –Contestó la conejita, sonriendo con nerviosismo e incomodidad. Cheese gorgoriteó, divertido, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su amiga. –Te apoyaremos. Como siempre.

–Siempre tan confiable, Cream. –Amy le guiñó el ojo a su mejor amiga, sujetándola por el brazo firmemente. –Ahora, sujétate. Esto se pondrá fuerte.

–De acuer… ¡AAAAAAAHHH! –Gritó la pobre conejita de pelaje durazno, cuando Amy salió hecha una bala hacia el interior del bosque, arrastrándola con ella junto a Cheese.

Amy corría a su máxima velocidad, moviendo sus pies tan rápido que el ojo humano apenas y podría captarlos, mientras sonreía con confianza, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el frente y un brillo animado en su mirada.

Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que volviera a encontrarse con su héroe.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

–Bien, con éste ya tengo cuatro. –Se decía Rouge a sí misma con satisfacción, mientras examinaba el hipnótico brillo del trozo de cristal verdoso que acababa de encontrar, incrustado en el borde de un acantilado de Green Hill. Batiendo frecuentemente sus alas para mantenerse en el aire, la murciélago parecía acostarse en la nada misma, con su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás, y sus hermosos ojos de un color turquesa oscuro fijos en el fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra que había obtenido. No pudo evitar sonreírse, consciente de que esta tarea iba a resultar extrañamente estimulante y entretenida. Buscar tesoros era una de sus actividades favoritas, después de todo, pero buscarlos en distintos territorios, sin tener que robárselos a alguien más en cada ocasión también era divertido. Aunque, mientras obtuviera su paga, a ella le daba igual el sitio en el que tuviera que meterse para coger estas preciosidades.

Estudió las cuatro gemas que había encontrado desde todos los ángulos, encantándose con sus resplandores y centelleos, al igual que cómo reflejaba la luz del sol, sin que ésta opacara la luz propia que brillaba misteriosamente en el interior del cristal.

Rouge abrazó los pedazos de aquella enorme gema contra su pecho, y soltó una risita maliciosa. No faltaba mucho, para que la Esmeralda Maestra estuviera en sus manos de una vez por todas.

Ni Knuckles, ni Sonic, ni Eggman iban a interponerse en su camino, y si lo hacían, ella misma iba a apartarlos, de una manera u otra.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

– _La fabricación de los Egg Flapper con detectores de rastros de Chaos Energy residual se está desarrollando a la perfección, doctor._ –Reportó una voz monótona, proveniente del ordenador central de aquella base de alta tecnología. – _Hemos tenido inconvenientes en calibrar debidamente todos los protocolos básicos y asegurarnos de que todos los sistemas estén funcionales, pero nuestros avances han sido muy eficientes, y pronto el pasaremos de los prototipos de prueba a los modelos estándar._

–Excelente. Sigan trabajando. –Ordenó el doctor Eggman, sentado en su cómoda silla enfrente del tablero del avanzadísimo computador. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus propias manos, con sus dedos entrelazados, y parecía bastante pensativo. –¿Cuántos fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra hemos conseguido hasta el momento?

– _Nueve, señor. Los Buscadores han tenido complicaciones para rastrear la Chaos Energy residual bajo el agua, pero hasta ahora, la misión de búsqueda y recuperación continúa sin interrupciones. Sonic y sus aliados no han aparecido._

–Esos insectos son tan tontos que no hacen más que esperar a que aparezca para intentar detenerme. Puede que a veces tenga la necesidad de intentar aplastarlos yo mismo, pero en otras ocasiones, como ahora, sé que tengo que aprovechar este paréntesis que ellos me han otorgado para volver la balanza a mi favor desde las sombras. –Murmuró Eggman, hablando consigo mismo. –Sin embargo, pienso que lo mejor será no ausentarme de más, o si no causaré demasiadas sospechas. Computadora, prepara el Pinch Mobile. Es hora de que vuelva a jugar con mis pequeños compañeros…

 _ **¡Listo! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que suena algo absurdo que pregunte esto al final de cada episodio (que además, son muy cortos como para dar una opinión notable), pero realmente valoro sus comentarios, y espero que todo aquel que llegue a leer esto deje algún Review. Son importantes para mí.**_

 _ **Sin más, espero que se encuentren con el ánimo al cien para leer los capítulos que faltan, que esta locura mía apenas comienza y volveré para torturarlos muy pronto :P**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Ganancia

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Hello! Estoy seguro de que no me extrañaron, pues ni siquiera terminé de irme :v, pero ya dije que estoy ansioso nuevamente con esta historia, y creo que postear tantos capítulo la misma semana será una buena forma de compensar la anterior tardanza. Ahora que tengo el ánimo apropiado para continuar escribiendo, voy a aprovecharlo.**_

 _ **Pues, no tengo nada que decir, pues ya lo he dicho en los últimos capítulos, y creo que en los siguientes me saltaré las notas de autor y dejaré solo el episodio y ya.**_

 _ **Aquí lo tienen, y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 29: Ganancia.**

Un nuevo amanecer se alzaba por las hermosas costas de Green Green, donde el mar cristalino se iluminaba mágicamente con la luz del sol, emergiendo del horizonte con una fría luz dorada. Las cascadas y montañas adornaban aquí y allá el área, que ahora mismo, era explorado por cierta ladronzuela de mirada cautivadora y gestos rápidos, que, escurridiza como una sombra, se desplazaba de monte en monte, atravesando las cataratas y encaminándose con elegancia y agilidad hacia un destino exacto.

Rouge se deslizó detrás de las aguas descendientes de una cascada, donde se ocultaba una pequeña caverna húmeda y fría. Allí, sin embargo, se encontraba una pequeña área limpiada y arreglada, con una manta blanca sobre el suelo, donde se veían acomodados pulcramente varios aparatos tecnológicos y finos, que Rouge manipuló rápidamente con dedos rápidos y suaves.

Al comprobar rápidamente una especie de teléfono, sonrió satisfecha, y dejó todo nuevamente en su lugar antes de echar mano a los cuatro fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra que poseía encima. Una vez los examinó todos en todas sus facetas y se vio por complacida, los dejó de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo, y seguidamente revisó sus cuchillos, asegurándose de que estuvieran perfectamente afilados. Luego de terminar con todas sus labores, se miró a sí misma en un espejo de mano que trajo consigo, asegurándose de que estaba bien maquillada y arreglada.

Era claro, al menos para ella, para qué se estaba preparando.

Iba a asaltar la casa de Sonic y compañía para robar los fragmentos de Esmeralda Maestra que escondían dentro.

Lo había planeado todo perfectamente la última noche, luego de cerciorar que no hubiera ningún otro trozo de la valiosa gema en alguna otra parte de Green Hill. Solo quedaban los pedazos que tenían el doctor Eggman, y Sonic y sus aliados. Buscaría primero los de ellos, y luego, encontraría la base del doctor y robaría los que él tuviera.

No era complicado, y tampoco estaba nerviosa al respecto por volver a verse las caras con Sonic y Tails luego de traicionarlos descaradamente. No le interesaba lo que ellos pensaran sobre ella, pues a ella solo le interesaba la ganancia.

Y esta vez, la ganancia era obtener la joya más deseada que existe en Mobius, cuya existencia sólo era un mito.

Y la conseguiría, aún si se veía obligada a pelear por ello. Aunque era claro que si podía evitarlo, no se enfrentaría a ninguno de sus objetivos, pues no podía arriesgarse a perder los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra que tenía encima (no iba a dejarlos sin supervisión, y hacerle fácil la misión a Eggman de quitárselos, así que no tenía más opción que llevarlos con ella). Era arriesgado, pero había pasado por cosas mucho peores, y también más peligrosas.

Pero el tesoro que obtendría al final del día haría valer la pena todos sus esfuerzos.

Cargó en una pesada mochila todos los cachivaches que podría necesitar, armas y equipo para defenderse de Sonic y Knuckles. Tails no sería mucho problema, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, se echó la bolsa sobre el hombro y esbozó una sonrisa confiada, consciente del arriesgo que iba a tomar, y estaba dispuesta a experimentarlo en todos sus aspectos, con tal de recibir su paga.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails habían descansado perfectamente durante toda la noche, y ya se desperezaban para iniciar este glorioso día con todas sus energías. Sonic se veía animado, Tails contenía sus bostezos mientras caminaba de un lado al otro, preparando los suministros para su excursión, y Knuckles se encontraba sentado con indiferencia en el tejado del humilde hogar de los héroes, comiendo una manzana.

–Muy bien, todo está listo –Anunció Tails mientras cerraba con dificultad una abultada mochila. –Todo listo y empacado para hoy. ¿Cuándo nos podemos en marcha?

–¡Ahora mismo! Solo nos queda una pequeña zona por explorar y acabaremos el trabajo en Green Hill. Todavía tenemos mucho camino por delante, así que no hay que perder ni un segundo. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Knux?

–Sí, como digas. –Respondió la fastidiada voz del equidna en el exterior. Sonic rió burlonamente.

–Bien, como ustedes digan. –Tails se encogió de hombros, con un sándwich en una mano y la gran bolsa en la otra. Dio un bocado a su desayuno antes de dirigirse rápidamente hacia el exterior. –¿Tienes la Esmeralda del Caos?

–A mano, y sin brillar más de lo usual. –Contestó Sonic, mostrando la mística gema verde, que guardó nuevamente. –Creo que es normal, teniendo en cuenta que solo hay otras cinco de estas cosas y están dispersadas por las cuatro islas. Como sea, pongámonos en marcha, que no hay más tiempo que perder.

–Venga, no seas impaciente. –Bromeó Tails con una risita. –¿Listo, Knuckles?

–Por supuesto. –Respondió el equidna, bajándose del techo de la cabaña de un salto, dando un último mordisco a su manzana. Luego chocó sus nudillos y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante. –¿Quieren perder otra vez contra mí?

–Lo siento, Knuckie, pero creo que tu memoria a corto plazo está fallando de nuevo. Fui yo quien encontró más fragmentos ayer. –Se mofó Sonic con sorna, molestando a su compañero. Tails volvió a reír, terminando de comer su sándwich. –Ahora, ¡andando!

Y sin decir otra palabra, el trío se lanzó como tres fugaces siluetas hacia el bosque, dejando estelas de polvo a su paso, perdiéndose rápidamente entre la espesura boscosa…

Sin notar los ojos cautelosos de cierta murciélago que los observaba en la oscuridad con una sonrisa…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

–Amy… hemos recorrido mucho ya. ¿Podemos regresar? –Rogó una exhausta Cream, descendiendo lentamente al suelo batiendo sus adoloridas orejas hasta aterrizar suavemente, con Cheese durmiendo sobre su cabeza.

–Lo siento, Cream –Replicó Amy, convertida de pronto en una rastreadora militar que exploraba hasta el más pequeño rincón de la zona a una velocidad asombrosa. –, pero hasta que vea al menos una señal de mi amado príncipe, no voy a retroceder. Sonic está cerca. Casi puedo sentirlo.

–Lo que yo siento es el agotamiento… –Murmuró la conejita, desplomándose sentada en la hierba. Cheese cayó de su cabeza a su regazo debido al movimiento de ella, pero ni siquiera despertó. –Mamá va a enojarse mucho.

–Ya no preocuparemos de eso después. Ahora, tenemos una tarea por cumplir. –Contestó su amiga, restándole importancia, mientras revisaba detrás de una hilera de árboles que sospechosamente bloqueaban la visión al interior de los mismos, pero detrás no había nada más que otros árboles. –Vamos, vamos. La Ráfaga Azul tiene que tener algún lugar para descansar, ¿no? No puede correr para siempre.

–Oí que siempre se mantiene en movimiento. –Señaló Cream, abrazando al dormido Cheese mientras se incorporaba de un salto. –Y que se mueve a través de los árboles cuando quiere pasar desapercibido. ¿Crees que no quiera que lo encontremos?

–¡Eso es ridículo! Mi amor debe estar esperando a su dama. –Objetó Amy con un tono algo soñador por la última parte. –¡Ahora, movámonos! Todavía no podemos renunciar a nuestra búsqueda. ¡No hagamos a Sonic esperar!

Cream suspiró con resignación cuando Amy volvió a salir expulsada como una bala, dejando un pequeño camino de polvo levantado a su paso, a través de los árboles de Green Hill. Con algo de preocupación por lo angustiada que debía estar su madre la pequeña siguió a su mejor amiga por el sendero boscoso, esperando que toda esta exploración terminara pronto…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles llegaron a reunirse ya al mediodía de aquella jornada exploradora, no muy felices por el resultado. Ni un solo fragmento que recuperar. No había más trozos de la Esmeralda Maestra en Green Hill, y ya no quedaba más opción que buscar en alguna otra región; Star Light parecía la mejor alternativa, pero ya terminarían de resolverlo al volver a su hogar.

Sonic y Tails charlaban sobre sitios interesantes que encontraron durante su exploración, como cavernas ocultas detrás de cascadas, o ruinas ocultas bajo una extensión de árboles, y Knuckles se mantenía atrás, sin mucha prisa, perdiendo sus ojos púrpuras en los brillantes trozos de cristal que tenía en sus manos…

Solo seis, de quién sabe cuántos.

Era algo desalentador saber que todavía tenía tanto camino por delante, pero al menos, no lo recorrería solo. Alzó la mirada para observar fijamente a sus dos compañeros, conversando con sencillez y tranquilidad, como si no les importara en absoluto todo el trabajo que faltaba realizar, y sonrió. De veras estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo con esto, ¿cierto?

Jamás pensó que llegaría tener aliados, o alguna clase de compañía. Las veces que la Esmeralda Maestra fue robada, él se había visto obligado a bajar a la superficie, llegar a civilizaciones con tecnología que ni siquiera llegaba a comprender, y plagadas de diversas formas de vida que hormigueaban por doquier. No se asombró por ello, sin embargo. Al menos, no mucho. Lo único que tenía en mente durante esas jornadas era recuperar la Esmeralda Maestra, volver a Angel Island, colocarla en su sitio y hacer surgir a la isla del fondo del mar.

Pero nunca llegó a relacionarse directamente con algún otro ser inteligente, ni siquiera a preguntar si alguien había visto una gema gigante siendo transportada por algún antropomórfico con pinta de maleante. Eso acarrearía mucha atención no deseada para la Esmeralda Maestra. Las cosas hermosas no necesitan atención. La atención en general, suele atraer todo tipo de personas, tanto buenas, como malas; en la mayoría de los casos, éstos últimos son la moneda corriente.

Ya había tenido encuentros no muy amistosos con varias cuadrillas de bandidos. Entre ellos, una comadreja con la que no se llevó nada bien… Pero pudo ser más astuto que esa sabandija y recuperar su preciada propiedad.

La humanidad era distinta. Más… débiles y frágiles, pero muy inteligentes, capaces de crear tecnología cada vez más avanzada, de evolucionar, y transformar el mundo, ya sea para mal o para bien. Pero sumamente egoístas y codiciosos. Se creían superiores a las demás especies, incluyéndolos a ellos, y por ello trataban a seres distintos a ellos como basura. Los odiaba… pero, como usualmente lo hacía, no inclinaría su odio a dañarlos, sino a ignorarlos. Aislarse de las molestias en su querida isla, donde nada ni nadie llegara a molestarlo.

Aunque tampoco estaba del disgustado con la compañía que tenía ahora. Sonic era irritante e insufrible, pero era un buen compañero y se hacía valer como aliado en combate. Tails era más soportable, callado e inteligente, con su toque simpático y agradable, aunque tímido. Era bastante inexperto, y sin embargo, admitía que sabía pelear en un nivel aceptable.

Ambos eran distintos, uno impulsivo y de naturaleza ardiente, y el otro cauto y calmado, y no obstante, parecían llevarse bastante bien. Demasiado, teniendo en cuenta que no se conocían desde hace mucho.

–¿Crees que dejar Green Hill sin protección sea una buena idea?

–Dudo mucho que se pase por aquí si no estoy yo en Green Hill. Eggman ataca este lugar más que todo porque yo siempre me paso por aquí. Tenemos una Esmeralda del Caos con nosotros, y él las anhela, así que nos perseguirá a donde sea que vayamos para conseguirla. Y si ataca Green Hill, vendremos a patearle el trasero en el Tornado. Así de simple.

–Vale, pero será mejor estar atentos a los movimientos del doctor. –Dijo el zorrito, sacando de entre el pelaje tupido de sus dos colas el aparato que él llamó "Miles Electric", que manipuló rápidamente. –Estoy añadiendo una función al Miles Electric que nos permitirá tener acceso a comunicaciones de emergencia, sobre avisos de cualquier desastre. Así podremos acudir si cualquier ciudad tiene problemas debido al doctor.

–Sorprendente, compañero. –Sonic le mostró el pulgar con una sonrisa. –Eggman aprenderá a no meterse con Mobius mientras nosotros estemos aquí para patear su redondo trasero una y otra vez.

–¡Por supuesto! –Asintió Tails, riendo.

Los dos rieron alegremente, aliviando la tensión y esfumando la seriedad de su conversación. Knuckles parecía curioso de cómo se comportaban, con tanta fluidez y naturalidad, confianza y amistad, y se preguntó si él podría llegar a formar un lazo tan fuerte con alguien…

Quizás no, pero al menos ya no estaba tan solitario como antes de conocer a estos dos.

Sonrió diminutamente, sintiendo sus energías al tope. Estaba listo para partir, explorar otras zonas junto a estos dos idiotas y patear al tonto doctor cada vez que mostrara su cara regordeta.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa y tranquilidad se esfumó al sentir sobre su hombro una mano enguantada, que reconoció al instante.

–¿Me extrañaste, Knuckie?

–Rouge. –El equidna giró de golpe con un puño cerrado, lanzando un corte rotatorio contra la murciélago a sus espaldas, que retrocedió rápidamente de un salto, exhibiendo en su mano el brillante objeto que le había arrebatado al guardián.

–¡Muy lento, tontito! –Declaró Rouge, triunfante. Sonic y Tails volvieron junto al equidna rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la murciélago, frunciendo al notar que realmente se trataba de ella.

–Rouge. –Murmuró el erizo con notable furia. –¿Te atreves a mostrar tu cara después de lo que nos hiciste? ¡Deberías al menos estar avergonzada!

–Una ladrona no se avergüenza, Sonic. Creo que deberías entender eso, héroe azuloso. –Contestó ella con una mirada coqueta, hasta que se fijó en el zorro, detrás de Sonic, que parecía bastante nervioso. Ella sonrió seductoramente. –Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Me extrañaste, Tails?

–Tú nos engañaste… –Musitó el zorro con un ligero rencor en su voz. –Me engañaste. No eres de fiar, y no dejaré que tus palabras me afecten. ¡Todavía nos debes esa Esmeralda del Caos que me quitaste!

–Lo siento, es mi tesoro ahora, y me pertenece. No es mi culpa que ingenuos como ustedes se hayan dejado engañar hasta tal punto de dejarme fácil la misión de arrebatarles una Esmeralda del Caos, y ahora, me será todavía más sencillo robar los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra que tienen con ustedes.

–Ya con eso sabemos qué es lo que buscas con nosotros. –Repuso Sonic con una sonrisa confiada, flexionando ligeramente su cuerpo. –Inténtalo, Rougy.

–No me desafíes, Sony. –Replicó ella con una mirada desafiante y de aire peligroso, con sus alas completamente extendidas, y sus manos cerca de su bolso, donde guardaba todo tipo de artefactos para hacer frente a sus rivales.

Tails parecía alucinado por el rumbo que tomaba la situación. ¿Rouge estaba dispuesta a pelear contra los tres a la vez? ¡Si hasta Knuckles tenía oportunidades de vencerla él solo! Sin embargo, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos, decidió no objetar lo insensato de la decisión de Rouge y se preparó igual para la confrontación, aunque no tenía planeado inferir de manera notable en ella.

Sonic fue el primero en abalanzarse contra Rouge, quien bloqueó el Spin Dash del erizo con una patada lateral que lo lanzó como un balón contra unos árboles, destrozándolos por la inercia del rebote. El erizo se desenrolló intacto encima de los troncos destruidos, y se impulsó con sus piernas como un resorte para volver al ataque, al mismo tiempo que Knuckles. La ágil murciélago evadió con gracia los puñetazos del equidna, moviéndose de un lado al otro con movimientos de sus alas, y contraatacaba con demoledoras patadas que Knuckles bloqueaba con sus brazos. Pero, cuando Sonic se unió al equidna Rouge chasqueó la lengua por fastidio y retrocedió, batiendo sus alas con tanta fuerza que generó un pequeño vendaval, alzando con él una nube de polvo para cegar a sus enemigos.

Ella misma se sorprendió cuando Sonic, de un manotazo, invocó una ráfaga de viento más poderosa que la suya para esfumar la arena del lugar, antes de girar rápidamente en sí mismo para atinar un poderoso ataque teledirigido contra la murciélago, botándola contra unos árboles. Knuckles remató entonces, atacó de arriba abajo, con un martillazo de sus puños cerrados, mientras caía encima de Rouge, quien rodó ágilmente hacia un costado para evitar el letal ataque del equidna, que fracturó el suelo bajo el mismo.

La ladrona se puso de pie, pero giró con brusquedad por el suelo cuando Sonic le llegó por detrás, pateándola en la cadera con una fuerza infernal. Antes de que ella saliera disparada demasiado lejos, Sonic volvió a interceptarla, sujetándola por la muñeca para levantarla sobre sus pies y obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

–No me gusta golpear chicas, pero eso fue una represalia por engañar a Tails. –Dijo el erizo, fulminándola con sus ojos verdes. –Esto puede terminar ahora, si devuelves lo que robaste y te apartas de nuestro camino.

–Qué sexista de tu parte, Sonic. No deberías subestimarme por ser mujer. –Respondió ella con una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor de los ataques anteriores, y de un rodillazo directo en el estómago, le quitó el aliento a Sonic, antes de rematarlo con una patada en el rostro para lanzarlo lejos de ella.

Knuckles apareció en ese momento detrás de la murciélago, intentando apuñalarla con los picos en sus nudillos, si ella no lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y se agacha a tiempo. Iba a adentrarse en la defensa del equidna para golpearlo en el rostro, si éste no pisotea el suelo con una potencia demoníaca, provocando una onda sísmica que la golpeó fuertemente y obligó a retroceder bastante.

Sonic se levantó con la nariz sangrante, pero ignoró ese detalle y se unió al equidna, ambos mirando seriamente a su oponente, con Tails cerca, dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario. Rouge miró alternamente a sus tres enemigos y frunció el ceño, consciente de que se le habían acabado las opciones. Tenía uno de los fragmentos de Knuckles, pero los necesitaba todos, e iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad para conseguirlos.

Cuando Knuckles arrancó una gran porción de roca el suelo y la aventó contra ella, se vio obligada a reaccionar, cortando a la mitad el enorme peñasco de una patada tijera. Pero, al instante en el que los dos trozos de tierra caían a sus costados, Sonic se adentró entre la destrucción de la piedra hecho una bola, impactando sólidamente contra el pecho de la murciélago, dañándola y dejándola sin aliento por unos segundos.

Rouge cayó de espaldas, mientras Sonic siguió avanzando hasta frenar a unos metros de ella, irguiéndose con una pose de combate. Apenas cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio a Knuckles descendiendo hacia ella con sus puños deseosos por destrozar algo, y tuvo que reaccionar al instante. Interceptó al equidna en el estómago con sus piernas cuando aterrizó sobre ella y así evitando más daño de su parte, aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente como para librarse de él con una doble patada giratoria, rotando como un taladro a gran velocidad. El ataque dio de lleno contra el pecho de Knuckles, quien hizo una mueca de dolor mientras salía despedido de espaldas, aterrizando entre unos arbustos. Rouge aterrizó victoriosa, pero aquella sensación de triunfo desapareció cuando Sonic llegó junto a ella, golpeándola en el abdomen con un puñetazo, para luego rematarla con una patada frontal con voltereta hacia atrás que dejó a Rouge viendo estrellas temporalmente. Sonic aterrizó con una mano en el suelo, y giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo con cada vez más velocidad, pero sin moverse de su sitio, destrozando la hierba debajo de él con sus constantes movimientos giratorios, cargando cada vez más energía, hasta liberarla súbitamente como una luminosa ola de viento que arrasó con la murciélago, arrastrándola con brusquedad como barrida por una fuerza irresistible, derribando árboles y cualquier otro objeto que se interpusiera en su trayecto. Poco a poco, el ataque fue perdiendo potencia, hasta que la poderosa descarga de aire se convirtió en una suave brisa, dejando en paz a la murciélago que atrapaba dentro, quien se desplomó boca abajo en la hierba de aquella área boscosa.

–Esto ya terminó, Rouge. –Sentenció Knuckles, quien se había acercado caminando firmemente hacia ella, fulminándola con sus penetrantes ojos morados. –Todo acabó, y no te queda más opción que rendirse.

–No… me rendiré jamás… Siempre consigo lo que quiero… –Comunicó ella como pudo, intentando levantarse con la ayuda de sus brazos. Lo logró, a duras penas, pero no estaba en condiciones para seguir luchando.

Sin mencionar que Sonic estaba a sus espaldas, y atacaría al más ligero movimiento hostil.

Miró a Knuckles con cierto recelo, mientras el equidna le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia, pero también con severidad y disimulado enojo. Estaba segura de que el equidna iba a destrozarla parte por parte, pero cuando él le extendió la mano, ella misma pareció sorprenderse, al igual que Sonic y Tails, quien seguía observando sin interferir. Knuckles no dijo nada, pero Rouge entendió perfectamente lo que quería, y bufando y murmurando cosas entre dientes, le entregó en su manaza el trozo de la Esmeralda Maestra que le había arrebatado.

–Y los demás. –Exigió él, frunciendo el ceño.

Rouge sonrió débilmente, y desvió la mirada.

–¿Cómo se dice?

–¡Dámelos, o voy a…! –Mugió ya alterado el equidna, intentando sujetarla por el cuello salvajemente, pero ella se escurrió debajo de las manos del equidna, acercándose al cuerpo del mismo para patearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago, despojando su respiración por completo.

Sonic ya se había disparado para socorrer a su compañero, cuando ella sacó de su mochila una pequeña esfera con una abertura circular, de la cual escapaba una luz azulada. La arrojó contra el erizo que se aproximaba a alarmante velocidad, y al instante, una descarga eléctrica tan poderosa atravesó el cuerpo del erizo, que le hizo frenar de golpe y gritar de dolor.

–¡Sonic! –Bramó Tails con horror, y finalmente voló para acudir a la ayuda de su amigo, si Rouge no se entromete y lo repele de una patada en la quijada, botándolo al suelo.

–Lo siento, chiquitín, pero me arriesgué mucho y no voy a irme con las manos vacías. –Le dijo ella, luchando por mantenerse erguida con una postura retadora, a pesar de su insoportable dolor. –Me llevaré los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra que tienen.

La descarga que lastimaba gravemente a Sonic se apagó de golpe, al igual que sus gritos, y se desplomó semiconsciente en el suelo herboso. Rouge caminó hacia él, y lo esposó con unos grilletes altamente tecnológicos. La murciélago sonrió, y dirigió su mirada ahora hacia su último objetivo…

Obteniendo una desagradable sorpresa.

El poderoso puño de Knuckles le llegó de lleno a la cara, dejándola adolorida y tambaleante, con su visión ligeramente borrosa. No pudo recomponerse por completo del golpe, cuando Knuckles cargó contra ella como un toro curioso, asestándole un cabezazo en el pecho que la azotó contra uno de los árboles presentes, atravesándolo de par en par. Intentó levantarse con todos sus esfuerzos, pero el equidna había empuñado el árbol caído y con él la había golpeado como si fuera una pelota, haciéndola estrellarse contra otros árboles.

Apenas y abrió los ojos por todo el dolor que la recorría, pero a pesar de ello, cortó en pedazos uno de los árboles junto a ella, y pateó sus trozos hacia Knuckles como pequeños proyectiles, que el equidna resistió entre gruñidos furiosos, para luego interceptarlos con sus devastadores puñetazos, mientras iba acercándose más y más a la nerviosa murciélago, que ya revisaba en su bolso en busca de más artefactos que pudieran salvarla…

Pero ensanchó los ojos al observar un resplandor de fuego dirigiéndose como un misil hasta ella, y no pudo moverse hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

La explosión fue abrasadora. Tan poderosa, que pudo si bien ser clasificada como la detonación de una granada, que hasta un pequeño cráter dejó en el lugar donde solía estar Rouge. La murciélago apenas y seguía consciente, lo cual incluso a ella la sorprendió. Había usado su mochila de herramientas para protegerse del estallido, y hasta cierto punto, había funcionado…

Pero ahora estaba indefensa y vulnerable, y podía observar perfectamente la silueta de Knuckles entre el humo de la explosión, al igual que la luz de las dos bolas de fuego que bañaban sus manos, acercándose…

No había más tiempo para dudar. Era arriesgarse a morir en vano, o escapar ahora que tenía oportunidad. Sino, podría ser demasiado tarde.

No había obtenido lo que vino a buscar, pero ya tendría otras oportunidades, y circunstancias más favorables para ella. Esta experiencia, al menos, le ayudó a aprender por las malas que sus rivales eran mucho más peligrosos de lo que imaginaba, y se aseguraría de tenerlos más en cuenta la próxima vez… Esto no volvería a repetirse, y regresaría más determinada que nunca a vengarse por esta humillación…

–"Es una promesa, Knuckles…" –Se dijo a sí misma en su mente, cuando divisó finalmente los ojos de Knuckles entre el humo, fijos en ella. –"Esto no se quedará así… Puedes estar seguro de que volverás a verme, y pagarás por humillarme de esta forma… Es una promesa…"

Y sin más que hacer, arrojó con gran precisión uno de sus cuchillos hacia el equidna rojo, que lo incineró con una bola de fuego, e iba a lanzar otra si no nota una pequeña esfera blanca y tintineante, que explotó en toda su cara. No hubo ningún daño en su cuerpo, mas quedó completamente cegado por el resplandor que irradió aquel artefacto al reventar, dejándolo demasiado vulnerable a algún truco de Rouge…

Que nunca llegó.

Poco a poco, su visión fue recobrándose, y todo se hizo más claro para él. Parpadeó confundido varias veces, pero al notar la ausencia de Rouge y ligar esto al por qué razón lo había deslumbrado, supo la razón exacta que la movió a actuar de esa forma…

Escapó… y no pudo hacerle pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Knuckles soltó un bramido de furia, y golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que retumbó sonoramente, agrietándose. Respiró con agitación, sin desincrustar su puño del terreno destruido, con sus púas rojizas cubriendo sus ojos…

Una vez se apaciguó un poco, recuperó la compostura y se incorporó, erguido. Levantó la mirada, con sus ojos cerrados, y cuando los abrió, pudo verse la determinación brillar en ellos, al igual que la furia ahogada que poco a poco se desvanecía.

–Esto no va a quedarse así… –Juró, apretando sus puños y mostrando los colmillos. –¿Oíste, Rouge? Esto no ha terminado. Has hecho demasiado como para que te deje salirte con la tuya así como así. Ninguno de los dos ganamos nada con eso, y ya me has hecho perder la paciencia. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a importunarme con tus caprichos y actos egoístas. Ya no más equidna amable. Es hora de que aprendas por las malas que no puedes robar lo que se te dé la gana y salirte con la tuya. Es hora de que aprendas por las malas a no meterte con Knuckles.

 **¡Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaan! Parece que las cosas entre la pareja de caza-tesoros se ponen tensas. Su rivalidad va agraviando más su relación en vez de mejorarla, y créanme que le costará mucho a Rouge sumarse al grupo después de este incidente, y mucho más trabajo llevará a que Knuckles logre confiar en ella plenamente. Estoy satisfecho por mi tarea en este episodio, y creo que les gustó a ustedes también. Si no es así, pueden dejar un Review con sus críticas y comentarios, ¡es gratis! :3**

 **¡Espero que sigan leyendo, porque estas locas aventuras y batallas apenas inician en este fic, y lo mejor todavía está por venir!**

 **Cuídense y nos leemos.**


	30. Chapter 30: Corre lo que quieras

**Sonic Life**

 _ **Hola amigos, ya estoy de regreso para torturar sus almas con esta historia :3 y pido una disculpa de antemano por todo esta espera, sé que prometí rápidos capítulos, pero me he concentrado tanto en mis otros fic's que dejé este en el olvido. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, y reitero que sin importar cuánto parezca que este fic se ha abandonado, no es así. Ni éste, ni ningún otro, es solo que a veces no tengo ganas de escribir sobre Sonic :P pero entre mis otras historias sobre el erizo azul, ésta es la que le tengo más cariño, y la que seguiré actualizando mientras viva.**_

 _ **Sin más, que disfruten el capítulo de hoy, y nos leemos al final.**_

 **Chapter 30: Corre lo que quieras.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

Sonic, Knuckles y Tails regresaban finalmente a su pequeña cabaña luego de su jornada de exploración, y de su confrontación contra Rouge. El equidna se veía inusualmente pensativo, y también molesto, aunque intentaba disimularlo. Sonic también parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando carraspeaba, como solía hacer para desviar alguna idea de su mente. Y Tails estaba bastante decaído. Este encuentro con la murciélago le hizo recordar su error anterior al confiar en ella y permitir que robara una de las Esmeraldas del Caos que con mucha dificultad habían conservado.

Hasta ahora, las cosas iban regularmente bien, pero esperaban que fueran a mejorar pronto. Seis fragmentos no son suficientes, y con Eggman y Rouge por ahí, también cazando las valiosas piezas de la Esmeralda Maestra, esto sería bastante complicado.

Luego de sopesar bien el asunto en su cerebro, Knuckles pegó un sobresalto, habiendo tomado una resolución. Se detuvo, y sus amigos lo imitaron.

—¿Knuckles…?

—Escúchenme, cabezas huecas. —Replicó el equidna con determinación. —Ahora que vemos lo peligrosa que Rouge puede ser para uno de nosotros, debemos tener un plan en caso de que regrese con sus locos deseos de robar mis fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra.

—¿Además de patearla? No creo que necesitemos nada más complicado. —Sonic bufó con media sonrisa. —Solo asegúrate de no matarla. Dudo que sea necesario llegar tan lejos.

—No prometo nada… —Musitó Knuckles, desviando la mirada. —Como sea, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de planear elaboradamente algo así, pero hay que tomar medidas preventivas para evitar que Rouge vuelva a salirse con la suya.

—Vale, vale, idiota. ¿Qué propones? —Inquirió el erizo.

—Yo llevaré a partir de ahora todos los trozos de la Esmeralda Maestra en cima, y asegúrense de, una vez separados, estar alerta para que esa ladrona no nos tome por sorpresa. Si mantenemos los ojos abiertos y listos a cada momento para luchar, podremos hacerle frente.

—Ya. —Asintió Sonic, sin darle mucha importancia. Caminó otros dos pasos, antes de que…

—Y en cuanto a ti, Tails. —Añadió el equidna, dando un paso hacia Tails, quien retrocedió instintivamente.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. También hay que tener en cuenta que tus habilidades para luchar no se comparan con las de Rouge, así que lo mejor será que no te separes de Sonic si tienes un fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra encima, ¿entendido?

—Hey, hey, hey, hey. —Intervino Sonic, exaltado. —No dejarás a Tails fuera de la acción, compañero.

—No lo estoy dejando fuera, sólo quiero asegurarme de no perder ningún fragmento de la Esmeralda Maestra. Tails es un componente valioso, sí, pero como luchador no es lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerle frente a Rouge. —Explicó Knuckles secamente, cruzando los brazos. Tails bajó la mirada.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Tails es lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a Rouge. —Aseguró Sonic con molestia. —Yo mismo lo entrené.

—Eso lo explica todo. —Knuckles esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. —Rouge derribó de una patada a ese zorrito, y ni siquiera pudo volver a levantarse. ¿Acaso crees que realmente es un guerrero? Le falta todavía mucha experiencia… y un maestro digno.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, Cabeza de Nudillos?! —Increpó Sonic, chocando cabezas con el equidna.

—¡Lo que escuchaste, Azulito! —Respondió Knuckles, sin quedarse atrás. —Te vencí con mucha facilidad durante nuestra primera pelea, y desde entonces, tú no has anotado ni un punto. Eres patético, y no sirves como maestro en combate.

—¿Quieres apostar? ¡Luchemos ahora mismo! —Le desafió Sonic, mostrando los colmillos. Knuckles se vio tentado a aceptar el reto, si Tails no interfiere.

—¡Dejen los dos de pelear! —Gritó el joven zorrito, separándolos al interponerse entre los dos. —¡Ambos parecen unos niños inmaduros peleando con cada oportunidad que tienen! ¡Incluso en estas circunstancias tan serias! ¡Tenemos al humano más inteligente del mundo y a la ladrona profesional más exitosa como rivales, y por sus tontas discusiones no hacemos más que perder el tiempo! ¡Maduren y pongan sus prioridades en orden de una vez!

Sonic y Knuckles observaron sorprendidos el arrebato de Tails, quien respirando agitadamente luego de desahogarse, recuperó la compostura.

—Lo siento, pero ya no lo soportaba más.

—No te preocupes, amigo. Tienes razón. —Aceptó Sonic, luego de reaccionar. —Hemos actuado como niños, a pesar de que todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por delante. Knuckles, no más peleas por ahora, pero te pido que nos tengas más confianza. Somos compañeros, y los compañeros confían entre sí, y saben que sus compañeros pueden defenderse solos. Tails se ha hecho valer como peleador muchas veces, y que no hayas estado ahí para verlo no justifica nada. Él ayudará, solo o acompañado. ¿Entendido?

—Tsk. —Bufó el equidna, cruzándose de brazos. —Si él pierde un trozo de la Esmeralda Maestra, será tu culpa.

—Como digas. —Sonic se encogió de hombros con desinterés, y esbozó una sonrisa. —Ahora, muévanse. Debemos ponernos en marcha cuanto antes.

—De acuerdo.

—Pero también hay que…

—¡FINALMENTE TE ENCONTRÉ!

Tails y Knuckles alzaron los puños al escuchar ese grito, pero ninguno de los dos alcanzó a vislumbrar aquel borrón rosado que pasó junto a ambos y se abalanzó directamente sobre Sonic. Lentamente, los dos voltearon y se quedaron quietos al ver a una eriza de púas rosadas abrazando asfixiantemente a Sonic, quien luchaba por oxígeno.

—¡Mi príncipe finalmente está en mis brazos! —Exclamó la eriza, aferrándose todavía más al erizo azul, que ahora luchaba para alejarse de ella, sin éxito.

—¡TÚ! —Reaccionando, Knuckles mostró los colmillos y apretó los puños. —¡Pequeña mocosa…!

—¡Espera, espera! —Tails se interpuso entre Amy y Knuckles, deteniendo al equidna. La eriza estaba demasiado concentrada en abrazar (o estrangular) a su amor que en alguno de los otros antropomórficos presentes. Tails miró a Amy fijamente, sintiendo que se le hacía familiar… —Eriza rosada… ¡Sonic! ¿Es…?

—Sí… —Masculló como pudo el erizo. Al oír su voz, Amy aflojó ligeramente su agarre y le sonrió ampliamente a Sonic.

—¿Sí me extrañaste? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Seremos felices para siempre! —Y lo abrazó más, volviendo a estrangularlo. Tails la miró algo sorprendido, pero también incómodo al ver cómo Sonic suplicaba por libertad.

—Eh… Oye. —Intentó llamarla Tails, acercándose para intentar tocar su brazo y obtener su atención.

Sin embargo, cuando la tocó, los ojos encendidos de la eriza se fijaron en él. Instintivamente se quedó quieto, sintiendo que estaba frente a la antropomórfica más peligrosa que había visto en su vida…

La eriza se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, pero luego refunfuñó sin interés y volvió a concentrarse en abrazar a Sonic, ante la incomodidad del zorrito.

—Esto… ¿Deberíamos hacer algo? —Le preguntó el zorro a Knuckles, pero se sobresaltó cuando éste pasó rápidamente junto a él y sujetó con firmeza en brazo de la eriza.

—¡Hey, lunática! —Le espetó, mostrando los colmillos. —¡Todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes tú y yo!

—Ah, eres tú… —La eriza lo miró con ojos rencorosos, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de la presencia de ese equidna ahí. —¿Qué hace un vil vagabundo como tú junto a mi precioso héroe? ¿Acaso buscas dañarlo como dañaste a una dama como yo?

—¿Dama? ¡No me hagas reír! —Replicó Knuckles, sonriendo siniestramente.

Tails pegó un respingo cuando Amy soltó a Sonic y encaró a Knuckles con una mirada tan intimidatoria como la del equidna rojo, ignorando que su amado se desplomó como espantapájaros al retirarlo de su percha.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Ya verás, bruto inhumano! ¡Te enseñaré a tener respeto por las damas! —Le increpó Amy, y Tails volvió a sobresaltarse cuando sacó de la nada un inmenso martillo con el cual podría aplastar cabezas con completa facilidad.

Knuckles chocó sus puños, y éstos se encendieron con poderosas llamas ardientes.

—Ya deseaba una revancha contra ti, rosadita. ¡Esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya!

—¡Aguarden un segundo! —Tails, tomando valor, se interpuso entre ambos. —¿Acaso se conocen?

—¡Él intentó robar mi hermoso regalo para mi amado Sonic y me lastimó cruelmente! ¡Es un villano, y yo misma le daré su merecido! —Acusó Amy, y Tails se agachó cuando ella blandió su martillo alocadamente con deseos de golpear al equidna hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

—Y ELLA se apoderó de uno de los fragmentos de la Esmeralda Maestra, provocó que nuestra querida Rouge se lo quedara. —Refutó Knuckles, frunciendo el ceño. Tails finalmente se quitó del medio cuando los puños de Knuckles flamearon con más intensidad.

—De acuerdo, intenté ser el mediador de conflictos, pero no pienso estar dentro de esa línea de fuego. —Se excusó Tails, y sujetando al agonizante Sonic, iba a alejarse de la zona de guerra, cuando una vocecita llamó su completa atención.

—¿Amy? ¿Qué sucede? —Quiso saber Cream, que, con un agotado Cheese sobre su cabeza, se quedó quieta al ver a su amiga a punto de pelearse con el mismo equidna que los atacó aquella vez, así como a un erizo azul en los brazos de un zorro de más o menos su misma edad. —¿Eh…?

—Oh, Cream. —Amy se separó de Knuckles para volverse hacia la recién llegada, dejando en blanco a su rival, quien mostró los colmillos y su cuerpo entero ardió al ser ignorado. —No te preocupes. Amy se encargará de todo aquí, ¿vale?

—V-Vale, pero no tienes que tratarme como una bebé. —Replicó la coneja, hasta fijarse algo temerosa en el equidna embravecido. —¿Ese no es…?

—Síp, y ahora mismo iba a darle su buena golpiza. —Asintió Amy, volviendo a encarar a Knuckles. —Esta vez no me tomarás desprevenida, monstruo.

—Mira quien lo dice, niñita disparatada. —Bufó Knuckles, molestando todavía más a Amy, y el uno iba a abalanzarse contra el otro frente las miradas aterradas de Tails y Cream, si un resplandor azulado no se entromete entre ambos, generando tal onda de viento que los dos salieron despedidos hacia distintas direcciones.

Knuckles aterrizó con la cara en el suelo, pero Amy clavó su martillo en el suelo para evitar salir disparada muy lejos, y miró sorprendida a Sonic, quien, jadeante, miraba al rojo y a la rosada con poca paciencia.

—¡Ustedes dos, basta de…!

—¡Mi héroe…! —Sin embargo, Amy no esperó nada y volvió a abrazar fuertemente al erizo, quien movió los brazos alocadamente arriba abajo para intentar zafarse de la insufrible eriza.

Tails suspiró aliviado, consciente de que al menos su amigo había evitado que una pelea innecesaria se llevara a cabo. La conejita, curiosa y algo tímida, se acercó al zorrito, con una canasta en la mano y su Chao ahora despierto y riéndose de la imagen de Amy asfixiando a Sonic.

—Hola… eh, ¿sabes qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó, y Tails la miró algo nervioso.

—Ni… ¡Ni idea! —Rió el zorro amarillo, y volvió a mirar de reojo a Sonic, quien se había soltado de Amy y salió corriendo lejos de la eriza, que, ignorante del por qué su amado se había desprendido de ella, lo persiguió alocadamente por todo el lugar. —Pero creo que esto durará un buen rato. ¿Eres amiga de esa eriza?

—Sí. —Asintió ella con una sonrisa ladeada, apenada por la actitud de su amiga. —Y tú debes ser amigo del Señor Sonic, ¿cierto?

—Sí… —Respondió Tails, rascándose la cabeza cuando Knuckles, finalmente reaccionando, se pegó detrás de la eriza, gritando y protestando por volver a ser ignorado. —¿Quisieras explicarme por qué tu amiga está tan… entusiasmada con Sonic?

—Claro. —Contesto ella con una tierna sonrisa, que embobó ligeramente al zorrito amarillo. —¿Quieres hacer un picnic mientras hablamos? Estoy segura de que Amy tardará en cansarse de perseguir al Señor Sonic.

—Por… por supuesto. —Accedió Tails, y cuando la coneja durazno se sentó delicadamente en el suelo y sacó de su canasta una manta a cuadros, él se agachó y ayudó a estirarla y a acomodar los platos que Cream extrajo también del cesto…

Cheese, todavía en la cabeza de Cream, miró al zorro con curiosidad, pero volvió a reírse cuando vio a Sonic todavía corriendo por su vida, con Amy detrás de él, y a su vez, Knuckles pisándole los talones a ella.

Algo le decía que este día sería muy divertido.

 **0-0-0-0-0**

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que mis objetivos tienen nuevas cucarachas a su lado… —Murmuró Eggman con una sonrisa, mientras escaneaba todo lo que sucedía desde los cielos, interesado. —Intrigante, pero poco importante. Solo hay que mantenerlos ocupados, y mi tarea estará completa… —Fijó su visor en Sonic, quien seguía huyendo de la eriza con una mirada asustada. —Corre todo lo que quieras, mi querido archienemigo. No podrás escapar por siempre…

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 _ **Bien, el regreso del fic no fue muy largo ni interesante, pero espero que tengan paciencia, queridos lectores :/ y también que no me tarde mucho en la siguiente actualización. Estos capítulos son tan cortos, que a veces me avergüenzo de no ser capaz de siquiera publicar uno cada semana. Intentaré corregir eso, pero ya será para la próxima.**_

 _ **Por ahora, me despido, y muchísimas gracias por sus visitas, son muy apreciadas :3**_

 _ **Cuídense y nos leemos.**_


End file.
